


The New Recruit

by calic0kitt3n (calico_kitten)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cock Tease, Death Eaters, Dom Severus Snape, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hogwarts Professors, Jealous Severus Snape, Jealous Sirius Black, Masturbation, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, Oral Sex, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Reverse Harem, Rival Relationship, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Silly, Sirius Black is a Flirt, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 96,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calico_kitten/pseuds/calic0kitt3n
Summary: You're recruited to join the Order of the Phoenix. Hijinx ensues when you're left alone with Sirius and Remus. Severus gets mixed up in your shenanigans and comes out on top. Sirius doggedly pursues you, refusing to cede to his old nemesis. You'll have to hide it all from the others, especially Molly, when they are around to avoid further complications. How will you do it?Once the Order is assembled, things take an unexpected turn as you're asked to undertake a dangerous mission. You agree in spite of your terror - will you survive it?-Somewhere early on this became a ridiculous (and often smutty) soap opera. I'm not taking myself too seriously here and am just having a bit of fun. The more drama the better! Any mistakes I make with the timeline are my own and of course all characters aside from my own O.C. belong to J.K. Rowling.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Lucius Malfoy/Reader, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader, Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Reader
Comments: 49
Kudos: 118





	1. Welcome to Grimmauld Place

The war is just beginning. The Order is reforming. You’re a witch who graduated from Hogwarts several years ago and went on to study wizard medicine in the east. Dumbledore has called you back to join the order. You show up at Grimmauld Place, nervous about who you will meet there.  
Everyone seems kind and Molly takes you under her wing, immediately introducing you to everyone (you were a few years ahead of Bill and she is so pleased you went to school with her boy). They seem an alright lot. Arthur gives you a firm handshake and a smile, welcoming you to the order. Remus is kind though a bit shy - a small smile and a handshake. “Pleased to have you join us,” he says quietly. Sirius, who you only know from the papers, flashes you a sensuous smile before dramatically kissing your hand. “Welcome, lovely lady, to my humble home.” Your eyebrows shot up. “Ah, well, thanks for having me,” you say awkwardly. As he walks past, he whispers in your ear “I wouldn’t mind *having* you, dear.” You turn bright red just in time for the door to slam, startling you and you turn to see who has arrived. No. No. It can’t be! It’s Severus Snape.

“You can stop gaping at me Miss - “ he drawls. “I see that you have *finally* arrived.”

You blink a few times. “S-s-sorry Professor Snape,” you stutter as you bow your head, palms sweaty.

“Developed a stutter while in ---- , have you?” Was he making fun of you?? That man! You look up and meet his gaze.

“Pardon me, professor, but I was just surprised to see you.” My my, that was brazen, you tell yourself. The only man who terrified you during your studies and haunted your dreams in more ways than one during you time at Hogwarts.

He sneers at your response. “As I am no longer your.. professor.. you may address me as Severus.” He looks down at your suitcases before adding “You may want to unpack. After dinner, we’ll be getting straight to work.” He turned and walked out of the room.

Molly gives you a small smile. “You must excuse him, dear, he is under a lot of pressure. But he *is* right. We should get you settled in straight away. Here, let me show you to your room.”She leads you up some winding stairs and down a dark hall that smells of dust before pushing open a door. “Here you are, sweetie. Make yourself at home. I’ll call out when it’s time to eat.”

You smile and nod and she bustles away, yelling at someone named Ron (that’s Bill’s youngest brother, you remember) before going back down the stairs. You sit down on the bed which is surprisingly soft and look around. The faded mauve wallpaper looks tired, but there is a small vanity with a chipped mirror, a dresser, and a bookshelf with some old books. Sighing, you unpack your small suitcase before laying back on your bed and thinking about the people that you’ve just met. You shiver at the memory of Snape but then your mind wanders to the others: the kind Weasleys, the timid Remus, Sirius the bad boy... he made you shiver, too, but in a different way. Your mind is starting to wander as your slide your fingers into your knickers when you're (rudely) interrupted by Molly yelling that it is time to eat. You utter a curse as your eyes fly open and you realise you also don’t know where the loo is to be able to wash up. You hastily brush your hair and hurry down the stairs.

Dinner is a standard affair though charming in its own way - these people have obviously been through difficult times together and, aside from Sirius being a twat to Severus whenever the opportunity presented itself, they were almost like a big family. Now and again he says something flirty to you and you notice that even Remus turns red since he is seated between you both, which makes you giggle. Severus, who is seated across from you, merely rolls his eyes when he overhears. After dinner the kids are sent on their way and talk gets more serious. Each person gives a report. None of it is very positive. You are rewarded in the end by a hot shower now that you know where to find it, thankfully just down the hall. You are about to pass Sirius on the way back to your room when he suddenly grabs your arm and buries his nose in your wet hair, inhaling deeply. “I’ll be thinking of you,” he murmurs. Then he lets you go and pads his way to the shower. You return in your room, flopping down on the bed. You are trying your best to just play the game, not let him get to you. Surely he is like this to every woman he meets. You’re sure he heard your breath hitch in the hall just now, though. You want to ask him to stop but it is fun in its own way. Surely you can live with someone who is a flirt. Thank Merlin that Severus is still mostly at the school and you will only have to see him once a week. What an odd place you find yourself in. You fall asleep, still pondering.


	2. Who started it? Oh, it was you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're getting settled in. Eventually you have a day with just Remus and Sirius. Who will take advantage?

In the morning, just before breakfast, Sirius corners you. “And did you think of me?” he asks with a smile. Remus intentionally bumps into him as he walks past. “Leave the girl alone, Padfoot. She’s only just arrived.” You give him a grateful smile before turning to Sirius as you walk away. “In fact, I did not,” you tell him with a quirk of your eyebrow. “She’s all yours, Remus,” he calls out. Remus looks at you and says, “Just ignore him. We’ve all had to learn.”

That day you learned that others would soon be joining the group, including The Boy Who Lived and Mad-Eye Moody, famous in his own right. The day passes quickly and one day rolls into the next. Sirius continues to make remarks that only Remus overhears. Near the end of the week you are alone in the library when Remus walks in. “Oh, I’m sorry...” he says as he turns to walk out. “No, no, it’s alright,” you find yourself saying. Remus closes the door behind him and walks over to a shelf before choosing a book. Out of the corner of your eye, you see that it’s a book about werewolves. He looks embarrassed when he sees you spying on him and it’s your turn to apologize. “Sorry, Remus, I didn’t mean to pry.”

“No, it’s perhaps best that you know anyway if we’re supposed to be working together. It’s true... I am cursed with lycanthropy. Please, don’t worry, Sirius knows how to help. We’ve been friends for many years.” You nod sadly. “I don’t need your pity either,” he sighs. “My life is what it is. It could be far worse.”

“And this is why you always seem so pensive?” you ask.

He turns his head away. “It’s better to always be guarded. My life is cursed and it’s best that I don’t taint anyone else’s.” You find yourself walking over to him and, gently cupping his jaw with your hand, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. You’re just a surprised as he is when he turns slightly and brings his lips to yours in a warm, soft kiss. He breaks it with a sigh and his gray eyes reflect varied emotions. “Well then, what brought that about?” he asks you. You smile and bring your lips to his once more, with more heat, gently biting his lip which makes a soft moan escape his mouth. He gently pushes you away. “Stop now, sweet, before you do something you’ll regret.”

Tears well up in your eyes and you run from the room, confused and needing space to think.

You run to your room, accidentally slamming the door behind you before you sit down on the edge your bed in tears, your hands hiding your face. Your room is next to Sirius’s, who hears your door and quickly comes in, his arm quickly around your shoulder as he sits next to you.

“Now, now, doll, what could ever be the matter?” he asks gently. You look away from him. “Come now, you can tell Sirius what has you down. Perhaps he can help you forget..” his other hand has found its way onto your thigh and attempts to slide between your thighs. You leap up.

“Sirius, be... be.. serious for once in your life. Not everything can be solved with.. with.. sex!” you find yourself shouting. He seems nonplussed.

“You never know until you try...” he says with a crooked smile. “Anyway, I was just trying to cheer you up.”

“And also find yourself between my legs, no?”

“Well... I’ve found myself in worse places,” he replies with a grin. You grab a pillow and smack him with it to stop yourself from doing or saying anything that he can misinterpret at his leisure.

“Oh, is this an invitation then?” he laughs, his eyes twinkling.

“Merlin, you are incorrigible!!”

“No need to swear, doll. Although... I think girls with a filthy mouth are extra hot.”

You let out a laugh. “You just never stop, do you?” You punctuate the rest of your phrase by hitting him again with the pillow. “Do? You?” He falls backwards into your bed.

“You know, dear, if you wanted me here, you just had to ask.” He ducks as you throw the pillow at him. “After all...” he lowers his voice. “After all... you know you can’t avoid me forever.” He grabs your wrist and pulls you into him. As you fall, he catches you firmly, your noses mere inches apart. He wraps his fingers in your hair and pulls you to him for a kiss, his lips hot with need, his tongue desperately seeking entry into your mouth as his other hand slides up your back. Your tongues collide and dance and you feel him growing hard beneath you. You suddenly break the kiss, breathing hard.

“Mmmm” he says with a low rumble. “I knew you’d taste good.” You move to the edge of the bed again, your face in your hands once more, when you feel his hands gently massaging your shoulders. "What's wrong, doll? Did I do something wrong? I thought you were into it."

"Yes...no..." you says softly. "Ugh, what will Remus say?"

You feel him start. "Remus, hmm? What does he have to do with this? Us? Wait," he paused in thought, "did something happen between you two earlier?"

You gave a small nod and he slips beside you, his arm around your shoulders.

"You can talk to me about it, doll. Maybe I can help?"

You shake your head, refusing to look at him, though your hands are now in your lap. He guides your chin so that he can see your face.

"Tell me, doll, has he done something wrong? Said something he shouldn't have?"

"No," you mumble. "He..I... It's all my fault." You look down.

"So what _did_ you do?"

"Do you really want to know?"

He grunted a yes.

"I kissed him. In the library earlier. I kissed him and then ran away. And now..."

You heard him suck in a breath. "Now you've kissed me, too." Suddenly a goofy smile appeared on his face. "You *have* been a naughty girl. What other secrets have you been keeping from us, hmm? Perhaps if..." He's interrupted by a knock on the door. It's Remus.

"May I come in?"

"Come on in Moony," Sirius answers before you can. "I've just heard a *very* interesting story concerning Miss - "

Remus opens the door, an embarrassed look on his face. "What...sort of story?" He closes the door behind him, his back against it.

"Oh you know, how she has ruined her day by kissing not just one but two men! And best friends at that!" Remus's eyes grow wide looking from you to Sirius. "It's true, mate. But no hard feelings, you were the first."

Remus's mouth gaped and his face turned red. "Wh-- how? What?" he finally stutters out.

All you can do is look at Remus and solemnly nod.

He blinks.

Sirius grins. "I have an idea, mate, but it's best to not discuss it in front of the lady."

"If it's one of your plans, Sirius, perhaps we had better hear it now."

"Oh no no, it will just take a moment." He rises and leads Remus out of the room. You hear their voices in the hall, but can't distinguish any words.  
Remus came back in alone afterward, his face even more red than before. "If, er, you'll excuse me for a bit. I need to think some things over. Nothing about you, of course! Not to worry! I'm so sorry." And with that he scampers away, leaving you alone in your room. You swallowed nervously. You get up and pace around the room. You lay down, desperately trying to think of something else. A couple of hours later, you hear a knock at the door. "It's me," Sirius says. "Might I come in, doll?"

"Sure," you grumble.

His smile is disarming. And loaded with mischief. You wonder what he is really up to, but dare not ask. "So, what do you need to talk about?" you squeeze out.

"Well, doll, that's the thing." He moves quickly to where you are standing. "I'm thinking it's not me who needs to talk about something, but you." He bends down, his lips gently brushing the side of your neck. "So," he says between butterfly kisses, "you'd better... start talking." You try to wriggle away, but he grabs you firmly by your shoulders.

"Oh no, this interview isn't over yet," he growls. "You see, Remus might be shy, but he likes what he sees, just like me. And so, doll," he wraps his fingers in your hair and pulls just enough to tilt your face up to his, "and so we were thinking maybe you'd be interested in something...different. No pressure. Just a little fun to lighten the mood around here. Think about it. We can talk after dinner. My room. 9 o’clock.”

He smiled and then left.

The minutes tick away until dinner which you prefer to miss but your stomach says otherwise. Dinner is as awkward and polite as you expect, though quiet without the Weasleys. You disappear to your room as soon as possible and lay down on your bed while you wait. You hear Sirius next door talking to someone - Remus you assume. The clock chimes and you drag yourself out of bed and next door.

Sirius’s room is lit by a warm fire and several candles. It’s almost too warm. Remus is sitting farthest from the door in a plush chair. Sirius occupies the stool next to him. Another arm chair has been placed opposite them and Sirius gestures toward it when you enter. You sit down, posture screaming your inner discomfort.

“Hello, Miss - ,” he says in a theatrical voice, “and welcome to the first and perhaps only meeting of the snogging clu-“ He’s cut off by a blow from Remus’s elbow.

“Always so dramatic,” Remus says by way of apology.

“What I was getting to,” Sirius cuts in, “was that it’s boring here, we’ve all had a little fun today and perhaps you’d be interested in continuing?”

“Continuing?” you repeat.

“Yes, shall I show you what I mean? I really don’t mind.”

You stare at him blankly. Before you know it, he is kneeling in front of your chair, your left leg in his hands, his tongue tracing a fine line from the top of your knee to the hem of your dress. You’re mortified as you look at Remus who is wearing an amused expression.

“He’s a bit more forward than I, you know,” he offers.

You push Sirius away.

“What’s your game?” you ask. “Both of you.” You look from one face to the other.

“Well, I just thought, doll..” Sirius drawls. “Come over here, Moony. And you..” he offers his hand to pull you up. And pulls you straight into him. Remus blocks you in, gently tucking a stray hair behind your ear before he leans down to whisper “He and I could learn to share.”

Any reply you consider dies in your throat as both men begin to touch you all over, kissing your face, your neck, breathing in your scent. A small moan escapes your lips and Sirius gives Remus a wink. He begins to undo the buttons on the front of your dress, exposing your thin lacey bra as Remus slides the dress and straps from your shoulders. He continues sliding his hands down inside of your dress before sneaking them underneath, cupping your bare ass. Remus’s gasps. “Our girl has been VERY naughty today. Unless you make it a habit of forgetting your knickers?”

Sirius has already make short work of your bra (front snap, so..practical?), exposing your breasts, kneading and pulling on them, occasionally rubbing you with his scratchy beard and licking your hard nipples.

He whines softly, almost like a dog, when he hears what Remus says, snaking a hand up your skirt to inspect and lightly dancing his finger along your wet slit.  
“Merlin’s beard, doll, what else have you been hiding from me?”

Remus guides you toward Sirius’s four-poster bed and slides you to the middle. Sirius must have used the occasion to slip out of his clothes because he is naked as joins you both, vying with Remus to be on top of you. Both men suckle at your breasts while Sirius begins to rub his cock against your leg. You notice that Remus, though still dressed, is doing the same.

“Moony, join the party,” Sirius quips.

The man makes a throaty noise and rolls away to quickly shed his clothes. He’s quickly back and it’s becoming more and more overwhelming. You must have looked alarmed because Sirius whispers, “Don’t worry, we don’t fuck on the first date.” Both men are touching and caressing you as you gently run your fingernails along their shoulders and chests. Sirius slips a finger inside of you and you gasp, allowing Remus to explore your tongue with his. Sirius slides your legs apart and begins sucking on your clit, making your squirm. Their hard cocks continue to dance against you every time one of you moves. You reach down to grab Remus’s rather large cock, making him moan into you as you wrap your fingers around it and begin to slowly pump. Sirius shifts so that you can reach him with your other hand. You notice that he isn’t as large but still a good size.

Suddenly he stops and moves away, giving Remus a nod who does the same.

“What we were wondering, doll... would you let us watch you get off? And would you like to watch us?”

You were at the same time relieved and disappointed. And curious. You nod and sit up, leaning back against the pillows.

Both men are sitting there, watching you, consuming you with their eyes. You’ve never masturbated in front of anyone and suddenly feel nervous.

“Don’t be self-conscious, dear. We’re all naked,” Remus smiles.

Sirius begins to stroke his cock to encourage you and Remus quickly begins doing the same. You begin rubbing on your clit, your eyes taking them both in hungrily, not sure of who to watch more. Watching them made you even more turned on. You can feel yourself getting close, but it isn't enough. And they are so close to you, close enough to..

“Please.. one of you? I.. I need help.”

"Help?" asked Sirius, his hand moving faster on his cock.

"F-fuck me," you plead.

They both shook their heads no with a smile, inching themselves closer.

“You’re both such pigs," you pant. "Stroking your cocks while you watch -“

“While _you_ watch,” corrected Sirius.

“I’m going to cum.. please.. fuck me.”

“No, but we're about to cum, too, all over those beautiful tits.”

Remus begins dragging the tip of his cock along your leg. Sirius’s swollen cock is getting red. All you can think about is how delicious they would feel inside of you as you slip some of your fingers inside momentarily before rubbing your whole slit faster. Suddenly your thoughts explode as your whole body shudders with orgasm. You watch the men shoot their hot cum on you, overwhelmed by seeing you cum so hard. They kiss you in turn, hard and hungrily.

“You are so fucking beautiful,” Remus murmurs.

“Mmm” agrees Sirius. “Shall we do this again tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow,” you declare, “someone will have to fuck me.”

You fall asleep, emotional and exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end is a bit disappointing. Severus will be back soon, full of snark!


	3. An Awkward Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus comes to dinner and discovers what you've been up while everyone else is away.

When you awake in the morning, you find yourself between two snoring men and remember what had transpired the night before. Just the thought makes you wet.

You nudge Sirius who opens one eye before leaning over for a kiss.

“Good morning, doll” he mumbles. His tussled curls are adorable. You sweep them back from his face to kiss him again. The movement in the bed wakes Remus who yawns loudly before remembering where he is. He curls up against your back and nuzzles the nape of your neck.

Kreature, Sirius’s house elf, appears to let them know that Severus will be joining them for dinner. “That git!” exclaims Sirius. Kreature makes a face of disdain and apparates away. Sirius rubs his eyes to look at the clock - it’s already the middle of the afternoon. “Sorry, doll, rise and shine. He'll be here in a few hours and we’ve some work to finish before he arrives or we’ll never hear the end of it. C’mon Moony, let’s get moving, you two can spoon later if Snivellus doesn’t stay all evening.”

You groan. “Anyone but him.”

“Why’s that, doll?”

“Because he has terrified me ever since I was a student and has never once been anything but jerk to me.”

“Maybe you’d be less afraid if you knew him like we do, eh Moony?”

Remus nods. “We were at Hogwarts together. He never did get over Lily choosing James over him..” he stares off wistfully.

“Oh, the Potters...”

“Lily wasn’t always Lily Potter, you know. She and Severus were neighbors growing up.”

“Oh,” is all you can think to say. You begin to wonder about Snape. Maybe you should give him another chance. And perhaps try to be more polite.

***

The hours fly by and you spend them all in the library, mostly reading about the side effects of dark magic. Finally you open the book Lupin was reading yesterday and see that it’s about curing lycanthropy. Hmm.

You notice the time and go to your room to change out of your sweats. You choose a black button-up with matching skirt and cardigan. Underneath you wear your favorite push-up and stockings with suspenders, just barely hidden beneath your skirt.

Severus arrived promptly at 6, taking a tea in the sitting room before dinner is served. You decide to make an effort and walk over. “May I sit on the sofa as well?”

Severus rolls his eyes but says yes. You try to make small talk but he gives only clipped answers. You touch his knee gently to get his attention, but it makes him startle and look at you angrily. You will yourself not to cry.

“Listen, Severus, I’m sure it’s not easy being in your shoes right now but if you try to not trample the rest-“ He cut you off by grabbing your throat.

“You...have...no...idea” he hisses at you. “Now if you’re done with your empty hostess routine, you can leave me in peace.”

“Hostess?? Routine?? You have some nerve!”

“I’d nearly forgotten your temper,” he said in a sarcastic tone. “I’m not here for your childish games.”

And that was when you changed your tactic.

“I apologize, sir. I wanted to try to make amends for the last time and it seems I’ve gotten it wrong again.”

He seems surprised by your sincere apology.

“Apology accepted. Now where are the other nuisances I must work with? I have news.”

You called for Kreature to find Black and Lupin and get up to leave the three men to discuss. They are surprised to see Snape give you a tiny, very tiny, smile of appreciation for doing something right. Sirius gives you a wink as you leave, elbowing Remus as he mutters something in his ear. You almost wish you knew what he was plotting.

Dinner was fine, almost cordial even without Molly there to act as a buffer between Sirius and Severus. Sirius took advantage of being across from you to slide his foot up between your legs to see just how well you could pretend to ignore him. Even Remus was not innocent, casually using words here and there to remind you of the night before. So much so that eventually Severus looks you in the eye halfway through dessert.

“Look, I don’t know what you three have been.. up to, but I’m sure I don’t want to know. Please keep it that way.”

“Ah c'mon, Snivellus, we’re just having a bit of fun. But if you want to know..”

“I just said that I. Do. Not.”

Remus leans over and whispers in your ear “Don’t forgot about what you promised last night.” At the same time Sirius succeeds at finding your clit with his toes and you accidentally whimper.

Severus gives you a hard look.

“Do you have a problem, Miss - ?”

“No,” you squeeze out, wriggling in your seat to get Sirius to stop.

“I’m hard just from thinking about it,” Remus whispers and suddenly you can think of nothing else. Severus makes a strange face and you realize that somehow he Knows. You excuse yourself for a moment and when you come back drop a small note into his lap. You’re pleased that the conversation has turned to other subjects and watch as Snape reads the note out of sight. The note says, 'I’ve been a naughty girl. Don’t you think you should punish me?' His expression is unreadable but you expected as much. Dinner is over so you suggest that pudding and drinks be served in the sitting room. Snape and Lupin choose the settee, leaving you and Black to sit in the armchairs on either side that face one another. Facing the settee is a roaring fireplace. Dessert is served, a rich pudding served with cream, accompanied by a perfect wine. Sirius watches you eat while Remus and Severus talk pleasantries about some of the students at Hogwarts. You see him watching and shift so that the edge of your stockings just barely show. He licks his lips.

“What we need,” you suddenly say, “is a game.”


	4. Muggle Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ridiculous games for adults to be playing! Sardines (reverse hide-and-seek) and cards.

Severus looks suspicious and the others curious.

You ask sweetly, “Severus, are there any games that you like to play?”

“Yes... in fact.” He smiles but it’s unsettling. “I like the game where you lot disappear and I can enjoy my coffee in peace.”

“So you’re proposing a hide-and-seek?” you reply cheekily.

He makes a face and Sirius barks out a laugh.

“That... is not what I meant.”

“What he means is,” Remus chimes in, “that you should hide and we shall find you and whoever finds you first has to hide with you. The last person to find you loses.”

“And the loser?” you ask.

“Chooses the next game,” Sirius finishes. What is he cooking up?

“This is so childish,” huffs Snape.

“But it could be fun, no?” you ask him sweetly.

He shrugs. “Fine. Go hide. Maybe I will leave while you’re all roaming the house.”

“You won’t,” you smile. You get up and make sure they all are able to catch a glimpse of the lacey edge of your stockings. “Give me 5 minutes,” you declare before leaving the room.

Where to hide, where to hide, you wonder. This is a strange house. There are many rooms you’ve never seen and others still that seem...dangerous. In the end, you choose a choose a room that is mostly empty aside from a table covered with a cloth. You make sure there’s nothing underneath before scurrying under. Soon you hear footsteps in the hallway. The door opens. It closes. The person checks the next room. Comes back to check this room, quietly closing the door behind him. He walks around the table before lifting the cloth. It was Remus!

“Found you,” he says quietly as he crouches down to join you. “Those are, erm, nice stockings, dear. I meant to tell you, but you left us.” He runs his hand up the outside of your thigh. His breath hitches when he feels the absence of knickers. “Oh, my girl,” he says in almost a whine. You can smell the alcohol on his breath. “Permit me?” he asks.

“Mhmm.” He slides a finger along your slit feeling for the opening. He finds you wet and he groans. He begins fucking you with his fingers, but you hear footsteps outside. The door opens. Your heart races. The door closes.

“I know you’re in here.”

It’s Snape! Lupin slowly slides his hand from you and begins licking his fingers quietly.

“I don’t know why I’m playing your stupid game.”

He walks over and lifts the tablecloth to find you with your skirt partly raised and Lupin licking his fingers.

“At least have the decency to behave while I’m here,” he grumbles while getting under the table. You give a small laugh and move over to make room. It was a bit of a squeeze now though and Snape finds himself shoulder to shoulder with you with Remus at his back. Remus turns and whispers in your ear “Still nervous, dear?”

You lick your lips, agitated. “Of course,” you reply.

“Now now Remus,” Snape says quietly. “Don’t excite the girl. She’s obviously already excited enough,” he adds with a snort.

“What about you, Severus?” Remus asks coyly. “Surely even you...”

He is cut off when the door opens and Sirius appears, sniggering.

“Well well well, overhearing you gibbering away like that made it easy.” He lifts the tablecloth. “Oh, you’re all here. Looks like I,” he says waggling his eyebrows, “get to pick the next game!” He rubs his hands together. “I think a game of cards by the fire is what we need.”

You climb out from under the table before the others, gently brushing against Snape and ensuring that Remus gets a good view.

You hear a quiet growl of appreciation from beneath the table and give Sirius a wink. He pouts. “Hey, no fair. Even Snivellus was invited, why not me?”

“I have not participated in their... antics.”

You surprise yourself by giving Sirius a tug on the earlobe with your lips before walking out the door, a sway in your step.

You’re the first to return to the sitting room. Snape arrives next and sits down opposite you at the small table that’s been installed. The others are out in the hall discussing. You seize the opportunity to clear your throat, getting him to turn his attention to you.

“I meant what I said earlier.”

Snape raises an eyebrow. “I did not see how it merited a response.”

“I’ll see what’s keeping them,” you say, getting up.

Snape grabs your arm as you try to walk by. “But since you've mentioned it..why?”

“You frighten me.”

“The note?”

“I’m curious.”

“So I inspire fear and curiosity.”

“Among other things.”

“Such as?”

“I..” you blush. “May I whisper something in your ear?”

“Go on,” he says, narrowing his eyes.

“I find you...” you hesitate, barely breathing.

“What?” he rumbles.

“Enticing,” you squeeze out before breaking from his grip and running, actually running, to the door.

“You coming or what?”

“Hopefully later,” Sirius winks, earning a groan from both you and Remus.

They come in with drinks (some sort of alcohol that burns terribly) and a deck of cards. The game Sirius tries to teach everyone is decidedly not very interesting and you catch yourself yawning.

"Well alright, if you know a better game," he quips. You shake your head. "C'mon, some other muggle party game. I'm sure you know one that we will find entertaining."

You think through all the games you played at your cousin's parties during holiday breaks when you were young. They were all adolescent games that lead to making out, at least all the ones you remember: spin the bottle, strip poker...strip poker, you think. Well, *that* could be funny, depending on who loses.

"Wellll," you begin shyly. "There is one game that could be interesting, but everyone has to agree to play." The three stare at you, waiting for you to elaborate. "It's called strip poker. It's a card game."

"And?" Remus asks.

"Every time you lose, you lose an article of clothing. You can put the limits where you'd like, but the point of the game is to be the last one to, you know, not lose their knickers."

"Go on," says Sirius, leaning in with interest.

"That's it," you shrug. "I mean, I can explain how to play poker, which isn't terribly complicated. But if everyone doesn't want to play, then there's no point."

"Oh, I'm in."

"Of course you are, Sirius. You like to create a spectacle of yourself," Snape smirks.

"I'm in," Remus adds shyly.

"Severus?" you ask sweetly. "Care to play with us?"

"Tell me the rules of the game first. Carefully. Then we'll see."

You quickly explain the rules and play a trial round. By the end, everyone had caught on.

"I'll play." Severus sounded resigned but a little something else, too. Curious indeed, you thought.

The first rounds is boring, Remus loses a shoe and you a scarf. Sirius finally loses in the next round and takes his shirt off - what a show-off! A few rounds into the game and Snape has yet to lose. In the meantime, you lose a sweater, earrings, necklace, both shoes (you made it all count!).

"Is that fair?" asks Sirius "It shouldn't be." You shrug and keep playing.

Sirius is soon in his pants and Remus not much better, but at least he still had his trousers. You wonder if Sirius is playing poorly on purpose. Finally, Snape loses a hand and takes off his jacket. You lose your shirt and Remus his trousers. Sirius cackles with glee and you begin to feel vulnerable.

You pour yourself a shot before dealing the next round. You win it and Remus and Sirius are naked and thus out of the game. Snape sheds his trousers, but is still wearing his shirt. Snape wins the next round and you have to decide between your skirt and your bra. The trouble is that you forgot to put on knickers before the game! (Or did you?) Then you remember that you can take off your stockings, so you bend down to un-clip one, giving everyone a better view of your breasts. Sirius whistles and you blush. Snape deals and this time he loses his shirt. You've never seen him without it and you can't stop staring at the tattoos on his chest which isn't very muscular but hasn't run to fat either. Remus and Black nervously look at his arm. That's right, Severus is a Death Eater. Supposedly not, but, he still is marked, so.... what in Merlin's name have you gotten yourself into? You lose the next hand and thus another stocking. Next the harness for your stockings. He keeps winning and you lose your bra and feel uncomfortable, trying to awkwardly cover yourself with your arms. The final round and...you lose. You slowly rise and Sirius comes behind and yanks down your skirt. You feel their gaze, your cheeks growing warm.

Remus breaks the awkward silence. "Congratulations, Severus. You've bested us all this time."


	5. And the Winner Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The childish muggle games end with a punishment (and reward) from Snape.

Remus breaks the awkward silence. "Congratulations, Severus. You've bested us all this time."

Snape smirks. “Yes, it seems that I’m the only one to not have to embarrass myself.”

“Who’s embarrassed?” Sirius laughs.

“Obviously Miss —— is.”

Sirius looks you up and down again. “I don’t see why she should be.”

“Nor do I, considering that you three are... well acquainted by now. You blushed again. “Then again... perhaps she's embarrassed because of the note she gave me earlier.”

The others look from you to Snape and back.

“Oh?”

“Oh... yes.. she didn’t tell you?” He seems suddenly smug. You look at him, shaking your head, thinking ‘please don’t show them’.

“Well since she doesn’t seem to want to talk about it now..”

“C'mon, doll, no need to be shy.”

“It was merely a challenge,” you offer.

Remus looks surprised.

“A..a challenge to... to another game.”

They wait for you to continue.

“Well, it’s like the first one, everyone hides and one person finds...”

“Everyone go hide,” announces Severus. “And NOT together.”

Not sure why he has agreed to such an absurd thing, you take advantage and hurry from the room. This is ridiculous, you think to yourself. You hide in your own room, behind the bed.

Severus finds you rather quickly, but you did hide in your own room. “And now, Miss... about that note...bend over the end of your bed. Now.”

You do what he says quickly and without question.

“Good girl. Or naughty girl rather.” He raises his hand and brings is swiftly down on your arse. “Is this..” He begins to spank you repeatedly. “What.” *smack* “You” *smack* “Had” *smack* “In” *smack* “Mind?” *smack*

You hear footsteps in the hall. Remus calls out “We heard..” but he quickly stops when he walks in. “Never.. never mind!”

“Stay!” announces Severus. “Stay and watch the girl get the punishment she has asked for.” You try to turn and look, but he pushes you back down, your head facing away from the door. He rubs your cheeks which are now a cheery red. He spanks you harder this time, making you cry out. "I didn't ask for your opinion, girl. Good girls only speak when asked to." *smack* You bite your lip to hold in your cry that time.

"Get me a piece of cloth, Lupin." You hear more footsteps and then Severus wraps the piece of cloth over your eyes, knotting it carefully. "There. Now girl, off the bed and on your hands and knees ." You react quickly and feel someone push the back of your thigh from behind. "Crawl."

You crawl slowly and carefully in the otherwise silent room. You stop when you feel a foot in front of you. "Kiss his foot." You lower your lips to someone's foot and begin to kiss from the top of the foot down toward the toes. You hear a small sound and realise that it must be Remus.

"Lick," Severus commands. You begin gently licking his foot in small strokes. "Higher." You begin slowly making your way up to his knee. Remus makes a funny sound in his throat.

"Higher." You trace your tongue slowly up his thigh. "Now kiss his cock." You suck in a breath. "Do what I said, girl." You try to block out the fact that you're being watched and begin covering his cock with sensuous kisses. You want very much to please Severus, er, Lupin. Who are you doing this for again?

"Now stop," Snape orders. You hear Lupin sigh. "Turn around and crawl back." You crawl until you reach the bed. "Stand up and bend over again." He spanks you hard enough to leave a red handprint.

"Umf."

"Did you say something, girl?"

You hesitate to answer.

"Answer me, girl."

"No, sir. It was an accident, sir, I'm so sorry, I'm so so-" Crack! A fresh red handprint appears.

"Now, let's see how naughty you are. Sirius, come here." You hear him approach. "Go on, see how wet she is." You feel his finger slip in and out your cunt.

"Oh, doll.." he hums. "She's soaked."

"Go on, lick your finger. Tell her what she tastes like."

"Like...mmm..like the nectar of a fruit ripened in the hot sun. You should really try it, Severus." You imagine that Snape rolls his eyes, but really, you don't know. And you find that you like it.

"Anyway, doll" Sirius continues, "I still want what you promised us today."

"Which is...?" Snape inquires.

You hear movement and then Sirius laughs. "You can have the first go, though. C'mon Moony, let's go have another drink. This is getting weird, even for me." They leave the room, closing the door.

"Interesting...you *have* been a naughty girl. And.. I seem to remember a certain girl in my class whose mind liked to wander to places that it shouldn't. Did you think I did not know?" You fight the urge to squirm. "Ah...yes... perhaps you don't know, but I am quite a skilled legilimens. All the more helpful.. to keep my students in line. Though I was not expecting..those...sort of thoughts. Thoughts of my hand slapping your bare arse, taking advantage of you, using you.. Curious that you haven't.." *smack* "Grown up." You feel him come behind you and slide his hands up your sides, making their way to your breasts as he pushes your legs apart with his knee. You feel his cock between your legs, bumping against you.

"You have permission to speak now, girl."

You make a small whining noise.

"That's it, you're going to have to beg, girl."

"Please..please.."

"Please what?"

"Fuck me. Please fuck me."

"What a filthy mouth you have. How..delightful. Now climb up on the bed and lay on your back."

He climbs onto you, hovering on elbows and knees. You feel the tip of his cock brush against your belly. He crushes his lips to yours and you desperately kiss back. He pulls his lips from yours. "Sit up," he commands. You feel his fingers untying the knot to your blindfold and he pulls it away. The room is mostly dark now, a few candles in the room burning. "We need a fire. Do you have your wand nearby?"

You lean over the bedside table and take it out of the drawer. "Incendio" you murmur, pointing at the fireplace. The logs ignite and suddenly the room is much brighter. You put your wand back and look over your shoulder at Severus who is still behind you.

"Turn and look at me," he rumbles. "How was it, girl, crawling around and doing my bidding? Remus certainly didn't mind." His smile is positively wicked. "And now..we shall finish what we started. But first take this." He hands you a small flask which you drink from. Whatever it was had a faint taste of strawberries and cream, not bad.

"To prevent...consequences. It will wear off in a few weeks. My own..recipe," he says, putting the lid back on and tossing it to the floor. He pushes you back and now you are lying across the bed. He grabs your wrists, holding them fast above your head. He kisses you again, this time letting his weight push you deeper into the soft mattress, his cock grinding into your belly. Your tongue eagerly invites his into your mouth. He tastes like tea and the pudding and of darkness. He continues kissing you, moving down to your neck, but still holding you tightly. He raises himself to push your legs apart with a knee and you instinctively bend them, spreading them wide.

"Good girl," he hisses. He lets go of your wrists to position his cock at your entrance. You gasp at seeing it's thickness while he rubs it against you, coating it with your juices and letting it rub against your clit.

You wriggle against him, needing the friction.

"Greedy girl, are you ready for me?" You nod, a small whine escaping your lips.

"I asked you if you're ready."

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl," he purrs, pushing the head of his cock against your tight entrance.

You bite your lip as he enters you a centimeter at a time, sliding back out before pushing in further. You reach down to rub your clit to ease the pain, your fingertips brushing his slick cock.

"Yes, touch me, girl. Help me to go deeper." He slides his hands up your belly to your breasts, rolling your nipples between his fingertips. You keep rubbing circles around your clit until he is fully inside. You feel his cock twitch inside of you before he pulls out again. He slams back into you, making you cry out. "That's fine, girl. Make all the noise you want now. Make the others hear you. Make them jealous. Who has truly won the game?"  
You moan as he begins to pick up the pace. You feel yourself getting close, still overwhelmed that you’re impaled on the cock of the most intimidating man you know.  
He stops and turns you over. "On your hands and knees, girl.”

He slaps your arse before slamming his cock back into you with a grunt and your body rocks forward. Picking up the pace, his balls slapping against you, you pant and feel yourself losing control. You reach down to rub your clit again and clench down, making yourself tighter.

"That's it, girl, milk my cock. Make me cum like a good girl."

"I..I..Permission to cum, sir?"

"Mmmm...asking permission..delicious.. You may, girl."

You let yourself go over the edge, your walls spasming on his cock as he continues to fuck you hard.

"Good girl...very good. And now, it's my turn." He slams into you one more time and makes the most wonderful sound that you doubt will forget any time soon. He slips out of you and turns you back over, his lips seeking yours for another deep, hot kiss.

"You've been a very good girl today," he murmurs. "I shan't forget."

He gets up and exits the room, leaving you smelling of the cum that's leaking from your body, your emotions a wreck.

Several minutes later, Sirius walks in, takes a look at you and walks back out. You don't see anyone else until the next morning.


	6. Ugliness, Thy Name is Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius's jealousy gets the better of him. Thankfully Remus is around. Trigger warning for non-consensual behaviour and name-calling.

The next morning you peek out from behind your door to see if the shower was free. The door is ajar, so you grab your clothes and tip-toe down the hall. Well, try to. *CRACK* Kreature appears before you. "Master is waiting in the sitting room."  
"Well, tell him I'll be there as soon as I get a shower." The miserable elf makes an even more awful face and disappears with another loud crack.

You get the water nice and hot before climbing it. It's an old clawfoot tub that's been converted into a shower, a curtain running all along the exterior. You gingerly step over the edge, your bottom still a bit sore from the evening before. You finally relax after a few minutes of just standing under the water. It feels so good to lather up your hair, the smell of your favorite shampoo filling your nostrils. You are just rinsing it out when you hear the door creak.

"H-h-hello?" you call out.

Sirius's head pops around the curtain, oggling you a moment before quipping "Severus left early this morning."

"Oookay? Can I not shower in peace? Did your elf not say..?" You attempt to awkwardly cover yourself with the help of your face cloth you've yet to use.  
  
"Ohhh, I thought you meant that as an invitation," he grins.

"No."

"Don't you need someone to scrub your back?"

"No."

"Well maybe - "

"No," you cut him off. "No means no, so leave me alone!"

He pushes the curtain partially back and of course he is already naked. You find yourself staring at his tattoos, seeming different in the bright light of day. You shake your thoughts away and turn your back to him. "I said - "

"From what I saw yesterday," he says darkly as he climbs in anyway, "you like it when men tell you what to do."

"That was different. Please leave me."

"Oh no, doll," he replies and begins to caress your back. "This is no different. And anyway, you.." He leans down to whisper in your ear "Owe me."

You attempt to push him away from you but that only makes him wrap his arms tightly around your waist. "I owe you nothing. It was just a joke."

"So it's ok for Snivellus to order you about, but when your charming host comes along, he gets told off, is that it? We was getting nice and close before _he_ butted in."

"You're..you're jealous. Merlin, Sirius Black is _jealous_ of Severus Snape! Well you can take your attitude and stick it - " He grabs your breasts and grinds his cock into your backside.

"Oh, I'll stick it alright. Right inside your tight little -" Your elbow hits home and he lets go of you. With an snarl, he grabs you again and nearly knocks you over. "I might be a dog, but I'll be damned if I'm bested by a.. little... bitch." He wrestles you to your knees and puts a knee into your back while he reaches up to turn off the water.

There's a knock at the door. "Everything ok? I thought I heard shouting." It's Remus!

"Re---" You try to call out but he pushes you down further and you whimper in pain instead.

"It's ok, Moony. We'll be out shortly."

He grabs your hair. "Stand up, bitch, and face me." You quickly follow his hand's movement. You smell alcohol on his breath and he has dark circles under his eyes.

"Sirius, you look terrible," you try to say in a funny, joking voice.

He narrows his eyes. “I heard every damn thing through the walls. And when I came back in to see you...” he seethes. “When I came in, you were, were used up and, and happy about it. It’s one thing sharing with Moony, it’s another..”

You dare to bring a finger to his lips and put on your most sensuous face.

“Shhh, he’s not here now, is he? It won’t do you any good being angry with someone who isn’t here.” 

He grabs your hand and nearly crushes it before thinking better and holding it more gently.  
  
“I’m not just angry with *him*. I just can’t believe that you let him humiliate you like that.”

“It was just a bit of fun,” you whine.

“Well your *fun* ruined my entire night!” he shouts, bringing Remus back, this time flinging open the door. He sees you both and grabs Sirius’s elbow.

“Let her go, Padfoot.” He tried to guide him out of the shower and smiles at you apologetically. “You must excuse him. When I found him this morning, he was snoring on the card table and surrounded by empty whisky bottles.”

Sirius jerks his arms away. “I’m not done here, Moony.”

Remus’s eyes flashed angrily. It was intimidating and you were glad to not be on the receiving end. “You are. Now go before you do something else stupid.”

Sirius slinks away, ashamed. 

Remus turns back to you with a gentle smile. “Enjoy the rest of your shower, dear. I’ll see that he finds something more constructive to do.” You hear a crash down the hall. “Got to run!” he shouts, closing the door behind him.

You turn the water back on in the shower because you are getting cold and sit down in the tub, shaking and trying to calm down.

***

Lunch is awkward and strained. Sirius says nothing and looks at no one. Remus tries desperately to make light conversation, but without much success. You play along as best as you can, but it’s hard to ignore the surly dog in the room.

You offer to go do the shopping and Remus joins you despite the glowering look in the background.

You link arms as you stroll down the sidewalk. “It’s just so nice to go out and see what’s in the shops here. I haven’t really had any time.”

“Dear, we need to talk about something. You’ve perhaps not realised, but there are old wounds between our two friends. Last night... you rubbed salt in them and Padfoot is certainly smarting. You couldn’t see how Snape looked at us during the, um, time in your room, but it was, well, arrogant. Like he won something over us. I wasn’t offended but then he and I are not really ones to compete with one another. Sirius, however, just couldn’t resist. They both have a bit of a chip on their shoulder and I wouldn’t want you to become a pawn in their game.”

You stop and look him in the eye. “Do you really think that.. no. No, I’m certain that you’re wrong. Or perhaps that’s how it was perceived but I certainly did not sense that. Yes, Snape did get a little carried away,” a blush creeps into your cheeks, “but it was just to piss off Sirius. I suppose it worked.” You turn your face away from him and continue walking arm in arm.

“I.. I hope that.. that you weren’t too embarrassed?”

“Who, me?” he laughs. “It was strange, I’ll admit, but as I was included in the spectacle..” It is his turn to blush. “It was rather... nice.”

You giggle and give him a little squeeze with your other arm. “What do you say, shall we find a nice coffee shop before buying the groceries? I’m buying.”

He nods and you find just the right place on the next block. It is small and cramped but tastefully decorated and the aroma of coffee and baked goods is heavenly.

“So Remus,” you begin after ordering drinks and squeezing into your chairs, “is there a girl somewhere that sparks your interest? I mean, how is a gentleman like you still single?”

He shrugs. “Could be, but I don’t let myself get too carried away. Normally, anyway. It’s not easy, you know, dealing with someone like me on certain days. I’ve sort of just wrote it off. And I'm getting old, you know."

"No older than anyone else."

"Well, it's just never going to work out. It's ok, you don't need to feel sorry for me." Remus grins sheepishly. “And now I have a question for you. Is.. is what Snape said last night true? Did you really challenge him?” 

You can’t help but laugh. “I did. I thought he would get pissed off and just go back to Hogwarts. But..” your voice grows concerned. “Shit, what a mess I’ve made.”

“Did you really, you know, think about him like that when you were a student?”

“I did. So did a ton of other girls. Maybe they just didn’t think about it during class like I did. All those times he gave me detention... he did it to spite me!” You laugh again. “What an arsehole.”

“I think he more than made up for it last night,” he replies with a wink.

You slink down in your seat, chewing your lip.

“Merlin. What was I thinking?”

“I don’t think that is the right question. The better question is why you allowed yourself to think it out loud. Come on, let’s go before the shops get crowded with everyone coming home from work.”

You take his offered hand and head to the other shops. You discover that there’s a lot more to Remus than he lets on and that he really is concerned for his friend. On the way back to the house you have an absurd idea. 

“Remus, do you think he’d like me to, um, take him for a walk?”

“Frankly I think he’d jump at the chance.”


	7. A Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You take Sirius for a walk and meet someone new. Tension and fluff, but hey, important for the story line!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited a detail (arrival date) to make it fit with a later chapter. 07/02

When you arrive back at the house, you decide to find Sirius. You’re still a bit angry with him from this morning but think it’s best to give him the chance to apologise. He’s in his room and when you open the door he growls, “Whoever you are, go away.”

“Sirius...” 

Hearing your voice makes him look up from the book he is reading.

“Doll,” he cries, leaping up. “I’m so sorry for this morning, I don’t know what came over me. I swear I won’t do it again.” He kneels before you, takes your hand in his and plants a soft kiss. “I should have respected you. Instead I behaved like a curr.” His sad puppy eyes are just too much.

“I forgive you, Sirius. But if you ever EVER treat me like that again...” Before you can finish your statement, his arms are hugging your knees. 

“I get it, ok, you mean it. So please..” You try to extricate yourself.

“I have a question for you, but you mustn’t think me impertinent.” He cocks his head to the side. “Would you, ah, like me to take you for a walk?” 

In a flash, you find yourself in the company of a mangy black dog who licks your hand and gives a short bark. “Well, boy, let’s go tell our friend that we’re going out.”

He races down the stairs, barking excitedly and finds Lupin before you do. “We’re going to take a little walk. We’ll be back in an hour, ok?”

“Alright, dear. And Padfoot, behave yourself.”

You leave the house and head through the part of town that is closest to a park. You’re doing a little window shopping along the way, admiring the latest fashion. Sirius nudges your leg impatiently and you bend down to ask him if he’d like to go to the park. He leaps at you to lick your face and you laugh. “I guess that means ‘yes’!”

When you stand back up, you accidentally bump into a man.   
“So sorry sir, I wasn’t looking...”

“Then perhaps you *should*,” comes an icy reply. He turns to face you and the frosty gaze that meets your own slices through you. Goes well with the silvery hair, you note. His face looks vaguely familiar. Was he in the papers for something a while back? Sirius growls at your side and you reach down to pat him.

“Sorry, my dog..” He looks down with a sneer. Sirius bares his teeth.

“Bad boy!” you snap. “Once again, I must apologise. I don’t know what’s gotten into him!”

“You should probably have that one on a leash.”

“He’s usually quite sweet, but I did promise a run in the park, you know, and I’ve been distracted..”

“You shouldn’t waffle on like that, it’s unbecoming.”

You blink. Who IS this man? You can only nod and turn to leave. “Come on, boy,” you tell Sirius.

A can is pressed into your arm and you stop. “You look familiar to me. Are you not the witch who recently made some new discoveries in the field of medicine?” He called you a witch, so he must be part of the magical community.

“That- that would be me, sir.”

“So what brings you here?”

“Oh, I’ve been asked to present some of my findings in the Advanced Potions class at Hogwarts,” you lie. 

“Lovely. Perhaps I will attend as well.”

Well shit. That didn’t work how you intended.

“Shall I accompany you to the park?”

“If you’d like, that would be most kind.”

Sirius walks on the opposite side of you but thankfully behaves himself. At the park, you pull a ball out of your pocket and throw it for Sirius to chase. He happily runs after it like it’s what he’s done all his life.

The man continues to make small talk while you continue your game of fetch and you find him to be a bit of a snob but you refrain from saying so. He asks about your research experience which thankfully you have no need to lie about.

After a several runs, Sirius drops the ball at the man’s feet and barks. He makes a face of disgust and kicks it closer to you.

“I don’t know how you can stand dogs,” he declares. “They are so vulgar.”

“But loyal and protective,” you retort. You throw the ball again for Sirius who stays rooted in place. “Go on, boy, go get it!”  
He runs after.

“Why should *you* need protection?”

“Often in the field I work alone and it helps to have a dog in case I meet something nasty.”

He raises his eyebrows, lips pursed in thought.

“Yes, I suppose I didn’t think of that. Anyway, I must get going. It’s been a pleasure to meet you, Miss. If you should ever have need of me, you can leave word at the bar Wild Horse. Tell them it’s for Lucius Malfoy.” He kisses your hand and walks away.

Eyes wide, now you know why he looked so familiar. He hosted a charity event last year that raised money for the organisation that you do research for. But isn’t he rumored to be a Death Eater? Sirius interrupts your musings with a bark.

“Alright boy, let’s go home.”

You wind your way through the streets, careful to be sure that you aren’t being followed and are relieved when you’re once more in the house.

“Lucius fucking Malfoy,” erupts the voice behind you. Sirius has transformed back.  
“I can’t believe that you.. you.. _talked_ with that man.” He practically spat the words. “He’s... he’s...”

Remus is wearing a strange expression as he walks into the room. “He’s currently housing..” He lowers his voice to the faintest whisper and leans close to your ear. “You Know Who.. But you mustn’t discuss it in front of the elf.”

“He is also married to my cousin.” 

You sink down in the chair. 

“If you ever have need of me, Miss..” Sirius says in a mocking tone.

“You heard that?!”

“I’m a dog. I have good ears. And eyes. He fucking kissed your hand!”

“He was acting like a gentleman. I didn’t know who he was until a moment before and it wasn’t the time to suddenly treat him differently.”

“She’s right, Padfoot. She needs to be careful who she makes an enemy of. So what did he want to know?”

“Oh he asked about my research and what I am doing here. I’m afraid I lied and said that Snape invited me to lecture in his Advanced Potions class.”

Remus's expression softens and he laughs.

“Well that is thinking on your feet! Although..”

“Yes, although he said he’ll have to try and come sit in.”

“Oh.”

“Yes.. oh.”

“You must contact Severus. Now. Before he does.” Sirius’s bristles at the mere mention of the name.

“Shit! Shit shit shit.” Your lie seems even more... a lie.

“Here, take this bit of parchment. We’ll send an owl immediately.”

‘Dear Professor Snape,’ you begin.  
‘I may have invited myself to share some of my research with your Advanced Potions class in front of a certain Mr. Malfoy. Please excuse the lie that I must now make good on. I await eagerly the dates that you propose.  
Yours, etc.’

You sign your name and the owl flies off.

*******

  
Severus is working late in his office, as usual, when the owl arrives. He looks around suspiciously as he takes it, opening it immediately. He is surprised to see that it's from you. His eyes dart over the parchment as his dismisses the owl.

"Clever girl," he murmurs. He finds a scrap on his desk and scrawls a hasty response.

'I will see him tomorrow, so it was good of you to write. You can report to the school at 7am on Tuesday, September 20 for a quick tour before your classes. We'll meet again beforehand at the usual place to discuss.  
\- Severus

ps - look under your mattress'

He folds it neatly and sends it back by a different owl.

  
*******

You hear a tapping at your window and see a small, dark owl outside. Quickly you let him in and see that he has a note. You offer him a snack by way of thanks and then he flies off again. You nervously open the note and immediately recognize the handwriting. You read and reread it. It says everything and nothing. And absolutely nothing about has happened between you. But then you notice the tiny line at the bottom. What? Under the mattress?

You search there and find a small packet with a note attached : 'Here is something for another time. Don't tell anyone.' Inside the packet is a delicate band of leather with SS stamped into the middle. It has a clasp at either end and a small bell hanging from the center. Is this..? A ripple of delight runs through you. You put it back where you found it and rush downstairs. The men are discussing quietly in front of the fire when you rush in trying very hard not to smile.

"I heard from Severus," you announce. "He's agreed that I should speak in a few classes. Apparently he will see Lucius tomorrow, so thank you, Remus. You've saved my neck once again."

He shrugs and smiles. "All in a day's work."

Sirius is regarding you with narrowed eyes. "That's all he said?"

"That's all."

"Hmph. I thought for sure he'd rush here to tell you himself."

"He's quite busy, I think." You quickly change the subject. "Any news of when the others will arrive?"

"It seems that the Weasleys will be back tomorrow and be bringing some others with them," Remus offers. "The aurors will arrive just after. Our next meeting is Saturday evening." It was already Wednesday. Maybe Severus...no, it's best to not think about it, you decide."

"Remus, may I speak with you in private?"

He follows you out of the room and down the hall to the library. "Everything alright, dear?" he demands, once you've closed the door.

"I'm fine, I just...I wanted to apologise. For my, er, behavior since I've arrived."

He slips a finger gently under your chin and raises your face and looks you in the eye.

"Perhaps you have not been very prudent, but it's also not every day that a beautiful woman kisses me. I'm afraid I got a little carried away myself. So think nothing of it. Besides," he smiles, making his eyes crinkle up in a charming way, "I think Sirius actually does not like sharing and whether you like it or not has eyes only for you, dear. I haven't seen him like this for...well, since we were young. And he has been through hell since then. Let's go back before he gets suspicious, shall we?"

He opens the door for you and follows you back to the sitting room. 

"Snogging again in the library, were you?" he grumbles.

"Actually I was apologising."

"Is that what it's called these days?"

"Now, now, Padfoot, I promised there was no snogging or other sort of behaviour. It's called self-control. And respect."

Sirius grumbles something to himself that Remus overheard but you did not. He clears his throat and gave his friend a meaningful look.

"May I ask an uncomfortable question, Sirius?" He grunts which you take as a yes.

"What can you tell me about Lucius Malfoy?" His sour expression makes you laugh. "He must be quite nasty, then."

"Nasty is a kind way to put it," Remus quips as he walks toward the doorway. "I'll be in the library if anyone needs me."

You sit down in the chair opposite Sirius. "How nasty?" you ask in a conspiratorial tone.

"One of the worst. Like we said, he's faithful to You Know Who and will do anything and I do mean anything to stay in his good graces. However, until He was back, he pretended that he never had anything to do with him. He's a stuck up prig who likes to strut his pureblood status."

"Well hopefully I will never have to see him again," you shiver.

"I'll see to it that you don't. The next time I see him, I'll bite his damned manicured hand."

You can't help but laugh at the thought. This lightens the mood and you chat of other things, where you're both from, how you fared at Hogwarts, etc.

Dinner is soon served and you are relieved that things seem to be getting back to normal. Sirius is friendly again, Remus tells you both about the book he was reading and you soak in the fact that there is peace again.

Before bed that night, Sirius taps on your door. "May I come in, doll?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"May I sit down?" He gestures to the edge of your bed close to where you're sitting. You nod and he gently eases himself onto the bed. "I'm still really sorry for this morning. I was wrong and I could have... I could have hurt you." He brushes his hair back from his forehead and sighs. "I don't blame you if you want to keep your distance."

You lean forward and lay your hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for apologising again. And thank you for looking out for me this afternoon. It's good that you were there with me. It seems like I need a guard dog after all." You smile. "Just don't ask me about Severus, ok? I don't know how to talk to you about it and you don't like it anyway." He tenses up, so you sit up and move behind him, wrapping your arms around his shoulders. "But I don't see why that means that we have to ignore our feelings." You gently kiss his ear. "I'd just, you know, like to go a little slower some days, ok? And we certainly can't let Molly know!" You both laugh, imagining her reaction.

He tries to imitate her, causing tears of laughter to stream down your face. "Sirius Black you should know better! You must set a good example for the children! Carrying on like that while we're away! You'd better not do anything while they're around or I'll have your hide!" He laughs again and gives your arms a squeeze. "Well, goodnight, doll. May I...may I give you a kiss?"

You nod, still smiling. He turns around and brings his lips softly to yours, a gentle kiss that does not seek to take, only give. When he breaks the kiss, he rises and lets himself out of the room.

"Well shit," you say to yourself. And laugh.


	8. An Accidental Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally things calm down a little at the house of Black, just in time for the Weasleys to return. You offer to do the shopping and meet someone unexpected. Sirius wants to mark you as his own.

The next day Sirius is back to his old self, full of innuendo and attempts to touch you in naughty ways although he doesn't push for more. The Weasleys arrive with all of their school-aged children in tow, plus another girl called Hermione. The house is lively and Remus resumes being kind but guarded with everyone.

You offer to do the shopping again in the afternoon, but Sirius is with Arthur and unable to join you. You go anyway and enjoy getting out of the house a bit, especially since it's suddenly quite full. You're walking back out of the shop, a bulging grocery sack in either hand when you feel a tap on the shoulder. You turn your head - it's Lucius.

"Oh how lucky to bump into you again," he says in a low voice. "And this time, without your..dog." His lip curls up as he says it.

“Yes, well, I just had to make a quick trip to the store,” you smile.

“May I buy you a drink before you return home?”

“That would be lovely,” you say without skipping a beat.

He takes you to Wild Horses where he is obviously a regular. “It’s a place to go when I’m off the clock,” he offers.

He goes to the bar and orders for you without asking what you like, so you’re surprised to see your favorite mixed drink. Cold prickles run up your spine.

“How kind, Mr. Malfoy,” you say as you take it from him.

“Cheers.” You clink glasses and take a drink.

“Is it to your liking?”

“Yes, quite, thank you.”

“Tell me," he begins, "do you believe in fate? Or do you think that we must make our own?"

"I think we must make our own. There will always be factors that are outside of our control, but the rest is what we make of it."

"Hmm," he nods. "I feel the same."

He takes a drink from his glass and a strange silence descends on the table. After a few minutes, he adds, "I saw Professor Snape this morning and asked him about you. He apparently is grateful that you've agreed to speak to his students."

"I am glad to do it. We need more people studying medicine and hopefully some of these students will decide to go into the field."

"Well do let me know when you have the dates that you will be presenting. I believe that I will find it.." he pauses to find the right word. "..enlightening."

"Of course."

You finish your drinks and he stands up. "Good. Well, I must be off."

You rise and he takes your right hand, kissing it.

"Until we cross paths again," he says with a nod before leaving the bar and disappearing in the crowded sidewalk.

You pick up your bags and thank the barman before doing the same. You pay attention on the way home to be sure that no one follows you. But you're convinced that no one is noticing you.

When you get to the house, you take everything to the kitchen where Molly is bustling about, giving orders to her sons Fred and George who she's recruited to help cook dinner. When you leave the kitchen, you walk upstairs and are heading toward your room when you bump into Sirius coming around the corner. He sniffs the air, then you.

"Doll, why do you smell of Lucius?" he asks loudly but without emotion.

"Shhhhh, Sirius. Not here." You gesture toward the other bedrooms with your head.

"Right." He grabs your hand and leads you down another hall where he knocks on a door.

"Come in."

"Remus, you need to hear whatever she is going to say."

You look from one to the other.

"She smells like Lucius."

"He bought me a drink."

Sirius loses it. "He what?! Don't tell me that you're seeing him now, too!"

"I didn't know I would bump into him. He didn't either. At least, I don't think so." A worrying thought creeps into your mind. "I really hope so." You shiver.

"What happened, dear? Please be as exact as you can."

"He bumped into me when I came out of the grocery and offered to buy me a drink. We went to a bar and had a drink. We talked about practically nothing. He asked if I believed in fate. And let me know that he had seen Severus today and they spoke of me coming to speak to the students. Then we finished our drinks and left."

Sirius looks unconvinced. "That's it? You're sure? He didn't try any funny business?"

"Stop. Just stop before I get angry. He kissed my hand and left. He asked me to give him the dates that I'll be speaking in Severus's class as soon as I have them. I told him I would. And that's. It."

Remus nods. "I think he's feeling you out. He's letting you know that he checked up on your story. Make sure that you do notify him of the dates. It wouldn't hurt to have someone else in the Order on friendly terms with him."

"Well, I don't like it," announces Sirius.

"We'll see what the others think at the next meeting. The subject is closed for now."

You find that your heart is racing, a sinking feeling in your stomach. 'On friendly terms' he had said.

"Come with me," says Sirius, taking you by the arm. "Sorry, Moony, to deprive you of our company," he calls over his shoulder.

He hurries you down the hall to another room you've never noticed, the door hidden behind a bookshelf. It's small and with only a tiny window. It's dark. He slides the door firmly shut behind you and lights the candles and fireplace that suddenly you can see. There is a couch against the wall which he guides you toward, sitting down and pulling you down onto his lap. He runs his hands up your sides and caresses your breasts.

"Forgive me, doll, but the thought of that evil man even daring to touch you... I have to get rid of his scent."

"He didn't touch me there," you giggle.

"Well, I had to be sure. You know."

You kiss him, burying your hands in his wavy hair, making him groan.

"Shhhh Sirius. The children.."

"They'll never find us, so.."

You kiss him again, his tongue sliding along yours while he rubs his thumbs over your nipples through your shirt. Unsatisfied, he pushes your shirt up until he can get at your bra, hurrying to unfasten it and free your breasts. He groans as he feels nothing but skin and you feel him growing hard underneath you.

"Jeans off, doll. Hurry."  
  
You stand up while he is busy undoing his flies and are sliding down your jeans when he grabs your knickers and yanks them down as well. He grabs your sides and pulls you down to him, your back to his chest. He hooks your legs on either side of his and slides his hands up and down your thighs, higher each time until they just barely brush your cunt. Your reach down with one hand to tease his cock with your fingertips.

"I've got to have you, doll. Will you let me?" His voice is a ragged whisper.

"Yes, yes, have me," you purr.

He positions himself at your entrance and slowly eases himself in.

"Go ahead, rub that little clit of yours."

You close your eyes and begin rubbing it in small slow circles, not wanting to cum too quickly. He starts to move in and out, making your breasts softly bounce. When you open them, you suddenly notice the mirror on the opposite wall - surely that wasn't there before? - in which Sirius is watching you and you can watch him fucking you.

"C'mon doll, rub harder because I'm not going to last long watching you bounce on me."

You mewl and rub faster, feeling yourself getting close. "Don't stop, Sirius, it feels so good."

"Hurry up!" he whispers in your ear.

"Dammit, no!"

"I'm gonna cum, oh fuck..."

You let yourself go just as his cock gives one final twitch inside you.

"Oh babydoll," he breathes. "Let's do that again some time."

"Only if you agree to go longer next time."

He barks out a laugh and pushes you off of him.


	9. Your Mission, Should You Choose to Accept It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting is called and you get to meet the rest of the Order. A brilliant idea is proposed and you're going to have to roll with it.

The house is filling up with Order members to talk about the appearances of Dementors. A meeting is planned for tonight after the children are dismissed from dinner. The constant bustle of adding chairs at the table, making beds, and cooking enough to feed everyone is making everyone a little short-tempered. Worse, Sirius hasn't been able to get anywhere near you, which means he is surly and more impossible than usual.

Dinner is chaos with so many conversations swirling around the table and you enjoy getting to know the others. Unfortunately, Sirius is at the other end of the even-longer-than-usual table and you find that you miss his attention. Soon the plates are cleared and the children sent upstairs. Sirius uses this chance to change his seat and slides next to you.

"Let me tell you, doll, you smell alot better than Moody down there," he whispers. You elbow him a bit harder than you mean to and give him a look.

"You can't say that about him. He's..he's a legend!"

"A foul-smelling one, then."

"Shhh!!" you giggle.

Several faculty members from Hogwarts appear and begin settling in, introducing themselves to you. Lastly in walks Severus Snape and an uneasy hush falls over the others. He looks around the room and pays no special attention to you. "Carry on, no need to stop because I'm here." He smiles but it looks painful rather than pleasant.

"Well _ahem_ I suppose we ought to get right to business now that we're all here," starts Arthur.

Several heads nod and the aurors share the latest news. It then passes to ministry workers, Hogwarts faculty, and then the others. It's quite a bit to digest and it doesn't help when Sirius begins touching your leg halfway through the report. Helps him stay awake, he whispers. You swat him away.

Remus suddenly clears his throat and motions to speak. All eyes turn to him.

"Our new friend Miss --- has made an unlikely contact and I think it could be useful: Lucious Malfoy." You hear whispers go around the table. "Now it seems that it's been accidental, but he _has_ shown an interest in further contact and has insisted on attending the classes that she will be teaching in Snape's Advanced Potions class this fall." More whispers. You glance at Snape but his expression is unreadable. "And so.." he looks to the others. "What do you think?"

"Could be useful, yes."

"Isn't it enough having Severus spying for the order?"

"How did this even happen?"

"Yes, yes, I'd like an explanation before making a decision."

They look to you and you briefly explain how you were out with Sirius and literally bumped into him outside of a shop and he struck up a conversation with you. And how last week he saw you coming out of the grocers and invited you to have a drink. "And that's it, aside from him asking to let him know what days I'll be speaking in Professor Snape's class."

Lots of hmming and muttering and sidelong glances.

Moody finally speaks up. "It could be dangerous, young lady. He's not a man to be trifled with. And if he takes you before the Death Eaters, Severus will be unable to save you."

You look from Snape to Moody and swallow nervously.

"I..I accept all the same. But..what am I supposed to do? I've never been a spy before."

"We will leave that to Severus," concluded Moody. "He knows him better than we do. But perhaps as a woman and a newcomer he will share things with you that he will hold back from others. All in favor?"

Everyone raises their hand. Everyone but Sirius that is.

"And why should you object Mr. Black? She is here to serve the Order like the rest of us in whatever way we can."

"Because he'll kill her! Or have someone else do it."

"That, dear boy, is the risk we all take," McGonagall answers gently.

"It's settled then. You'll begin Occlumency with Severus if you haven't already mastered it and he will coach you in how to speak with Lucius." Moody stands up. "I conclude tonight's meeting adjourned."

Sirius grabs your arm as you rise to leave the room. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Takes one to know one," you childishly reply before making your way over to Severus.

"So, stupid question, but how are we going to manage this?"

"You're coming to help teach this fall are you not? Perhaps you need more time to get acquainted to my stores and the current curriculum. Come girl, use some imagination." His stares down at you and sighs. You can't tell if he's irritated or tired or just being his usual sour self. "You'll come next week.. No, no, that won't do. You'll come tomorrow morning. Meet me in my office. You _do_ still remember where it is, do you not?"

You nod and turn to walk away.

"Bring the package," he says quietly in your ear.

You look back at him with wide eyes.

"Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"You may go back to your _dog_ then." You roll your eyes and can't get away fast enough.

Squeezing out of the room without having to speak to everyone is difficult, but you finally manage to slip away. You take a quick shower before others have the same idea and, once dressed, decide that you're not quite ready to turn in. On a hunch, you wander down to the library where Remus is alone reading in the back corner. When he sees you, he puts a slip of paper in the book and closes it before rising to his feet.

"It's ok, Remus, you can sit down. I didn't mean to disturb you."

His raised eyebrow denotes disbelief.

"Ok, ok, I do mean to, but," you sigh and sit down on the floor next to his chair. "I want to know what you think. Of me spying on Malfoy."

"You know I think it's a good idea or I wouldn't have brought it up. He obviously is drawn to something about you. It's up to you how you play it, though."

"Meaning?"

"Oh, I'm sure you know my meaning, dear. You're not as dense as you pretend."

Your back stiffens. "I'm not going to do _that_. Remus Lupin, you are out of your mind!"

"Men have their ways. Malfoy is just a man. A wicked one, yes, but a man all the same."

"He's married, has a child..."

"Which has always stopped men?"

"I don't know _what_ he wants from me, to be honest."

"Well then, best to just let it play out. Maybe he wants to study medicine when the war is over."

You smack his leg. "You're terrible!"

"I know you don't mean it, dear. I could easily have you eating out of my hand, but that's not my style. I leave that to others."

You smack him again.

"Speaking of which, what did Severus have to say to you after the meeting?"

"That I'm to come tomorrow morning to begin lesson plans, acquaint myself with his stores, begin Occlumency which I am rubbish at..."

"So soon?"

"Yes, I think he means to make me work more than originally intended," you reply while rising to your feet.

Remus smiles. "Mhmm, yes, I'm sure he does. I'm sure he does." He pauses. "Does Sirius know yet?"

"No and I'm afraid to tell him. Will you do it for me?"

"What will you give me for it?"

"Oh now we're quite coy! Name your price," you purr. "I'll pay, you know."

"My price is to read alone in the library."

"Well that's not so fun." You lean in closer to him, eyes twinkling. "If you ever change your mind..."

"Get out of here, girl and take your naughty thoughts with you!"

You back slowly away from him and blow him a kiss.

"Scram, you silly thing," he laughs.

You turn and walk away. You glance toward him once more as you close the door. He is most definitely stroking himself through his pants. You close the door and laugh.

****

A note is on your bed when you get back to your room.

'Pack several days' worth of clothing. I trust you have a suitable trunk.'

It's not signed, but you know exactly who left it. Several days, you sigh. 'I should definitely be the one to tell Sirius now,' you think. You pack your suitcase before going to tell him the bad news, careful to not forget the packet under your mattress. You don't even know what to pack, so you throw most of your things into the trunk including a few books. You're just finishing when you hear a soft padding of footsteps in the hallway.

"Psst, Remus," you whisper, opening the door.

"You called, dear?" He appears almost immediately.

You show him the note and he gives you a knowing look. "He's going to be.."

"Pissed," you finish.

"To put it mildly. And you'll be leaving me to handle him. Thank you, dearest."

"I have to go tell him. Will you come with me?"

"But of course."

You reach out and grab his hand, leading him down the dark hallway. You stop halfway and push him back against the wall. "I saw, Remus. I know you want things and you won't ask. So just kiss me already."

"I can't," he whispers. "I can't because then I don't want to stop."

You rub your body against him and whisper in his ear, "Sirius already had his turn. When will it be yours?"

He groans but pushes you gently away.

"Now is not the time and you know it."

"Fine. But if you wank off later, I want to know about it."

You move away and finish walking to Sirius's room. You open the door without knocking. It's dark.

"Sirius?" you call out softly.

"Doll?" Some candles flicker to life. "Oh and you brought Moony. Are we going to doing something naughty?"

Remus sighs, not sure which of you is worse. "No, mate, we've come with bad news. Or rather, she's come with bad news and brought me along."

"What is it?" He sounds alarmed.

"I have to go to Hogwarts tomorrow. I've not sure when I'll be back. I was told to pack for several days."

"Who's idea is this? Dumbledore? I'll.."

"Come now, Padfoot, it's part of this pretext to get her closer to Lucius."

"Damn that man. I should have bit his balls off when I had the chance."

"Come off it. We're here to work, not just fuck about. Or just fuck. Hah" He laughed at his own little joke.

"I really do need to do this. I'm sorry that it's so soon, but that means I'll be back sooner. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry. I just don't see why you need to hang out with snakes."

"I promise I'll be back soon. I'll send an owl when I can. I've got to go get some sleep."

You walk over and give him a kiss. "See you at for a coffee before I go in the morning?"

"Ok, doll. Get some rest."

You and Remus leave the room and he walks you back to your room. You pull him in for a kiss which quickly deepens and you feel yourself getting turned on. He pulls back. "Are you sure you don't want to..?"

"I'm sure I shouldn't, my dear, and that will have to be enough for now."

"Think of me later?"

"That I can promise."

"Naughty man.." You kiss him on the nose. "Good night then."

He reaches around and gently swats your bottom. "Good night, temptress."

He quickly exits and you take another look around you room, satisfied with your packing job.

"Tomorrow.." you say aloud. "Tomorrow I will be at Hogwarts with Severus Snape." The thought of it makes you tingle all the way to your toes.


	10. Enter the Dungeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're off to Hogwarts to begin planning for the fall semester and getting ready for your mission. What other plans will Snape have for you?

In the morning, you come downstairs floating your trunk ahead of you so that you don't have to carry it. You leave it by the front door for later. Sirius is waiting in the library room at a small table with coffee already poured. There is also toast topped with your favourite - butter and raspberry jam.

"How thoughtful of you," you smile and breathe in the lovely aroma.

He rises and gently holds your arms and gives you a warm, coffee-tinged kiss before pulling out your chair for you, gesturing for you to sit.

"Goodness, where do you learn all these manners?" you ask playfully.

You make some small talk and avoid talking about why you're really having coffee so early.

You're about halfway through your breakfast when Remus arrives, looking exhausted and hair in disarray.

"Morning," he smiles which turning into a sleepy yawn. He sits down next to you and pours himself a cup.

"Well, Moony, it's just going to be you and I again!"

"You mean and everyone else who is in the house."

"Well, yes, them, too, I suppose."

"Is that why we're eating in the library?" asks Remus.

"We can't very well enjoy ourselves when there are 15 other people jabbering at once," Sirius concludes.

Remus whispers in your ear and you blush.

"Out with it, Remus, there will be no.." starts Sirius.

Suddenly the door opens and, like a cold breeze that interrupts a sunny picnic, in strides Snape. "I assume you are packed." A statement not a question, you note. "I will not ask you why I had to search all over the house for you."

"I...I thought that I was going myself this morning and.."

"Change of plans. Obviously." His smile really is ghastly. So why does he interest you again? Another thing to ponder later. "Well, stop dawdling, we must leave now. Say goodbye to your.. pups.. and I will meet you at the door. You have two minutes." He leaves in a swirl of black not even bothering to close the door.

Sirius is practically snarling."Pups, are we? Says the dungeon bat!"

"You sure about this, dear? Do you trust him?"

"I don't have a choice, now do I?" You rise from your chair and push it in. "But yes, yes I do. I can't figure out why, but I think he really is on our side."

Sirius and Remus also get up and walk with you toward the door.

You look from one to the other. "Take care, both of you."

You give each of them a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you all soon."

Sirius grabs your arse before you walk away, making you laugh.

Severus is waiting impatiently by the door holding a handle of your trunk.

"I don't see what there is to be laughing about. Come here and hold on to me."

You walk toward him. "You packed it, right?" He seems satisfied with your nod and gestures for you to hurry. "We must away quickly now. Hold on tightly."

You wrap your arms around him and POP you apparate away, landing a few minutes later in a bar that looks vaguely familiar. Three broomsticks are mounted behind the bar. You're in..

"Wand out," he whispers, leading you silently across the room to a portrait. It opens and he gestures for you to climb in after he slides your trunk into the space.

"Lumos," you whisper once the portrait has closed behind you both. To your surprise you see a little elf in a floral pillow case who bows to you. "Hello, mistress," she whispers. "Shall I take your trunk to your room?" You nod and she disappears, your trunk along with her. You and Snape are left crawling through the confined space that eventually opens up into a larger area and he seems noticeably less paranoid.

"I apologise for this...unusual mode of transport.. but as school is not in session and floos are being monitored, I thought it best for today. After all, you're not supposed to be at Hogwarts yet. In fact, neither am I." He moves in front of you and leads you through a maze of corridors. "Yes, it may surprise you to know that I also go _home _during the summer holiday. And as this is Order business, I expect you to be prepared to lie convincingly to whomever asks you too many questions."

You arrive in a darkened hallway at the school that you have never visited. You follow Snape down a twisted flight of stairs and out a magical door in a wall to a more familiar scene - the entrance to the Slytherin house which you remember is not far from the potions classroom. He walks past the entrance and taps a niche in the wall that you would never have noticed. The wall opens silently inward and you follow to a second, more ordinary wooden door. He unlocks it and light from dozens of candles nearly blinds you after walking in the dark for so long.

"Did they really have to light _every_ candle in the room?" he grumbles. "Anyway, welcome to where you will be living while here. Your bedroom is that one over there," he points to a tan door across the room. "That room," now pointing to one with a slightly darker tone, "is mine and it is off limits. The kitchen is just right next to it and the study is over there, next to your room. You may use it if you have need. Any questions?"

You nervously shake your head.

"Then go unpack your things and then we shall begin."

Your room is simple with a small bed, corner wardrobe and a slender table. Candles are in stands affixed to the walls. Someone thoughtfully arranged a vase of Obscure Violets who thrive in darkness and topped your blankets with a dark blue velour spread. You quickly arrange your things and return to the main room which contains a small table and chairs, couch, 2 arm chairs and a large thick rug in front of the fireplace. There are no personal effects and no decoration aside from a few plain tapestries on the walls to help keep out the damp.

"I trust you are satisfied with your room?"

"Yes, it's quite nice. Thank you, sir."

"Yes, well, it will have to do anyway, won't it?" He notices the packet in your hand. "I see that you brought it. Good girl. I think it is time to see if it fits."

You know that it does because you already tried it, but let him take the soft leather collar from your hand and fasten it around your neck. The bell shines in the candlelight. "Perfect," he rumbles. "You will wear this at all times while you are here. When you leave the apartment, you will silence the bell and cast a glamour on the collar. No one is to see or hear it except me."

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now today we will begin with some administrative tasks because you're going to need.. useful.. information to give Lucius, are you not? Perhaps later we will test how good you are at keeping me from reading your mind. Up until now though, you have always.. failed. When last we met, I was able to use that against you and that is the only reason I played your foolish games - to teach those pups a lesson."

A wave of anger rushes through you.

"Calm yourself, we have work to do."

You pass the morning reading through lesson plans and discuss what medicinal potions would be practical to teach the advanced students and if it was worth doing anything with the beginners - you thought yes and he thought no. Eventually he agrees on the condition that it's not the same day as the Advanced Potions lectures. Weird, you think, but whatever. You work on until lunch, a simple affair of finger foods and small glass of wine that you enjoy at a small table in front of the fire. Your bell jingles every time you move about.

He reaches over and lightly fingers your collar, making the bell jingle again. His voice suddenly sounds gently. "Do you like it?"

You turn to look at him. "It's lovely. Why would I not like it?"

"Perhaps.. you do not like the.. idea."

"The idea," you sit down your glass and shift to face him completely, "of what?" you answer silkily.

"Of being.. of wearing.. my collar." You find him charmingly unsure of himself.

"Perhaps.." you inch closer, "you should read my mind.. sir." You flood your mind of images of you in his lap, covering him with kisses, of him pushing you back onto your old school desk, of sleeping next to him, curled up like a cat.

His eyes widen and then he smiles, more naturally than usual. It almost reaches his eyes. Almost.

"Good girl," he murmurs. "Very good. Perhaps one day you will be allowed to do those things if you keep being good." He pauses and then adds, "I told you that you were terrible at blocking your mind from me."

"That time it was on purpose."

"And the other times?"

You smile mischievously. "Of course."

He laughs, a strange sound you have rarely heard.

"Well played then, girl. Perhaps I have underestimated you. Though.. you are a bright girl. If I recall, you received nearly all Os on your N.E.W.Ts."

Your expression is one of surprise.

"I take notice of students who show real.. promise. Though I think your other.. skills.. are not ones covered by the usual curriculum?"

"Such as?" you ask coyly.

"Lucius will be the real test, I would think." That is _not_ how you wanted him to answer. "Though that's not the sort of answer you were fishing for...is it?" Damn his mind-reading!

"Time to get back to work, you have dilly-dallied enough." He helps you up to your feet. "Go change your clothes. You'll find what you need lying on your bed. Wear nothing else."

What? When did he have time to...? You find on your bed a simple sheath dress, black of course, and a pair of black silk slippers. And...that's it. You look all around but there is nothing else. You awkwardly change, removing your undergarments, and find that the dress goes just below your knees and so flimsy that you're sure it is see-through. The shoes however are surprisingly warm. You look at yourself in the small mirror and get quite nervous. When you leave the room, your palms are sweaty.

"Good, I see that everything...fits you well. It is time for your first Occlumency lesson. Come, stand here, facing me. And now clear your mind. Think of something useless. Just keep me out."

"Legillimens!"

You feel your mind invaded in a painful way, and your memories of meeting Lucius Malfoy come bubbling to the surface. Suddenly it's over.

"You..fail. And now, again!"

You try to imagine nothing but the beach, hot sand and cold waves that roll onto your cold toes. You're relaxing and hearing the gulls cry overhead. All of a sudden, it is ripped away and you're back in school crying under your covers and loneliness overtakes you. Then it's over. Severus looks disappointed.

"Better. You started well. The beach was a clever distraction, but it won't be enough. Like me, Lucius is a skilled Legillimens. It will not do to slip up in front of him because he will do anything _anything_ to stay in the good graces of You Know Who. They will kill you and come for us all." He steps toward you and holds your shoulders because you're shaking like a leaf. "Yes, this is quite serious, girl. You're going to have to learn to mask your thoughts and make them believable. You must not let anyone into your mind, not even if they do this..." He slides his hand up your thigh, inching up the dress with it. His fingers slip between your thighs and brush against your hot slit. "Or this...." he breathes in your ear as he pushes a finger inside of you.

"Legillimens," he murmurs and you focus all of your thoughts on him, blocking out anything else. You whimper and seek out his lips, sucking on his bottom lip while he slips a second finger into you. Nothing else, only Snape, only a desire for more in a sea of darkness and shadow.

"Mmm.. good girl. Let's try again." He pushes you down onto the rug by the fire, shedding his clothing before climbing on top of you.

"Who's collar are you wearing, girl?"

"Yours, sir," you pant.

"Legillimens!" He shouts as he thrusts into you, making you buck. Again, you think of nothing but the moment, of him filling you up, again and again, his pale body starting to glisten with sweat.

"Touch yourself, girl. I want you to cum for me."

You reach down to play with your swollen clit, whimpering as he continues to pound into you. You feel him hit your sweet spot again and again and know that you're close.

"Permission to cum, sir?"

"Yesss.. yesss, cum for me, girl. Show me what I do to you."

You let out a cry as you clench his cock one last time, making him also cry out as he fills you with his cum. He holds himself inside of you until his cock is flaccid again.

"Well, girl," he says, trying to catch his breath, "if it comes to that, you'll have no trouble keeping anyone out."

You smile. "I'm not always terrible at shutting my mind, now am I?"

"Not when you have something delicious to focus on. But I think that's enough for now. Go on, get cleaned up, but don't change your clothing."

\--

You join him afterward on the couch where he brings the discussion back to class schedules and what days you should plan on being there to teach. Now and again he lays his hand on your thigh and insists on you keeping your legs uncovered. Eventually he settles on the idea of you teaching a period of 3-4 days each month, marking down the precise dates on a parchment for you.

"And now you'll have something to write our dear friend about. Though I suggest you do not send it from here. Wait until you are back in London - it will be less suspicious."

A knock sounds at the door.

He grumbles and gets up to open it. "To your room," he hisses.

You scurry away and close the door just in time for him to answer the other door. You overhear a woman's voice and realise that it's McGonagall. She's here as well? You hear the door close again.

"You may come out now," he announces. "She has come to invite us to dinner in her apartment. Find something more suitable to wear, hmm? We're to be there in an hour. If you hurry, you will have a few minutes to get reacquainted with the school as well."

After putting on some undergarments, you throw on some silky knee-high stockings, black trousers, a pink silk button-up and a pair of decent leather shoes. You throw on a cloak as well. You catch a glimpse in the mirror and remember to hide your collar and silence the bell before heading out.

Snape inspects you and is satisfied. He offers you his arm. "Shall we, then?"


	11. Such Confusing Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's strange being at Hogwarts as an adult and no longer treated as a student. It's even stranger being there with Snape. What *does* he want from you? What are you to him? It's all so confusing!

On the way to McGonagall's, Severus shows you around his classroom and you see that it hasn't really changed much. There's not enough time to make a mental catalog of everything in his stores, but he assures you will be able to do this tomorrow.

You find McGonagall to be a wonderful hostess and dinner is lovely, even if it does still seem strange eating with your old professors as equals, not to mention this weird relationship you have with Snape. You were very careful in how you spoke of your living arrangements at Hogwarts (very practical, a wonderful place to work during your brief stays, etc etc). She is glad to hear that you will be visiting several times during the school year as it is nice to have one more member among the faculty. She politely inquires after your work abroad and agrees that perhaps Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey might also enjoy learning of your work as it also concerns their fields of study. The evening zips by and you soon find yourself wishing her goodnight before you both turn and head down the dark corridors of the place that you called home for so many years. You walk along quietly, with only your footfalls breaking the silence.

When you return to Snape's apartments, you ask to wash up before turning in, so he shows you how to work the (enormous) bath and where to find towels. He leaves you to it and you carefully lay your collar on top of your clothes so as not to rust out the bell. Your hair up in a bun, you step gingerly in and find that it feels so nice to take a hot soak after your strange day and relax in a sea of vanilla-scented foam. You close your eyes and accidentally nod off. A voice jars you awake. 

"Are you well?"

You open your eyes to see Severus looming over you and notice that the foam is nearly gone and shiver - the water has long since gone cold.

"Yes, sorry, I suppose I fell asleep," you offer awkwardly, vainly trying to cover yourself.

"Well it's been over an hour, so I thought I would.. check on you." His eyes sweep over you while he speaks which makes you blush. "Are you ready to get out?"

"I...I'm afraid I haven't really washed up yet." 

"Here, let me...help you." He mumbles a spell and the water is instantly warm again. 

"Ah, well, yes, thank you.." you reply, looking down at your toes. You hope he will get the point and leave.

"I'm not...finished." Your jaw drops slightly and you look back up at him. He has rolled up his sleeves and is squeezing shampoo into his hand. "Take your hair down.. girl. And wet your hair."

You hadn't planned on washing your hair that night but you find yourself removing your hair tie anyway, letting your hair fall onto the surface of the water. You hold your breath and slip forward to go under the water and quickly come back up. Severus Snape, one of the most intimidating men that you know, begins washing your hair and lightly massaging your scalp. You feel yourself falling asleep again when he announces, "Hold your breath, girl." 

You barely have a second to react before he pushes you down under the water, leaving you to come up sputtering.

"I told you to hold your breath." He almost sounds like he wants to laugh. You don't feel very amused, but he pushes you forward with his fingertips and gently washes your back with a cloth. He guides you by the shoulder to lean back and washes your front more slowly, teasingly, circling around your breasts before taking them in his hand, one at a time. His hand travels further down across your belly and slips between your legs, causing you to make an appreciative noise. You watch as he searches out your right foot with the other hand and hold it up out of the water to wash your leg and then does the same for the left.

"You're clean now, girl. I suggest you dry off and get to bed." He dries his hands on your towel and rises to leave.

"Severus.." you begin. "I mean, sir..?" He turns and looks at you curiously.

"Would you like - "

"No," he cuts you off. 

"But you didn't even let me finish my question," you pout.

"It doesn't matter. The answer will still be 'no'. Who is the one in change here?"

"You..sir." you answer meekly.

"Exactly." And he closes the door behind him.

You feel confused as you dry off, confused and admittedly waterlogged from your little nap. But you aren't sleepy now, so you pull on your pajamas, find a book from your room, and stretch out on the floor in front of the fire. Severus is nowhere to be seen, so you assume that he has went to bed. It's a book you've been wanting to read and just haven't made the time to pick up and you find yourself unable to stop turning the pages.

You're in the middle of a particularly amusing part of the story when Severus comes out and walks over to you.

"And why, may I ask, are you not sleeping?

"I, uh, wasn't tired and felt like reading. Sir." you add quickly at the end.

"You have a very interesting concept of obedience, girl."

Your eyebrows shoot up.

"I didn't think that - "

"Exactly, you didn't think. And because you didn't think to follow orders, I think that it's time that you learn why. And just where is your collar?"

"Well, I wasn't going to wear it to sleep, sir, so I - "

"My, you have an answer for everything," he says coldly. You sense that he is not playing games now. You sit up rigidly. "I see that I have your attention now. So what are you reading that is more important than obeying me?"

"It's a novel, sir."

Now it is his turn to raise an eyebrow. "A...novel?"

"Well, a Muggle novel, sir. It's a bit old, but has been deemed a classic."

"And what..pray tell... is this novel about?"

"Welllll... it's about a family of girls who need married off but it seems to be going perfectly wrong. And their uncles's mother-in-law is a horrid busybody who is also trying to marry them off. Sir."

"This doesn't sound like a very funny story."

"She's perfectly ghastly, you see. And her daughter is comically far worse."

His expression is somewhere between bored and pained.

"I cannot believe that this is so important..."

"I never said that it was important, sir. But it is a good way to unwind. At least," you pause and bite your lip. "I thought that it is. Was. Sir."

Snape looks you over and seems that he is about to say something cross but then stops himself. Twice. He then sighs.

"You _are_ going to be difficult, aren't you?"

You rise slowly to your feet, finger marking your page.

"Well, sir," you say nervously, "I suppose so. But then.." you step toward him. "But then, what is the fun.." You put your hands on his chest. "Of being too.." You kiss his cheek. "Easy."

He reaches up and grips your arse, pulling you tightly against him.

He whispers in your ear, "You are probably right. I'll punish you another time. When you least expect it."

You shiver against him.

"Cold?" You feel his voice rumble in his chest.

"Perhaps," is your coy reply.

"Come with me, then."

He leads you into his room which furnished mainly with essentials - a large bed topped with a velvety green blanket, a small bookshelf just beside it, a mirrored wardrobe at the foot of the bed, an old armchair in a corner. He closes the door behind you and pulls you into his bed.

"I cannot have you freeze on your first night here. You will sleep next to me."

As he pulls the blankets over you both, he blows out the candle on the shelf, leans over, and gives you a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, girl," he murmurs.

"Goodnight, sir," you whisper back.

Within minutes, he's sound asleep. You haven't moved since he said goodnight because you feel terribly awkward. You roll on your side to face him and listen to him sleep. 'Such a strange thing,' you think to yourself. You're not at all afraid and even an intimidating man seems like a gently babe when asleep. You reach out in the blackness and stroke his cheek with the back of your hand. He makes a contented sound. You move closer to him and wrap an arm gently around him. Eventually sleep takes you.

***

You wake up to a slight movement and the candles suddenly lighting. You see a little elf startle and pop away. Severus is curled up behind you, holding you tightly against him, his breath tickling your ear. You close your eyes and enjoy the moment. You smile as images of you and Severus doing ordinary, normal things together float through your mind. Your heartbeat quickens. Are you really falling for him? But then you stop and sigh. No no, mustn't think about those things. That's not at all what he is looking for. In fact, what IS he looking for? You realise you haven't the faintest idea. Is this all just a clever game to play? Is this about you or Sirius or.. ? It's best just to enjoy the moment, you decide. Of course, it is at that precise moment that he opens his eyes.

"Clever witch," he murmurs. "This is all your doing, isn't it?"

You wriggle against him to tease him. "No, but I don't mind you thinking that it is."

He lets his hand wander down, sliding it across your middle.

"I would not have planned this. But this is what you were going to ask for, is it not? When you were getting out of the bath?"

"Am I so easy to read?"

"Yesss," he whispers. "Such a naughty girl. Such a good.. good girl. Mmm.." he slides his hand further down and begins teasing your clit, making you press tighter against him and you feel his hardness poking against you. "I bet you are not such a good girl for the others, are you?"

"No, sir," you breathe.

"So what do you want, girl? Do you want to cum for me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then tell me. Tell me you want to cum for me."

"I..."

"Say it, girl."

"I want to...I want to cum for you, sir," you whine, grinding your arse against him.

"And what else does my girl want?"

You whine again. "I want you to fuck me, sir."

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"I want you," you pant, "to fuck me, sir."

"Mmm, and how shall I do it?"

You pull down your pajama bottoms and get on your on your knees, arching your back.

"So you like it like this, do you?" He moves up behind you, stroking himself.

He slaps your arse, making you jump and him snicker. His then rubs his cock against your wet slit. "Good girl... that's right, show me that you want me."

He aligns himself with your tight entrance and slowly pushed himself in. You try to push yourself against him, but he doesn't let you.

"Tsk tsk, someone is impatient." He slides his hands up your sides to your loose breasts and pinches your nipples causing you to squirm and whine.

"Yes, girl, wriggle on my cock. Beg me to fuck you."

"Please, sir... please.."

"Please... what?"

"Please fuck me. Please nngghh."

"Well, since you asked for it..." he pushes all the way into you and you gasp. He slowly pulls back out before sliding back in, more smoothly this time, but he is going far too slow for you.

"Not like that.." you plead, sliding your fingers down to your clit and starting to rub.

"Like..how?"

"Faster!"

He continues to move in and out of you slowly knowing that it's driving you mad.

"Faster!"

"Faster...sir, I believe you mean?"

"Faster. Sir." You're panting now and getting close.

"That's better," he purrs and begins fucking you faster. You love the feeling of your breasts shaking with every jolt, his balls slapping you from behind.

You hold out as long as you can. "Permission to cum, sir?"

"Yes, girl, cum for me, Squeeze down on my cock nice and hard and cum for me."

You feel it like a wave crashing over your body as your shudder beneath his grip. Suddenly he cries out and cums inside of you.

You're both panting when he pulls out of you and you collapse, rolling onto your back. He leans down and gives you a slow, heated kiss, his tongue tracing the edge of your bottom lip.

"Oh, Severus," you pant when he breaks the kiss, not even thinking.

"Hmm," he rumbles. "Did I give you permission to use my name?"

You eyes widen as you realise what you said.

"I'm so sorry, sir." You're suddenly afraid and a tear escapes before you can blink it away.

"Shhh," he says softly, stroking your cheek, "just don't do it again or I will have to.. punish you. That's twice now that you've slipped. Speaking of which.." he climbs out of bed and pulls his trousers back up. "We still have that other little matter of yesterday evening to deal with. Don't we?"

You clutch at the covers nervously.

"Out of my bed, girl. Go clean up and get dressed. It's breakfast and then to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I couldn't resist adding in a little nod to "Sense and Sensibility". I recently rewatched the 1995 version because I remembered enjoying it and it made me want to reread the book. Now to find the time!


	12. Eff You, Severus Snape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is fine to work with, but he knows how to push your buttons. All of them.

The morning goes by quickly as you putter about in the store room, looking for this and that, making notes now and again on a small roll of parchment.

"Everything to your.. satisfaction?" he asks, poking his head into the room.

"Quite," you smile. "I think I'll only need to find a couple of ingredients, but I think Professor Sprout will be able to help me out."

"Yes, her greenhouse is well-stocked."

You waggle your eyebrows at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

He rolls his eyes. "Oh do grow up."

You cackle with mirth. It's terribly fun to heckle him when the moment arises.

A smile just barely tugs at the corner of his mouth and you feel like you've won a trophy.

You share a picnic lunch up in one of the towers at your insistence and enjoy the rays of sunshine beaming through the window.

"What else shall we do today?" you ask cheerily in between bites.

"_You_ shall write up your first lesson plan for me to approve later. _I_ have work elsewhere that cannot wait. And before you ask, don't."

"May I ask an impertinent question then?"

He rolls his eyes for what seems like the twentieth time that day. "And how will this be different than the dozens of others you've asked?"

"Well..." you blush. "I... nevermind."

"Oh, out with it already. You know I'll never get so angry as to hate you and that is what you fear the most, is it not?"

"Merlin, you're awful," you say before can you stop yourself. You clap your hand over your mouth.

"So I've been told before... So what is this...important..question?"

"So you like me wearing your collar, yeh?"

"Get to the point."

"So... is this about... is this about.. is it to make Sirius jealous?" He made a face of disgust hearing that name.

"Ugh that damned dog."

"That _dog_ happens to be my friend."

"Oh, I think he's a big more than that to you. Is he not? 'Doll?'" He mocks Sirius's voice.

"I don't know what he is to me. It's nothing...nothing official."

"So you go around fucking people and say it's nothing official, is that it?" You know he just wants to get a rise out of you but you can't help yourself.

"Well you should know!" you retort.

"Oh I would say that this is.. quite.. official. I _made_ it official. If your puppy has a problem with it - "

"He doesn't know."

"And he won't, either. Will he?"

This conversation is not at all going how you imagined it.

"No," you reply in a small voice. "No one is to know."

"Good."

You slump, feeling deflated.

"Lost your appetite?" he asks icily.

"That's not at all what I wanted to talk about," you grumble.

"Then what _did_ you want to say?"

"I...I..."

"You're trying my patience. Just say it, girl." With that one word you feel something start to change inside of you.

"I just wanted to know why..." you begin again, fingering your invisible collar.

"Why I gave you a collar? My, that is rather impertinent. But I suppose you are allowed to know." He moves closer to you. "Because I knew.. I knew you would wear it. I know you like to be told that you're a good girl. That you're a bright witch, but you need to be more than just smart."

He begins to brush his fingertips across your lips. "You need to be disciplined."

His finger gently pulls down your lower lip making your mouth open. "You need to be mastered."

"Now.. suck on my finger, girl."

You suck on his finger, swirling your tongue around it, your eyes locked with his.

"Yes," he purrs, "you are a very.. good.. girl.." He slides his finger out of your mouth and brings his lips to yours, pushing you back onto the floor.

His kiss is greedy and intense and he tastes sweet from the cake he was just eating. You start to whimper.

"Shhhh.. not here," he whispers. "Here you must be.." Another kiss. "Absolutely.." "Silent."

He kisses you slowly down your neck while you try to not make a sound.

"Mmmm, good girl," he rumbles against you. He traces his tongue back up your neck as you grip onto his shirt with one of your hands. He removes your hand and smiles. "Something to test... another day."

He is terribly unfair, you think to yourself. It's so hard to even think straight. And he still didn't really tell you what you wanted to know!

***

You find yourself in a right state as you walk back down the stairs to the apartments. He decided that you ought to not be about the castle when he's not there to "babysit". He himself heads off in a different part of the castle and you find that the walk is lonely without his company. But you refuse to let yourself get to wrapped up in that feeling and hurry to the hidden door. Relief floods you as you enter. You make yourself a tea, grab a roll of parchment and quill and get to work.

He doesn't return until late and looks a bit pale.

"Don't ask. Dinner." That's all that he says as you sit down at the table. Suddenly it is full of food. He brightens for a moment, even if just for your benefit. "And how did your afternoon go?"

"Very well. I wrote up the first lesson and make a list of ingredients that each student will need. I'd like for you to look it over when you have time."

"Tomorrow."

You give him a nod.

"Shall I fix you a drink? Something.. stronger?"

"No.. I think not tonight." He seems far away.

"Are you... are you alright?"

"I will be fine."

The rest of the meal passes in silence. You notice that he looks exhausted.

"Shall I draw you a bath?" you offer.

He shakes his head. "Perhaps in the morning."

"Alright then." You feel a bit useless. "I think I'll go change for bed then."

He only nods and stares at the fire.

You change and come back to see that he hasn't moved. "Let me help you get ready. You look positively knackered," you quip, hoping to lighten the mood. Surprisingly he takes your hand and lets you lead him to his room. You unfasten his cloak and hang it on a peg on the wall before unbuttoning his shirt, fumbling only once or twice. He merely stands there while you take it off and sit it on his chair. You swallow nervously and begin to undo his flies, letting his trousers fall to the floor. He moves only to step out of them and let you slide his pajama bottoms over his feet. You slowly pull them up, your fingertips just barely touching his bare skin. You pull down his blankets for him to get into bed.

"Alright, off to bed with you," you say gently as if he were a child.

He climbs into bed and then reaches out for your hand.

"Don't leave," he whispers. "Don't leave."

You walk around the bed and slide under the covers. You're both lying on your backs when he reaches over and clasps your hand. "Stay with me," he murmurs. And falls asleep.


	13. Teacher Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You give a trial potions lesson with Snape acting as your student.

When you awake, Severus is no longer in bed. You yawn, stretch and go to look for him. You want to ask him about last night but aren't sure that you should. You don't need to go far because he's sitting at the table reading through the lesson that you wrote yesterday. 

"You're finally awake." A statement, not a question. He doesn't even look up.

"And the lesson?" you inquire.

"Satisfactory," he concludes.

You sigh with relief and he finally looks at you, his eyes searching for something in your expression.

"Later today you will go back to the house. So this morning, we are going to have a little lesson in the classroom. I'm going to see how you teach."

"Today?" you squeak.

"You need to return to begin your other.. task. And I need to get on with my work. Eat something and then we will be off to the lab."

You sit down and suddenly there is a small plate of pastries and a hot cup of tea. Without further ado, you tuck in, forgetting your manners as a wave of hunger hits you.

Snape watches you eat, an amused smile faintly appearing on his normally stoic face.

"I believe.. you have a little something.. here." He points to his chin and you find that your own is covered in flaky crumbs from a croissant and you flush with embarrassment. He sees this and snorts, hiding a desire to laugh. When he rises from the table, he moves as if to walk behind you, but stops and reaches down to your face and wipes a big of jelly from the corner of your mouth with his thumb.

"You missed a spot," he breathes in your ear. As he walks away, you watch his lick the jelly off his thumb. He pauses in his doorway and turns to look at you. "You'll find what you need on your bed." And he closes the door.

You quickly finish your breakfast, push back from the table, and go to see what he has deemed as necessary. In the small pile that is topped with your collar and black slippers, you find what looks like one of his old jumpers, a pair of sweat pants and a black lacey bra with matching knickers. If they can be even called that. You're sure that they will never cover your bottom. But you're feeling obedient and put it all on before reaching for your robe and your wand, heading out to fetch your notes.

He already has them rolled up in his hand and motions you to head out the door. "Let's get this over with."

He does not speak to you again until you're in the classroom and he has locked the door, casting muffliato on it. "Pretend that you are a professor at Hogwarts," he begins grandly, "and that this is your class. I will be your student today." He sits down in your old seat, takes out a parchment and quill, and looks up at your expectantly.

You want to the front of the room. "T-today, class," you begin nervously, "today we will be making a brew that is very practical - when done correctly it can be made into a paste that immediately heals any number of scrapes, bruises, welts and soreness. At the end of the class, we will be presenting our work to Madame Pomfrey who will gratefully use it to stock the infirmary." You clear your throat nervously. "I will write the ingredients on the board and then you may get to work."

"Pause," Snape calls out. "You cannot simply tell the students to sit quietly while you write all this out. It needs to be on the board _before_ they arrive."

"You're right, I hadn't thought about that."

"Take off your cloak, girl." You open your mouth to say something and think better of it. You take it off and lay over the chair at the teacher's desk. "You may continue."

"Right..." and you begin writing on the board. It's not a terribly long list, but you hear him yawn behind you and are relieved when you've finished.

"Copy down the list of ingredients and then get your cauldrons please."

"Stop," he calls out again. "Some of these ingredients are not on the shelves for the students. You should have already gotten them out as now you cannot leave the room. Go and get them now. And then remove the jumper and trousers."

"But how shall I-"

"Do what I say. Girl."

Your shoulders slump. That's two large mistakes already. Was your third in even coming here? You get what is needed from the other room and come back, placing the baskets and vials on your desk. He already has copied your list and is heating his cauldron.

"Now, as this is a new potion, I will be walking you through the process step-by-step."

"You've forgotten something, girl," he interrupts again, motioning to your clothing.

"But you seriously cannot expect - "

"Oh, but I do. Now, take. Them. Off."

As you remove the jumper, the cool air makes your nipples hard. How are you supposed to teach like this?

"I told you that I would punish you today, did I not?"

"Yes, sir," you mumble.

"What was that?"

You speak up more clearly. "Yes, sir."

"Good girl. Now get back to the lesson."

You try to shake the distractions from your head and get back into the lesson, thankful that it's something you've made hundreds of times already. He plays along this time, now and again asking the sort of questions a student might ask. You enjoy getting to watch him work, his expert hands chopping and stirring so perfectly, like a trained chef. There are some things that he apparently cannot pretend to do otherwise.

You're at the last step when you come closer to look at his potion.

"If it is correct, it should now be a thin liquid of pale lavender and should had a light floral scent. And you, Mr Snape, are you happy with how your has turned out?"

"I think that it is exactly the right shade, professor. Perhaps you would like to inspect it?"

You walk over and peer into the cauldron and inhale. It is.. perfect. Of course.

"Well done, Mr. Snape. You may let it cool now and clean up."

He extinguishes the fire and carelessly picks up a spoon that had held honey and splashes you with the remaining drops.

"Please do have a care, Mr. Snape," you say sternly.

"Oh how.. careless.. of me," he says mockingly. He leaps up and grasps your arms tightly and traces your sternum with the tip of his tongue. "I shall have to.. tidy up my mess.." he purrs. He licks your nipples through your bra. "Mmm, yess.. while you may have passed this lesson.. you still need to learn yours." He turns you over and pushes you against the table next to where he was working. "Now.. do not move or it will be worse." He rips down your sad excuse for knickers and pulls out something from under his cloak. Out of the corner of your eye you see something that looks like a thin, stunted version of a cricket bat. Before you have time to think, he brings it down on your bottom, the sting unlike anything you've ever experienced, making you cry out.

"I'm sorry, did you have something to say?"

You shake your head.

"I thought not." *crack* "Ah yes, this is much better than my hand.." *crack* "If you could only see your lovely red stripes, girl.." *crack*

"Please," you cry out suddenly, making him pause.

"Please.. what?"

"Please, sir, please stop. I'll do better, I pro-" *crack*

"You'll do more than better, girl." *crack*

Tears begin to stream down your face.

"There, there, girl. Shhh.." he says gently. You hear him unscrew a jar and feel a cool, soothing sensation wherever he touches you, taking away the sting and soreness.

You breathe out a sound of relief.

"That's right, girl. I can hurt you but I can also make it better. Never forget."

"Yes, sir," you whisper.

"Good girl. Now come sit on the table and face me."

You turn and sit, staring into his eyes.

"You're going to be a good teacher, girl. You are just inexperienced. So.." he moves his lips to yours. "Inexperienced.." His kiss feels different this time. Restrained and yet warm. Gentle but firm. When he speaks again, his voice is no more than a hush.

"I never thanked you for last night."

"You don't need it."

"Hush, girl. I wasn't finished." He pauses as if searching for words, not the Snape that you usually see. "I.. Yesterday.. I had a difficult afternoon. Your presence.. helped. Your gentle attentions.. have not been overlooked. You're a complicated girl." He beings to sound more sure of himself again. "Complicated, but completely.. entirely.. undisciplined. You show such.. familiarity.. when you should not. You make it.. difficult.. for me."

"Difficult how, sir?" you ask sensuously.

"You're very distracting. I would never get my work done with you constantly underfoot."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment, sir," you smile.

He chuckles and puts his hand on your neck, thumb tracing along your invisible collar.

"You know that I cannot be seen as.. attached. That this.. is the closest you'll ever get. Will that be enough for you?"

"Is it enough for you?"

"I have no other choice." He glances down at his arm where the mark is hidden beneath his sleeve.

"Then it is enough for me," you whisper. "Now kiss me. Sir."

For once, he does not correct you.

**

You feel torn when you get back to the apartments. He's asked you to change into something 'normal' and pack your trunk. You pack it all, including the few bits of clothing he has given you. When you come out, lunch is on the table and he is already seated.

"Don't dawdle now," he says in his most annoyed voice. "Sit down so we can eat. We need to talk before I take you back."

You hurry to the table and sit down.

He promptly begins putting food on his plate and so you do the same.

"You need to know that there will be some rules."

"Rules?"

"You will control your.. urges. You will not engage in certain.. activities.. with anyone unless I give permission. Do I make myself clear?"

You practically choke on the bread in your mouth.

"Is there a problem with this?"

"N-no, I just.. I hadn't thought about it."

"Well, now you have," he replies in a clipped tone. "Second rule, which you already know, no one and I mean no one is to see your collar or know of its existence. You will only wear it when I am present and have asked for you to wear it. You will pretend that we are colleagues and nothing more."

You nod slowly and stare down at your lunch.

"It's for your own protection and you must never break this rule, no matter what you see or hear. Ever."

He resumes eating and you do the same. After a few minutes, he begins speaking again.

"Third, you must be convincing to Lucius. You must take a real interest in him. He must trust you, confide in you. You will do whatever it takes to accomplish this."

You keep staring at your plate.

"Look up at me." You raise your gaze to meet his. "You are a soldier now and will follow your orders. This is a war, Miss --- and you must not forget it. So far you've only had to play games and take your _puppy_ on walks. But what we are doing is dangerous and one wrong step could have.. disastrous.. consequences. It will not be me that you will be disappointing. It will be the world as you know it."

He must see the terror in your eyes.

"But.." he lowers his voice, "that doesn't mean that every minute must be.. devoid of.. pleasure. Come here, girl."

You walk over and he guides you into his lap, your legs to the side. You wrap your arms around his neck.

"I am growing to.. appreciate.. you, girl. I am not always as cold as I pretend." He smiles. "None of us are entirely what we seem."

Your seeks his lips with your own and he presses back, he tongue slipping into your mouth to find your own. You are both still excited from earlier and you feel him grow hard beneath you. When you pull back, your breath is becoming ragged and you give him a searching look.

"You wish to say something but are not sure that you should?"

You nod slowly.

"Say it, then, and I will tell you. Say what is on your mind."

"I think.."

"Yes?"

"I think.. I think I'm.."

"Go on," he whispers.

"I think I'm falling in love with Severus Snape."

You see alarm wash over his face but it's quickly gone.

"Perhaps you are mistaken?" His voice has changed.

"Oh, Merlin, Severus, you are afraid of - "

He grabs your chin and looks at you with a hard stare.

"I know what I fear.. girl. I fear it because it merits fear. There is fear you do not know but you will soon experience. Then.. then you may accuse me." He pushes you away from him. "Now go get your trunk."

You run to your room on the verge of tears and take several deep breaths to calm down. You come out a few minutes later, pushing your trunk along the floor. He calls the little elf you met on your way to the castle and she curtsies when she sees you.

"I'll leave it at the end of the tunnel then?" she asks motioning to your trunk. You nod and she grabs a handle before popping away.

The way back to the tunnel seems gloomier and more frightening. A few times, Snape grabs your hand to pull you along and make you walk faster. He pulls your trunk of out the tunnel and motions you to his side. With a whoosh you disappear in a swirl of blackness onto to reappear once again inside the front door of Sirius's house. You sudden appearance draws Sirius out, but no one else seems to be home. Snape smirks and lifts your chin, leaning down to give you a ridiculously showy kiss. You hear Sirius growl.

"Stick to the rules, girl," he whispers, knowing that Sirius will hear anyway. 'Isn't this breaking the rules?' you wonder. Then he says in a normal voice, "I'll send word before you are to return. In the meantime, I expect you to write out and send your other lesson plans next week. Your beginner lesson was fine, but you need to come up with something better for the advanced students."

You nod.

"Until then," he says and apparates away.


	14. You Stink!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black is nosey but you have to stick to the Rules.

"Fucking dungeon bat," grumbles Sirius as he approaches you. "Are you ok?" He eyes you suspiciously even though you insist that you're fine. "Well then let's get this trunk upstairs. Everyone will be back soon and you won't get a moment's peace. You're all they've been whispering out, you know."

He grabs your trunk and carries it up to your room. After he sits it down, he turns to you.

"You reek of him."

Shit, sometimes you forget about his heightened senses.

"Well, we were working together so much that - "

"No, doll, it's not that." He steps toward you. "That's not just the smell of quills and ink I smell on you."

You want to shout and tell him that you can do what you like. But then you remember the Rules and think better of it.

"I was staying in a room in his apartments, that's all. I've had to begin writing lessons, going through the stores... and this morning I had to do a trial run of one of my lessons for the First Years. It was, well, mostly ok. But he pointed out where I made some mistakes, so I'll be better prepared for the actual class."

"Such as?"

"Well, I should have put the ingredients on the board before the start of class and made sure they didn't need to go to the storage room for anything. Rookie mistakes," you smile.

"You'll do just fine, doll. Come here then, let me hold you. The house isn't the same without you, you know."

You walk into his embrace, wrapping your arms around his waist. He sniffs you again. _Dogs, _you think._  
_

"You should go take a shower to get rid of the stink. I can't bear to have his scent floating about when he isn't even here."

You push him away a bit harder than you meant to.

"Sorry, doll, we've just never gotten along and I'm not about to pretend now." At least he wasn't shouting. "Go on, before the others get back and you have to wait in line."

"Fine," you scowl and fetch some clean clothes from your trunk, your fingers brushing against the packet which you quickly shove to the bottom. You stalk out of your room while he stands there and watches you.

In the shower you find your mind wandering to Severus, trying to put together the puzzle for which you only have a handful of pieces. He wants things that he can't have, demands your unswerving loyalty, but then almost never shares what he is really feeling and thinking. He knows exactly how to manipulate you and yet you feel that he enjoys you, thinks highly of you, and wants you to honestly want him. He's also not afraid to show you what _he_ wants. You shiver at that last thought, remembering this morning in his classroom. It was like he knew you'd make mistakes and would have to teach the lesson in almost nothing. He certainly didn't have that paddle in his cloak by accident. And then there was that strange moment when you felt like he was actually being open and you saw beneath the veneer of arrogance.

"Severus," you whisper and run your hands over your body. There was no rule against thinking about him while alone. You close your eyes and remember his hands caressing you, bathing you, teasing you. Such an impossible man.

Something suddenly makes you snap out of your musings and hurry, not knowing how long you'd been standing there.

**

Sirius is still there in your room when you get back, only he's sat down on the foot of your bed. You're glad you got dressed in the bathroom.

"I did miss you," he offers, almost pleading.

"I missed you, too, Sirius." You seem down.

"So what's wrong? What's happened?"

"I have to send a note to Lucius tonight." It's true. And it's a good way to mask your other feelings.

"Oh."

"I've been given my orders. The game begins now."

"I don't see why it has to be you," he whines, rising from the bed. "Why couldn't it have been Tonks or McGonagall or Remus or.."

You try not to laugh at the thought of Lucius and Minerva sharing a drink at a bar in Muggle London.

"Because they're all _known._ He has to think that he can trust me. I've been away long enough, but our career paths have overlapped and.. and perhaps I can actually fool him. It's information we're after."

"And Severus?"

"Is already in over his head and has to mind where he steps. There can be no doubt of where his loyalties lie."

"And just where _do_ they lie?"

"You can trust him."

"What proof do I have?"

"I'd trust that man _with my life_."

"And that should be enough for me?"

"Dumbledore seems to trust him, remember. Or he wouldn't be in the Order."

"He's old and believes what he wants."

"Are you so sure?"

"Yes!.. No. I just don't like it."

"You haven't been asked to like it. You've been asked to accept it. Those two things are not necessarily the same thing." Your voice starts to rise.

"I don't like how you've gotten mixed up in all this."

"I've chosen my path, Sirius Black, and I do not, will not regret it. Don't you try to force your prejudices on me!" you shout. Just as everyone is walking in the front door.

"We're home," Arthur cheerily calls up the stairs.

"Yes and if you're done with your row, I need you both to come down and help prepare for dinner," Molly continues. "Glad you're back, dear! He's been moping the whole time!"

Sirius grumbles and hurries out of the room and you trail behind. "Never a dull moment in this house," you say to yourself.


	15. Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Between sending a note you dread and everyone around you talking about things that don't really matter to you, you're thankful you've found a friend in Remus.
> 
> \- This one is just advancing the story. No smut this go round.

No one asks you anything in particular at dinner. It's strange but also a relief. You dislike being the center of attention but people keep looking at you funny and whispering to one another. At your end of the table you overhear about Fred and George, the Weasley twins, and the jokes they've played on various people in your brief absence. Apparently some people found it funnier than others.

After dinner, you go back upstairs and sit down to pen the note, but first you have to stop your hand from shaking. Deep breaths.

'Greetings, Mr. Malfoy,' you write. Polite, not too casual nor too stuffy.

'I have recently been given the following dates to lecture in Potions classes:

20-22 September, 15-17 October, 5-6 November. Each day I will be either in a regular level or advanced class. I've yet to confirm the material covered for each particular class, but will know by August along with the times of the classes.

Looking forward to you dropping by when you have the chance.

Sincerely,

Miss ----- --------- '

You read and reread your note. You find Remus and have him read it. It seems about right.

Sirius transforms and accompanies you to the bar where you see the same man is at the counter. He recognises you and takes the note, giving you a wink.

"Come back another time when you aren't in a hurry - drink's on me."

You thank him and walk back out. Outside the door, you motion to Sirius whose tail begins wagging as he leaps up to trot back with you. Once back in the house, you find the nearest couch and begin shaking all over. Molly's youngest brings you a tea which you gratefully accept.

She leans down and whispers in your ear, "Mum wouldn't let me ask earlier: is it true? That you'll be teaching with Professor Snape this fall?"

You nod. "A few days each month."

"And you're not.. not scared?"

You laugh, which surprises the girl. 'Ginny, that's right,' you think to yourself. "No, Ginny, it will be just fine. And if it isn't, perhaps I'll just hex him when he isn't looking," you add with a wink, which makes her laugh in turn. She scampers away, no doubt to tell the others.

"What was that about?" Arthur asks after passing a very amused Ginny in the doorway.

"Oh nothing. Girl secrets," you giggle.

He looks relieved and smiles. "Yes, well, I am less accustomed to those than I am practical jokes and wrestling matches." He settles into another arm chair.

Others begin filtering in as well, the conversation light and obviously avoiding certain subjects.

A couple of hours go by and you find yourself on the edge of one group and not quite part of another. You grow bored and shuffle off to the library. Remus is sleeping in a chair, dark circles under his eyes. You remove your shoes to pad silently over to the corner where some old books on medicines are gathering dust. You reach out to tough the spine of one when you hear:

"That one is rubbish. You can ignore it."

Remus is looking you, one eye still closed.

"I was trying not to disturb you," you apologise.

He waves a hand. "You didn't. I'm just an insanely light sleeper."

"Then why don't you go up to bed?"

"Well, I came here to do some reading, but when I sat down..." he smiles. "Come sit next to me. We still haven't had time to chat."

He wanted to know all about the classes you'll be helping with, what potions you'll be teaching, everything. You eagerly share about it all, careful to not mention Severus except in passing.

Finally he asks, "Was he civil with you at least? Severus, I mean."

"Quite. I think we work well enough together."

"That's a relief. I was afraid for you after... well after what happened here. Merlin knows that Severus doesn't generally get, eh, involved with anyone so who knew how professional he would be after that. Plus he would do anything to piss off Sirius."

"I noticed that already," you giggle, remembering the ridiculous kiss he gave you in front of Sirius earlier that day. "And you? You've been alright?"

He shrugs. "As well as usual. I have someone always checking on me to make sure I've taken my medicine. But I still don't sleep well on those nights." He stares off for a moment. "Ah well. And the delivery was ok?"

"Yeh, same barman as before. He invited me to come back for a drink sometime on the house."

"Well, well," he says raising an eyebrow, "you seem to have made an impression."

"Either that, or our friend Mr. Malfoy is high on his list of patrons to pander to."

"I'm sure he _owns_ the bar."

"Oh, I'm afraid I never.. never thought of that."

"It's possible. Just be careful, dear. You never know who works for whom."

You swallow nervously and clench your fists. He reaches over and pats one of your hands.

"It will be alright. All you can do is play your part. Like the rest of us. In the end, good will triumph."

"Do you think Malfoy is truly evil?"

"That's yet to be seen though he has spouted hateful ideology in the past. But he also seems to go to whichever side will ultimately profit him. And I don't mean money. It's power. So, no... he may not be evil, but he is very self-serving."

"I still wonder why me of all people."

"Sirius has been howling about the same thing."

"Yes, he gave me an earful before you all got back."

"He's just worried, dear. We all are, but him especially. Probably because Malfoy and Snape are close."

"Because of their connection to You Know Who?"

"No, I'm afraid it goes back further than that. I think Malfoy was the one who got him into the group."

"Oh?"

"He was ahead of us in school, but we were all at Hogwarts together."

"And what was he like then?"

"Cold. Hateful. Arrogant."

"How did he end up marrying Sirius's cousin?"

"She was beautiful and came from the right sort of family."

"I wish I knew what he wants from me."

"Perhaps he's just bored with the people he knows. And now that you're working with Severus, I'd say that you just got more interesting to him."

"Great."

"Don't worry, Severus will vouch for you."

"It's not _that_ that I'm worried about."

You stop talking because the door opens. It's that other girl, Hermione, who apologises profusely and announces that she has come to look for a book.

"Don't worry about us. We're just catching up." She nods and takes a few books off the shelves about elves before hurrying back out.

Remus gives you an earnest look. "Really, there no sense in worrying when you don't know what you're worrying about. We'll worry together once you do. Ok?"

"Ok," you sigh. "I suppose I'll head off to bed then."

"Yes, me as well." He rises and stretches, yawning surprisingly loud.

You walk up the stairs together and he pauses when he gets to his door. "Don't forget about Saturday night."

"Oh? What's Saturday night?"

"Meeting. 10pm."

"Ok, good to know." You try to hide your excitement. A meeting means Severus! You give Remus a wave and walk along to your room. 'Severus..' you think as you let yourself in your room. 'If only.. Oh damn these Rules!' You put your things away in a huff, taking your collar out to look at it before hiding it away. You run your finger along the soft leather, tracing over his initials stamped into the front. You pack it away with a sigh and decide to hide it in the false bottom of your wardrobe for safe keeping. 'Four more days.. in four more days he will be here.' With that in mind, you fall into a blissful sleep.


	16. Time for a Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two meetings in one day, both with interesting results! You also learn about the potential danger of being female with a wolf and a dog close by.
> 
> Mostly dialogue with a little bit of naughtiness.

You busy yourself working on lesson plans in your room over the next few days coming out mostly for meals and chores or the occasional fireside chat. Saturday arrives and it's a lovely sunny day - the birds are singing and so is your heart. After breakfast it's suggested by Remus and seconded by some others that perhaps you should take Sirius to the park since you both have been cooped up all week. You've been doing your best to avoid him, mainly to avoid the questions, but he gives you a look with those sad puppy eyes - literally because he transformed on the spot - and you find that you can't refuse.

He trots alongside of you, giving the occasional yip of contentment. He really doesn't get out much, so you suppose that it's the least you can do. As you get to the edge of the park, he rushes ahead of you and chases some ducks that were resting near the pond, making you laugh. He barks a few times as you settle down on a bench and then head toward the far end of the pond. You are so busy watching him that you're startled by a sudden movement behind you.

A man steps out and his pale grey eyes meet yours as he suddenly bows.

"Well hello, so here we meet again," he greets you, his voice smooth as silk.

You bow your head politely. "Hello again, Mr. Malfoy."

"Oh, please, do call me Lucius. Mr. Malfoy sounds so... stuffy. May I join you?"

"Certainly... Lucius." His name sounds strange on your lips, especially when face to face with the man.

He smiles without showing his teeth and sits beside you.

"How convenient this is. I received your note only this morning and here you are!"

You look for Sirius and see that he is currently harassing some other animal in the tall grass. 'Well, let him be for now,' you think to yourself. Malfoy turns his gaze to where you are looking, so you attempt to quickly distract him. It works and as he turns his attention back to you as soon as you begin speaking.

"Oh good, yes, I do think it will be a useful experience for me. I've never fancied myself a teacher, but one never knows what one's next career step might be."

"That's good thinking. Severus is one of the best, you know."

"Oh quite. I found him to be an excellent teacher when I was at Hogwarts. I imagine that I will learn quite a bit from this opportunity and look forward to his feedback."

"You didn't find him too intimidating, then?"

"Well yes, but in the sense that he has high expectations for his students. But doubtless I would not have learned as much had he been too lenient."

"You have always taken your studies so seriously?"

"Mostly. At least, if I found the material interesting."

"And if you fancied your professor," he laughs.

You feel yourself turn pink.

"That's rather forward of you to assume, don't you think?"

"Ah well, I thought I would try. I do so like to learn what and whom others fancy." His lowers his voice to add "I find it so.. insightful."

Just then Sirius looks your way and, seeing Malfoy, gallops back, dodging other people and their dogs.

"I see that you brought your dog?"

"Well, yes, he needs to have some time to run around. I've been so busy writing lessons that I'm afraid I've rather neglected him."

"Tragic. I can't be bothered to have a dog myself. And now that my son is nearly grown.." You make a mental note to ask the other children about his son.

"Well, dogs are not for everyone. They require a lot of attention." You motion for Sirius to sit on the opposite side of you and begin to scratch behind his ears so that he knows it's ok.

"And you?" he asks, voice dripping with honey. "Do you find that you get enough attention?"

You play naive. "Of, I've really been busy, but still make time to eat properly, go have a coffee with friends, get enough rest. You can't work in medicine and refuse to take your own advice."

"That's good to hear. Say, how about you come to the bar tomorrow evening and have a drink with me?"

"Well, I.." You remember what's at stake. "That would be lovely, thank you."

"Very well," he says, rising. "Tomorrow at 9. I'd suggest you leave your dog at home though since he's not allowed inside."

"Of course."

You bow to one another and he walks off to another part of the park. Sirius nuzzles you and you turn your attention back to him and lean down to give him a hug. "C'mon, Sirius," you whisper, "let's go home." He licks your cheek and then you stand up and walk back to the house.

"Well.." you say to him once back on the street. "This is going faster than I thought."

He barks a reply, but it's not a happy one.

\\\

That night you loiter in the hall before the meeting, waiting for Severus to arrive. The minutes tick by and soon it's time to start. Several others are missing as well but Moody insists on beginning whether they arrive or not. You drag yourself into the room and find a spot in a corner.  
Halfway through the meeting, Snape and Dumbledore walk into the room. Your heart floods in relief.

"I apologise for our lateness," announces the headmaster. "I'm afraid that I had been detained by some owls and my friend Severus decided to wait for me." He pauses and makes his way to an empty chair. "There are those who assume that Hogwarts is no longer a fit place for their children after what happened at the tournament and I needed to reply to several worried parents."

Snape finds another seat and does not even look at you.

The meeting is long and when it ends you try to slip out to catch Severus before he leaves. Some of the others have already filtered out of the room.

"A word, Professor? It's about the classes."

He looks to Dumbledore who waves him off as he himself sits down to chat with Moody.

"Not here," he mumbles. He guides you to the pantry which he quickly seals and sound proofs.

"Now, you wanted to say?"

You reply by pulling him to you and crushing your lips against his. His first reaction is to attempt to push you away, but quickly succumbs, melting into you for a moment before he thinks better of it and pulls back.

"Oh Severus.." as you pant.

"Shhh shhh."

"But -"

"Whatever you want to say, don't say it. Just.. bloody hell, woman."

"No, I meant what I said to you last time."

"You're not allowed."

"Fuck you, Severus Snape. I'm not the one lying to myself."

"I lie to myself every day, why should this be any different?"

"Because. Because for me, you should."

"We'll see." His voice says not to press him, so you back off.

"I saw Lucius today. In the park."

"And?"

"He's invited me to come round for a drink tomorrow night."

"Invited you?" he looks alarmed.

"At the bar, not his house."

You see instant relief on his face.

"You've told him about the classes then?"

"Yes, I left a note a few days ago at the bar."

"Remus said he probably owns it? The bar."

"Well, Remus is probably right."

"Ah."

"Don't underestimate him, whatever you do."

"He was asking strange questions today."

"Such as?"

"If I had a crush on you."

"What a nosey.."

"He also asked if I get enough, um, attention. But I played that off like I didn't understand what he was getting at."

"Very wise of you." He gave you one of his rare smiles. "You're a smart girl, you know that? Too smart sometimes." He pauses. "Have you.. have you kept the Rules, girl?"

"Of course. Aside from you kissing me in front of Sirius."

"Well, that couldn't be helped. We can't have him thinking that you're available."

"Am I not?"

"Of course you aren't. Unless.. you'd rather give the collar back."

"Never."

"Good girl."

"He could smell you on me. It really pissed him off."

"And what did you say?"

"That naturally I would after staying in your apartments and working together."

"Did he buy it?"

"Probably not, but he pretends to."

"Well, here, let's give him something else to sniff about.." he brings his lips down to yours and he slides his hand up under your shirt, squeezing your breasts through your thin bra.

Your hands are wrapped around his waist inside of his cloak, reaching up his back and scratching downward with your nails as you grind against him.

"Dammit woman," he hisses. "I don't have time to fuck you tonight and you know it."

You begin kissing his neck.

"Then you had better think of me later, don't you think?" you breathe against him, moving up to nip at his ear. "You'd better think of your lovely cock between my legs fucking me into oblivion."

He growls against you and humps your leg, making you snicker. "You'd better not keep Dumbledore waiting any longer."

"You'll pay for this later," he groans and pries himself away. His tented trousers are quite a sight and you slide your hand along his waistband.

"Your teasing won't get you any points with me, girl."

"I've already earned my reward," you say with a wink.

"You've made your point. Now let me go."

You pull your hands away. "By all means.. sir."

He gives you another quick kiss before mumbling a charm to hide his condition and unlocking the door.

"Goodness," you hear Molly's voice before you walk out. "Having secret meetings in the pantry. Well I never!"

"As you said," replies Severus in a grave tone, "It was secret. It should remain that way."

You hurry past him and out of the kitchen before you start laughing with embarrassment.

The group slowly dissipates into smaller ones scattered around the house and you find yourself wandering about looking for Remus. He seemed a bit out of sorts at the meeting and you're concerned.

When you finally track him down, he's having a hushed conversation with Sirius in the hallway outside of his room. They stop as you approach.

"Sorry, come and find me when you're done," you call out as you turn away.

"It's alright, doll, come back," Sirius calls. Remus nods, so you join their huddle. "I was just telling him about earlier, didn't have time before the meeting."

"I'd be careful with him tomorrow," whispers Remus as he reaches down to squeeze you hand. He doesn't let go.

"I'll do my best," you squeak out. You're more nervous that you thought.

*Sniff sniff* Sirius narrows his eyes. "You stink again."

Remus raises an eyebrow and leans in to you and does the same. "Well then," he concludes.

"Every damn time _he_ is around.." Sirius begins.

Remus looks from him to you. "Perhaps you ought to back up a little."

"She smelled like him when she got back this week. And now she does again. You didn't even _sit_ next to each other. So how..?"

"As I said, I was staying in his apartments, so perhaps some of my things still... _smell_.. as you so kindly put it."

"That's not all I smell," he growled. "And you didn't smell like him earlier."

"Oh fuck off, Sirius. You're being paranoid."

"That or you're hiding something. And I'm going to figure it out."

"Now, now, Padfoot, no need to get drastic," Remus chimes in.

"Who's side are you on, Moony?"

"There's no side to this. We're talking about Miss ---- and another of our Order.."

"Which is bullshit and you know it!"

"Calm down, I just mean that there's nothing to uncover or dig up."

You wish you could just tell them and get it over with. Instead you add, "I apologise for offending your fine nose, Sirius Black. But I will not apologise for doing my job here or.. or.. doing whatever the hell I feel like. You don't need to constantly be my guard dog."

As soon as the words leave your mouth you regret it. Sirius punches the wall and walks away. "I'm sorry!" you shout after him.

Remus sighs. "You probably shouldn't have said that. But he also needed to hear it. Don't worry, he'll cool off soon enough." He moves closer to you. "But it is uncanny.." He leans down and sniffs your neck and slowly down to your chest. "It's uncanny how even here.." His hands are on your sides and his face level with your waist. "You carry his scent." His voice becomes a low groan as he smells your heat from earlier. You flush with heat again and nervousness. "If you wanted..." he pants, "I could erase that for you."

You pull away from him and back toward the wall on the opposite side. He leaps at you and pins you against the wall.

"What say you, hmm?" he rumbles into your ear.

"Not.. not tonight," you answer feebly. "Please, Remus... I'm sorry, I'm just not up for it."

"That's not what your body says."

You push him and he backs away, his breathing heavy. "I said no," you say firmly this time.

He just stands there, trying to calm down, his eyes never leaving yours.

"I mean it."

His expression changes and he looks almost embarrassed. "Ok. I'm sorry for... that.. what just happened. Sometimes instinct is difficult to overrule. And you... oh this is absurd to have to say, Merlin, I _hate_ what I am..."

But you want him to say whatever it is. You need to know. Now that he's calm you answer more kindly. "Say it anyway. It's me. It's fine."

"Come with me somewhere else me. Not my room," he quickly adds. "Down at the end of this other hall there is a place to sit."

You follow him down a hall you've never explored and sure enough at the end is a small nook with two squatty chairs. You sit facing one another but there's enough distance that you feel comfortable. He surrounds you both with a spell to prevent eavesdropping.

His looks at you awkwardly. "You may be unaware, but there are certain scents.." he almost cringes. "..That are difficult to ignore. And they evoke a... a certain response. I'm not immune and neither is Sirius. He was just too pissed off about the other scent to notice."

"Notice?"

He looks like he's about to start sweating. "Your, um, heat." 

You squeeze your legs tightly together without thinking.

"You can relax. I've spent years learning to mostly ignore it. But since you've been, ah, willing before, it's a bit more difficult."

"Oh." It's the only response you can come up with.

"I'll do my best to guarantee it won't happen again."

"Thank you."

"But I am still curious... Because it's not just your clothing that smells of Snape. It's your skin. It's your lips."

You stare at him and try to think of clever reply.

"You know what?" he says, getting back to his usual gentle self. "Perhaps it's best if I don't know." He winks at you. "I won't tell a soul."

"But there's nothing to tell!" you insist.

"All the same, I will keep your secret. Merlin's honor."

"Thanks, Remus," you say with relief.

"But if you ever get tired of him..." he teases with a smile.

"There's nothing to - "

"Shhh, it's fine. You don't need to be defensive with me. I'm just teasing you."

You relax again and smile. "Thanks. I think I'll go get some rest now. See you tomorrow then?"

"Of course," he answers as you get to your feet. "But wait, before I forget..."

"Yes?"

"Let's talk before you go to the bar, ok?"

"Ok. Night, Remus."

"Goodnight, dear," he answers softly. He lets you walk down the hallway before getting up and heading elsewhere.

You're exhausted but still worked up. When you close your eyes you can still feel Severus's lips on your own. You change into your nightclothes and let your fingers work their magic while imagining that it's him. It feels so good to cum and as you drift off to sleep you wonder if he did the same thing tonight.


	17. The Truth About Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You show up promptly at the bar and spend some time getting to know Lucius Malfoy. Is he every bit as dangerous as the others have warned you?

It's Sunday evening. You're on your way to the bar. You're wearing a nice pair of jeans, a short-sleeved knit top, and heels. It's almost 9pm and you want to be prompt. In your head, the conversations from earlier are on repeat: don't trust him, be careful, etc etc. Their concern for your well-being makes you more nervous about this meeting.

You push the door open just as you hear a clock strike 9. Lucius is standing at the counter talking with the barman. He smiles when you come in.

"Very punctual, I like that."

"I was taught that it was respectful to be on time."

"Well whoever taught you was correct. Anyway, let us have our little drink."

He steps away and have drinks already in his hands. 'Control freak, check,' you think to yourself.

"I thought that this time we could go to my private lounge. Follow me."

The barman waggles his eyebrows at you and you roll your eyes. You follow Malfoy up a short flight of stairs at the back of the bar and into a well-furnished room with a large window. He motions for you to sit on the chaise before handing you your drink and he sits in an adjacent wingback chair. The door closes and you hear it click.

"There, now we shan't be disturbed," he smiles, his eyes slightly narrowed. "So, tell me more about this latest trip you were on. The one that the gala helped to support."

You're relieved to be on familiar ground. You spoke at length with him interrupting now and again to pose a question. You continue sipping at your drink without noticing until you look down a bit later to find it empty.

"Would you like another?" he offers.

"Oh no, one is always enough."

"Oh I insist," he says and goes back downstairs to get it.

While he is away, you look around the room. Fancy, but nothing questionable and nothing too personal. He's back before you have time to look carefully. "Admiring the room, hmm? Well, what do you think of it?"

"It's very nice. Classy." He seems pleased with your response.

"Yes, well, honestly it couldn't be allowed to anything less. I have a reputation to uphold."

"Yes, of course."

"Speaking of which... it's best if you not mention to anyone that you've been up here. What would they... think?" His gray eyes are watching you like a cat, seeing how you react.

"They'd think that I went to a room and had a drink," you reply calmly.

His silken laughter fills the space. "You have a delightful way of looking at things."

You simply shrug and take a sip of your drink. Slowly, slowly, you tell yourself.

"Come now, are you really as naive as you pretend?" His gaze is still trying to find the chink in your armor.

"Naive? Hardly. Trusted, yes."

"Oh really?" he purrs. "And why do people trust you?"

"Because I don't give them reason not to?"

He laughs again. "You are an interesting girl. Though you're not really a girl, you're a grown woman. Anyway, I can't keep going on calling you Miss ----- because honestly it's too long. We must have something shorter..."

"You could just call me by my first name."

"How boring. No, no... it will come to me." He pauses and gives you another appraising look from top to bottom leaving you feel exposed. "So really, why do you feel that people trust you?"

"Trust is earned and I do my best to earn it."

"And should I trust you as well?"

"Should you not?" you challenge him.

"It doesn't do to be hasty when judging someone's character. Don't you think?"

"I think that people show their true selves soon enough.

"Interesting. Well perhaps we shall see what we think of one another in time." His eyes sparkle. "A feisty girl. Hard-working. Loyal. Playful. Intelligent. Endearing. What house did you say you were in?"

"I didn't, but it's Ravenclaw."

"Hmm, I almost mistook you for a Gryffindor, but you seem to lack their streak of martyrdom. Better that you're not."

"I never entirely bought into all that nonsense."

"Are you saying that the hat is wrong?"

"Oh no, just that it only carries the weight that ultimately we ascribe to it. We can all change."

"And are you saying that you're somehow different now?"

"A bit."

"In which ways?"

"In that I have left my snobbish ways behind me."

He fakes looking offended. "Such harsh words that _surely_ aren't meant for me." His enjoyment is written all over his face. "Well, this interview has been enlightening, my little wild bird. Yes, from now on I shall call you Dove."

"That's presumptuous of you."

"Not at all. I'm a very good judge of character, little Dove. Just like I know that your flittering about is hiding other things _far," _he purrs the word, "more interesting." He rises and picks up his cane which had been propped against his chair. He towers over you, but you show no expression. With the cane, he traces a lineup between your legs to your crotch. Higher still, until it rests between your breasts. "I know a good... investment when I see one."

You reach up and gently move it away from you, looking up to meet his stare.

"Yes, and I thank you for your generosity that has helped fund some very important research - "

"I wasn't referring to monetary investments. Not everything can be bought with money."

"So what can they be bought with?"

"Influence. Power." he pauses and leans down closer to you. "Persuasion. And I can be a Very. Persuasive. Man." He reaches out and strokes your cheek with the back of his hand. "You'll find me a hard man to say no to." He whispers in your ear, "You can either enjoy it or fight it, but I will not take no for an answer. Now go, leave, my little Dove. Before I change my mind and keep you in a cage."

Without a word, you walk out of the room. You try not to act any different than earlier in front of the barman and thanked him for the drinks. As soon as you got out the door, you took off running and didn't stop until you were in your room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been really looking forward to this one! I didn't want to rush things because I don't think he would. After all Lucius seems like a calculating guy - sexy, dangerous, and a very real threat to all who stand up to him.


	18. Two Notes and a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're beginning to understand the level of sacrifice that you may need to make and realise that you've never been trained for this sort of mission.

When you return that night, there is a note waiting for you on the table next to your bed. You smile as soon as you see the handwriting.  
'One week from Tuesday, 5am. Pack as usual.'

With that small comfort, you fall asleep.

The next morning, you avoid questions about your evening out other than answering that it was fine, a bit boring, but that you felt like you made some progress. That seems to placate the others well enough. You spend the rest of the week working out lessons, wanting to have several done before the following week. A few afternoons in the library and the rest in your room and when Friday lunch rolls around, you feel satisfied with your work. Molly pleads you to run to the shops as she has other tasks to handle. If you're honest with yourself, you've been avoiding leaving the house but don't see how you can get out of this one. You go straight after lunch and manage to bring back everything she'd put on the list. You're helping to put things away when you notice something in your pocket. As soon as you can slip away, you find you've a note:

'Thank you, my Dove, for the lovely evening. You've given me much to think about. Do come again this Sunday at 9.'

You decide to find Remus and Sirius at once and convene in Remus's room. Your hands are shaking.

"But I thought you said that it was boring?" began Sirius.

"Well it was in the sense that we mostly sat and had a drink and chat."

"Mostly?" inquires Remus.

"He proved that his intentions are not merely intellectual." You make a face.

"Did he hurt you?" Sirius asks.

"No. Hinted at threats is more like. Just enough to make me want to run away, which I did the second he dismissed me."

"I detest that man!" growled Sirius. 

Remus gestures at him to calm down. "He has a ruthless side that it wouldn't do to discover. Besides that it will blow you cover..."

"I have to go back this Sunday."

The resignation in your voice isn't lost on them.

"Be brave, dear. He doesn't seem the sort to break his new toys the day that he gets them. He's far too proud of his acquisitions."

You swallow nervously.

"And so I am to allow myself to be acquired?"

"You can make him work for it, but, ultimately, yes."

"I still don't like it," Sirius grouses.

"None of us like it. Her especially." Remus gives you a sympathetic look. "We're here for you if you need us. Ok?"

"Yeah.." Your voice suddenly sounds small. "The note was slipped into my pocket while I was out."

"Do you think you were followed?"

"Not followed, but someone must have tipped him off."

"Do be careful, dear."

"I'm not going out again until Sunday night." You move to leave the room. "I think I need some time alone."

"You do what you need to do, doll."

***

Sunday night comes and you are more nervous than you would like to be. You dress smartly, but nothing remotely suggestive - you have no trouble at all in being a difficult conquest. This time it's the barman who leads you up to the room, drinks in hand. You learn that his name is Richard. No last name yet, but you're playing the long game and can wait. You need to see what his relationship is with Lucius.

"Ah, hello my Dove," Lucius greets you with a bow of his head. He does not rise from his chair. "Come in, have a seat." He nods to the chaise before looking to Richard. "You may sit those on the table." 

"Yes, sir." Richard deposits them on the table and then promptly lets himself out. Lucius is watching you like a hungry cat.

"I do hope you've had time to think of our last conversation."

You raise an eyebrow. "You're difficult to forget, Mr. Malfoy."

"So I had hoped," he smiles. "And I _do_ insist that you call me Lucius. But before we get sidetracked, how are your lessons coming along?"

"Quite well. It seems that the September lessons will be for the First, Fourth, and Sixth Years."

"Shame, you won't have my son just yet then."

"I'm sure that will be the next time then."

"But of course." He pauses to take a long drink. "You should try yours, I had him add a little something this time."

You look from him to the untouched glass. "Nothing deadly, I assure you," he adds.

You take a drink and taste a hint of peppermint. It's actually quite refreshing. "Nice," you admit.

"I am known to have excellent taste."

"So you've mentioned."

"And not in just drinks and decor." He gives you a pointed look. "I believe that you, my Dove, fit the bill as well."

You suppress a shiver.

"I don't care to know much about the more intimate details of your life. That's your business. And my life is my business. Am I understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'm glad we can come to an agreement."

"And what have I agreed to?"

"That neither of us divulge things that we do not wish to. Are you sure that you're paying attention to me?"

You stare into his steely eyes. "I understood that part quite well."

"Ah you mean a more... personal agreement. I didn't think we needed to rush into that, but if you are so eager - "

"I just wanted you to be clear. Thank you."

"Oh I always make my _desires_ clearly known. Do not fret, my Dove. You'll come around to seeing things my way in time. I'm in no hurry."

"Very well. So... Lucius... what have you brought me here for today?"

"Oh whatever do you mean? I just enjoy your company." He has the air of a cat playing with its prey. "Do you like games, my Dove?" 

"It depends on the game."

"An intelligent reply. I was thinking a round of chess?"

"I'm a bit rusty, but I used to play."

"Wonderful, come join me by the window. It's already set up at the table."

You feel, well, played once again. He's reminding you that he is in charge.

He defeats you rather quickly though you at least put up a decent fight.

"That game was rather telling, was it not?' he concludes.

"I'm rusty is all."

"Hmm well... I'm sure you're not so... rusty... in other areas. Or.." he raises an eyebrow. "Perhaps you are."

"I don't wish to speak about it."

"Have it your way then. It was worth a try. Although," he slides his hand to your knee under the table. "It would fascinating to hear about how I _measure up_ compared to others. I've been told that I'm quite a catch."

You try to brush his hand from your knee, but he pins your hand to your leg. His voice is lower and tinged with danger. "And you, my Dove, have already ensnared me. What are you going to do about it?"

You pretend to be flattered and nervous. Well, the nervousness was not fake.

"Well, I should hardly know, Lucius. What does one do with a man like you?"

A wicked laugh escapes his lips as he gets up and pulls you to him. "What does one do? The better question is..." he inhales the scent of your skin along your neck. "What does one.." He traces his tongue from your shoulder to your ear. "Not. Do?"

You shiver but he thinks that it is from pleasure.

"Oh yes," he slides a hand down to your bottom. "There are so many things."

"But I hardly know you."

"You shouldn't let that keep you from enjoying the moment."

"I'd prefer to do things in order."

"A girl with rules. Very well, I'll play along for now. What shall it be? Dinner and dancing? Laying beneath the stars under a warm blanket? As I've said, I can be patient when I need to be."

"Dinner," you find yourself saying. "Next week."

He snickers. "I'll send word. Sundays seem to work best for us. I'll let you know if I'm free next Sunday." He breathes in the smell of your hair before releasing you. "You'd best get home. Until next time."

You nod and let yourself out.


	19. Working for a Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus works you to the bone today as you prepare for the fall. Thank Merlin you'll get something good in the end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 02/07 to correct some details and typos.

Aside from leaving quite a bit earlier on Tuesday, the travel is exactly the same. It's not until you're in the his apartments, that Snape says anything to you.

"Eat. I'm sure you didn't already." Your stomach grumbles a response. He gives you a look. You gratefully sit down at the table and help yourself to some toast and jelly.

"So how did it go.. with Lucius?"

You answer between bites. "Fine. Awful. I might see him again in a week. For dinner."

"Dinner, hmm? Is this business? Or.. pleasure?"

"The pleasure is all his, I can assure you."

Snape tuts but looks relieved.

"So you're saying that you haven't fallen for his charms?"

"If by his charms, you mean his stuck-up peacock routine, no."

That makes him laugh. "Well, yes, he can be a bit pretentious. How does he feel about you?"

"He's trying to get into my pants." You take a nice swig of hot coffee.

"Not one to mince words this morning, are we?"

"You asked."

"I suppose I did. And has he been.. successful?" You can't tell if he's more concerned for you or himself.

"Not yet. I told him that I have to get to know him first. That's why we're having dinner."

"And then?"

"I don't even want to think about it," you say, wiping your mouth.

"Then you'd best go get ready. Wear whatever you'd like."

When you get up, you pause to give him a kiss on the cheek. He responses by slapping your bottom and you hurry away. You choose a black flow-y skirt that comes mid-thigh, over-the-knee socks, a pale grey button up shirt, black cardigan and your favorite boots. No need to change underclothes as you've put on the lace things he gave you last time. The last thing you put on is your collar. You walk back out, armed with quill, ink, and several rolls of parchment, some blank and some with your lesson plans. He seems pleased with your choice as he looks you over.

"Is this what you've been wearing when you go see Lucius?" he inquires.

"No, I wear loose trousers and frumpy shirts," you scoff. "Something like this would seem an invitation."

"And is it? An invitation?"

You put down your supplies on the table and a hand on your hip. "If you want to be invited," you reply saucily.

He comes over to you and slides his hands up your legs and under your skirt. "Mmm, good girl. But you shouldn't wear this to teach if you want the boys to learn."

"Depends on who my student is, sir." You reach up and wrap your arms around his neck, inviting him into a kiss. "And what do you think you'd learn?"

"That my professor is a naughty.. naughty.. girl. A girl that wants to keep me awake at night."

"And is that what you want?" You gently nip his neck.

"If you're good today, I'll consider it." His voice has become a low rumble.

"Should I apologise for the last time we were in this position?"

"It was... duly appreciated later." He pulls you tighter against him and you can feel his stiffening cock press into you. "And did you?"

"Yesss," you purr.

"Good girl. But if you want something today, you're going to have to work for it."

"Of course, sir." You don't want to, but he lets go of you and you slip from his arms to reach for your lesson scrolls. You make sure to lean over a little further than necessary.

"Tempting little witch, come sit with me on the couch and show me your scrolls."

You attempt to drape one leg over his when you sit beside him, but he'll have none of it. You show him what you've written up and he helps identify the potential problems and find solutions. Overall he seems very pleased, which makes you happy. The hours pass by and aside from a short break for a cuppa, you work until lunch. You take lunch in the apartments and then get right back to work. He insists on you perfecting everything and then beginning the plans for other lessons. You talk through them together before sitting down at the table to write until your hand begins to cramp. Even then, he gives you a balm for it and makes you keep going. Not at all how you hoped that your day would go! You work until dinner and when he announces the time, you push your scrolls away, exhausted. 

"Now you know what a professor's day feels like," he smirks.

"More like professional textbook writer," you groan.

"But I thought that you like to work hard for me."

"Yes, but I didn't think that it would be all day...."

"It's not for you to decide your schedule here, girl."

"Yes, sir," you say in resignation.

He waves his wand and clears the table and puts out the dishes.

"And now... we will eat."

Food suddenly appears and reminds you of the amazement you felt your first meal at Hogwarts. You're also famished. You begin to pick up your fork and knife when a rope appears and winds itself around your wrists, holding them in front of you.

"Not this time," he announces. "Come here."

You get up and follow your chair as it positions itself next to his. "Sit. And now I will feed you."

You look at him questioningly but dare not ask. He scoops up a fork full of steamed vegetables and you open you mouth dutifully, closing your lips around the fork. He pulls it back out and waits for you to finish chewing, watching you while he eats as well. It's awkward but you adapt to the strange, silent meal. When your plate is clean, he gently wipes you mouth with a napkin. 

"Good girl, you didn't fight me. Now stay silent a while longer."

He helps you to your feet and leads you over to the couch. Before he lets you sit, he removes your knickers. "Now you may do what you wished earlier."

You spread your legs and place one over his once more. Only this time your wrists are bound.

"Relax and watch the fire. It is time for you to rest from your work." His hand slides along your thigh until you feel his fingertips begin to dance along your slit. You shift against him. "Shh, now stay still.."

With his other hand, he rubs the front of his trousers. You feel yourself wanting more and he senses it and begins probing, letting a finger slip into your wetness. It's excruciating to not move or make a sound. He makes a pleased noise at your silence. He slips his finger out so as to undo his flies and pull out his cock which was getting uncomfortable. He reaches back over and slides two fingers in this time. Then three. You're beginning to feel desperate. He stops and wipes his wet fingers on his cock and you watch him begin stroking himself, you attention riveted. You feel some drool escape the corner of your mouth just as he looks over at your face. 

"My girl likes what she sees, hmm? Perhaps you would like more than just seeing? You can nod your head."

You nod vigorously.

"On your knees then in front of me. You need to get me nice and wet. You understand?"

You nod again and he guides you to the floor between his legs. Without waiting, you begin kissing and licking all around his cock in small movements, the strange taste of yourself now on your tongue. You then open wider and draw in his head, your tongue stroking it as you take more and more of him into your mouth. He makes a delightful sound as you feel him grow even harder between your lips. He lets you control the rhythm and you take it slow, teasing him and tracing your tongue along the veins of his cock while you fuck him with your mouth. After several minutes he touches your shoulders and guides you back onto your feet.

"Follow me." He leads you to your bedroom where he undoes the rope and removes your shirt and bra, only to tie you arms over your head to a bedpost and sheds his clothes. "Make all the delicious sounds that you want now, my girl." You lock eyes with him as he spreads your legs and enters you at last, making you gasp. "Yes, that's it. Let me hear you." He begins pumping into you faster and you cry out to his obvious delight. He squeezes your breasts and leans down to lick at your nipples. 

"Please, touch me, sir," you beg. "I'm so close... so close."

"And would you like to cum, girl? Here, while I'm fucking your sweet cunt?"

"Oh yes, please, please."

He reaches down and slides his thumb along your clit, slow at first and then faster to match his rhythm making you writhe beneath him.

"May I cum, sir?" you pant.

"Yess.. yess.. let me hear you, my good girl. You worked hard for me today and now you get your reward."

You feel yourself explode as you say his name and a warm feeling washes over you. He cries out and thrusts into you one last time. It isn't until your heart returns to normal that you realise what you said.

"I'm so sorry, sir -"

But he cuts you off. "Hush, girl. Though if I heard you call my name like that all the time, I think I'd go mad." He leans down and kisses you while undoing the magical ropes. You immediately wrap your arms around him.

"Now go take your bath and we'll see what the rest of the evening holds for us." You're loath to let him go, but a hot bath does sound nice. You're up and gathering your things when suddenly you hear him gasp, but not in a good way. You turn and he's holding his arm. 

"Fuck," he swears. "I have to go. I don't know when I'll be back. Don't wait up."

He quickly mutters a spell to cover your scent, throws on his clothes, and disapparates on the spot.


	20. Girlhood Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus begins to show his softer side.
> 
> Mostly smut with some fluff.

It was late and Severus still wasn't back. Tired, you decide to sleep in his bed - at least then you'll know when he returns. Eventually you drift off. You are suddenly awoken from a deep sleep when you hear him return but pretend to still be sleeping. A candle is lit and you hear him change clothes and hesitate when he turns to see that you are in his bed. He blows out the candle and slides under the covers, seemingly careful not to rouse you. After several long minutes, he turns on his side and puts an arm around you. You accidentally make a sound of contentment and he whispers in your ear, "I knew you were awake. But go back to sleep. I'm here now." You snuggle into him and fall back asleep, a smile on your face.

You both sleep in late and he seems less interested than usual in leaving the bed. You take advantage and remove his clothing while you explore his body with your lips, finding the more sensitive places and then teasing him mercilessly.

"Still fulfilling your girlhood dreams?" he rumbles.

"At some point they became my grownup dreams," you reply with a wink, climbing on top of him, your legs spread open. You slide yourself back and forth on his cock, your juices leaking out while you torment both of you. When you finally can no longer stand it, he orders you to ride him. His groans of pleasure nearly send you over the edge as you impale yourself slowly on his cock. You lean forward slightly, putting your hands now on either side of his waist and begin sliding up and down his cock. He lifts yours hands and pushes you upright, his hands moving to your thighs as he begins bucking his hips, making you bounce and whimper with every jolt. 

"Cum for me, girl. You know you want to."

You slide a hand down to your swollen clit and begin rubbing furiously, making your walls clench him tightly and he gasps.

"Permission to.. cum.. sir?" you pant.

"Yes, girl, cum for me," he grunts.

A shudder rips through your body as you throw your head back and cry out, his name a song on your lips. He gives one final thrust and, to your surprise, shouts _your_ name. Your eyes fly open and meet his, your lips forming a soft 'o'. 

"Kiss me," he says and you happily comply.

When you finally part, he smiles. "You see what you've done to me, witch? You've ruined me."

"Ruined or spoiled?"

"Both have the same result." He playfully pushes you away. "Now go get cleaned up before you utterly ruin my sheets as well."

You laugh and scamper away.

He seems a bit gentler today and after getting dressed you take a stroll together to the greenhouse to see what Professor Sprout will have on hand for you in the fall. You find her to be delightful and promise to take tea with her when you've returned to teach. She wanders off to look for a certain plant while she leaves you to look through her storage shelves. You place something back just as Severus slaps you on the bottom. 

"Cheeky man!" you whisper shout, making him laugh. Pomona comes back in at that moment and gives you both a thoughtful look. 

"It's nice to see you smiling, Professor. Perhaps you should come out into the sunshine more often!"

He clears his throat nervously. "Ah, well, yes, I shall both leave you to it, then?" And then to you, "Lunch will be at 12:30. Don't be late."

"Of course, professor," you nod. 

When he is gone, she sidles up to you and says in a low voice, "I'm not sure what has happened, but I'm grateful for it. That man is always just a raincloud." She gives you a wink. "Now don't be shy, here, take these things." She shoves some roots in your hand that you'd been needing. "Just let them dry thoroughly and then seal them up. They'll be just the thing."

Before she lets go of your hands, she gives them a little squeeze. "Do take care and I'll see you again once the students are back."

You give her a smile and thanks and make your way back to the castle. You pause for a moment and enjoy the scene before you and behind - the giant, ancient castle encircled by idyllic green fields and dark forest, the lake shimmering in the distance. It is so easy to love this place. And easier still when you think about the smile of a certain someone and hear his laughter echoing in your ears.

On the way to the apartments, you stop by the Potions room and drop off the roots and other various items Professor Sprout had already given you. Again, it feels so strange to be on this side of things, to be among the teachers instead of the students. With that in your head, you lock up and go join Severus who is reading The Daily Prophet by the fire.

"What's the news?"

"Only that dementors have been sighted by Muggles and the Minister is trying to cover it up. Fudge will never admit that He's back. Fudge is a fool." He folds up the paper.

" So did Pomona have other things to say about it after I left?"

"Only that it's nice to see you a bit less dour." He snorts. "Oh, I put away the things she gave me already so we don't have to do it later."

"No one saw you??" he sounds a little panicked.

"No, it was fine and I locked everything back up."

Relief shows on his face. "Thank you, but don't do it again. Can't have Filch meddling in my life."

"He's still here?!"

"Oh yes. He has his uses, but I'd rather they be concentrated on the students."

"Ugh, noted. You're right, of course."

"Of course I am." Ah, back to normal. "After lunch, we will work on Occlumency. I expect you to do better than last time."

You nod and begin to speak but he cuts you off.

"Do not ask me about last night. The less you know the better."

"That's not what I was going to say."

"Well then, what is it?"

"I was just going to ask if anything has changed. Between us, I mean."

"No, should it have?"

"No, no, it's fine."

"Wait. I know what this is about."

"You do?"

"Yes, it's about me spanking your fine arse in the greenhouse."

"No, but that was a bit of a surprise."

"Good! But then, what?"

"You seem less... less distant. Less cold."

"You are mine, girl. Perhaps I'm beginning to see what that could mean."

"What that... _could_ mean?"

"You're not my slave and you're too intelligent for me to solely value your.. physical attributes."

"How comforting."

"You're also funny and kind. Do I need to keep listing your good qualities?"

"Oh please do. This is quite enlightening."

"Come off it. You know that I like you and think highly of you. Is that not enough?"

"You _like_ me?"

"You evoke strong feelings in me."

"Severus Snape, you are hilarious!" you roar with laughter. He looks bemused at your reaction.

"I'm glad I entertain you."

"Is that what you do in bed?" she ask slyly. "Entertain me?"

He finally laughs. "You're impossible, woman." 

"I think that you've changed," you point your finger into his chest, "here."

"Everyone knows the heart is just a muscle," he says evasively.

"Which is effected by your body chemistry. But have it your way."

He surprises you with a kiss, a hand slipping up into your hair, the other holding you close.

"This will have to be answer enough for you," he whispers against your lips before seeking your tongue out with his own in a deep kiss that leaves you both content.


	21. Not Secretive Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day goes fine until Severus wants to change the details of your secret arrangement.
> 
> Try not to get a toothache from the fluff!

Occlumency lessons are more serious this time and even more difficult, but you prove yourself all the same. Snape is semi-secretly pleased with your progress - you see a small smile now and again - but he wants to see you excel and pushes you until sweat is streaming down your face from his constant magical attacks.

Dinner is more subdued with the knowledge that he's taking you back late tonight.

"I seem to have underestimated you, girl.

You seem surprised at the remark. 

"This.. teaching thing.. is only supposed to be a cover and yet you have embraced it Perhaps one day you would make a fine professor if you wished it. But that's not all. You've bravely taken on your task with Lucius. You've taken my collar with pride. I'm pleased, of course. But it's going to get more dangerous for us both. You know why I left last night. I'll say more at the next meeting, but.. for now I think that unless you are here, with me, you need to live freely."

"And....and what does that mean?"

"It means that you are free from the Rules aside from the obvious - the less people know of your involvement with me the better."

"But why would I want to, why would - "

He put his hand on your arm. "Because the risks are high. Because I don't know how long this war will drag on. And because I don't think you should need my permission to make your own decisions. I enjoy you. But I feel that I have asked too much. And our.. closeness has made me grow careless."

"So, you're dumping me?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then, please help me understand."

"You need to be above suspicion. Neither of us should be an obvious weak spot in each other."

"And how do I.... how do I do this? Look convincing?"

"By carrying on as you were, of course."

"What?"

"With the.. others. Now is not the time to feign innocence. It was I who interrupted the party, not the other way around."

"Yes but... but that was nothing serious. We're just friends and with you - "

"Black worships the ground you walk on. _If_ you haven't noticed."

"That doesn't mean - "

"But it's useful for our cause. I expect you to be the sacrificial soldier you've signed on to be."

"Not if it means giving up us."

"There _is_ no us."

"Don't you dare! Merlin's bones, don't you _dare_ try to feed me that line!"

"There's not allowed to be an us and so there isn't."

"Feelings don't always follow that logic."

"Then I expect you to keep a tighter reign on them."

"That's not what I've seen from you."

Snape sighs. "You've twisted up what I've said. When we're together, alone, yes, it is different. And I allow myself to be.. different. But when we're not, I cannot give off the slightest hint that there is anything. At all. There can be no rumors, no whispers. I made a mistake today in front of Pomona which I will rectify later. We cannot do it again. We can be colleagues, we can work well together, but there can be NO feelings. No secret glances. Nothing. At. All. Perhaps never. And that.." He exhales slowly. "That is why I've made this decision."

You sit in silence, taking this in. This man who you have completely fallen for, would do anything for, is saying that your secret relationship needs to be even more secret. So much so that no one would suspect. That you'll have to not just avoid things but live like he truly is nothing to you. 

“I.. I don’t know if I can do that.”

“You have no choice. _I_ have no choice. Last night made that clear to me. And if you truly care for me like you’ve said, you’ll do it.”

“You know that I care for you.” Your eyes well up. “Please excuse me,” you say as you rise quickly from the table. You run to your room and throw yourself down on the bed before dissolving into a pool of tears. You cry until there is nothing left and you lie in silence. 

A bit later there is a knock at the door.

“May I come in, please?” 

“Fine,” you reply into your pillow.

He finds you face down on the bed, your face mostly buried in a pillow, and sits next to you.

“I know you don’t believe me, but..” He places his hand on the small of your back. “It’s not so easy for me either.”

“Hmph.”

He slides his hand down onto your bottom.

“Think of it as a most top secret spy mission. And think of what I’m going to lose.”

“What’s that?” you grumble.

“The ability to easily piss off a certain pup.”

A small laugh escapes your lips. “I think he is still mad from before.”

“Well let him stay mad but don’t let him think that you’re in on it, hmm?” He gently pats your rear before shifting and lying down next to you, brushing your hair out of your face.

“Remus suspects.”

“Of course he would.”

“They could both smell you on me. On my skin. And how I - “

“Stop, I don’t even want to think about it. But you ought to know that Remus is not the only wolf. He has some as well. A friend being suspicious is different than someone who would eat the flesh off your bones.”

You shiver.

“I dislike telling you these things. But that is the world in which we find ourselves. And if we want to truly protect one another, we will do whatever it takes.”

He pulls you against him and you scoot into your side, nestling your face into his chest.

“Severus, I’m scared. I wish you didn’t have to be with those people. I wish I didn’t have to see Lucius.”

“So do I, my dear sweet girl. But we’re at war and we must all play our part.”

“But when I am here? With you?”

“Look up at me. When you are here.. with me.. you are mine. And mine alone. And I.. am yours.”

You press your lips softly against his, while tears gently roll down your cheeks anew.

He gently pulls away and wipes your cheeks with the edge of his sleeve. 

“Come take a bath with me before it’s time to go. I wouldn’t want to take you back covered in suspicious smells. Of course.. that means you’ll need a bath after your bath.” He winks, his attempt to cheer you up working enough for you to rise to your feet.

The bath, of course, is all of those things. And afterward you feel healed enough in the right places to face whatever it is that the return to reality will bring. 

When it is time to go, you hold hands under your capes and he gives you one last kiss before swinging open the portrait.

You return to Grimmauld Place at precisely 2am and tiptoe to your room, leaving your trunk (aside from a few essentials and certain packet) downstairs. You close your door, illumine a few candles, and see that you are not alone.


	22. Just Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excitement at the HQ and then the big day arrives. You get more than you bargained while on your date with Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius Black is asleep in your bed. And slumped in a small chair by the fire now burned down to embers is Remus Lupin, his faint snore breaking the silence. 

They stir and relief floods their faces. Remus gives you a sheepish grin. “Sorry, dear, we expected you earlier and when you didn’t show, we were a tad nervous. Kingsley said there was a report of Death Eaters about last night and, well,...”

“Thanks, fellas. Sorry that it’s so late, but Snape said we had to be even more cautious when traveling. I’m fine though, really.” You let out a huge yawn.

“I’m sure you’re tired. We can catch up tomorrow, right Padfoot?”

“Speak for yourself, I’m not moving,” he mumbles sleepily.

“Well, I’ll leave you to deal with him,” he smiles to you. The door closes behind him with a gentle click.

“Honestly, Sirius...” you whine. 

"Not moving," he grunts.

You sit down your things and consider changing in the bathroom when you notice that he's fallen back asleep. You change quickly, hide the packet and then slip under the covers. Much to your relief he doesn't even budge.

You sleep in late and awake to Sirius shaking you. "Get up, lazy bones, Harry has been attacked by Dementors. We have a meeting in 5 minutes."

You quickly pull on yesterday's attire and hurry down the stairs.

The discussion is heated and there is pressure from the ministry. They're wanting to expel him from Hogwarts for using magic to defend himself and believe Harry is telling a lie. You've never seen so many owls coming and going. Dumbledore helps cook up a scheme but they can't enact it today. With all the comings and goings and panic, you decide to slip out and go have that drink at the bar and see if you can get any information on the barman.

He seems delighted to see you and gives you a free mug of the new beer on tap. It's a good on at least and he's feeling chatty, but ultimately all that you learn when it comes to Lucius is that he's worked for him for many years now. He doesn't talk about magic, so either he's a Muggle or has a cover himself. When you're about to leave he reaches down under the bar and brings out a black box covered in silver swirls and tied with a pale blue ribbon of pure silk. The tag has your name on it. You thank the man and head back onto the busy sidewalk and to the busier house. You head straight to your room before anyone can ask you about the package.

Inside the box, on top of the wrappings, is a small envelope with your name beautifully inscribed. The note inside says, 'I hope this package finds you doing well, my Dove. Dinner on Sunday will be at the Golden Tiger at 8pm. I've enclosed something suitable for you to wear. Wear nothing else.'

You unfold the wrappings and pull out a long shiny black dress, the shoulders and back done in fine lace and buttons up the back. The front dips into a V a bit lower than you'd usually go for. Underneath you find a pair of simple black heels covered in lace. You hear voices coming up the stairs and quickly put everything back in the box and into your wardrobe. 

It's just the kids chattering away and they continue down the hallway. The house is still in chaos and you do your best to just stay out of the way unless it's something you can help with. Snape hasn't been at the most recent meetings and Dumbledore has repeatedly offered his excuses.

//

Sunday afternoon rolls around and you're getting nervous about your "date", but there's been no time to talk with anyone about it and even if there had been, you're not sure what to say. It's the big day for the others, too. Operation Rescue Harry Potter is in full swing and Tonks cooked up a plan to make it all work.

Soon many of them have left to fly to Harry's house and escort him to Grimmauld Place. But it's time for you to get ready. You notice after taking the dress and shoes out of the box that there are no undergarments. The note said, 'Wear nothing else.' Great. You wriggle into your dress which hugs your curves in ways that make you blush and realise that you're going to need help with the buttons. "Even better," you think aloud. You wrap yourself in your cloak, grab your shoes, and walk down to Sirius's door. You knock softly.

"They're back already?!" he shouts and throws open the door. 

"No, it's just me. I'm afraid that I need some help."

"Come in, doll. What can I do for you?"

"I need some help with some buttons."

"Simple enough," he replies.

But when you turn your back to him and slide off your cloak, tossing it onto a chair, he makes a strange noise.

"Where'd you get this?" he says awkwardly as he begins to fumble with the bottom buttons which begin in the middle of your back.

"Lucius, who else?" The resignation in his voice seems to calm him down.

"So he's making you wear it?"

"Yes. The second I opened this box, I regretted my agreement to have dinner."

"When did you get it?"

"Thursday."

"I'm offended!" he says mockingly. "You could have at least modeled it for me a little sooner, you know. Maybe you can show me again later?" At least he's back to normal.

"We'll see."

"Alright, I'm done. Turn around at least and let me see."

"Hold on, let me put on the shoes." You slip them on and they fit perfectly. And for heels they were actually comfortable. Magical shoes? You turn and face Sirius.

He looks you over and gives a low whistle. "You look amazing." 

"Let me put my cloak back on before you accidentally drool on me," you reply with a smirk. You quickly put it on.

"I'm serious, doll. If this were for something other than official business, I'd be jealous of the lucky bastard who gets to stare at you all evening."

"Well, I'm hoping that all he does is stare. Sorry, I need to go or I'll be late."

"Alright. See you when you get back, ok?"

"Sure, I'll come find you."

//

The Golden Tiger is a small asian fusion restaurant in an upscale neighborhood that you've never visited on the wizard side of London. You realise as soon as you are greeted at the door by a man wearing a designer suit that this was high class. Of course. Lucius walks in a moment after you and escorts you to the man who leads you both to a smaller, separate room that is bathed in gentle candlelight. There is an elegant table and chairs off to one side but the room is otherwise devoid of furnishings unless you want to count the rug in front of the massive fireplace. Lucius helps you out of your cape and pushes in your chair once you've sat down and then sits directly across from you, admiring the view so it seems. His hungry stare is unnerving.

"Nice place," you say awkwardly.

"I'm glad you think so," he replies as he leans back in his chair, his fingertips making an upside down v. "I see that the dress fits. And the shoes?"

"Perfectly, of course."

He smiles and shows his teeth. You mentally compare him to a shark. There is a flicker of amusement on his face and then you remember the real danger. You quickly think of something else to say.

"Have you eaten here before?"

"No, but I was assured that it is exquisite. And so here we are, in a room to ourselves, about to eat a delicious meal and you're sitting there looking scrumptious enough that I am considering asking the waiter to hold dinner so that I can enjoy the first course in peace."

"Ah ah, don't get ahead of yourself. I said that I would come to dinner. Not that I would _be _part of the dinner." 

"Relax, my Dove. Here comes a waiter now."

At that very moment, in walks the waiter with a bottle of wine, small plates and a beautiful small tray of dumplings. They smell divine. Your drinks poured, he turns and disappears through the door.

"A toast. To new experiences," he announces. You clink your glass against his and take a sip. Perfect. Everything about this is. Everything except the man whose attention is currently wholly focused on you.

The meal progresses slowly with more small plates appearing at regular intervals and the conversation resting on safe topics. After your second glass of wine, you're starting to feel its warmth. After dessert and another glass (or two), Lucius suggests the pair of you walk over to the fireplace. The wine has you in a good mood and you notice two low chairs by the fire. You can't remember if they were there before, but in any case you say yes.

He helps you to your feet and puts an arm around your waist as he leads you across the room. He suddenly stops.

"But first, a little dancing." He turns you to him and, with soft music suddenly in the air, puts other hand at your waist, pulling you in to him. You're surprised but play along, putting your arms around his neck and following his movements.

You probably have had a little too much alcohol, but you still feel in control. However, the gentle swaying makes you feel sleepy and you lean your head against him. A pleased sound rumbles in his chest and a hand strays up your back. You sigh against him and he suggests that he finally let you rest by the fire to which you nod.

His silver eyes continue to drink you in as he helps you sit down. You look up to meet his heady gaze, lips slightly parted.

He smiles and sits down next to you, not looking away.

“And has your evening met your rigorous expectations?”

“It’s been lovely, of course.”

“There is one final thing that I have not tasted - you. And don’t you think you ought to let me have at least a small one?” He leans toward you and puts a hand to the back of your head, fingers gripping into your hair. “Just... a little... taste...” And then his lips caress yours in a teasing way and you realise that it would be so easy to just completely let go. “Yes... show me what you can give me.” This time his lips crush into yours and you let yourself kiss him back to his obvious delight. He begins to run his hands all over you, touching, caressing, while his hungry mouth refuses to be satiated. One hand slides up your leg and you try to pull back. He snakes an arm around you and slides his smoothly shaved cheek along yours and whispers in your ear, “I said I wanted to taste you, my Dove.” His hand slides higher until he finds what he is looking for. “Open up for me,” he whispers, still holding you tightly. “Don’t deny me my dessert.”

He forces his hand between your legs despite you trying to squeeze them together and slides a finger into your folds, searching for the opening. You gasp when he finds it, his finger exploring your tight walls.

“Open your legs,” he commands and this time you do, trying to hide your anger and frustrated thoughts. He begins to slowly finger you, your body responding to him through a haze of the wine and the warmth of the fire. Content that you’re finally cooperating, he slips his finger out of you and into his mouth to suck off your juices.

“You taste delicious, my Dove. What delights you’ve been depriving me of! I’m afraid this won’t do.” He gets on his knees in front of you and forces your dress up to your waist while pushing your legs further apart. You close your eyes so that you don’t have to watch. He begins licking along your folds, occasionally dipping his tongue into your entrance. His famously arrogant mouth shows off how he knows just what to do, his hands holding you in an iron grip to keep you from moving. You eventually look down and meet his eyes and that’s when you feel him try to break into your mind. You focus all your attention on him and lock away everything else in a box he’ll never find. Unfortunately it also means that you groan with pleasure which has the blessed secondary effect of making him lose concentration.

“Oh, Lucius,” you pant.

“Mmmm,” he moans while continuing to tease your clit with his tongue. He sucks on it again and you feel yourself slipping. Lucius fucking Malfoy is about to take you over the edge with his beautiful mouth that you simultaneously loathe and are immensely enjoying. “Mhmm,” he encourages you, watching you expectantly.

You begin panting harder until you can’t hold on any longer, a final cry announcing with the shudder that rips through you that he has won. His smug smile says it all.

“A suitable dessert for the evening, don’t you think?” he breathes as he licks his lips. “Come, my Dove, let me help you to your feet.

He takes your hands and helps you up, planting another kiss on your lips and then your forehead.

“You were divine. Simply divine. And I’m afraid that now I must away but we must do this again sometime. I will contact you soon. Come, let’s get your cloak.

You walk back to the table together and then out of the restaurant, into the night. He gives you a kiss on the hand, bids you goodnight and watches for a few minutes as you walk away before he disapparates. You can’t get “home” fast enough.


	23. A Wolfish Appetite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let Remus help you forget about the night before.
> 
> Smut, a bit of fluff.

You crawl into your bed still in your dress. You don’t feel like looking for help to get out of your dress because you don’t want to talk about it. You feel like a failure as a human and a successful spy at the same time. 

Your sleep is full of strange and disturbing dreams and you don’t sleep very well.

The next morning rolls around and you are still in bed. You don’t come to lunch either. Sirius is busy catching up with Harry when Remus taps on your door. You don’t answer and he lets himself in. He meets your gaze.

”Not a good night?”

”I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“May I come closer?”

”If you must.”

He is near the bed when he freezes and looks at you curiously.

”You went out with him last night, didn’t you? Malfoy?”

You pull the covers up higher.

”You can talk to me about it if you need to.”

”No thanks,” you answer flatly.

”You sound like you need to,” he replies gently and coaxingly pulls your covers back. He looks you over and makes a strange high-pitched whine. You feel the hair stand up on the back of your neck.

“I’m sorry,” he says, taking a step back and exhaling slowly. "It's almost the full moon and it's harder to control.. certain things. I'll leave you alone before I do anything we both regret."

"Wait. Can you... can you do one thing for me before you go?"

He nods. "Of course. Anything, dear." He sounds back in control.

"It's rather embarrassing, but..." You get out of bed and turn to show him all the buttons down your back. "I... I can't take this off."

"How did you get it on then?"

"Sirius."

"Ah."

"No, he buttoned it and I left. Please, Remus." You turn and give him a pleading look. "I can't even face all the questions if I walk out there like this. I.."

"Shh, come here, I will help."

His fingertips brush your skin, tickling your spine as he makes his way through the buttons. The sensation makes you relax your shoulders and sigh.

"It's... it's a nice dress," he offers.

"It would have been nicer if he hadn't bought it."

"Oh."

"The price I paid for a nice dinner and gaining trust."

"Is that the only thing that it cost you?"

You shiver. "No."

"Tell me then," he says gently as he undoes the last button. "Tell me what he did to you. I want to know."

"He... he kissed me."

"Is that all?" He turns you to face him but you look at the floor, at his chest, anything but his eyes.

"No. He... oh, I don't want to say it. Maybe if I don't say it, it didn't happen."

"It happened. It might happen again. What did that man do to you?"

"He forced me to cum in his mouth."

"Forced?"

"I couldn't stop myself. He was trying to read my mind and the only way I could push him out was to think of nothing else and..."

"Look at me." He coaxes your chin higher to force your gaze upward to meet his." "You were very brave. You did what you had to do. No one will fault you for it."

"But what will he expect next time?" you whisper.

"There's no use in thinking like that." He wraps his arm around you and holds you close to him. "These are desperate times. You may have to do other things you're not proud of. But if it means that you succeed, it will have to be worth it."  
  
"I can't get it out of my head, Remus. It's awful. His smile was dreadful. Triumphant."

"Perhaps he won't be able to get you out of his head either. That _is_ what you want, right?"

"Yes, but only because I have to."

"Then maybe..." he voice drops lower. "Maybe I can help you forget?"

You feel a tingling sensation along your spine and a chill covers you in goosebumps.

"I've stayed too long," he says, letting go of you and stepping backward. He makes an odd whine again, like earlier. 

"Stay, Remus. Please don't leave me."

"I can't stay. I need to go." He walks to the door.

You leap forward and grab his hand. He tries to gently shake you off and when he turns, you see a strange flicker in his eyes.

"I'm going to lose control if I stay here, now let me go!"

"Do it then. Lose control. Make me forget." You cast spells on the room to keep others out and the sound in.

"I need to erase his scent," he growls. 

"Show me," you challenge him.

In an instant he pushes you across the room and up against the wall. Your feet are no longer touching the ground. "Are you sure this is what you want?" His voice is lower and more animalistic.

"I want it," you breathe softly.

He growls, hikes your dress up and loosens his trousers, letting them fall to the floor, all while still pinning you with his body. He howls and it's quite frightening, but you remind yourself that it's Remus and he won't hurt you. He grips your waist and leans back for a moment, allowing you to slip your shoulders from your dress, letting its soft fabric fall over his hands. He licks at your breasts and you can feel his hard cock at your entrance just waiting for him to make the slightest movement. You let your hands wander over him, the scars on his chest and face, the stubble from where he hasn't shaved for a day. You cry out when he finally thrusts into you and begins fucking you hard and fast. You cling to him and his ragged breath is hot against your cheek. Your back is growing sore from rubbing against the wall but his intensity begins to overwhelm you and he clearly enjoys the noises you're beginning to make, matching them with his own.

"Remus," you pant. "I'm getting close."

"Good. I want to hear you. That sound you make. Just for me this time." He nips lightly at your neck. "Don't hold back."

Your mind flashes to the other times that you've shared with Remus, all the times that you've gotten close to this but never took that step, the perfect gentleman who is now practically tearing you apart with his cock. And then you feel the orgasm building in you and you're panting harder, shifting slightly so that he keeps hitting that spot. When it takes you, the shudder that rips through your body makes him howl. He gives two more deep thrusts and you feel him empty out inside of you. He slowly lowers you and carries you over to your bed, laying you down and climbing on top of you, his hands wandering, his tongue exploring before making his way to your lips to give you a molten kiss.

He sits up and studies your face. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"I'll be a little sore, but fine," you smile. 

He kisses your lips again, softly this time.

"I didn't think that would ever happen. But I'm glad it did, dear. Are you?"

"Yes, Remus. You worry too much."

"Shall I help you get dressed?" he asks cheekily.

"And what happens if I say yes?"

"Then I suppose I'll have to do it."

"Fine, you can help me at least get back up and finally get out of this dress. I think I've worn it long enough."

He admires your body as he slides the dress down your hips and watches you as you walk over to the wardrobe and fetch your clothing. You slip on some undergarments, look up and notice his stare. And that he's getting hard again. You walk back and press yourself against him, his cock twitching against your belly, your fingertips dancing along his back.

"Didn't get enough the first time?"

"I...uh..." He blushes.

"Cum on me then," you whisper. "Just like the first time. I like to watch."

He lets you guide him to the bed and you sit leaning back against the headboard, knees bent and legs open. You have him sit facing you and you slip down your bra straps so that your nipples show. He's already begun stroking himself nice and slow and a warmth begins pooling between you legs. 

"Touch yourself for me," he says in a low growl. You begin rubbing small circles around your clit through your knickers while you watch him pump his long cock.

"Remus..." you whine.

"Yes, my dear?" he groans. "Changed your mind?"

"Mhmm."

"So what do you want instead?"

"I want you to fuck me."

"Now who didn't get enough?" he asks playfully. "Take off your panties then. And turn around."

You quickly take them off and turn, upright on your knees with your legs parted. He runs his hands down your arms and up your sides, pulling you back against him and squeezing your breasts. You feel his cock teasing you again and you reach down and slide his length along your slit, rubbing your juices all over it. He sighs onto your neck and begins covering it with slow kisses. 

"Are you ready?" he whispers.

You line him up with yourself in reply and begin to push against him, the head starting to disappear inside of you. He guides you forward, onto your elbows and then eases himself into you, this time giving your body time to adjust. He pushes in as far as you can handle before sliding back out and going in further. His pace is less frantic, taunting you by slowly sliding almost all the way out before slipping back in. You slip a hand down to rub on your clit, making your walls even tighter, gripping him, trying to keep him inside of you. He lets out a low moan and lets you know he's not going to last long. You assure him that you aren't either and he begins to go faster, his hot panting in your ear pushing you closer to the edge while you rub yourself faster. At last you cry out and your walls spasm around him making him explode inside of you and leaving you both gasping for breath.

He slips out of you and you let yourself collapse on the bed. He gently lays down next to you and puts an arm around you.

"Thank you," he says quietly and leans in to kiss your cheek. 

"I'll remember not to challenge you again," you grin and turn to face him. "I'll be lucky if I can sit the rest of the day."

"And what about..." his face looks concerned. "Severus?"

"What about him?"

"I thought that, you know..."

"We work well together. We get on alright."

"You know that's not what I mean. I know what I smelled."

"How is that different than what just happened?"

"He's not going to hate me any more than normal?"

"No."

"How does he feel about this thing with Lucius?"

"He said that I have to use any means necessary to gain trust and thus information."

"All business, is he?"

"No, but.. it's complicated. Don't worry about it."

"If you say so. But you really should get dressed this time. It's time for dinner and you know how Molly gets if we're late."

"Ack, you're right!"

You roll out of bed and both throw on some clothes and head downstairs just in time.

You sit next to Sirius who has saved you a place. You notice the new kid at the table on the other side of Sirius and know right away who he is but are polite enough not to gawk.

"Hi, doll," Sirius says quietly. "Are you feeling ok? I haven't seen you all day. I wanted you to meet - " He pauses and sniffs. He looks over at Remus who is making small talk with the witch next to him and then back to you. You look away and pretend to busy yourself. He grabs your arm just hard enough to command your attention.

"What is it, Sirius?"

"Did you and Remus...?"

You stare back at him innocently. 

"Were you with him _all afternoon_?"

"He came to see how I was doing is all."

"And he ended up doing you, you mean to add."

"What's it to you?"

He barks out a laugh and everyone turns to look. You feel a blush creep into your cheeks.

"Do tell, Sirius. What's so funny?" Arthur asks.

"Only that Miss ------ has found a new hobby: being an animal trainer."

You roll your eyes.

"You ought to know, Sirius," winks Remus.

The others laugh and the conversation thankfully moves on.

"How's Snivellus?" he asks.

"Fine, busy, getting ready for next term."

"Keeping his pasty hands off of you alright?"

"We're colleagues, Sirius. I'm not sure what else that should imply."

"Then why did he kiss you when he brought you back the first time?"

"To piss you off, why else?" It's your turn to laugh, only you're more discreet. "He likes to get at you. You just need to learn to ignore him."

"And you can ignore his lips on you?"

"That is between he and I. I'm a grown girl, if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I have, remember..." he rumbles.

"And you were going to introduce me to our new guest on the other side of you?"

"Ah yes, Harry! Harry, this is my friend Miss ------- who is new to the Order. Miss -------- meet my godson, Harry Potter."


	24. Save the Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is pre-occupied with Harry, Remus with the recent events at the Ministry and you haven't seen Severus for a few weeks now. There's a meeting tonight and he shows up, but afterward he makes you tell him everything.
> 
> Smut, of course.

It has been a few weeks since your dinner with Lucius and you have begun to suspect that he have moved on to other conquests because you've had no news from him. You've been out at least twice a week doing errands, some of which in Diagon Alley, and you have neither seen him nor received a random note. You are out again this afternoon because somehow the butter and sugar have been used up in spite of all the trips to the grocery store and because you understand Muggle money and some of the others do not.

When you check out, the cashier gives you your change. She also hands you an envelope.

"I was told to give this to you when you came next. Have a good day!" she smiles.

The envelope is of high quality paper but unmarked. You open it carefully on the way out the door and see a small bit of parchment folded inside.

'Please pardon the long absence. I hope that you enjoyed our evening as much as I. If it should please you, come to the usual place on Friday, 10pm.'

You feel both pleased and afraid. Pleased because it means that you have another chance to learn something, anything, that would be of use. Afraid because you have no idea what his expectations will be. When you get in, you deposit the sac in the kitchen and wander around the house, hoping to find Remus. He is in the library and you overhear another witch, Tonks, trying to convince him of something. He looks glad to see you if only to change the conversation.

"Ah, hello --------." He sees the envelope in your hand. "Another note from our dear friend?"

"Yes, it's tomorrow, at the bar."

"I see. Is there anything I can do?" he offers.

"Just moral support. I'll see you guys at dinner."

They wave and you walk away, at a loss with what to do. You go to your room and pace while you're thinking, mentally preparing, trying to think of clever ways to turn the conversation. You sit down to write a note to Severus, but end up burning it in the fireplace. You try to write another but burn that one as well. You want to tell him about your meeting tomorrow or find out exactly what day you should arrive (or how!) or ask him how he is doing, but everything you write seems either too cryptic or too direct. After burning a third note, you remember that there is a meeting tonight and hope that maybe, just possibly, there is the slightest chance that he will come. You're too fidgety to do anything else, so you go down to help prepare for dinner. Molly is thankful for the help as are the others who have also come to lend a hand. The chatter is nice and helps you forget your personal worries, at least for now. Dinner is soon ready and you're once again grateful that with all the people there, you can just listen and don't have to do much talking. After the meal is over, the kitchen cleaned and the kids supposedly upstairs, people begin filtering back into the room. You sit in a corner that faces the opening of the door and hear other voices out in the hallway. Could he really be here?

Dumbledore walks in, followed by McGonagall and, yes, Severus! Greetings are exchanged and Severus walks over to you with a note.

"Instructions for when and how you should report to the school. Will you have a moment for me to explain further after the meeting? Perhaps, though, not in the pantry? I'll need your help locating a box later in one of the rooms."

"Yes, of course," you answer in your most serious voice, locking away that smile that wants to dance on your face.

Reports are shared and when it is your turn, you admit that you don't have new information, but that you have another meeting tomorrow which seems a bit more promising. Severus gives you a curious look.

The news from the Ministry is most disheartening and steels your resolve to do a better job tomorrow.

After the meeting, Severus leads you to a small room that's currently being used for storage. The only furniture besides bookshelves is a large chair which he sits on and then invites you to sit with him. He locks the door and casts muffliato on it.

"How is my girl doing?"

"Ok," you answer uneasily.

"And you will be alright tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course."

"He did something to you last time, didn't he?"

You give him a look of horror. "I didn't say anything."

"No, but he seemed a bit smug about you when I saw him last. "

"That bastard," you seethe.

"Yes, but on the other hand, the closer he feels to you, the more he will, we hope, open up. We need to know where he stands. Even I cannot read his mind. And he feels like he knows things about you that I do not. Don't underestimate what you're doing."

"Do we have to keep talking about him?"

"What would you rather talk about?"

"This." You bring your lips to his and his mouth opens to you, warm and inviting. You draw his tongue into your mouth and suck on it, making him groan. His hands slide up under your shirt, bunching it up until your bra shows. He helps you to arch your back and he slips his tongue underneath the edge of your bra, licking a nipple and you make a contented noise. 

"Merlin, witch," he mutters. "Can I just bring you back with me?"

"Not fair, you know you won't," you pout.

"Next time then." His breath is hot against your skin. "So have you been a naughty girl in my absence?"

"Only once of my own choosing."

"Stand up for me then. I'm sure I can guess the other time."

"Yes," you answer, rising to your feet.

"Now, trousers down, belly against my legs. And the other?"

You say nothing, but look at him.

"Do what I said and then answer me."

You lay on top of his lap, your trousers around your knees. "Remus," you whisper.

He slaps your arse with a swift crack. "I couldn't hear you."

"Remus," you say feebly.

He spanks you again. "Say it louder. I didn't say mumble to me, I said tell me."

"It was Remus," you answer loudly.

He spanks you again. "Why?"

"To forget Lucius."

He spanks you even harder, making you cry. "And did you need to forget Lucius?"

"Yes," you sniffle. "I felt so awful and disgusting and Remus came along and.. and..."

"Shhh, one thing at a time.." he slips down your knickers and gently rubs where your skin is painfully red. "What did Lucius do to you, girl?"

"He...he.." you can barely choke the words out. 

"Shall I spank you again?"

"No, sir, I just don't like talking about this."

"When I ask you a question, you will answer. You understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"So what did he do?" he asks as he slips a finger into your wet entrance.

"Ah! He had me for dessert."

"What does that mean?" He begins sliding his finger in and out of you.

"He ate me out."

"And did you cum for him?"

"I did. I didn't want to, but I did."

"Poor girl, dealing with such wicked men. And so you sought out Remus?" He adds a second finger.

"No, ah! He came to check on me. I hadn't left my room all day."

"And so he just took advantage?"

"No, sir. I, ha-," you pant. "He, um, doesn't do well when I smell like cum. He usually runs away. I didn't let him." 

"So why didn't you cover it with magic?"

"I don't know."

"What did he do to you?" He bumps your clit with his pinky, making your writhe on his fingers.

"Fucked me against the wall."

"And did you like it?" he asks as he does it again.

"I did."

"And was that it?"

"Um... no.." you can feel your face growing red and you squirm. 

"Sit still, girl, and answer me."

"We were going to, you know, watch each other get off and I... I...."

"You couldn't stand it, could you? You had to have him again like a little whore," he announces as he begins fucking you faster with his fingers.

"I did."

"And then?"

"That was it."

"Did Sirius find out?"

"He could smell it."

"Of course he could. Well, I hope it ruined his day."

"I'm not sure, he's been busy with Harry."

"Ah yes, our dear.. Mr. Potter."

"He seems like a normal kid."

"He is difficult to manage," he replies and slides his fingers out of you. "You may sit on my lap again, but leave your trousers where they are."

You sit on his lap and he pushes your legs apart, slipping a finger back inside of you making you whimper.

"I wish I had the time to properly deal with you," he breathes into your ear, "but you'll have to wait. For now I want you to cum on my fingers." His thumb rubs circles on your clit and you gasp.

"This isn't fair," you whine and pant.

"And why isn't it?" he rumbles.

"Because I'd rather you just fuck me."

"Such a dirty mouth, girl," he laughs. "Stand up then."

You both stand up and he turns the chair around and pushes you over the back of the it. You hear him undoing his flies and then feel his shaft press against your entrance.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good girl." 

And he pushes into you, your slick juices coating his cock, making it easy for him to fuck you nice and hard. He quickly found a good rhythm as he gripped your sides, giving you the pounding you've been needing from him.

"Ahhh..." you moan, your clit repeatedly hitting the edge of the chair's upholstery.

"Is this what you were hoping for all along, girl?" he grunts.

"Yes, sir..."

"Do you like distracting me like this?"

"Oh yes, sir."

"Good girl. Are you going to cum for me like you did Lucius and Remus?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'm getting close, girl, you'd better hurry up."

You feel it building in you as well and focus on the sensations of everything as if to memorise it all: the smells of the room, the chair you're bent over, Severus's hands on your waist, his hard cock pummeling you from behind. You pant harder and clench down on him.

"Yes, squeeze down on me, make yourself tighter," he hisses.

"Permission to cum, sir?" you gasp.

"Do it, girl. Show me how much you like being fucked."

You feel it peak and cry out as he makes a beautiful noise and fills you with his cum.

"Fuck... Severus.." you pant. "That sound you make..."

He chuckles and slips out of you, his cum leaking out and dripping onto your thighs. He helps you up before refastening his trousers. "I seem to have made a mess of you again. Shall I clean up this time to avoid upsetting the pups?"

"It depends on how you want them to behave," you reply, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I'd rather they keep their paws to themselves, but if they don't, I'll just have to punish you again." He purses his lips in a small smile. "Perhaps it's best to avoid it for tonight though, hmm?" he says to finish his thought before he whispers a spell.

You adjust your clothing and he pulls you to him for a kiss.

"Don't think you can keep secrets from me, girl. I will find out."

"Yes, sir," you grin.

"Now get that empty box over there so it looks less suspicious."

You grab the box, but it isn't quite empty. It contain a few old photos and papers that Snape lays on an empty spot on one of the shelves. You're curious about them, but decide to come back later. He suggests that you go get the scrolls of lessons from your room and place them in the box for him to carry back. You hurry upstairs and grab them and meet him in the hallway, making a bit of a show of it.

"Quite the overachiever, aren't you?" he asks, looking at the pile of scrolls.

"No, just want to be prepared."

"You did read what day you're to arrive, right?"

"Oh... no."

He rolls his eyes.

"Plans have changed and you'll be arriving with the students."

"Wait, that's next week!"

"Yes, so finish your work and report to me when you arrive."

"Of course. I'm looking forward to helping teach."

"Yes, we shall see how you do. Until then." He bows his head slightly and walks away to join Dumbledore who espies you and gives you a small wink.

"See you soon, Miss ------" he calls. 

"Yes, Headmaster" you reply and walk away, a smile tugging at your lips. You can face tomorrow with Lucius because you're about to spend a couple of weeks with Severus!


	25. The Real Face of Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another evening at the bar with Lucius. What will he want to discuss this time? More importantly, what will he want to do?
> 
> Smut. No other warnings necessary.

You show up at the bar and are once again shown upstairs by the Richard the Barman who now greets you by name, but disappears as soon as you open the door. Lucius is standing across the room, looking out the window.

"Do come in. I was just admiring the view," he says as he turns and looks you over.

You close the door behind you. You had chosen that day a comfortable tunic that falls mid-thigh and cotton leggings with your favorite sandals and matching cardigan. Lucius is dressed impeccably, as always, in a button-up shirt, nice trousers, leather shoes. His signature cane is leaning against a nearby armchair.

"You can come closer. I don't bite," he smirks.

You walk over to him and look out the window. 

"Do you ever wonder what it is that drives people to do what they do?"

"Sometimes. Though medicine can only answer so much of that question."

He laughs. "I apologise if I seem philosophical."

"Oh no, it's quite alright. I happen to enjoy a good musing over motives when I've the time." It seems that you hit on the right response.

"So explain my actions the last time then," he challenges you. Shit.

"You... you could have had any number of reasons."

"Such as?"

"Perhaps if was just a hormonal thing in the moment, but I don't see you as someone so undisciplined."

"Interesting. Go on."

"Perhaps it was to prove something - to yourself or to me."

"Or?"

"Perhaps it was to take something from me in a way that I could not refuse."

"Any other ideas?"

"Perhaps because you simply wanted to and thus you planned it that way."

Your turn your eyes to his. "So which is it?"

"Now now, I never said I would tell. If you had to make a real guess, what would you say?"

"I'd say a mix of the last three."

"I'd say that you're right and that you are a clever girl." He comes behind and slips his arms around your waist. "And so I wonder," he continues, the vibrations from his voice making your back tingle, "what a beautiful, unattached girl is doing here, with me, in secret. What could drive you to keep returning in spite of your fear..." Your breath hitches. "Is it that you cannot resist my charms?" He laughs quietly. "No... Nor is it for professional gain.. But you _are_ curious, aren't you. Curious to where this will take you. And are you curious enough to keep returning, hmmm?" His lips graze your neck. "I am a man of great influence, but I don't deny that sometimes what is already mine is not enough. And others who clamor for my attention do it for gain."

"And so because I want nothing, you insist on having me in your gilded cage."

"Not solely. You could be useful for other things. And I would be willing to use my influence for your benefit." He lets go and turns you to face him.

"Such as?"

"Your little projects need funding, do they not? And then you need hospitals willing to buy into your findings."

"I cannot be bought."

"That's what makes you more interesting. Because everyone and everything has a price and my pockets are deep. I intend to find yours."

"Is that a challenge?" you demand coyly.

"Mmm, a girl who likes to be tested. Yes, I think it is. The proverbial gauntlet has been thrown. Shall you accept?"

"And what do you get out of this?"

"Always straight to business, quid pro quo. To be truthful, life is a bit too serious at the moment. So what I get is to have a little fun - a clever diversion, if you will."

"Ah, so as long as I stay secret all will be fine."

"My wife would crucio you until you beg for death."

"Sounds like a lovely woman."

"She has her good points. And she is the mother of my son."

"Then why do this?"

"I'll tell you as soon as you tell me why you keep coming back."

"Touché."

"Enough sparring with words. Will you at the least do me the honor of staying for a late meal? I'm afraid that I forgot to eat earlier."

"Just as long as I am not on the menu."

"Ahhh, yes," he laughs. "Not tonight anyway."

Just then there is a knock on the door - it's Richard wondering if he is bringing one or two dinners, though he has two just in case.

"Perfect timing. Yes, we'll take both, on the table over there."

Richard leaves cutlery, two full plates, a bottle of wine, and two glasses on the table before showing himself back out.

"Well then, shall we continue our discussion at the table?"

Your stomach growls and you blush.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiles. You both sit down, he pours you both a glass of wine and motions that you should being eating. "Now," he says after taking a few bites. "Where were we? Ah yes, we appear to be at an impasse. You tell me and then I will tell you. Fair?"

You swallow and take a sip of wine, carefully choosing your words. "Fair. You're right - curiosity is a driving force in my life. You're someone I have always known from afar as a man of influence and whom I've often seen as someone with everything. And yet, here you are, sharing a meal with a nobody who can never live up to your exacting standards and personal views and cannot add to your material gain either. It's quite curious."

"Well, your being less-than-perfect is a shame and you are right in that I should despise you, but we hardly met in the usual way and I invited you the first time on a bit of a whim. You seemed lonely, out of place, and beautiful and after we spoke that afternoon I was resolved to lure you here and see what you are made of. After all, if Severus is willing to share his classroom with you, I should not be too hasty in my judgement."

He takes a pause to eat while you sift through his words, though remaining vigilant and careful of your thoughts.

"Severus will be pleased to hear that you value his opinion so."

"Oh he and I have already discussed. I may have attempted to make him jealous just for fun. But he seemed wholly uninterested, so you needn't be concerned that he will attempt anything untoward."

"Noted, thank you. And do you think he has been hasty?"

"For someone to work with? No. You seem up to the task despite your deficiencies," he smirks.

"And do you regret inviting me here?"

"Yes and no. Yes because you're difficult and inferior. No because it's amusing to see you struggle when you feel caged."

"Is that all?"

He quirks an eyebrow. "What else should I say? You're not exactly.... willing to give me what I want, are you? But as I have said, everyone has a price."

"I've given it some thought and think you'll find mine out of your range."

"Pff, I can buy anything I want."

"What if what I'm after isn't money?"

"What then? Prestige? A re-inventing of your bloodline? Influence in your career?"

"No."

"What could you possibly want? You can't _really_ have me."

"No, it's best if you keep your life the way it is."

"What is left?" He sits down his glass and looks at you intently.

"I want to get to know the real Lucius Malfoy. The man behind the million galleon smile and eyes that could freeze you on a summer day. The man you are when no one else is around."

"You drive a hard bargain, girl. Only my wife has seen that part of me and regrets it."

"That is what I want in exchange."

"For this... knowledge... you'll agree to be my little secret?"

"Do I need to explain this another way?"

"I need proof."

You nod and rise from the table. He watches you carefully as you walk around and behind him, leaning down and sliding your hands down his chest. You lick and nip at his ear and he makes a small sound of pleasure. You've won. "Is this proof enough?" you whisper before kissing his jaw and continuing down his neck to his shirt collar.

"Mmm, it's a small bit of proof, but I don't disapprove."

You let one of your hands continue to travel down his stomach, down until your fingertips brush against his cock.

"Let's continue this elsewhere," he says in a husky tone.

You move so that he can get up and he pulls you to him and tentatively brings his lips to yours, waiting to see how you react. You meet his open kiss with ardor, your lips moving against his, your tongue tracing just along the inside of his lips. His hands travel down to your bottom and up under your tunic while he sucks on your lower lip, crushing your pelvis tightly against his so that you feel the buldge in his trousers. He hooks his thumbs in your leggings and knickers and pushes them down.

"Off," he orders, breaking the kiss and pushing you back.

You are removing your leggings and knickers while he quickly removes his clothing with a spell. You try not to stare, but damn your curious eyes! He is pleased that you're looking at him. You admit to yourself that he _is_ nice to look at, fit for his age and obviously someone who takes care of his body. 

"You're taking too long," he announces and casts the spell on you. Your clothes are hurriedly peeled off and suddenly you feel quite vulnerable and he senses it. He looks you over. "Yes, you'll do. It's your clothing that is the problem. And don’t ask about the mark - you know full well what it means.” 

He walks over to his desk and beckons you to follow. He clears it and orders you to sit. You face him and scoot up backwards though you have to get on your tiptoes to get up onto the desk. He leans forward grabs one of your breasts, taking as much as he can into his mouth, making loud sucking noises before he does the same to the other. “Now lay back,” he demands as he pushes your knees upward, folding your legs. His grey eyes meet yours, almost waiting for you to protest or cry. Instead, with parted lips and writhing with impatience, you slip a hand down between your legs. He moves to you and lifts your hand to put it on his cock, so you begin rubbing your thumb along the edge of the head before guiding it along your slit, letting it brush against you just so. A small whimper escapes your open mouth bringing a predatory smile to his face. 

He lets you continue for a few moments while his smooth hands rub along the outsides of your legs.

“And now I think you’ve had enough fun....” he says, taking his cock in his hand and pumping a few times. He then guides it into you, filling you slowly.  “Yesss, little Dove. I finally have you where I want you - impaled on my cock and unable to run.” He finally pushes all the way in and you gasp - it hurts but feels terribly good. “And do you like it?”

“Y-yes...” 

“I thought you might. And you look so beautiful like this. Nearly perfect. Only one thing is missing.”

Before you can ask, he begins fucking you mercilessly, pulling nearly completely out each time before crashing back into you. He moves a hand from your leg to your clit and begins rubbing in small circles which makes you clench against him. He looks even more smug than usual. 

“If you weren’t... so damned arrogant...” you pant, “I would have... let you... have me sooner...”

He gives a quick laugh and begins to fuck you harder.

“If I were less... handsome.. you wouldn’t... give me... the time of day... am I... not right ?”

You try to laugh but it turns into a moan.

“Yes, there we go... make that sound again...” 

You move your hand down and move his out of the way. You allow yourself to be more vocal and for a few minutes Lucius seems to lose himself in the moment as begins to move faster.  He almost looks angelic, his face devoid of all haughtiness. You wish you could take a photo because this is the man you want to get to know. And the one you’ve never seen before. Sweat is beginning to glisten on his chest and you feel yourself getting close.

“I... I’m going to... cum...” you pant.

“Cum, my Dove. Let me feel you this time.”

A few more thrusts and you give in. “Lu....cius!” you cry out and your spasms milk his cock. "Perfect," he groans and he explodes in you.  His face is flushed, but his eyes feel as unreadable as always, his stare piercing you while he catches his breath. When he pulls out, his normal expression reappears on his face. He tosses you a small towel.

“Clean up and don’t leave anything on the desk, hmm?” he says and walks away to get your clothing from the couch.

Fucking bastard. Fucking bastard with a nice arse, you correct yourself as you watch him.

“I’m glad you approve,” he calls over his shoulder.

Fucking mindreader!

“You needn’t shout so loud in your head.”

“I wouldn’t need to if you didn’t incite me so.”

He laughs and gets dressed while you ease yourself down from the desk. You leave the dirty towel there to spite him. He starts to hand you your clothes when you walk over and then stops. 

“Let me,” he says and whispers a spell. Your clothing begins to attempt to go back on - with your cooperation. Once dressed, he grabs your jaw and kisses your lips.

“I’ve kept you too late, so you need to hurry home. I’m sure you dog needs let out.” He’s definitely back to his usual smugness. “Where did you get that dog anyway?” 

“He needed a home and I adopted him.”

“How... compassionate,” he sneers. “Go on, then.”

Your feet stay rooted and you grab his arm. “I like the other Lucius better,” you say in a serious tone.

“The one who is fucking you senseless?” He rolls his eyes.

“No, the one who doesn’t constantly piss in my cornflakes.”

“You weren’t so irritated just a few minutes ago when you moaned my name.”

“And you weren’t being such a snob.”

“How do you know that I wasn’t congratulating myself the whole time?”

“Because I could see your face. The one that is always so cleverly hidden,” you say softly. You brush your lips across his cheek. “I think I rather like that Lucius.” 

He reaches around and grabs your arse, pulling you against him. His kisses your temple. “Perhaps I will let him out now and again for you. Would that please you?”

“Very much,” you sigh.

“And now, go on.” He smacks your bottom. “I need to get home before the wife gets suspicious. I’ll see you at Hogwarts.” 

You walk down the steps and hear the pop of him leaving. You take a different route home to be sure but you can’t wait to get there to sift through your thoughts.

You're sure to shower right away this time.


	26. All Aboard!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to Hogwarts officially and find that it's shaping up to be an interesting term.

The train ride is exactly how you remember it. You spend some time getting to know various students - anything to get your mind off of Lucius. He had found you before the train left and handed you an envelope. As the train pulled away, you saw him standing there with his wife, speaking with another couple, and a strange feeling came over you. Is this regret? You found an empty compartment and opened the note inside. He's spoken with some potential investors and you're to attend an event with him in several weeks. You hadn't asked him to do it, but you can hardly afford to turn it down. So you quickly shoved it in your pocket and went off to find people. Anyone. 

The trip was otherwise unremarkable and when you arrived at the school, you quickly found Severus.

"Be on your guard," he mumbles before turning his attention to some Third Years that were trying to wander off.

The Sorting Hat, the feast, watching the faces of the new students. At the High Table you're placed between Severus and Professor Flitwick who engages you in a conversation about your research. Everything is charming. Everything except a certain new professor in pink who not only interrupts Dumbledore, but gives her own ridiculous speech. Severus is right - you'll need to be on your guard. She's from the Ministry. In the meantime you look over the Slytherin table and quickly spot Lucius's son, the same pale hair, pale skin and matching smirk. Like father, like son. You know several students at the Gryffindor table and Ginny gives you a little wave when she catches you looking their direction. 

That night as you're walking toward Snape's apartments with him, she attempts to follow, but he pulls you around a corner into a dark corridor and holds his hand over your mouth. You hear her shoes clicking as she attempts to find you and are relieved when the sound disappears into the distance. When he finally exhales and moves his hand away, you turn and press him against he wall.

"You know, professor, if you wanted to sneak away with me you only need ask," you whisper.

"Not here," he whispers back and takes you by the hand and down the corridor until you see a bit of light where it makes a sudden turn and you're before the place where his door is hidden. He looks around and hurries you through the doorways. Once sure everything is locked, he drags you to his bed where he begins peeling off your clothing and eagerly tasting your skin. "I'm sure I'll need to punish you later, but this is just for me." He pulls off his cloak and undoes his flies, impatience and haste making him forgo undressing as he plunges into you hard and fast. He doesn't last long and leaves you unsatisfied. 

"What's wrong, Severus?" you inquire.

"It's that damned woman. And damned Lucius. And the only way I've been able to control myself is to come back and think about fucking you and since you're here I don't have to imagine it." He sounds petulant and not the usual calm and collected Snape that you know.

"Why don't you lay down here with me and tell me about it?" You toss your things onto the floor and pat the space next to you. He collapses next to you and lets you wrap an arm around him.

"Did you fuck Lucius Malfoy?" he asks pointedly.

"I... I didn't see a way out of it." You sound unsure of yourself.

"And did you get anything in return?"

You suddenly remember the envelope and move to fish it from your pocket. You lay it on his stomach. "I got this today."

He reads it and tosses it away. "That's _not_ what I meant."

"He's agreed to let me in to know the real him as long as I.."

"Let him inside of your cunt? Merlin," he hisses.

"You said any means necessary."

"I know what I said but he's becoming insufferable. And he's going to be here in a couple weeks when you teach and I'll have to suffer his lecherous stares undressing you in _my_ classroom.."

"Severus Snape, look at me."

He turns his head and his dark eyes meet your gaze.

"It's business and I don't like it, but it's the only thing I can offer that he wants. But he is not the man that I want. That man is you."

He snorts. "Is he good or is he just a prat?"

"I'd be lying if I said he was terrible."

"Do you like to look at him?"

"He's handsome, but I think there were only two minutes of the evening that his face didn't irritate me."

He laughs. "And what do you think of my face?"

"When you're not being vindictive with someone, it's quite handsome. Like right now, you're smiling and it makes me want to kiss you."

"Then perhaps.. you should," he says in a low rumble.

You roll on top of him, kissing and sighing, desperate to get over this ache that you're feeling. It seems to calm him down and he eventually offers to go make a hot tea and let you put a little something on since you're getting cold. You find your warm slippers and that nightgown he gave you on your first night here and wrap a small blanket around your shoulders.

The tea is perfect and you sit next to him on the couch by the fire.

"So when were those two minutes that his face didn't irritate you? Or don't I want to know?"

"You probably don't but it was the only time he wasn't smug. He was, in a way, unmasked. But then the mask went back on like it never slipped. He did say something funny though earlier that evening."

"Oh?"

"He said that you were entirely uninterested in me and that I have no need to worry about you doing anything untoward."

He gives a low laugh.

"Let him have his little joke then. Perhaps he'll eventually forget to include me in it."

"I'm worried about him being here though."

"Why? He gets to make a show of being an interested investor and then taking you to this gala. He knows how to manipulate his image without letting it get tarnished. Just be aware that his influence on the Ministry might be exceptionally strong this year. You should use it to your advantage without making it too obvious to the others."

"Is this because Fudge refuses to make the connections to You Know Who?"

"Precisely that. So just as long as those who are ignorant as also ignorant of what you do.."

"The Order knows."

"But the Order is not exactly viewed favorably at the moment. And the Dark Lord is happy to keep it that way. Enough business for one night, though. Have to be up early to deal with First Years. Enjoy your two weeks of skulking about the castle before I put you to work."

"Well, I was hoping you could put me to work in other ways?" You put your hand on his thigh and he smirks.

"Devious witch. You'd better make sure that you get your collar on tomorrow."

Your hand flies to your throat.

"There wasn't time earlier, but don't worry," he murmurs, guiding your chin to his and giving you a gentle kiss. "I'll punish you later for it. That's two punishments I owe you: forgetting your collar and enjoying yourself with Lucius. I look forward to making you forget all about him. But for now we need to sleep. And no need to pretend you're going to sleep in your room. Unpack your things there though and then come to my bed."

You leave the mug on the table and unpack, sure to make it seem that you've thoroughly made the room your own and slightly wrinkling the covers because they were too perfect. Then you creep into his room and nestle against him in bed, letting sleep carry you off. 


	27. A Little Bit of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's almost teaching day but what you really want is some attention from Severus.

The days have went by quickly and tomorrow you'll teach the First Year potions class. The day after you'll have the Fourth Years, so you'll have Ginny, you note. Then afterward it's an advanced class for Sixth Years. You've no idea which day Lucius will be arriving, but you try not to dwell on it. You've kept some distance from Severus which has helped calm the rumour mill, often busying yourself by helping in the greenhouse and infirmary.

You pass your afternoon working through some final lesson details in the library when in walks Draco Malfoy followed by his lackeys. 

"Excuse me, Professor. There's a note for you from my father." He hands you the sealed note and looks at you curiously.

"Oh, well, thank you," you smile. They stalk back out but not before heckling some poor student. What a brat, you think.

You swiftly open it and read: 'I'll be attended your Sixth Year lesson. Tell Severus I'll need to see him that evening."

You fold it up and finish working on your lessons before stopping by the classroom. Students were filing out and you see Severus at his desk.

"Mr. Potter.." you overhear him say. "Detention tonight."

You hear grumbling and Harry blasts past you through the doorway. He stops and turns back to apologise.

"Sorry, Professor. I didn't see you standing there."

In the meantime, Severus has spotted you and overheard the apology.

"Do have a care, Mr. Potter, or I will also deduct 5 points."

Harry makes a face and you pat his arm. "Don't worry about it. See you at dinner," you smile.

"Getting.. friendly.. with the students?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Severus, it was an accident."

"The boy is careless, just like his father."

You roll your eyes. 

"You've come here because?"

"Lucius sent word that he's coming Thursday and wants to see you that night."

"Of course he does. And when did you find that out?"

"Just a while ago when his son brought me a note."

"Using his son to ferry his messages. I'm sure that pleased Draco."

"And I'm sure that it's not a bad thing to give him something constructive to do. And before you get on your high horse, I need you to help me get something from the supply room because you've put it on an impossible high shelf."

"Try a ladder?" He is clearly in a bad mood.

"Oh get over yourself and come do a gentlemanly thing."

He grumbles but follows you. You indicate which jar that you need and he hands it down to you. "Is that all?"

"No, actually, it isn't." You sit down the jar and place your hands on his chest. "Dinner isn't for thirty minutes," you purr. 

"I have to go see Dumbledore."

Now it's your turn to pout. "And after dinner?"

"Detention with Potter."

"But I'm worried about tomorrow and think that I should do another run through." You hope that he gets the hint.

"Yes, well.. you probably need to.." he leans down and licks you along the edge of your collar. "Good girl."

"Shall I tell Mr. Potter than detention has been postponed?"

"Fuck it, make up a story he'll believe." He traces his finger down the center of your chest. "We'll meet here again at 8:30."

You kiss his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll make it sound convincing."

You see Harry at dinner and wanted to see Ginny anyway, so you walk over to their table just as they begin eating.

"Harry, I'm sure you'll be put out, but Professor Snape had forgotten that he's required to help me prepare for my lesson tomorrow, so detention has been cancelled for the evening."

"Professor, that's the best news I've had all day!" He and Ron high five. 

"Oh and Ginny, I'll be teaching your class on Wednesday, ok?"

She gives you a huge smile. "Can't wait!"

You notice Dumbledore watching you and he gives you a wink. When you walk up to the table to eat, he gently grabs your sleeve. 

"Thank you for spreading a little happiness. We've been in need of it." You smile and nod before taking your seat.

Severus comes in just in time to see Dumbledore speaking with you. When he sits down he leans over and asks what it was about.

"Just thanking me for making a few kids happy."

He smirks. "If he knew why, perhaps he would be less grateful."

"Oh... I wouldn't be sure of that," you reply with a wink. You look up to see that Draco is staring at you from across the room, but he turns away when your eyes meet. "Why would Draco Malfoy be staring at me?" you ask quietly.

"Because he's wondering what everyone else is - why you're teaching some of my classes, staying much longer than a usual guest, and now his father has sent you a note. You're very much the mysterious new person. And, let's face it, yours is the only pretty face up here."

You cover your mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Hmm hmm.." you hear down the table. "Do tell us what is so amusing," Umbridge calls out.

"Oh, Professor Snape was just remarking on how much more difficult it is to train cats than dogs."

"I hardly find that funny," she sniffs. "Anyway, dogs are much revolting creatures."

"Personally, I'd rather have a bowtruckle," launches Professor Sprout.

The conversation quickly evolves into who brought which animal with them to Hogwarts and you sign with relief.

"Good dodge," he whispers before getting up to correct some students who had decided to play Exploding Snap.

You cautiously make your way to the room, careful that Umbridge has not followed you. That woman is a bloody nuissance! You decide to surprise him by taking off everything but your collar (now visible and audible), underclothes, cloak and shoes and wait in the shadows cast by a wardobe. You hear him outside telling off Filch before slamming the door shut and casting several spells.

"Come find me, professor," you call out.

"Do you think this is wise?" he asks loudly.

"As long as it's you who finds me."

He walks in the direction your voice came from and quickly finds you. "It was stupid of you to answer."

"Maybe I wanted to be found sooner than later?" you ask, stepping from the shadows. The tiny bell echoes in the room when you slip open your cloak. His breath hitches.

"Merlin, girl, what if Filch would have come in here? Or a student?"

"I trusted you to get here first," you smile. 

"Well this is still detention, girl, and you've broken several rules." He tries to sound severe and grabs you by the arm, dragging you to a door you'd never noticed in the back corner of the room. "This used to be storage, but I've redecorated," he smirks.

The small room's wall and floor have been covered in tapestries and rugs. His paddle is hanging up near a contraption you're not really familiar with but can guess its purpose. You notice other things: coils of thin rope, handcuffs, strips of fabric. 

"Take everything off but the collar," he orders, closing the door and casting more spells.


	28. Detention!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus puts you in detention. 
> 
> Smut, vanilla BDSM. Momentary fluff.

He then leads you over to the narrow bench and instructs you to lay on your belly and put your legs on the two cushions to the side. He leads a bit of rope through the rings on one end and ties your wrists down on each side, then does the same with your ankles. Then he takes a bit of fabric and makes a gag, tying it tightly behind your head. Your crotch is at the very edge of the bench and it feels a bit uncomfortable now that you can't move. You see him get his paddle and brace yourself, eyes shut tightly.

"You don't need to be afraid, girl. If you ever get truly uncomfortable, tap three times on the bench and I'll stop, ok?"

You nod your head.

"Shall I remind you of why you're in detention?" He pauses and chuckles. "That's right, you can't talk. You're here because you let Lucius Malfoy fuck you. You tried to seduce me in my own storage room earlier. And then you showed up tonight not at all ready to teach but in clothing that said you'd rather be taught. As your mentor here at Hogwarts, I'm obligated to teach you that lesson. I think 5 times ought to do it. I want you to count with me."

He brings the paddle down on your bottom with a light snap, not too hard. You're relieved it wasn't harder and he sees you relax.

"One!"

He does it again a bit harder. You cry out, the sound muffled by the fabric.

"Two! Are you counting with me?"

You nod your head again.

The paddle cracks down on you again. Tears beginning to well up in your eyes. "Four!"

*Crack* "Five!" 

You choke back the urge to ugly cry.

He picks up a jar and rub a cooling cream onto your red angry skin.

"Quite handy that you had me brew this during your first lesson."

"Unn hnn," you reply. You're feeling much better and your body relaxes.

"Ah yes." He walks over and unties the gag, looking you in the eye.

"Do you think you learned your lesson, girl?"

"Yes, sir."

He turns and walks behind you again.

"Do you think I should punish you another way?" he asks before slipping a finger inside of you.

"Yes, sir," you gasp.

"That's my girl." He slips his finger in and out a few more times before adding a second finger. "That's right, show me how wet you can get." With his other hand, he gently runs his fingers along your back. "And what would you like for me to do?"

"I would like you to fuck me, sir," you whine.

"And why should I?"

"To remind me that I belong to you."

"Mmm, that's right, girl. You belong to _me_." 

You hear him remove clothing. 

"Sometimes I am still surprised about it."

"Surprised?"

"That such a delightful girl is mine, yesss."

You can feel his cock at your entrance and wait anxiously, but he just stands there watching you.

"Please.." you whimper.

And he pushes himself into you an inch at a time, slowly, his hands along your sides, your bottom, your thighs. 

"And how is that, girl? Satisfied?"

"You know that I am not, sir," you answer cheekily.

"A girl who is never satisfied," he smirks. You squeeze down on him, making him moan and he begins to move his cock in and out, finding a good rhythm.

Your senses are heightened from being in such a constrained position, unable to see much, unable to move and your skin is still tingling from earlier and everything feels magnified. "Now I am satisfied," you purr. "But don't you dare stop. Sir."

He makes an amused sound. "Perhaps I should have.. kept your gag on." He slams into you harder and you cry out. "Then again.. I'd miss your delicious noises."

He begins fucking you faster, making you pant and moan with delight which in turn makes him even more turned on.

"You'd better be getting close," he groans. 

"Yes," you squeak out. You can feel it building all through your body. 

"Then cum, girl. Show me that you're my good girl."

"Yes... sir... nghhh... oh fuck, Severus..." you shout as you squeeze down on him one last time and let the orgasm rip through you. The sensation makes him lose control and he cums inside of you, making a delicious noise of his own.

It takes a moment for him to catch his breath. He slips out of you and begins untying your ropes.

"I still feel the same about you," you pant.

"Keep quiet, girl, or I'll just leave you here." But he's smiling and you know that it's a joke. But he does have to help you get back up and you practically fall backwards against him when you try to stand. He catches you, hands on your sides, but pulls you back against him and squeezes your breasts. "Shall we go get ready for bed now?"

"That's probably wise," you sigh.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes, I'm fine." You quickly slip on your underclothes and cape which you wrap tightly around you and he leads you back to the apartments, moving as silently as possible.

When you get there, he remembers that he has to still patrol the corridors, so he lets you get settled in with a hot tea and heads back out. You look over your notes one last time, but the warmth from the tea and fire makes you sleepy and you nod off on the couch.

Severus finds you when he gets back and scoops you up in his arms and carries you to bed. You awaken as he lays you down on the bed and smiles.

"Thank you," you mumble quietly.

"Shh, now go back to sleep," he whispers and pulls you against him under the covers, kissing the top of your head.


	29. What Up, Teach?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pressure is on - it’s time to see how you’ll fare as a professor! Your day may not go quite as planned but somehow you'll figure it out.
> 
> This is a long one. Smut, emotions, the works.

Your class of First Years will be arriving soon after breakfast, so you go to the room early and write your notes on the board. Not seeing you at breakfast, Severus thoughtfully brings you a little something. He's pleased to see that you're ready for the lesson and, when the students arrive, introduces you briefly and then helps keep an eye on things while you're teaching, occasionally correcting a student but mostly letting you get on with things. The lesson goes well and the students seem to catch on quickly - it seems that you make them less nervous! They thank you on the way out and some of them even smile until Snape appears beside you and scurry away. You are cleaning up so that he can teach his next class in the afternoon, putting things away in a cupboard when you feel a hand on your bottom. 

"Merlin! Don't -" you begin and wheel about, finding yourself face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"Severus told me I'd find you here," he smirks at your sudden look of surprise. "Or did you expect someone else to accost you like that? My, my... perhaps you've been busier than I thought."

"I... I thought you were coming tomorrow," you stammer.

"Ah, I never said which day I was arriving, only which class I was attending. Perhaps I should have, but I prefer keeping people on their toes."

You offer a feeble smile. "Well, my first class went alright, I think."

"Yes, Severus almost gave you a real compliment when I inquired, so it must have been quite good." He reaches up and wraps his free arm around your waist to pull you close to him, holding his cane with the other, and whispers in your ear, "I've been dreaming of you, but none of my dreams end well. Why do you suppose that is?"

"I'd hardly know. Perhaps there is something you're afraid of," you say softly.

He kisses you just under your ear and you sigh on cue.

You both hear students coming down the hall and he steps away. "I'll leave you to your work. I'm sure we can find another moment," he smiles wickedly.

Just then Severus walks in and puts you to work fetching other supplies for him while the students begin arriving. Lucius observes you both for a moment and, finding nothing, leaves the room. Severus has you stay to "observe" and you're thankful to not be asked to leave. During the lesson, while the students are busy brewing and he is busy pacing the room, he pauses where you're sitting and speaks in a low tone.

"He's staying until Friday. I expect you'll figure out how to handle him."

"Except that he nearly touched my collar just now."

"Put it in the back room here once the students leave. He can't pass through the wards, so it will be safe."

"Of course, sir."

You notice that some of the students are watching your exchange and nod with your head.

"Get back to work," he barks and the students jump.

You cover your laugh with a cough.

"You have a knack for frightening students," you tease.

"It didn't stop your dirty little daydreams.. did it?"

You feel yourself blush.

"It's not my fault that your voice makes me want to do naughty things."

"Merlin, woman, stop distracting me or I'll have to bend you over my desk later."

You squirm in your chair and he chuckles quietly.

"You'd best be taking some notes on my class. I expect a roll of parchment by the end of the week."

"Yes, sir," you say, your eyes twinkling.

He stalks off to see how the potions are coming along and proceeds to berate a student who obviously didn't follow the instructions.

After the class is over and the students have left he motions with his head toward the hidden room and you hurry over, the wards he has set allowing you through. You quickly unclasp the collar and hang it on a small peg, taking in the room once more. You must have stayed longer than he thought you should because when you come out, he looks smug.

"See anything else you like in there?"

"Umm.. I don't know."

He laughs and you blush bright pink.

"I know you're a naughty girl," he whispers. "You don't have to pretend otherwise with me."

Lucius walks back in. "I thought I would find you both still here. Are you feeling well, Miss ------- ? Your face is a bit pink."

"I'm afraid that I nearly slipped off a ladder a moment ago and made a spectacle of myself. Otherwise, I'm fine."

"You're uninjured then?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you for your concern, Mr. Malfoy."

"Will you be joining us for lunch, Lucius?"

"But of course, my friend. I believe arrangements have already been made."

Arrangements have indeed been made and he is seated at the table between you and Professor Flitwick. You're a bit disappointed as you were hoping he'd have been on the other side of Severus. Instead they both talk over you and occasionally to you. You try not to seem too 'friendly' with either of them and wish you were sitting somewhere else. Near the end of lunch, you feel Lucius's fingertips brush the side of your thigh and are thankful for the long robes you've had to wear for teaching. Eventually he gets up and goes to speak with his son and his friends.

"Save me," you whisper to Severus.

"You're going to have to entertain his this afternoon. How you do it is your choice."

You nod. "A walk around the grounds then."

"See? You don't need my help."

"I just need reassurance."

He tuts and gets up from the table as well. You follow and are about to leave the hall when Lucius calls you over. You roll your eyes and put a smile on.

"Miss -------, I was just telling Draco about how our family has helped finance some of your research abroad."

"Yes, I've been quite grateful and some real progress has been made that has been of benefit to our community. It's a shame I won't be teaching your class this week, young Mr. Malfoy, but you have Potions tomorrow, do you not?"

"Yes, after lunch, Professor," he says politely.

"I'll be observing your class. I've heard it's generally quite lively."

"I suppose you will see for yourself then, won't you?" He's also quite cheeky, you note. His eyes flash like his father's when he challenges someone.

"Now, now, Draco," Lucius intones.

"And I'll see if it's true that you are a good Potions student," you reply with a smile. "Potions was one of my favorite classes when I studied here.""

"Did you have Professor Snape?"

"Of course."

"So is it strange, you know, to teach with him?"

"Not at all, it's quite an honor. Professor Snape is one of top Potions Masters in the wizarding world. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me.." you nod and walk out of the hall.

You head down the hall and pause before one of the large windows, distracted by the beautiful sunshine.

"Ah, there you are," Lucius calls out as he nears you. "Not thinking about running away are you?" 

"No, just thinking about taking a turn about the grounds. Care to join me?"

"It would be my pleasure."

You walk down a stairway together that leads to a small side entrance to the castle and out into the warm sun. 

"Absolutely lovely," you sigh, taking in the sights around you.

"I agree, my Dove" he says turning you toward him. "Even in that hideous gown."

"Shh," you laugh and link your arm in his. "Wait until we are at least not just outside a door, hmm?"

"You're right and I know just where we can go." He leads you off, behind the castle where there is an outcropping of rocks. He helps you down over them, allowing himself the occasion to feel your legs and bottom through your robe. Content that no one could see or hear either of you, he pulls you to the ground on top of him and begins kissing you and letting his hands roam all over.

"Is there where you took all the girls when you were a student?" you ask when he moves his lips down to your neck.

"Perhaps one or two," he laughs wickedly.

"Or ten, who was counting, right?"

"You think I was that popular, hmm?" 

"I heard stories in my day," you giggle.

"And what have you concluded?"

"That you are a troublesome man, Mr. Malfoy."

"Now then, hike up that robe so that I can show you how troublesome I can be."

He rolls you onto your back and makes short work of your knickers.

"Your turn. Undo my trousers."

You reach up and undo the button and zip, folding open his trousers.

"Don't stop now, keep going, my Dove."

You guide his stiffening cock out of the front of his boxers and glide your fingers along his length. You begin to gently pull on him, the tips of your nails barely brushing the sensitive skin and you see that he is pleased with this newfound attention and so you continue. You notice a bit of precum leaking out and sit up to lick it off, your eyes on his. He groans when your tongue touches him and as much as you dislike what you're doing, it has an effect on you. And so you keep licking, tracing with your tongue, seeing how far you can push.

"And how many boys did you tease like this in your day?"

"Only one," you murmur.

"And he let you go?"

You stop and caress him again with your fingers. "He never really cared for me."

"There was no one else?"

"Believe it or not Lucius, I was quite shy."

"Well, don't be shy with me. It's time for you to open those silken legs for me and let me hear you coo, my little Dove."

He pulls your bottom up onto his knees as he kneels in front of you and easily slips inside of you. He begins pounding into you intensely, his thumb flicking across your clit and you quickly feel it building in you, making you writhe and groan.

"Yesss, let me hear you..."

And then you see it. You see the mask slip.

"Lucius?" you say softly, panting.

"Yes, my Dove?"

"Your face... it's beautiful like that."

"Your fault."

“Don’t hide it,” you plead.

He looks into your eyes, his expression almost innocent, soft.

You hold his gaze while the orgasm hits you like a violent wave in a sea of emotion, his eyes widening as he follows suit, emptying himself inside of you. You’ve never felt more defenseless and you wait for him to attack your mind, but instead he just stares at you, chest heaving, letting you slowly slip to the ground.  
You sit up and onto your knees, and reach a hand to his face and caress his cheek, still looking into those stormy eyes. 

“Lucius,” you whisper and bring your lips to his, closing your eyes. He responds to your kiss, slowly moving his hands up, up until they stop on either side of your face.

When you finally break the kiss, he whispers, “Can you still see me?”

You reopen your eyes. “Yes.”

“And what do you see?”

“A man with doubts and dreams. Vulnerable, but capable. Courageous and strong.”

“Do you believe it? Do you believe that I am those things?”

“I believe you are always those things. You just hide yourself. But it’s the real you that I admire.”

“What if I said that I have to in order to survive?”

“Then I would be sad for you.”

“I don’t need your pity.” The mask is back. 

“Merlin, Lucius, you know that’s not what I meant.” But the moment is over and you feel a keen loss that you didn’t expect. He rises to his feet. “But we should be getting back before anyone gets any ideas. Your son has been watching me.”

“Perhaps he just knows a beautiful girl when he sees one.” He reaches down and help you to your feet, saying a spell to tidy and clean your clothing as well as his own.

“We’ll see if he bought that line earlier.”

“That wasn’t a line. He just doesn’t need to know that there’s more to the story.”

“I completely agree.”

You both wander back up to the castle, coming in a different entrance. There are a few students about.

“Thank you for accompanying me around the grounds, Mr. Malfoy. I trust I’ll see you at dinner.”  
He gives you a curt nod and you head back to your room.

Dinner is better than lunch in that there are no uncomfortable moments and less staring from Draco and his lackeys.

That evening Lucius comes to Severus’s apartments and you offer to go elsewhere.

“No, you can stay...” they both say at the same time.

You laugh. 

“Well since you both insist, how about I put the kettle on?”

“That’s fine,” replies Severus.

While you’re in the tiny kitchen you overhear them.

“So how do you do it, Severus? Living with a woman and stay so cold?”

“I’m not cold, I’m professional. Besides, she’s far too young.”

“Ah but she’s ripe for the picking. And living right under your nose.”

“I don’t see how it’s a good idea.”

“You could just... you know... enjoy her for the present. No strings attached. Young people these days are a bit more free in their relationships.”

“And you know this why?”

“It’s just what I’m told,” he laughs. “But it’s alright, I’m sure I could convince her that I’m the better choice.”

“You’re married,” Severus scoffs.

“And you’re old fashioned.”

You think to yourself how confusing this all is and purposefully make noise when picking up the mugs before exiting the kitchen. They tactfully change the subject to students and what’s happening at the Ministry.

The chat remains banal and you yawn.

“If you gentlemen will excuse me, it’s time for my bath.”

You take a nice long soak in the tub and as surprised to see Lucius still there when you walk out in your bathrobe. You blush when they both stare and you hurry to your room and quickly get dressed. When you come back out, Lucius smirks.

“What a shame. I was hoping that you were going to show us what you had going on under that robe.”

“Is this how you treat every woman, Mr. Malfoy?”

“He does,” quips Severus.

“I most certainly do not! Only the young pretty ones,” he smiles.

Severus looks annoyed.

“Miss ————,” Lucius begins. “We do have a question for you though. If you had to choose between us, who would you choose?”

“Choose between you for..?”

“A romp in the sheets, don’t be dense.”

You face turns scarlet. “I refuse to play your little game, sir.”

“Lucius, she is a guest professor at this school and you’re out of line.”

“There’s nothing wrong. We’re all adults here.”

“Well, I’m going to bed,” you conclude. “Alone.”

You go to your room and sit on the bed and read, waiting for Lucius to leave. You didn’t have to wait long. Severus knocks on your door after you hear the other door shut.

“It’s just me now,” he calls through the door.

“You can come in.”

“Well that was awkward,” he mutters.

“You don’t know the half of it!”

“What don’t I know, hmmm?” He leans over you and gives you a kiss.

“I’m not sure I want to talk about.”

“You have to tell me.”

“It’s too... I dunno. Just do your mind reading thing.”

“Pfft, have it your way. But first, come to bed.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” you smile. 

He leads you by the hand to his room and you crawl under the covers while he changes clothes and then climbs on top of you, trapping you under the covers.

“Do I want to see this?” His eyes search yours.

“No, you don’t. Not really.”

“Then he had you again, didn’t he?” His voice is flat. “I don’t know when or how he managed that but it doesn’t matter.”

“And I don’t understand what just happened tonight. Why try to goad you into pursuing me?”

“I don’t know. It sounded like a pissing contest to me.”

“What happens if you accept?”

“It means he’d have something on me if he knows we’re close. On the other hand if he flouts his little fling with you openly in front of me... I suppose we’re even.”

“And would he betray you?”  
“Only if he was sure that I wouldn’t do the same. Unfortunately you’d be the one to pay if the wrong person finds out.” He climbs over you and slips under the covers, his fingers tracing a line along your neck where your collar would be.

“Unbreakable oath?”

“A bit extreme, don’t you think?”

“I don’t. But I don’t think I want him knowing too much. And he can’t know I’m in the Order. What do I say? I’m a conscientious objector?”

“Let’s see how this plays out. Right now he thinks he has to convince me to chase you and you to choose, knowing full well that he already has you. It seems that I’m the butt of the joke here.” He makes a sour face.

“What’s a girl being shared between two Death Eaters?”

“That’s not even funny. If you knew how they usually treat their own servants...”

“But I’m not, am I?”

“Yes but Malfoy has been known to tow the line that everyone who is not a Pure Blood is only fit for servitude.”

“But you’re not one either, are you?”

“We have a strange relationship. I thinks of me as an adopted little brother.”

“And so ignores you status. He’s implied that I’m not worthy of licking the ground he walks on and yet he has decided that I’m worth sullying himself over. Except that I’m a secret and you’re not.”

“So do you think he’s bored by the idea?”

“Of?”

“Keeping a secret for himself?”

“No, I think he’s reveling in the idea of you being less of a prude. As it is Richard is bound to know as well. I think he can put two and two together.”

“Who is Richard?”

“The man who runs his bar in London. I think he must be a squib or a well-trained Muggle.”

“Interesting... I wonder how many more secrets Lucius has been keeping.”

“I don’t know but you should probably kiss me.”

“I thought you’d never ask,” he murmurs, bringing his lips to yours. The kiss is long and almost sweet, a warmth seeping into your hearts. You wish you could savor it forever. 

He moves and kisses your forehead and lays back on his own pillow.

“Severus?” you whisper.

“Yes?”

“You’ve changed.”

“Your fault.”

His answer makes you freeze. You heard those same words earlier come out of Lucius’s mouth.

“Lucius said the same thing today.”

“When?”

“When I saw him drop his mask.”

“Show me.” He rolls over and looks at you. “May I?”

“Please don’t be angry.”

“It won’t be you that I’m angry with.”

“I’m not sure.”

“You know how to bring me back around.”

“Yes, that’s the problem. It seems that I know how to bring men around.”

“Legillimens,” he whispers and the pain in your head extraordinary. You can feel him digging through memories, enjoying ones about himself, searching, searching... and then he finds it. Your memory from the afternoon. You can feel his emotions building and it’s frightening. But you can’t shut him out now though you try. And then it all goes black.

You awaken to someone shaking you and shouting “Wake the bloody hell up!”

When your eyes open, you see a very irritated Severus Snape looking down on you. You feel like you’re 15 again.

“What in Merlin’s bloody beard was that?! I could punch him in his perfect face for that, but I suppose you’d be pissed.” 

“Shh, Severus, my aching head...”

“No! You didn’t just pretend to enjoy it. You bloody loved it! And if you tell me that you’re starting to have feel—“

“Severus Snape, don’t you dare start with me!”

“Do I have to share you with the whole world? Do you need to fuck everyone to make them all happy? Is that who you see yourself as?”

You jump on top of him, your hands on his shoulders, straddling his middle. “Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare.” you growl. “Do what you need. Don’t let anyone suspect. Do whatever they ask of you. Don’t raise questions. Do you have any idea how difficult this is for me?” You continue to raise your voice. “I can’t just go around fucking people and not feel like I’m slowly being torn to pieces. Men use sex to feel good about themselves. Women use it to bond emotionally or at least cover up their own emotional cracks. It’s science. How many men do I need to be bound to before I start to fall apart?”

He stares, those black eyes boring into you. 

“Please, Severus, think about how I am feeling as well,” you add quietly.

“I don’t like how you talked to him.”

“I was speaking from my heart that time, so why don’t you just hate me for it?” The resignation in your voice was all too evident. “Shall I go, then?”

“I don’t want you to.”

“Why not?”

“Because I.. I lo... I couldnt bear it if you left.”

“You just can’t say it,” you smirk, a little sad.

“I’ll find a way to show you..” he says softly. “Now lay down so I can hold you.”

You slide back down next to him and slowly drift to sleep, tears slipping down your cheeks.


	30. You're A Fine Teacher, Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank Merlin, you finally have a fairly uneventful day and Severus is in a good mood.
> 
> Tiny chapter with a little bit of fluff.

Your class of Fourth Years are just as lovely as the class the day before. The lesson goes well even with Severus glaring over everyone's shoulders. The day goes quickly by and aside from him berating Harry as well as another student names Neville, the afternoon class isn't so bad. Draco, you note, is a fine student but distracted by trying to show up the others - like his father, you muse. You encourage all the students on their way out the door, earning you a gigantic eyeroll from Severus. Lucius wasn't at lunch, but is back for dinner that evening. You're thankful that he behaves himself. Actually the whole day seems quite a relief - just as well because the Advanced Class is tomorrow and you're a bit nervous about the lesson. You turn in early, reading over the lesson. Severus comes in quite late after patrolling the hallways and is surprised to see you awake. He chats with you as he puts some things away.

"Sorry," you say sheepishly. "Just nervous about tomorrow, I guess."

"What's to be nervous about? You're a fine teacher, even if we don't agree on the methods."

You imitate him glowering at students and he laughs.

"Do I look that ridiculous?"

"Worse."

"You're not very nice," he chuckles.

"As my late uncle used to say, 'I calls 'em like I sees 'em.'"

"Yes but did your late Uncle go on to kiss the person he had just insulted?"

"Often it was my aunt, so one would assume."

"Then come here and kiss me," he growls.

"And how should I come over?" you snicker.

"On your hands and knees then, girl."

You drop slowly to the floor and crawl over to where he has sat down in a chair, climbing into his lap.

"Good girl, he murmurs. He brings his lips to yours and you feel that everything is as it should be. Content, you sigh into him, your hands exploring his chest and shoulders. "Come to bed with me," he whispers.

"Yes, sir," you answer softly.

"You first, as before."

You crawl into his room and up onto his bed, waiting for him like the good pet that you are. He seems pleased and blows out all but one candle and forgets himself in you.


	31. Hogsmeade by Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your final class of the week is finally here. You get invited by Lucius and Severus to go celebrate afterward and decide to go for it.

Your afternoon double Potions class goes fairly smoothly despite the difficultly level of the assignment. You have to (literally) put out a few fires and help some students with the preparations, but you're pleased with the results. Lucius observes you with detachment, his reserved manner almost bizarre after his behaviour on Tuesday. You congratulate the students at the end of class and are cleaning up the room when Lucius approaches you.

"Congratulations yourself, Miss Professor."

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. Honestly I'm relieved that it went so well."

"Allow us to take you out for a drink tonight after dinner. Severus thinks you deserve it as do I."

“That’s very thoughtful of you. Yes, alright, after dinner.”

That night you decide to wear something nice instead of teaching robes, so you settle on a mid-calf length dress with short sleeves done in lace, low heels, a short cape and attempt to do something with your hair.

When you emerge from your room, both men give you an appreciative stare.

“Show’s over, gentlemen,” you laugh. “So how about that drink?”

As you walk into the pub in Hogsmeade, Lucius slips a hand to your rear momentarily while ushering you in the door which you choose to ignore. 

You all sit at a small table in a corner mostly hidden behind a booth.

“Butterbeer?” you suggest. 

“Butterbeer is for the kiddies. We need something better. Some whiskey,” suggests Lucius.

Severus nods and goes to get drinks. 

“So how does it feel to have survived teaching, knowing that you’ll be back in a month?”

“It was actually quite enjoyable and Severus is a good mentor.”

“Did you hear that, Severus?” he asks as Severus reappears with 3 shots of whiskey. “She says your a good mentor.”  
He raises his glass and you both follow suit. “A toast then. To Severus.”

Snape wants to say something but stops and clinks glasses with you both. You all down the burning liquid and and you begin to feel warm all over. 

“And how did you think she did, my friend?”

“I find her to be an apt teacher, though we disagree on some fundamentals.”

“At least she’s nice to look at.”

“I’m sitting right here, in case you’ve forgotten,” you huff.

“Oh I haven’t forgotten. But where are my manners? I will go get us another round.”

“Severus, what are you two up to?”

“Nothing, just helping you celebrate,” he smirks.

“Ah, here we are,” Lucius says on returning. “And what else can we drink to tonight, if it’s not to your beauty?”

You blush and look around, but no one pays your table any notice.

“We can toast to fact that my lessons went quite well, I suppose. The students seemed to catch on just fine....despite the change in teaching style.” You raise your eyebrow at Severus.

“A worthy toast,” he agrees and you all drink together. 

You find yourself growing warmer and need to remove your cloak. 

“You really do look stunning,” continues Lucius.

“You’re really laying it on thick tonight, Mr. Malfoy.”

“On the contrary, I’m enjoying watching you take it off.”

“Merlin, Severus, do something with this man.”

“Really, Lucius, do we have to listen to your ridiculous commentary all evening?”

“Something other than whiskey perhaps? And a little something to eat?” you suggest.

Lucius saunters over to the bar and you sigh with relief.

“Why did you agree to come?” Severus asks. “I was sure you’d say no.”

“Going somewhere public seems less risky that staying in,” you shrug.

“Perhaps,” he answered noncommittally.

Lucius returns with chips and your requested Butterbeer. He has two regular beers for himself and Severus.

“Mmmm, this is the taste I think of when I of my time at Hogwarts,” you reminisce. 

You draw them into sharing a favorite memory as a student, favorite class, and so on while you share the basket of chips and find that you are sincerely enjoying yourself.

The evening goes by quickly and looking at a clock you realise that you’ve been there a few hours.

“Shouldn’t we be going back?”

“I have tonight and tomorrow off,” replies Severus.

“Meaning?”

“The night is young, Miss --------" quips Lucius.

"But _I'm_ not so young anymore and will need to sleep sooner than later."

"Forgive my indiscretion, but how old are you exactly?" continues Lucius.

"I'll be 28 next month."

"28 is not so old, you know. How old do you think I am?"

"I'm really not sure. Older than Severus, right? But you were in school together... How old are you, Severus?"

"I'm 35," he mumbles.

"So.. 38? 39?"

"I'm 41," he smirks. "And as the oldest in the group, I've decided that we'll be taking this party elsewhere."

"But where else is there to go in Hogsmeade at this hour?"

"Who said anything about Hogsmeade? Come along now, it should be just outside."

He leads the two of you around the back of the bar where a small box is hidden inside of a hinged stone. He takes it out and opens it up and inside you see a crumpled tangle of ribbon which he shakes onto a bit of wall into a heap. He puts the box back where he found it.

"Put your hand over it and we'll grab on 3. Everyone ready?" Everyone's puts out a hand over the ribbon, waiting for the signal. "One... Two... Three..."

And you feel yourself get sucked away.


	32. Whether You Want It Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius whisks you both off for a night of "fun".
> 
> Smut. Awkward but only from perspective that you've been seeing both men but Lucius doesn't know.

When you land, you're somewhere much warmer and the sun is just barely visible on the horizon.

"Welcome to my vacation home," Lucius says grandly and pockets the ribbon.

It's surprisingly small for a Malfoy home, but the view is breathtaking. And the inside, when you are ushered through the door, is, of course, immaculate and feel more like a showpiece than a home.

"I've taken care of everything of course and some overnight things are in your rooms should you need them." His smile is mischievous and borderline predatory.

He shows you to a seating area with large floor cushions adorned with smaller pillows, an expensive rug and a few small tables. The absence of a fireplace is surprising and in its place is a large window. He calls his elf who appears with a tray of small snacks and a chilled bottle of wine that he places on a low table encircled by the cushions and then takes your cloaks. Very rehearsed, you think to yourself.

"Do come make yourselves comfortable," Lucius insists.

You choose the cushion closest to the window and stretch out with a small sigh, laying on your side and propping yourself up with a few small pillows. Severus chooses the middle cushion and Lucius across from you. Lucius tries to make some small talk, asking more about your week, about when you'll be back at Hogwarts, when you'll be teaching his son making you talk quite a bit more than you'd like with Severus only occasionally chiming in.

"What's the likelihood, Severus, of you asking her to do more the following semester? Or is the agreement only for the fall?"

"It was only for the fall, but seeing as she is actually competent at the job, it is worth revisiting. That is, if it interests you." He gives you a curious look.

"I'd need to give it some thought, but at this moment, I don't see why not. I have no immediate plans to return abroad."

"Then it's settled," says Lucius. "As a trustee of the school, I will be sure to see that it is approved."

"But Severus didn't-"

"You want her to come back, don't you, Severus?" The way he asks is hints at something else.

"It's not a terrible idea."

"That's not what I mean, my friend. You're interested in more than just her mind, are you not?"

"We're colleagues, Lucius. What in Merlin's name is driving you to suggest other things?"

"You're very protective of her."

"She's new, come off it."

"Miss -------, how do _you_ feel about our friend here?"

"He's brilliant and I have much to learn from him."

"You know what I mean. As a _man_."

"I... I don't see how it's your concern."

"He's smart, available, living in a room right. next. to. your. own... You can't tell me that you haven't felt.... curious."

“It’s best to keep things professional.”

“And if you didn’t work together? If you just met him, say, at a party?”

“I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Nor do I,” adds Severus.

“Lighten up, you two, it’s all hypothetical. So I introduce you to Severus at a party and what do you see?”

“Play his little game,” Severus grumbles.

“Fine,” you sigh and look over at Severus. “I see a man who ought to smile more.”

Lucius snickers. “And do you find him handsome anyway?”

“Handsome but intimidating.”

“You see, Severus? She thinks you’re handsome. And what do you think of me?”

“That your arrogance tends to get in the way of your better qualities

“Ouch,” Severus remarks with a smile.

“Your words wound me,” he says theatrically. “But do you like my beautiful face?”

“Most girls do.”

“And are you most girls?”

“In this case, yes.”

“Well Severus, now it’s your turn. How do you find our new friend?”

“She’s pretty, I suppose.”

“You suppose? Did you not notice her lovely shape in that dress she’s wearing? And those legs... would you care to show us a little more of them so we can better appreciate them?”

“I think not.”

“Oh don’t be such a spoil sport.”

“Leave the girl alone, Lucius. She said no.”

“I just want a little look, that’s all. What can I do to convince you?”

You shift uncomfortably. 

“What if we give you a little something more to look at as well?”

“What!?!l” exclaims Severus. “Don’t be so absurd.”

“This is a party for her, so why not? What are you so afraid of?”

“I don’t go in for this sort of thing.”

“There, if Severus doesn’t, neither do I.”

“Then it’s decided. Severus, take your shirt off.”

“Absolutely not.”

“I’ve seen you without it before. I don’t know why you’re so worried. Or is it because....? She doesn’t know, does she?”

“What don’t I know? What?”

He gives a charming smile. “We both have the dark mark, dear girl. Does that frighten you?” 

“I'd be daft if I said no, but I’d already heard the rumours.”

"Let's make a game of it then. Come on then Severus, we'll do it together." Lucius slowly begins unbuttoning his shirt while Severus remains immobile. Lucius pauses and leans over to whisper something in his ear and Severus begins to do the same with slightly shaky hands.

Their shirts off, Lucius says to you, "And now, I believe it is your turn. Show us those lovely legs, Miss --------"

You look from one man to the other. Severus gives you a look that says it's alright and you slide your dress higher, to just above your knees.

"Oh you can do better than that, can't you?"

You slide it higher still until it's barely covering your knickers.

"And now what do you think, Severus?"

"That she has legs like everyone else."

You laugh at his reply.

Lucius merely smiles. "May I touch your legs, miss?" he inquires, sliding off his cushion and sitting closer to you. "I'll be very careful with them."

"You said you only want to look."

"Yes, but looking makes me want to touch. Don't you agree, Severus?"

"No," he grumbles.

Lucius gives you a wink. "Mmmm, well, we don't all know how to enjoy the finer things in life." He puts a hand on your thigh. "Now, shhh, don't move, wouldn't want to accidentally hurt you." He slides his hand along your leg and makes a pleasant sound.

Your lips part as you inhale sharply and you look to Severus for help, but he's watching Lucius's hand as if entranced, his brows slightly furrowed.

Lucius leans down and traces his tongue from your knee to the edge of your dress and then further, until it finds the edge of your knickers.

"Lucius!"

He sits up, smiling. "Yes? Enjoying yourself?"

"No..."

"You sound so unsure..." he purrs, hovering over you, making you lean all the way back against the cushions.

"I... I need a bath," you announce.

"Oh yes, I was going to suggest that. We have a small pool fed by a natural hot spring just outside. You could go there and relax if you'd like."

"That..that sounds okay."

He moves and helps you to your feet. "Good, let's go then."

"Everyone?"

"Just call for us once you're already in if you're feeling that modest."

"Um..."

"I thought you liked me," he whispers in your ear.

"This isn't part of the agreement," you hiss.

He grabs your arm a bit too tightly. "It is now. So go."

You walk out the door to find a sunken pool, towels stacked on small bench near one side and some hooks along a wall where you decide to hang your things. You climb in and the water is magnificent, there's no doubt about it. You sit down and relax for a moment before calling out.

"Close your eyes first," he hear Severus say. You close them and hear several small splashes as they slip into the pool on either side of you.

"You can open them now," announces Lucius as he reaches down and places a hand high up on your thigh.

You open your eyes and blush as his pinky just barely reaches down and touches your clit.

"But I say let's make this more interesting. It's not enough that you're both in the same pool, you know. Go sit on Severus's lap."

You both protest and Lucius pushes you, making you slip briefly under water at Severus's feet. Severus reaches down and pulls you toward him.

"I won't look at you any differently tomorrow," he assures you. "It seems that for tonight he is in charge." He gives Lucius a glare and pulls you to his lap so that you're facing Lucius. You're sitting higher as a result and the tops of your breasts glisten above the water.

"Pretend I'm not here, Severus. What would you do if she suddenly appeared in your lap in such compromising circumstances?"

It was like you were naked before him for the first time all over again, which made you nervous and excited. He puts a hand on your belly and with the other hand drags his fingers down your spine, making you arch your back, your nipples hardening as they touch the cooler air. His hand on your belly moves up higher until it pushes a breast upward and he leans down to take it into his mouth, forcing you backward and your legs further out of the water. You feel a foot being taken from the water and massaged gently before lips are pressing into the side of your foot and slowly up the inside of your calf. Severus kisses his way up to your shoulder, your neck, your jaw, your lips, the sensation nearly electrifying. You groan with pleasure and feel the pressure from his cock beneath you. Lucius pushes your knees further apart, making his way up your leg.

"She tastes delicious, doesn't she Severus?" he whispers, his voice low and intoxicating.

"Yess.." he murmurs between kisses.

"Shall we take our little vixen somewhere more convenient now that she's had her soak?"

"Mmhmm," he agrees.

Lucius steps out of the pool and picks up the towels while Severus helps you to your feet, his cock pressing into your back as you stand. You see that Lucius is also turned on, his cock bobbing as he moves. He catches you watching.

"Like what you see?" he smirks and kisses you on the lips when he gives you a towel. "I'll let you do more than look if you do what I want."

He tosses Severus his towel and leads you both inside to a changing area with fluffy bathrobes. "Dry off and take a guest robe."

Once dry, you return to the same room as before, but the table has been moved next to the window and the cushions are slid together. He hands you both a glass of wine and takes a long drink from his own. You've just taken a sip when he moves to you and grabs you by the belt, untying your robe. You feel Severus's hands come from behind and push it from your shoulders as Lucius removes the glass from your hand. They shed their own robes and push you down with them to the cushions, Lucius pushing your knees further apart and beginning to teasingly lick at your folds and Severus putting your hand to his cock while he explores your mouth with his tongue. You writhe beneath them as your clit is discovered and sucked upon and Severus flicks his thumb repeatedly across a nipple.

"She's ready, Severus," Lucius murmurs to him, though you overhear. "You should go first." He moves away and lays on his back and calls you over to him. "Lick my cock with that able tongue of yours."

You're on your knees, bending over him when Severus lifts your bottom, lines himself up with you, and slowly pushes in. You groan while licking eagerly at Lucius's manhood and both men make a wonderful sound, making you clench around the cock now buried inside of you. 

"Fuck," exclaims Severus when you squeeze him. He grabs your hips tightly and begins to move in and out of you making it difficult for you to concentrate on Lucius.

You take just the head of Lucius's cock into your mouth and slowly tease him with your tongue before beginning to taking him completely into your mouth. Lucius plays absentmindedly with your hair while he watches you, your breasts bouncing while Severus pounds you from behind. You see the smile playing on his lips, the obvious pleasure on his face. After several minutes he orders you to stop and moves down, bringing his lips to yours as he squeezes your breasts in his hands. He slips a hand further down to tease your clit, barely brushing Severus's cock which makes you both gasp. He laughs wickedly. You're not going to last much longer like this.

"I'm going to cum," you pant.

"Do it," Lucius whispers. "Let him feel how good you are. Make him cum with you."

"Damn you both," you gasp and your entire body shudders, your tight cunt spasming around Severus's cock which makes him cry out and empty himself into you. He lets himself slip out of you after a moment and collapses onto the cushions next to you, breathing hard.

"And now, my turn," purrs Lucius. He gently nudges you to move aside so that he can get up and then pulls you to your feet turning you so that your back is against his chest. He transfigures a cushion at your feet to make it solid.

“Now stand on this,” he says guiding you forward, wrapping his arms around your middle and down your belly to the outside of your thighs, kissing your neck and shoulder. He slides his left hand between your legs and pulls up your leg, gripping you just above the back of your knee. “Are you ready for me, my Dove?” he asks softly in your ear.

"So...so soon?"

"Severus, care to help your 'colleague' a little more?"

Severus rises to his feet, searching your eyes for permission.

"Forget him and kiss me," you beg. He gladly acquiesces, his lips brushing over yours teasingly while Lucius nibbles on your shoulder. He brings his hands slowly up, tentatively tracing your collarbone, sliding down to place your breasts in his hands and squeezing gently. Lucius gives him a nod and he moves slightly back, letting go of you as Lucius lines himself up with his other hand and plunges up into you. You instinctively reach up and put your hands on Severus's shoulders to keep from falling over, your nipples scraping against his chest every time Lucius fully enters you with a jolt. Severus begins touching you again, trailing a hand down to tease your clit, making you whine and plead, "Don't stop, oh please, don't stop." You let one hand leave Severus's shoulders to stroke his cock which has grown stiff again, eliciting a groan from him. A few minutes later he stops touching you and takes his cock from your hand and begins jerking himself faster.

"Cum on me, Severus, let me watch you..."

"What a delicious thing you are, between us both..." Lucius grunts. 

"Lucius, I... I can't hold on much longer." Your hand holding onto Severus gripping his shoulder tightly, with your other hand you make larger circles around your clit, your fingertips repeatedly bumping against the base of Lucius's cock as he fucks you.

"Mmm, go ahead and cum for me," he hisses. "Squeeze my cock and make that cunt as tight as you can."

You hold out for a few seconds more and cry out, shuddering against them both.

"Yessss.." moans Lucius as he continues pumping into you until he explodes inside of you moments later. 

Watching you both makes Severus cum as well, shooting all over your chest and stomach.

Your eyes meet his. His expression is unreadable. "Severus?" you whisper.

Lucius leaves you both there, your hand still on Severus's shoulder, and returns with a few warm wet cloths. Severus leaves the room while Lucius helps you clean up and hands you your robe before getting his own. When he soon returns, he is still looking at you strangely.

It’s Lucius who finally breaks the silence. “Severus, you needn’t be so awkward. Kiss the damned girl again if you want but don’t just stare at her. I doubt that she’ll object at this point.”

“Can you excuse us a moment, Lucius?” he asks.

Lucius smirks. “I’m going out for another soak,” he announces and leaves the room.

When you’ve both heard the door close, Severus says quietly, “Come here, girl.”

“And how shall I come to you?” you softly reply.

“On your hands and knees.”

You crawl over to him, somewhat afraid. 

“Did I displease you, sir?"

"Stand up so I can hold you.” He pulls you into his arms. “You know that you didn't. You did beautifully.”

“Was that difficult? Watching in the end?”

“Yes.. and no. Obviously I enjoyed it on some level. We should probably join him," he says gently, "but first I demand a kiss, girl.”

  
Severus goes out ahead of you and you follow a few seconds later.

“Oh good, I thought I was going to have to find you and pry you off of her the way you kept staring,” you overhear as you open the door.

“Fuck off, Lucius.”

It’s completely dark outside and the area is lit by torch light. “Mind if I join you?” you ask.

“Of course we don’t mind, do we Severus? Though I wonder how much grading of papers will get done in the future.”

You both ignore the comment and in full view you begin to remove your robe. They both watch you with avid interest.

"I was unaware that this was a show, gentlemen," you say coyly.

"But I do so love a good one," remarks Lucius, "so don't be shy."

Severus gives you a nod. You let the robe drop the rest of the way, the glow of the torchlight flickering on your skin, and gracefully step down into the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrected a few typos 13/02.


	33. Secret No More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius decides to tell Severus.
> 
> Wee bit of fluff at the end!

"That's it? That's all we get?" asks Lucius.

"I think you got quite enough already," you reply.

"Do tell, ------, do you think you should continue teaching at Hogwarts now?" Lucius asks. 

"I suppose that's up to the real professor, hmm?"

"If she does her job well, that's what matters most," Severus comments.

"Oh, no doubt you'll be wanting her doing more than that now, won't you?"

"I expect nothing of the sort."

"I didn't say anything about expecting. I said _wanting_."

"I don't see how it's any of your business what I do in my personal life, Lucius," he retorts.

"Nevertheless, I think I should be clear with you - and I expect you to be discreet - tonight is the not the first time I've enjoyed ---------'s company."

"What is your point, Lucius?"

"Should I tell him?" Lucius asks you.

"It's your secret to tell, not mine."

"Very well. I met her by chance this summer in London and things sort of... heated up, shall we say." he smirks. "She and I have a little arrangement. But otherwise she is a free woman to do what she wants. Or whom." He laughs at his own joke. "So I won't be offended if you have your own little thing together."

Severus rolls his eyes. You attempt to cover a blush with a yawn.

"Hmm, I think it's time we finally go to bed. What say you both? You'll find something suitable to wear in the changing area."

You both nod and get out, actually quite tired. You have no idea what time it is. Late. Inside, you find that he's left a thin pale green nightgown and matching lace knickers. You make a face and put it on. When you walk out to the sitting room, however, you find him sitting at a table in a pair of comfortable pants but no shirt.

"Join me," he says in a low voice.

You walk over and go to sit in another chair when he reaches out for you.

"No, no, sit on my lap. We must talk."

You sigh and sit down on his lap. "I really am tired-"

"Shh, before he comes out." He lightly rubs your back as he talks. "Tonight is all about you, my Dove and I intended to give you a memorable evening - I hope that I have succeeded. I also wanted Severus to enjoy himself for once in his life and as you seemed to be the woman for the job..."

Just then Severus walks into the room. "I've looked everywhere for a bloody shirt and-"

"You don't get a shirt."

"Lucius, this is getting ridiculous. I want a shirt."

"She thinks you look better without one. Don't you, my Dove?"

You look to Severus, mouth open and no words coming out.

"Go tell him," Lucius whispers, his lips brushing your ear.

You get up and saunter over to Severus, placing your hands on his chest. "You've got nothing to be ashamed of."

He gently removes your hands and walks toward Lucius.

"Actually, Lucius, we do need to talk about a few things, but perhaps elsewhere?"

Lucius narrows his eyes. "Always business. Very well, follow me."

They go into another room and you hear the door close with a click. You decide to lay down on the cushions since you still have no idea which room is yours. There are a few blankets, so you make yourself comfortable and.... you fall asleep.

You awake during the night to find them sleeping on either side of you, Severus gripping the edge of your blanket with his hand. They both look so peaceful and innocent. You see that Lucius is sleeping on his back, half-covered with his own blanket, his face turned slightly toward you. You reach down and pull his blanket up. He stirs briefly, but resumes his gentle breathing. Severus, on the other hand is not only holding onto your blanket but is hopelessly tangled in his own. You watch him for several minutes before attempting to cover him up the rest of the way with your own. He, too, stirs, but he seems to still be sound asleep. Satisfied, you lean over and kiss his cheek. His obsidian eyes flutter open and look into yours.

"Why did you wake me?" he whispers.

"I didn't mean to, go back to sleep."

"Kiss me first, girl."

You bring your lips to his and offer a short, silent kiss.

"No," he whispers and pushes you back onto your pillow, lowering his lips to yours and kissing you quietly but deeply. He then sits up, tucks you under the blankets, and then untangles himself before settling down next to you. He puts his hand on your thigh and slides it up under your nightgown until it rests on your belly and kisses your shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, my love," he whispers.

You say nothing but curl up against him, that last word echoing in your head lulling you to sleep.


	34. Tis a Gala Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to talk up the investors and let yourself be introduced to high society.
> 
> Mostly story, not much dialog. Implied smut.

The weeks have been irregular - some creep along like a snail on the garden path, others like a dragonfly, here and gone. You haven't seen much of anyone since coming back from Hogwarts aside from a few from the Order when they stop by Grimmauld Place. You've been busy writing the next lessons, sending the occasional owl and having to rewrite parts of said lesson. With Harry back in school, Sirius has been moody and feeling useless which isn't helped by the amount of work you've been doing instead of spending time with him (though you've made some exceptions). Remus has likewise been more absent than not, which doesn't help the current mood prevailing in the house. You've been packed for several days for your return to Hogwarts, anxious to get back.

The gala that Lucius invited you to attend is tonight, however, and as usual he has selected your attire for you.

It’s a strappy black dress this time with a slit to mid thigh on the right side. The zip is on the side, so at least this time you can manage it yourself. It came with black heels with ribbon that crisscross your feet and around your ankle. This time the box contained silk undergarments that possibly cost as much as the dress.

He picks you up at an agreed location in a carriage, impeccably dressed, complete with bow tie and silk-lined cloak. He helps you climb inside and once seated flicks open your cape with his cane to admire his choice of dress for you.

“You look ravishing tonight, my Dove.”

“I hope to avoid that tonight, thanks,” you quip.

His pleasant laughter fills the small space.

“Unfortunately I won’t really have the time tonight, but I cannot speak for the others present,” he replies with a quirk of the brow.

When your carriage arrives, he holds out an arm for you to hold and strides into the room, all smiles, showing you off as budding research scientist who’s been invited to spend some time as a part-time professor at Hogwarts under the auspices of Prof. Snape (for which you are thoroughly congratulated). You receive many a raised eyebrow and appraising glances from others in the room, Lucius steering you from one clump of people to the next. Eventually someone gives a short speech and then people resume talking.

You step onto a balcony to get some fresh air and clear your head. You're soon joined by a man who is maybe slightly older than you with short brown hair and wearing a dark blue cloak.

"Malfoy seems to be impressed with you."

"Excuse me, I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it."

Your back stiffens. "I think I'll rejoin the party now." You turn to go back inside when he grabs your arm.

"I think not." He pulls you closer, grabbing your other arm. You can smell alcohol on his breath. "Maybe I should see for myself what's got him so interested.."

Behind you someone clears their throat loudly and the man quickly lets go and runs away.

"Getting a little unwanted attention, Miss ------ ?" you hear Lucius say as you turn.

"Thank Merlin it's you. Yes and I was afraid that hexing another guest might be bad form."

"Well come back with me, there's someone that you should meet." He offers you his arm.

You walk back inside with him and are promptly introduced to an older gentleman, balding, glasses, and a short gray beard, who potentially could fund the laboratory work necessary to turn your latest research into something marketable to the general public. You find him quite affable and for the moment feel like less of a showpiece as you discuss business and medicine.

"Thank you, young miss, for this enlightening discussion," he concludes. "Please, take my card, and do keep in contact." He offers you a card with an address in Cornwall.

He moves away and Lucius leans over to whisper in your ear, "That seemed profitable. Finally glad that I chose you as my date for the evening?"

"Your date? Hardly."

"Have it your way, my Dove. At any rate, you have made quite the impression on the others." He pauses and glances around the room. "I think it's time for us to take our leave. Come along."

He nods to a few people and steers you to the door and out into the night. His carriage is already waiting and he helps you inside. He sits next to you this time. Once the carriage lurches into motion, he gives you a curious sideways glance.

"No doubt tonight will serve you in the future. Do you think Severus will at least feign interest when you tell him about it?"

"Why should I talk to him about tonight?"

"Don't be coy, there's something between you that I can't quite put my..." He places his hand on your leg where the skirt splits and inches his fingertips beneath your dress, "finger.. on it." He whispers kisses along your ear. "I'm afraid that I changed my mind about tonight... you won't be going home."

Your breath catches in your throat.

"Should I invite Severus?" he murmurs. "You seemed to have enjoyed that."

"N-no.. not necessary. It's better if he... he isn't with us," you stutter.

That night he takes you somewhere unfamiliar and enjoys using his teeth to help you out of your knickers before thoroughly wrinkling your dress, relishing the soft fabric against his bare skin, eventually peeling you out of it to explore the rest of you and later pulling you tightly against him before drifting off to sleep. You're awoken early in the morning by his wandering hands that demand more, hungry lips that seem to devour, and a lust that refuses to be denied. When he decides that he is finished, he serves you breakfast in bed and gives you clothing for your trip to Hogwarts that day - you'll just have to send for your trunk when you arrive. When you pull on the clothes - all in classic black, even the undergarments - the shirt and jumper are decidedly too low in the front and the skirt a bit too tight but thankfully there are thick tights and he did think of nice, knee-high boots. He apparates with you to Hogsmeade as you clutch a small bag in your hand with the clothing from the night before and conducts you to the castle before turning and leaving without so much as a backward glance. You see that you have arrived just in time for lunch with no time to find something else to wear or send for your trunk.


	35. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're back at Hogwarts to teach again. But Lucius drops you off in a right state - mentally and physically! 
> 
> Story, fluff, implied smut.

You arrive just in time for lunch, just in time for a kindly smile from Dumbledore and thankfully, especially when Severus makes a cutting remark.

“I see that you’ve decided to look respectable today."

You force a smile on your face. "You can thank Lucius," you hiss. "I have to send for my trunk after lunch."

"No need, it's already here. You could have at least made an effort."

"What?"

"You didn't come back last night so it was sent along this morning. At least you had the sense to pack."

"I've been packed for days, I'll have you know."

"Good. Now eat before your lunch gets cold."

Flitwick smiles over at you. "It's good to have you back, Miss. I much prefer sitting next to you."

You laugh and give him your thanks. You chat a little over lunch and he catches you up on what's happened the past weeks (mostly tales of Umbridge).

After lunch, you hurry to your room and fling yourself down on the bed. Get a hold of yourself! you whisper. You hear the main doors close one after the other.

"I know you're here," announces Severus. "Come here!"

You leave the room timidly and he looks at you sternly.

"I said come here, girl."

You approach him and he pulls you tightly against him, his hands drifting to your bottom.

"You should know better than walk into the Hall dressed like that. I think you need to be taught a lesson..girl." He practically growls the last word, sending shivers down your spine. The good sort of shivers.

"I've missed you, Severus" you whisper.

"Did I give you permission to address me like that?"

"No, sir."

"Mmm, yes, that's better. Now take off your cloak so I can get a better look at you."

You unfasten it, letting it fall to the floor.

"Lucius sent you like this, did he?"

"Yes, sir."

"That bastard. I found you difficult to ignore at lunch."

"Probably on purpose, sir."

"And how was the gala?"

"Fine, mostly boring, though I met a few interesting people as well as a gentleman who might just fund my next project."

"And what does he want in return?"

"Nothing, it's strictly business."

"And why did you not go back to the house afterward?"

"Lucius decided he wanted to take me somewhere, sir."

"Alone?"

"Yes though he asked if he should invite you as it seemed that I enjoyed your company." You blush. "I said that it wasn't necessary."

"Good girl. But what happened then?"

"You know what happened, sir."

"He had you again, didn't he?"

"Yes, sir. Twice. That is to say last night and this morning."

"So he stayed the night with you. I wonder how he managed that."

"I..I don't know, sir."

"No matter. You will take a bath and change your clothes and then you may join me in the library before dinner."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now kiss me."

You wrap your arms around his neck and stand on tiptoe, bringing your lips slowly toward his. You sigh into his mouth and he makes pleased sound in his throat.

"Take a bath with me?"

"Naughty girl, have you missed me?"

"Very much, sir," you reply breathily.

"Go fill the bath then and I'll be right along."

You climb in the steaming water, relief flooding your pores, and you close your eyes. You hear Severus close the bathroom door and slide into the water beside you. He guides your chin toward him, pulling you into a kiss that you know will eventually lead to more. You bathe each other, filling the room with sounds of mutual enjoyment. From the bath he leads you to his bed where, laying on your towel, you surrender to him completely, thankful that there is no one else and that you are only thinking of him and he, only you. When he takes you over the edge, you feel like all is finally right in the world.

"I love you, Severus," you whisper.

"I'm glad to have you back, my love," he gently replies.

\---

The next morning you’re preparing for your afternoon class (Second Years) when you’re called to the Headmaster’s Office.

“Good morning, Headmaster,” you smile as he welcomes you into his office and into a chair.

“Good morning, Miss ————,” he smiles back. “I’ve been instructed to offer you a position for the second semester as a teaching assistant to Professor Snape. While  
this seems a bit irregular, I’m glad to extend such an invitation after seeing your genuine love for the school and its students. Poppy and Pomona are likewise interested in seeing you return as you are very helpful to them as well. The only person that I need to check with is...”

There is a knock on the door.

“Come in!”

“You asked me to come, Head...” Snape begins as he walks in the door, pausing when he sees you. “..master?”

“Ah, Severus, do come in. Sit down, sit down. Would you like a toffee?”

He sits down uncomfortably, like he just sat in something unpleasant, and waves the candy away.

“As I was just saying to ————, I am pleased to offer her the position as Potions teaching assistant, in spite of the fact that it’s never been a position offered before.”

“Yes, well, she is showing promise and it’s a good way to show the students the possibile careers that are possible in the field of Potions.”

“The recommendation came from a rather curious source, but if you are sure that you are alright with it, I will make it official.”

“Yes, Headmaster.”

“Very well, Severus. That is all, you may go. However, I would like you ———- to stay just a minute more.”

Snape nods and leaves.

“And do you wish to accept this position, knowing with whom you will be working and also considering the growing influence of the Ministry at the school?”

“Yes, Headmaster, I hardly know what to say at other than that I’m pleased to accept.”

He looks at you more seriously.

“Word is that Mr. Malfoy is the one who first suggested this.”

“It’s possible, sir.”

“Curious indeed... and how is your... investigation coming along?”

“In fits and starts, I’m afraid. He’s a difficult man to unravel.”

“Yes, I am sure. Well, be sure that you’re winding up what you unravel, or you’ll find yourself getting tangled in things that you may regret.”

“Thank you for that advice, sir. I will keep it in mind.”

He smiles again, his eyes crinkling up.

“Do look after Severus for me. He needs more minding than he likes to admit.”

You smile back. “I will do my best.”

He reaches forward and pats your hand.

“I know you will, dear girl. In fact, you seem to be doing quite well at it as it is.”

He gives you a wink. “Alright, I won’t keep you further. I know you’re teaching this afternoon.”

You rise from your chair. “Thank you, Headmaster.” You bow your head briefly and then head out the door.

After your afternoon class, Snape walks with you to drop off your things before dinner.

“And what did Dumbledore say after I left?”

“He wanted to be sure that I actually want the post and how things are going with... him.”

“And what did you say?”

“That I’m pleased to accept and that I am finding this person to be more complicated than I anticipated.”

“And how did he take that?”

“Fine. He offered some advice. And then he said he’ll be glad to have me here full time after half term.”

Once inside the room, you’re gathering your scrolls on the table for the afternoon when he walks up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist, kissing your  
neck.

“Mmm, here with me a whole semester. I could.. possibly.. get used to that.”

You turn and give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Having me here as a teaching assistant or something else?”

“Silly girl, both. Now you’d best get ready for dinner before I change my mind about letting you go eat.”

Your other two classes go well, including the double Potions that Umbridge decides to "observe" - Harry's class and you notice that he's on edge whenever she is near. Lucius mercifully has stayed away aside from that owl with a note that was nearly an apology that you received after Draco getting a bit cheeky in class. You've no idea how he found out. Severus seems pleased at your work and though he is not so pleased about you leaving yet again, he knows you'll be back in a few short weeks. 


	36. A New Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius manages to track you down while you run errands again and invites you for another drink.

You've been back from the school for a couple of weeks.

You don't know how's Lucius has managed to do it again, but there is a note in your pocket when you get back from running errands. Sirius is the only one home and you weigh out the pros and cons before deciding not to open it in his presence.

You open it later to see that he's asked you to come by the bar Thursday at 8. That's tomorrow! You'll have to tell him where you're going, but you decide that the less he knows the better.

\-------------------------

When you arrive at the bar that evening, he isn't there yet, but Richard pours you a beer and shows you to the back room. You have a seat on the couch and wait, sipping slowly at the froth brew.

After about 10 minutes, Lucius enters the room and gives you a tired smile. He sits down in a plump chair across from you with his own drink and props his feet on the table between you both.

"So you've accepted the teaching assistant position, I'm told."

"Of course, it's a great opportunity."

"Teaching with Severus?"

"He's one of the best," you shrug. "And plus I get to work often with Madame Pomfrey and Professor Sprout."

"Ah yes, I had heard rumors of such."

"In any case, I suppose thanks are in order. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have this opportunity."

"I wouldn't have suggested it had I thought you incapable of the job."

"How kind of you to say," you smile.

"You know me, I'm always kind." He smiles back but it's the usual shark-like smile.

"Tell me, Lucius, why did you follow You Know Who in the first Wizarding War?"

"Oh come now, I was acquitted."

"I know you a bit better than that."

"He has something that I want. As I said to you before, we all have a price with which we can be bought. And I prefer to be on the side of power."

"Even if that power is cruelly wielded?"

"What do I care about cruelty and mercy so long as I win?"

"I hope that one day you see that you should."

"Careful, my Dove. After all, what if I still follow him?"

"You possibly do. What do I care," you reply nonchalantly, "I'm just the secret mistress here for a good time."

"And are you having a good time?"

"Am I still here?"

"Tsk, so saucy today."

"You look exhausted," you say, changing the subject.

"I had a late night followed by an early morning."

"Come lay down then, next to me."

He quirks an eyebrow at the invitation but sits down his glass and stretches out on his side on the couch, his head in your lap. You stroke his cheek with your fingertips and drag them back through his hair.

"Mmmm," he sighs.

"What am I going to do with you, handsome troublemaker?"

"You, my Dove, are going to keep doing that with your fingers."

You give a small laugh. 

"Do I cause you trouble though?"

"I think you try to. Especially with Severus."

"I'm trying to teach him how to have fun in ways that do not involve potions and magic."

"I'm not sure you've succeeded."

"Hmm, perhaps not... perhaps not. But at least he knows now what he is missing."

"If you say so."

"Are you suggesting that I ought to take you on his dining room table to make a point?"

"Not at all!"

"There is something odd between you two."

"If there is, I'm unaware of it."

"You haven't noticed how he looks at you?"

"Often he glowers. Sometimes he is indifferent. And now and again he is almost friendly."

Lucius chuckles. "Perhaps he was drunk the night we had our little party."

"It seemed like it."

"Do you remember much of it?"

You feel your cheeks grow hot and are glad that he cannot see your face.

"A bit, yes."

"I thought it was quite enjoyable. Was that your first experience like that?"

"Umm..."

"That means 'no'. My, you are naughty! I chose wisely it seems."

"Meaning?"

"Only that it makes you more interesting in my eyes." He sits up and, leaning over turns your jaw toward him. "I need to go in a moment. I will come by to see you at Hogwarts." His gaze shifts from your eyes to your lips. "A goodnight kiss perhaps?"

You scoot closer and offer your lips to his which he accepts with relish. He is smiling with contentment after.

"Do you like courting danger?" he asks in a low hush. "I personally enjoy the rush. But the prize has to be worth it. Perhaps you find my life choices risky. But if I think the odds are in my favour, I'm willing to go for it. I wouldn't be seeing you here if I didn't find you interesting enough to pursue. I wouldn't follow the Dark Lord if I didn't want what he offers. And I will fight to win. Lucius Malfoy does. Not. Lose."

He kisses you on the nose.

"And now you'd best be off. I'll see you soon."

He helps you to your feet and you give him a peck on the cheek.

"Be careful at least," you whisper.

"Mmm, the girl is showing her feelings.." he comments with a smile as he opens the door for you.

"Goodnight, my Dove."

  
After an uneventful walk "home", you get ready for bed. You pass Sirius in the hallway.

"You're back late," he comments.

"I had to go see Lucius," you shrug.

"Did he behave like a gentlemen this time?"

"Yeah, he was fine."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Not right now. Honestly, I'm exhausted."

"Alright, well, you know where to find me."

As you lay in bed you turn over what he said to you tonight and find it difficult to sleep. Finally you find yourself knocking on Sirius's door and hoping that he's not already asleep.

"Come in."

You peek in. "You sure?"

"Yes, doll, you know my door is always open to you."

"Well, to be honest, I'm having trouble sleeping."

"I know a good remedy for that," he winks.

"That's not what I'm here for!"

"Thought I'd try anyway," he smiles. "So what's wrong? Come sit down with me by the fire."

He pulls up a chair for you.

"Is it about this evening?"

"Yeah."

"So what's wrong?"

"I don't know. He's started sharing. Just a little, you know. Nothing we don't already know, but more than he's shared with me before. And it feels strange."

"Why, because he trusts you?"

"Guess so. I don't like the idea of betraying him."

"What, that slimey git?"

"He's not just a slimy git, Sirius." 

"Don't tell me you're going soft."

"Perhaps I am, I don't know."

"You hate that man!"

"Maybe I don't now. Or at least not as much as I used to."

"This is the problem with women."

"What, that we choose to not ignore our feelings?"

"No, that you let yourselves be ruled by them!"

"Remember why you're doing this. This is war, ---------, not some tea party."

"You're right. I need to not forget what he has done. What he is doing."

"Exactly. You keep that in mind and you'll make the right decisions."

"I'm sorry, Sirius. Sometimes things get so difficult to sort through."

"It's alright, doll. It's not a simple time to be living in."

You sigh and rise to your feet. "It's really not. But thank you for talking through that with me."

"What are friends for, hmm?" he smiles. "Though, you know, if you want something else..."

"No, I think I'd better get some sleep."

"Suit yourself. If you change your mind later, don't bother knocking."

You laugh and see yourself out.


	37. A Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday party for Sirius gets out of hand and it's mostly Remus's fault. Well, sort of. Remus later reveals that he knows more than he lets on.
> 
> Smut. Fluff. Mostly smut.

It's time for you to return to Hogwarts one last time for the semester. Unfortunately, Sirius's birthday is during your absence.

“Sorry that I’m going to miss your birthday, Sirius. I’ll bring you back a gift though.”

“What, some essence of dittany?”

“Oh come on, Sirius, don’t be like that. I didn’t make my schedule and I certainly didn’t know I’d be teaching on your birthday.”

“I know, doll. I just had hoped... well... it’d be nice to spend my birthday with someone for once.”

“Remus will be here, won’t he?”

“Yes, well, that’s hardly the same thing.”

“He’s your best friend!”

“He does not have some of your charms,” he says with a wink.

“I’ll see you in a few days.”

\--------------------------

Your classes go wonderfully despite a suspicious Umbridge still nosing about. Lucius stops by the classroom as you are cleaning up after your last lecture of the semester while Severus is showing you the evaluations of your classes that he will be handing to Dumbledore concerning the fall semester.

“So what will you be doing during the holiday?” Lucius asks.

“Dunno really. See some friends perhaps.”

“You, Severus?”

“I have to stay here at the school. Minerva has asked me to help cover for a week while others are away.”

“And the rest of the time?”

“I haven’t decided.”

“Well then we must all get together. Perhaps after Christmas? Are you free the 29th, Severus?”

“I’m free, yes. But what did you have in mind?”

“I thought we could meet up for a drink somewhere?”

“Depends on where.”

“I’ll send the address. You’ll come along, too, won’t you?” he asks looking at you.

“I... Well, yes, I suppose that I could.”

“Very well. Severus, I’ll trust you to collect her and bring her with you?”

“If I must.”

“Is this how you treat your new assistant?”

“Leave it, Lucius. I will bring her.”

Lucius smiles and walks away.

“I’m not sure what I think about this. The last time....”

“Shhh,” Severus tries to reassure you. “It won’t be like the last time.”

“I hope not.”

\-------------------------------------

You go back to Number 12, Grimmauld Place at the end of the afternoon. At Remus’s suggestion, you have brought back some steaks and wine from the shop on your way.

You find Remus in the kitchen cutting up potatoes and help prepare the meal. When it’s ready, Remus goes to fetch him while you set the table. 

“Hello Sirius,” you smile. “Happy birthday!”

A grin creeps across his face. “Aw, thanks, doll. It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be here. Now let’s eat before it gets cold!”

“Have you been taking lessons from Molly?” he asks.

Remus chuckles.

Dinner is wonderfully pleasant and you can see that Sirius is genuinely pleased. A few glasses of wine are shared and after the meal Remus invites you both to his room where he’s since installed some seating and a small table.

“How about a nice game of cards?” he suggests while pouring some fire whisky into glasses.

“Well we know where that will lead,” winks Sirius.

“I didn’t see you complaining.”

“I wasn’t suggesting we not play, doll.”

“Not that sort of cards,” explains Remus.

“Damn!”

“We could try to make it more festive though, since this is your birthday party.”

“Yes, perhaps the stakes could be something different?” you inquire.

“Ooookay,” agreed Sirius. “How about the winner decides?”

“So... we’re betting but we don’t know what will happen if we lose?” Lupin asks.

“Sounds about right. You in, doll?”

“I suppose so. Alright.”

The first few rounds are quite silly. You and Remus have to howl like a wolf (though he upsets the portraits in the room), you and Sirius have to do your best Snape impersonation. Then it becomes shots, confessions... until Sirius ups the ante.

“Right then,” says Sirius. “You and Remus, take off your shirts and jumpers.”

“What? I thought we said...”

“We said winner decides.”

“But I thought.. oh alright. It’s nothing either of you haven’t seen anyway,” you huff, taking them off.

More shots. More stupid stunts.

You decide that you'd like a foot massage, but Sirius prefers tickling you. You make a remark saying that at least Remus takes you seriously.

The next round, Remus, who has been quite shy, asks Sirius for some biscuits from the kitchen but asks for a shoulder massage from you. You approach him shyly, chewing your bottom lip. Merlin, all those scars. By the time Sirius returns, you’ve gained some confidence and Remus is relaxing under your careful attentions.

Something silent passes between the two of them and Remus reaches up and pats your hand, stopping you.

“Thank you, dear, that was nice,” he murmurs. “Perhaps the birthday boy would like one as well?”

“Well if it’s being offered...?” Sirius shrugs.

“Come have a seat,” you smile.

You begin to rub his neck and shoulders, using your thumbs along his spine.

“Lovely...” he sighs.

“Mmm, so is the late celebration meeting expectations?"

"Oh yes, you're doing wonderfully."

"I meant in general," you laugh.

"Well, there is only one thing left on the agenda to do really."

"And what is that?"

"You, doll."

You laugh it off.

"You think I'm kidding?"

"Of course because, goodness...you always joke about that sort of thing."

He reaches up and grabs your hand, pressing it to his lips. "How do I convince you then?" he sighs, rubbing the back of your hand along the stubble on his cheek.

"Let's keep playing," you say, trying to distract him. "One more round."

"Fine," he pouts. 

Remus gives you a wink. "I suppose you'd better win, then, -----------."

But Remus wins again. 

"Why does he keep winning?" grouses Sirius.

"You've won plenty of times, Padfoot. And now, what shall I require of you both? Hmmm..."

"Maybe you should ask her for a kiss."

"And what would I ask you for? Because I certainly don't want you to kiss me." He makes such a face of disgust that you all laugh. "No, you can pour us all another drink. But you..." he turns to you. "In fact, yes, you can give me a kiss right here." He points to his cheek.

You smile and lean over to give him a soft kiss.

Sirius grumbles again and drinks his shot. 

"Another round, my friend?" Remus asks.

"Yes."

You win the round and give them a grin. "Alright, both of you, give me a kiss on the cheek. At the same time. But otherwise, no touching, hmmm?"

They kiss you on the count of three, which makes you giggle.

Sirius insists on yet another round and he finally wins.

"Remus, your turn to get something from the kitchen. A packet of crisps maybe? And you, doll, are going to come give me a kiss on the lips because it's my damned birthday party."

Remus quickly stands. "Yes, be right back."

Sirius looks at you expectantly.

You walk over and sit in his lap, straddling him, resting your arms on his shoulders. He starts to put his hands on your sides and you stop him.

"You didn't say anything about touching me, hmm?"

"Fine....but you're touching me!"

"Are you upset about it?"

"Well, no..."

"Then let me kiss you how I want. Before Remus gets back."

"Whatev-"

You cut him off with a scorching kiss that leaves him panting when you go back to your chair. You sit back down just as Remus returns. He looks from you to Sirius. 

“Did I miss anything?” he asks cheekily.

“Yes,” you reply with a wink.

“Well go on, what did I miss?”

“A proper birthday kiss is all,” adds Sirius. 

“And what do I get for fetching the crisps while you were snogging?”

“Our eternal thanks.”

“What do you think you should get?” you ask.

“Nothing, I’m only teasing.”

“You are, but you aren’t.”

Sirius whispers something in his ear which makes him blush.

“I'd like to propose something else,” announces Sirius. “Though Moony doesn't seem to like it."

"What's your idea?"

"Do you remember the first night we were together?"

"You mean the night we..." You blush. 

"Would you like to do it again?"

"Well, Remus doesn't want to, so-"

"He's lying."

"I'm not lying, I'm being prudent."

"Well, I'm not. So what do you say, -------?"

"I...well..."

"Let's make a game of it then. Moony, do you have a tie or something useful?"

Remus rummages in a trunk and produces a navy necktie and hands it to Sirius. 

"Would you play blindfolded?"

"Um... tell me the game first?"

"You get to guess who is touching you. And if you don't like something, you can tell us to stop."

“I...well...”

You look from Sirius to Remus, who is squirming uncomfortably in his chair. 

“Remus? Tell me truthfully, do you want to play this game? Or is this his idea?”

Sirius gets up. “Look, you two have your little discussion while I go to the loo.” He lays the tie on the table and leaves the room. When the door closes, you look at

Remus expectantly.

“And?”

“It’s his idea, of course. As always.”

“I asked if you want to play. Not whose idea it was.”

“Well... “

“Remus Lupin, answer my question.”

“Yes.. yes I would like to.”

“Then I will play.”

He opens his mouth several times as if to say something but nothing comes out. You take the tie from the table and knot it around your head.

Sirius makes a pleased noise when he walks back in and sees that you are blindfolded. 

"How'd you manage, Moony?" he whispers.

"No idea."

Sirius laughs.

"Well, doll, are you ready to play?"

You nod and someone brushes their fingers along your toes. It quite tickles and makes you laugh.

"So, who was it?" Sirius asks.

"What happens if I guess wrong?"

"You can choose to take something off or do a dare."

"Oh. Goodness. Well, I'm going to guess that time it was you, Sirius."

"You're correct."

Someone's knuckles brush your cheek.

"Remus?"

"Yes," he replies.

Fingertips along your shoulders.

"Sirius?"

"No," replies Remus in a low voice.

"I'll.. I'll do a dare."

"Alright, take Sirius's trousers off."

"Here, I'll come stand in front of you to make it easy," Sirius says with a snicker.

He takes your hands and guides them to his waistband. It's a bit awkward undoing the buttons and sliding his trousers down as you feel the bulge that's beneath his boxers.

He helps as he steps out of them and takes them from the floor.

A few minutes pass in silence. 

Someone flicks down one of your bra straps. You assume Remus is still behind you because you haven't heard him move.

"Remus?"

"No," Sirius breathes onto your neck.

You opt to remove your socks now that you know what the dares are like.

Someone ruffles your hair.

"Remus?" This time you're sure.

"Yes."

Someone licks your forearm. You feel the prickles of facial hair.

"Sirius."

"Blast! Yes."

The cup of your bra is peeled back where the strap is down, making your nipple instantly hard as it is exposed to the air.

"Sirius?" You're not sure.

"No," sighs Remus gently. "Your trousers?" he suggests.

You peel them down knowing that either way that's what would happen. When you're back in the chair, a hand dances lightly across your thigh.

"Remus?"

"No," replies Sirius.

"Dare?"

"Go sit at the foot of the bed with your legs apart."

Someone's hand helps guide you as you walk blindly to the bed. As you sit, two pairs of hands caress your body.

"Now who touched you first?" ask Sirius, his voice low and quiet.

"That's hardly fair," you whine.

You hear a rustling of clothing.

Someone gently rubs the sole of your foot.

"Re-remus?" you ask nervously.

"Yes, dear, it's me," he replies softly. "We can stop if you'd like."

You take a few calming breaths.

"I'm ok."

"I think we've won the game, Moony," Sirius remarks. "Now to claim the prize."

You feel Remus planting soft kisses on the inside of your ankle and slowly up your leg. Sirius pulls down your other bra strap and takes you into his mouth, sucking hungrily, his tongue flicking over your nipple. One of them runs his hand along the crotch of your knickers, making you jump in surprise.

"Still a bit jumpy, doll?"

“I... I...”

“Would you like to stop?” asks Remus. He seems a bit more anxious than usual tonight.

“It’s Sirius’s birthday,” you answer as if that should explain everything.

“That’s a lovely answer, babydoll,” Sirius whispers along your neck as he resumes petting you through your knickers. “May I take these off?” he asks softly.

You hesitate and then nod. You feel them get peeled from your skin and down your legs. More rustling of clothing. Someone picks you up (Sirius, you think) and lays you on the bed and you feel them now on either side of you. You feel someone reach behind and unhook your bra and slide it down your arms and away.

“Would you like to watch again?” Remus asks tentatively.

You chew your bottom lip.

“Yes.”

Sirius pulls off the blindfold. The light is lower in the room though the fireplace is still ablaze. Both men are naked, as you suspected, and very turned on.

“Will you as well? Because I’d very much like to watch,” Sirius comments, his voice husky. “Though, I’d also like to keep touching you.”

“Ok,” you whisper. You’ve been here before, no need to be nervous, you tell yourself. 

Sirius kisses your shoulder and trails his lips to your chest and down your sternum.

Remus’s hand is on your thigh and he inches it slowly higher, making his way to your sensitive bud. When he finally does, you whimper with need.

They crawl to either side of you, Sirius on your left and Remus on your right, both still kissing you, touching you. Unable to stop yourself, you reach out for their cocks and they gladly let you begin stroking them, now squeezing a head, now running your thumb along the tip, all three of you making noises that encourage the others. 

"I can't keep going like this," you pant.

"That's sort of the point, no?" Sirius replies.

"I...I need someone.."

"Someone to what?" asks Remus.

"Someone fuck me.."

"This was a problem last time," smiles Sirius. "We've already decided that we both will."

"What? But..."

"Not at once, but you'd better spread those fine legs nice and wide for me, doll."

Remus removes your hand from his cock and entwines his fingers with yours while you bend your knees up, parting your thighs. Sirius quickly plunges in, his hands around your knees while he finds a rhythm that he likes, fast and relentless. You were on the edge before he even started, so when he hits you in just the right spot a few times, you cum hard while he continues plunging into you until at last he can go no longer, exploding inside of you.

When he at last pulls out of you and gets up for a drink, Remus scoots under your right shoulder and wraps his arm around you, spreading your legs by putting your right leg up over his own. You feel his hard member twitching against your thigh. 

"Oh, but I just.." you begin, feeling already overstimulated.

"Shhh," he whispers in your ear as he softly strokes your side. "Let me see to that."

He pushes gently against your folds until he is able to ease himself into you. He pushes inside of you as far as he can and then holds himself there. His fingers brush against your labia, squeezing it around your clit, massaging you while you feel his cock twitch inside of you.

"Merlin!" you gasp.

"My name is Remus, thank you," he says nearly laughing. And then he starts fucking you, his fingers making faster circles around your clit. He is thrusting into you at a different angle than Sirius did and you feel everything beginning to build again. He slows down to give you more time until you begin panting and letting him know that you're almost there. You cum at the same time, your entire body shivering against his. You feel exhausted and he shifts so that you can lay comfortably in the middle of the bed again. 

“Why the blindfold?” you ask once you've caught your breath.

“Because I wanted to make a game of it," Sirius replies as he lays down next to you. "And besides, you seemed to have liked it when Snivellus blindfolded you.”

Oh, Merlin. Severus. You tense up and they both notice.

“What’s wrong?” ask Remus. “Perhaps you didn’t like it?”

“I... I, um, I did.”

“Sirius, you should not have brought him up. Did he hurt you?”

“N-no. Never.”

“Are you in love with him?” Sirius answers flatly.

“I have to work with him, so I’d rather, you know...”

Sirius cuts you off. “Yeah but that’s over, isn’t it?”

“I’ve been invited by Dumbledore to be a full-time teaching assistant next semester.”

“Damn that man!” yells Sirius. 

“And did Snape accept?” Remus asks calmly.

“He... he did.”

“And are you happy about it? The offer, I mean?”

“Yes, it’s a great chance professionally...”

“While I sit here alone,” Sirius huffs.

“Shhh..” you whisper and roll onto your side, draping yourself over him in hopes to placate him.

"Ready for another go, are you?" he asks hopefully.

"Not just yet. I just want you to stop brooding."

"Oh, I'm not ready to have a brood yet, but we could start trying, you know."

Remus laughs.

"You're impossible," you quip and lay back in the middle of them. "Both of you."

"But you like us," Sirius concludes.

"Well yes but, you like to make it complicated."

"A little romp in the sheets is never complicated."

"It's the aftermath that is complicated," you sigh.

"Only if you think too hard about it. But I do thank you for the little birthday romp," he says, leaning over to give you a kiss. "I'm knackered, so I'll leave it to you both to tidy up?" 

Remus gives him a nod.

"See you in the morning."

The door closes behind Sirius with a soft click.

"And do I... make your life complicated?" Remus softly inquires.

"Sometimes, but only when I encourage you to."

He smiles. "Are you sure about being at Hogwarts the rest of the school year?"

"Yes, it will be a good thing. Well, not being around Umbridge, but teaching, yes."

"I did enjoy my year there as a professor."

"I heard that you were well loved by the students."

"Ah, well, the hazards of being a werewolf means that nothing is simple to hold onto."

"For a werewolf, you're not bad. Have a care, or a witch will come and snatch you up."

"It's a wonder you haven't been yourself. Unless... unless you have been and you don't wish for us to know."

Your heart rate quickens.

"I haven't forgotten, you know," he continues. "I know you've been with him other times. But I understand if you don't want to talk about it. Can I ask you one thing?"

"Of course."

"Is he kind to you?"

"Yes," you answer in a voice barely a whisper.

"Will you stay with me tonight anyway?" 

You turn and face him, bringing a hand to his cheek. "Dear, sweet Remus. There's no reason for me to leave you tonight."

"And what about Severus?"

"He won't understand, no. Sometimes I don't either."

"You can always talk to me."

"I'm getting cold. May I..."

"Go on, dear, yes, you can get under my blankets. I wouldn't invite you stay and make you sleep without any."

With a grin, you crawl up and pull the blankets down, slipping down under the thick quilts. He does the same and curls up next to you.

"Better?"

"Yes, much. I don't think I'll ever understand you, Remus Lupin."

"How is that?"

"Sometimes you settle for so little. One day you will stop settling."

"How is that different than yourself?"

"I'm the one who has taken more than her fair share."

"What's given willingly hasn't been taken."

"Good advice for yourself, hmm?"

"Says the girl who I now see is ensnared in her own tangled web."

"May I kiss you?"

"If you're not already tired of me, I will gladly spend more time in your clutches."

You laugh and roll on top of him, your legs lazily straddling him as your look into his eyes.

"You are not a bad man. In fact, you're a very good one. I hope that I'm around the day that someone convinces you of it."

Kissing him feels differently this time, a little bit sad and yet laced with sweetness, sleepy and heady from the evening. He begins making little noises that make your toes curl and when he asks to have you again, you answer with your own soft encouraging noises, letting the sweet bliss take over your senses until he leaves you panting and spent.

"That," you whisper afterward, "just made things more complicated."

"Hush, you know it didn't. Now get some sleep, dear." He kisses your forehead and you fall asleep against him.


	38. A Cruel Trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Severus go to celebrate with Lucius, but he has something even more devious up his sleeve.
> 
> Smut.

It's been a long month and a half. You've seen Severus briefly at a meeting here and there, but he seems distant, preoccupied. Your consolation has been that you'd be spending part of Christmas vacation with him, even if one of those days will be planned by Malfoy.

With Arthur ending up in St Mungo’s for Christmas, everything is topsy-turvy.

This morning there is a meeting and afterward you'll be leaving with Severus for "work" (or so you both have said), so your trunk is packed and already downstairs.

The meeting is tense as discussion about the Ministry and Umbridge becomes the main topic. You're relieved when it's over.

You follow Severus out the door with your trunk, holding onto him when he apparates you with him to... his house. You've never seen it before and he has rarely talked about Spinner's End. It seems like a very unhappy place, devoid of anything that would make it feel like a home. Instead it feel like a relic of sorrow and neglect.

"Welcome to my humble home," he grumbles. "Leave your trunk here and just bring a small bag. Tonight we're going to see Lucius."

"Oh.. that's right! Honestly I'd forgotten."

"Forgotten on purpose or not?" He raises his eyebrow.

"On purpose, to be honest. I was looking forward to spending a few days with you away from school and work and the Ministry.."

He smiles and leans down, kissing you sweetly.

"We will still be together. And we will hav a few days afterward. Just for us."

Us. The thought of him even saying it makes you melt.

"But we're leaving in 10 minutes, so be ready. I'll be right back."

He disappears into one of the rooms and you pack an overnight bag, glad that you'll be returning here. Glad that you'll get to know another part of Severus.

"Are you ready?" he asks when he returns.

You nod and he leads you out the door and onto a path that winds through the woods, if it can called a path. The undergrowth has mostly taken over, reclaiming the trail for the forest. Eventually you come to a clearing, which he leads you around and to another path, worse than the first.

"Perhaps I should have worn my hiking boots," you remark.

"I didn't know it had gotten this bad. Anyway, we're nearly there."

You come to a second clearing, smaller and well-hidden. There is a tent pitched there that seems quite small.

"Here we are," he announces.

"Oh! Well. Ok."

"It's Lucius's, so be prepared," he smirks.

At the entrance to the tent, he gives a password and you're both admitted inside. And blink. It's like a very fancy house in London, complete with chandeliers and grand piano. And more rooms than you can easily count. 

"Ah, you've finally arrived," he greets you both. "Come, have a drink before lunch is served."

He shows you to a few overstuffed chairs and hands you both a glass of wine. 

Lunch is soon served in the dining room and the meal passes quickly. The conversation is polite but shallow. Afterward you return to the lounge and the conversation turns to the politics and how pleased Lucius is with how it is going. It's strange, but you decide not to ask questions. As the day wears on, you start to get a clearer idea of what he's talking about but as you're supposed to be an innocent outsider, you continue playing your role. Lucius seems to be behaving himself this time, which although it is comforting, it is also making you wary.

That evening you decide to shower before bed and you find a robe with a slip of paper pinned to it with your name. Underneath is a lace pair of knickers. What could he be up to? When you get out, and on your way back to your room, Lucius steps into your path.

"There you are. Come here, there's something I want you to try."

"What is it?"

"Just follow me." He leads you to the sitting room.

"Here, drink this," he says, holding up a small flask that was perched on the table. "Try it - I got it for Christmas."

"But what is it?"

"I can't tell you or you won't give it a chance. You'll have to trust me," he replies, looking you squarely in the eye.

You take it and sniff it. You don't detect anything immediately alarming, but you eye him warily.

"It's nothing dangerous. You should know me better than that by now," he purrs.

You take a drink. Everything suddenly explodes with color in a new way and you feel like you're floating, so you check your feet which are still firmly planted on the thick carpet. Most of all though, you feel strangely warm, from the top of your head down to your toes and then everything starts to spin into blackness making you lose your balance and fall into his chair and into his arms.

"Curious little Dove," he says in a hushed voice, "now you will see us for what we really are."

You hear Severus shouting at him, but it's all so confused in your head, a tangle of noise and your own words come out garbled. You feel someone pick up up and carry you over their shoulder until they finally stop and you're placed gently on something soft. More sharp voices, how they make your head swim! You stop to tell them to stop talking but it's like they can't even hear you. Then....silence. After a long wait, someone helps you sit up and you feel glass against your lips. He says a word but you don't understand. The glass is pressed more forcefully against your lips and you open them wondering if it will fix you or kill you. It's something thick with an aftertaste that makes your mouth tingle in a strange way, the way that.. And then your vision clears and your ears hear properly again. Severus is watching you nervously, a glass in hand. He looks ill with worry.

"Se-verus?" you whisper.

He wraps his arms tightly around you. "He should NOT have done that and you.. you need to be more careful. And I'm. I'm sorry because now... until all this wears off and it could be weeks, maybe more, I don't know... it's going to be uncomfortable for you to be around me. The antidote only works because the initial potion feeds on it now instead of you and it connects with my magic when I'm near."

You see that he is being honest, that he is uncomfortable, uncertain, worried... and then you remember the words you heard after you drank the potion. 'Now you will see us for what we really are.' You can read his emotional state.

"Just you? Or you and Lucius both?"

He is nervous to reply. "Both of us."

"Don't be nervous. Don't you see!" you exclaim, wrapping your arms around him, "I got what I've asked for. Where's Lucius?"

"Out there. I banned him from the room." Oh, there's a bit of anger in there, you notice. Resentment perhaps?

"Severus, it's not going to change how I feel about you."

"That's not it. It's the bloody principle! You can't just force your emotions on others like that."

You smile. "You just did. But now I'll see all of them and not just what bubbles to the surface. Does that...ohhhh.." You arch your back and raise up on your knees, resting your arms on his shoulders, your forehead against his. "Now you won't be able to hide how you feel about me. Am I really that frightening that you would need to hide?"

He furrows his brow. "No, but you're not realising what this means. Anyway, I've made my feeling quite clear about you."

"But isn't this going to make things easier for me with Lucius?"

At the sound of his name, you feel the tension mount. "Maybe but maybe not."

"Time to test it out then."

Severus begrudgingly lets you go and you walk around the house, peeking in nearby rooms until you find him several rooms down, lying on an enormous bed in his bathrobe.

"So what are you thinking about?" you ask with a smile as you walk in, interrupting his thoughts. You perch on the edge of his bed, trying to gauge his mood.

"How Severus is quite angry, but in time..." he pulls you toward him. "He will appreciate it." He pulls you closer. 'Mmmm if he would not have kept me out of your room earlier, I would have had a little more fun in administering the antidote. He has to make everything so damned clinical." His smile grows even wider and even if you couldn't sense it you would know he is terribly turned on. "You do know what he had you drink, don't you? Oh he mixed it with a bit of juice, and we only had to contribute a few drops a piece, but you tasted it, didn't you?" The tension is absolutely intoxicating as you lean over him, his legs beneath yours, bringing your lips to his. The warmth between your legs is infuriating as his desire overwhelms you.

"I believe this is why he is angry," he whispers, reaching up and petting you through your knickers. "Because you're already wet, my Dove and all I would have to do is just.." he unties his robe to reveal that he had nothing on, "get rid of these..." he magically rips your knickers off, "and you're mine," and pulls you down onto his waiting cock.

You cry out at the suddenness of it and he begins bucking into you, making you whimper to his great delight. You hear footsteps in the hall but can't stop, even when you feel a wave of the frustration and lack of certainty hit you which can only mean that Severus has walked into the room. 

"Yes, let him see how naughty you are for me," he purrs and pauses, his thumbs playing with your nipples. "Have you come for the final show, Severus? I was afraid you wouldn't make it on time." Lucius seems to enjoy toying with both of you.

"Fuck you, Lucius."

"She's doing a good enough job for the both of you. Though if you ask her nicely, I'm sure she'll give you a turn." He looks back at you. "Actually, Severus, you won't even have to ask now if you want her badly enough... Now, my Dove, get up and lay back on the edge of the bed for me."

"I think I'll leave the acts of exploitation for you," Severus growls.

Once on the edge of the bed, Lucius towers over you, bends your knees and hesitates. You catch Severus's eye. He is still frustrated - it's positively radiating from him. But behind it there is smoldering lust which invades your mind and mingles with that of Lucius and overtakes you. Almost there. Lucius thrusts in and few more times and stops, holding you against him, making you writhe on his cock.

Severus still stands in the doorway.

"Don't stop Lucius," you whine. "Cruel. So close."

"I'm waiting for Severus to join us."

You look back over at Severus, panting. "Please..."

"Don't be difficult, Severus. The girl obviously needs something from you because she won't stop looking at you."

He approaches cautiously.

"What do you want from me?"

"Let me please you," you beg.

"What would please me most is to leave."

"Forgive me, then."

"You're reckless."

"Please..." You're on the verge of tears.

Lucius smirks and begins fucking you hard which quickly makes you come undone. Watching you makes him cum as well, panting and looking into your eyes in surprise. 

"Merlin, That was... intense," he comments.

Severus scowls and leaves the room in a flurry.

Lucius leans down and leaves kisses along your jaw. 

"I think I may have actually upset him this time," he whispers. "But you were magnificent. You continue to surprise me, my Dove." You sense that he is being honest. 

"You don't have to poison me to have me, Lucius," you chide. "You know that."

"Think of it as a little experiment. I needed to see what would happen."

"Some information in advance would have been nice."

"But then would you have agreed?"

"Possibly not."

"Well, there you have your answer.” "Now," he says, perking up, "it's time for you to get your fine arse moving because I need to get some sleep. Though," he pauses to smile, "I did destroy your knickers, so you might want to see about that."

You stand up and pull your robe back on before leaning forward and whispering in his ear, "I rather liked that part."

"You would, wicked girl. Are you going to see Severus now? Do you think he is truly angry with me?" He grabs you beneath your robe and runs his hands along your bottom.

"I think he is feeling manipulated."

"And you?" 

"If this is the price I must pay to see who you truly are, it's worth it. You're devious, Lucius, but it is what I asked of you. Is it not?"

"Quite right, my Dove. And are you liking what you see so far?"

"Yes.."

"And what do you see now?"

"That you're feeling conflicted about many things. That you're not as sure as you appear. There is love in you, but also fear. That your drive to have what you want is relentless. And that... you're uncertain and I'm going to assume that I have something to do with it. So, you should probably kiss me."

His cool eyes search yours for a moment before tilting his serene face, bringing his lips to yours in a kiss that is more intimate, less demanding, more.. honest. You purse your lips into a smile.

"That was quite nice, Mr. Malfoy. Do that too many times and I might think I actually mean something to you."

He pats your rear. "Go find Severus before he strands you here."

  
You find Severus in your room, which you do not expect. His expression is melancholy and the darkness you feel welling up in him is almost frightening.

"Severus?" you call softly.

A tiny glimmer of hope.

"May I come in?"

"It's your room," he replies faintly.

You close the door and climb onto your bed next to him, putting your head on his chest.

"Are you angry with me?”

“I’m sure you can tell,” he grumbles.

“I can tell that you’re a cloud of despair.”

“So why did you ask?” 

“Because I’d rather you tell me,” you answer gently.

“I don’t like what he’s doing to you. I never do.”

“Forget him, Severus. Earlier... It wasn’t just his feelings effecting me. I felt yours, too. It was nearly overwhelming.”

His dark eyes pierce your own. "That is exactly the problem. It's not right."

"It will wear off, as you said."

"But I don't know when. This was highly experimental and..."

You put a finger to his lips.

"Stop thinking about just me," you lecture him in a hushed tone. "The broader implications of this is what's so concerning. If it's used on someone else, Merlin.. can't you see that this was just a lark? To do it to me, well, I'm already in over my head. But what if it's used on others who have been... less willing? What if there are other ways of making an antidote? Think, Severus."

"Bloody bastard!"

"Shhhh, he'll hear you."

"I'm going to my room. Do not follow me. I need to think," he growls.

You have a difficult time getting to sleep, but eventually it comes, full of uneasy dreams.


	39. A Painful Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Lucius has done to you (and Severus) has caused immense damage to your relationship. Does Severus even think it’s worth salvaging?

You awake to hands prodding you and, disoriented, you scowl as you open your eyes. Two pairs of eyes greet your own, one dark as the abyss, the other cold as a winter morning.

"Good morning, sleepy head. We thought you were never going to wake up," Lucius croons.

"Why, what time is it?"

"It's nearly noon. I thought perhaps we had made a mistake with the antidote."

"Anti--- oh." The night before comes rushing back to you as well as a sudden awareness of too many things at once now that you're awake. Severus's anger and worry, Lucius's elation and yet even he has some small doubts tugging in him somewhere. You try to push it away to think.

"Can I go home? I don't feel very well." It is true and yet not true. You do feel the need to get out.

"Get dressed and I'll take you back." Severus is still a gloomy black cloud, you note. He leads Lucius out of the room and you quickly dress and pack your bag. It's a strange parting and it's not until you're over halfway back that you break the silence.

"I lied."

Severus stops and looks at you quizzically.

"I did want to leave, but I don't want to go home."

He shakes his head. "No, I'm taking you back."

"Please, Severus, please let me stay with you. Just for a few days."

"I don't think it's wise."

"Then let's argue about it at your house and not here."

"Ok," he agrees.

When you get inside, you drop your bag in the entry and follow him into a dingy kitchen that has a small table and chairs. He finds something simple to feed you both for lunch and you eat lunch mostly in awkward silence. It's as if he's saving up his words for later.

After you've both cleaned up from the meal, you follow him to a couch that looks like a relic from a previous century, which one you’re not sure. The tension brewing feels like a storm about to break.

"You're not going to like what I'm about to say," he begins, making your brow furrow. "But I don't think you should come teach."

"You can't be serious! In any case, I refuse."

"Then I'll tell Dumbledore that you've been compromised and will be unfit."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"But I would!" He’s angry. Not just angry. Hurting.

"Stop! Just stop! Give me.. give us.. a few days first."

"I don't think there can be an _us_ anymore." You sense that he’s finally said what he’s been avoiding.

"Don't. Don't say another word.” Tears flood your vision and begin running down your face. “I know this is difficult. And some of this, I fully admit, is my fault. Maybe I shouldn’t have encouraged you. But what I feel for you is genuine. What I don’t like is lying to everyone about it, saying that there’s nothing between us, acting so indifferently toward you except in secret. Letting everyone do whatever they want with me as a cover while you remain aloof as always. While you hurt in silence.” You pause and dry your cheeks with the cuff of your shirt.

“I just keep lying to everyone,” you gulp. “I’ve lied to everyone. Almost everyone... I haven’t even told you everything because I don’t want to keep hurting you.”

“So name one person you haven’t lied to then?”

“The only person who I was sure wouldn’t take it personally.”

“Not your puppy then,” he replies snidely.

“No, he’s pissed about me living at Hogwarts next semester.”

“Who then? Your other pet?”

“He’s not my pet. He’s my friend. But yes. I told him everything a few weeks ago. I felt so alone..”

“Then maybe you should go run off with him and be happy.”

“All I am for him is a band-aid. I’m not what he needs.”

“And you somehow think you’re what I need?” he nearly shouts, which really rattles you as his emotions reach out and slap you.

“I think that maybe I am. And.. and maybe you are what I need.”

“What DO you need, ————?”

“Someone who loves my darkness as well as my light. Someone I can give myself to without fear of reprisal and is strong enough to give back. Someone who will trust me in spite of what he sees. Just like you.”

Hurt. Confusion. He puts his hand to his forehead.

“I can’t keep this up. Not when you keep lying and then I see things like.. like last night. Do you lie to Lucius, too?”

“All the time. About you. About me. About how I look forward to seeing him. I don’t like how he tries to manipulate me either but sometimes I have to go along with it or he will move on and he’s just now starting to trust me with more than just making him feel good.”

“And so I’m to believe that all that I saw and heard last night was play acting?”

“Not all, but some.”

“And how am I to interpret that?”

“You’re not, you’re supposed to trust me. And not underestimate how this potion is effecting me. Even now.”

His expression softens. “This is why I want you to leave...”

“I’m not leaving you, Severus.” You hesitatantly reach for his hand. When he doesn’t shrink back, you cover it with your own and give a small squeeze.

“I think.. if you’d like... we could... experiment a little?” you offer in a quavering voice. “Use this to heal us rather than destroy.”

You watch his face nervously and when he stays silent, you add, “If you don’t believe me, see for yourself how I feel about you.”

“Won’t that just prove that I don’t trust you?”

“No. Because I know what you saw yesterday. And have seen before. So as long as you only look at my thoughts of you, do it.”

“And you trust me to do just that?”

“Yes. Because you want the truth. Do you not?”

That painful sensation hits you and your head screams to fight back, but the pain lessens and changes to the feeling of a gentle prodding as he rifles through your memories and thoughts. And you’re glad. Glad that he’s showing restraint, glad that he is looking. You’re not afraid, not as long as he doesn’t go looking for other things. And you’re relieved that he stays true to his word.

His hands hold your face as he whispers a kiss on your forehead, the tip of your nose, your lips, your chin, your neck.

“Severus,” you sigh.

“————, forgive me. I’m such a fool.”

“That makes two of us. But I need you to forgive me, too.”

“Come with me, my love,” he says taking your hands as he stands.


	40. New Beginnings at Spinner's End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus proves his love in more way than one. <3

He leads you up the stairs to a bedroom that looks equally neglected, but wholly his: scattered books with titles that betray his interests, tiny empty jars on a shelf, old rolls of parchment. No photos or souvenirs, as usual. 

He seems uncomfortable with you being there even though he is the one who led you in.

“I’ve.... No one else has been in here in a long time. I’m sorry, I should have..”

“Severus, it’s fine. I like it because it is yours. It helps me understand you.” 

You draw him to you, wrapping your arms his waist. He buries his face in your hair and inhales the scent of your shampoo.

“————-, how is it that such an intelligent, beautiful woman is in my bedroom?”

“How is it that such a brilliant, handsome man has invited me in?” you reply.

You feel the tension leave his body and happiness and contentment shine in its place.

That afternoon you both take your time discovering this new dynamic to your relationship. Gone is the doubt, the uncertainty, the jealousy of before. Severus appears to have made peace with the current circumstances and allows himself to slowly enjoy the fact that he can no longer hide how you make him feel, to let down his guard in a new way. You explore each others' bodies in a slow, lazy way, the other goal being pleasing the other, letting everything slowly build until he finally takes you and a feeling of pure bliss consumes you both. You stay in each others' arms for several long minutes afterward smelling of sex and sweat, the gentle sound of breathing the only noise in the room.

You look at him and smile and he returns it unabashedly.

"I love you, Severus Snape."

"And I, you."

He presses a gentle kiss to your lips.

"And so, my beauty, I find myself in an unknown predicament."

"Which is?"

"I've never.." he hesitates. "I've never been in this deep before. With someone. But stay here, I have something for you."

You give him a curious look as he turns from you and gets out of bed. You drink him up with yours eyes as you watch him open a drawer and take out a long slender box. When he turns back, he sees your gaze that is fixed on him and smiles.

"Like something you see, ---------?"

"Mmm, very much," you smile.

"Well my little vixen, here is something that I hope will please you almost as much."

He offers you the box and you sit up, the blankets slipping from your chest as you reach out to accept the box. Curious, you open it slowly and see that it is a delicate silver chain ornamented with a lovely round pendant.

"Something you can always wear without worry or needing to hide it."

He pauses while you continue to inspect it.

"Do you.. like it?"

You look up at him and smile. "It's perfect and you know it."

You rise up on your knees to wrap your arms around his neck and give him a kiss.

"It's perfect," you repeat in a whisper. "Thank you."

He smiles and returns the kiss. "I'm only sorry that it's not more. When this war is over..."

"Shhh, it is already enough being here with you. It's more than I could have ever hoped for."

"May I?"

You hold up the box and let him fasten it around your neck.

"It's charmed so that I am the only one who can open the clasp."

Your eyes widen slightly and meet his own.

"You're mine, ---------. I may have to share parts of you, but you will never entirely belong to anyone but me." 

"I love it when you speak to me like that," you sigh.

"Like what?"

"Determined. Sure of yourself. It suits you. And it's incredibly sexy." You drag your lip along his jaw in a flirtatious way and he makes a low growl in his throat that instantly makes you throb between your legs.

"You want me again," you purr. "Don't deny it. I can sense it."

"You're being rather forward today."

"You can thank your little antidote that lets me know how you're feeling. And the fact that you just gave me a new collar that I can never... ever... take off." You slide your naked breasts across his chest, making your nipples harden and tease his skin. 

He runs a finger along your collar. "All mine," he breathes, making your breath catch. "So you're in the mood for something else, are you? I'm giving you new rules because you're obviously more than a pet and yet you seem to like it when I. Get. Forceful."

You try to suppress a shiver and fail.

"Your rules: you may never take this collar off, you will continue to keep our relationship secret until I say otherwise, and you will tell me everything from now on. I'm also done sharing you with your pups and I expect you to behave around them now. It should be less of a problem now that you'll be living with me instead of them. In fact, from this point onward, you will be in my bed at night and no one else's. And you and I will now discuss at length before and after you meet with Lucius. Are we clear?"

"Crystal," you hum.

"The rest you are astute enough to figure out. When I give you a direct order, you obey. The rest of the time you are free to think for yourself. Now turn around," he growls.

When you turn away, he pushes you forward, your head nearly crashing into your wrists.

"Don't. Move."

You feel him get up and hear a drawer open and close, but it's difficult to see with your forehead buried in a pillow.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, you detect a whoosh that is followed immediately by an intense stinging sensation as he brings a paddle to bear on your waiting bottom.

You cry out in surprise.

"Keep silent! This is for willingly fucking Black for his birthday."

He smacks again, this time only on one cheek. "Yes, how did I know, hmm? And that was for Lupin." Again, on the other. "And then for telling him about us." Back to the other. "And for that little stunt with Malfoy last night." He continues to alternate and you try your best to not shout into the pillow. "You've been a little whore again lately." Now across both, a burning pain that nearly catches other, more sensitive, areas. "And I'm tired of your whoring." *Smack* slightly lower still. "You belong to me!" A finger suddenly plunges into your wet cunt. "You may make noises now, but do not speak."

A moan escapes your lips as he pushes in a second finger.

"Do you like it when I treat you like this?"

"Mhmm.."

"And do you like when I am your lover?"

"Mhmm.."

"So you're saying you like anything as long as it's with me?"

"Mhmm!"

"What a good girl," he purrs and begins fucking you fast with his fingers.

You moan and try to shift your hips against him.

"Now, now. You were told not to move. So do you want me to stop?"

You let out a pitiful whine.

"Merlin, that's delicious! I need to make you whine more often, girl."

You pant and whine, squeezing against his fingers.

"Do you wish this was something other than my fingers? You may speak now."

"Yes, Merlin, yes.." you pant.

"Yes. Sir. Girl. And what do you want?"

"I want your cock, sir."

"And why do you want it?"

"Because I need to feel you inside of me, sir. I need you to fill me with your cum."

"Filthy whore, I will show you what it means to get.. fucked."

"Oh yes, please, sir, please..."

Without warning he pushes his cock into you, easily hilting himself because you were so desperate.

"Mmmm, you were very.. ready. So shall I take my time or be quick?"

You squeeze your walls against his cock, making him swear.

"Keep that up and it will be over even faster, witch!"

"Hard and fast, sir," you plead.

"And are you going to cum on my cock, girl?"

"Oh yes, sir."

"Touch yourself if you need to. I'm not going to last long anyway, so you'd better hurry up."

You make a whining sound and rub against your clit while he furiously slams into you. You can feel it building quickly.

"May I.. cum, sir?"

"Hurry up or I'm going to without you!"

You give one more squeeze before you shatter and he makes a delightful groan as you flutter around him making him explode inside of you. He practically collapses onto your back, his hands reaching around and giving your breasts a squeeze. 

"How does this just keep getting better?" he wonders breathlessly. "I am.. definitely.. not.. letting you go. Ever. Witch."

"I never want to leave," you murmur in reply.

He plants a kiss between your shoulder blades. "Mmm, my good girl, my love. I enjoy navigating your complexity." He gives you one more squeeze and then carefully extricates himself from you. "It goes without saying that you are staying here tonight."

"Good," you quip.

"Good, she says," he repeats with a laugh. "I am not quite sure which of us has caught whom."

"Perhaps it's always been mutual?" you ask as you roll onto your side to be able to sit up.

"Apparently it has," he whispers as he brushes a stray strand of hair of your face and brings his lips to yours. When he pulls away he suggests you both get dressed and go for a walk before dinner. You quickly get ready and meet him downstairs, pulling your boots on by the door.

"That note," he smirks.

You tilt your head slightly in confusion.

"That note you gave me. 'I've been a naughty girl. Don't you think you should punish me?'" He grins. "I had never been so openly propositioned in my life. Little tart."

You can't help but giggle.

"Well it _was_ true. And it worked, did it not?"

"It did and now I've got a little witch who is beautiful and brilliant and undeniably sexy."

He ushers you out the door and then offers you his arm and you take a little stroll with him to discover the place where he grew up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting for this moment! I hope that you have, too. Feel free to leave a comment.


	41. Decisions, decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're adjusting to life at Hogwarts in the midst of chaos and the ever increasing list of rules pronounced by Umbridge. Thankfully, your blooming relationship with Severus gives you something good to hold onto because Lucius is about to come crashing back in.

The potion Lucius slipped you over the holiday finally wore off a few weeks ago. Severus kept you from Lucius in the meantime, not trusting things to spin out of control. You both find life with Umbridge increasingly exasperating, but not nearly as much as Severus has found his Occlumency lessons with Harry, which he has since clammed up about. Now that you can no longer sense his feelings, you feel a bit in the dark. You haven't been out of the castle aside from chaperoning trips to Hogsmeade or Order meetings and you find that your life is being completely consumed in a way you never imagined possible. 

It's already February and you're plotting something special for Severus for Valentine's Day. You're sure he'll never suspect since he's not much of one for holidays. 

On the 13th, you cleaning up after a class when Lucius strides into the classroom and closes the door behind him. Looking around and seeing that you are alone, he approaches you and holds out a rose.

"A day early, my Dove, but you mustn't think I've forgotten you," he says with a quirk of the brow. "I've been a bit... busy with work, as I imagine you have also been, hmm?"

Your face shows genuine surprise. "Why thank you, Lucius, that's very thoughtful." You lean over and give him a kiss on the cheek.

He swiftly moves his hands to your rear, pulling you against him. "Just a peck on the cheek?" he purrs.

"Lucius, we're in a classroom and if someone walks in..."

Just then you hear the door open again and quickly take a step back. It's Umbridge.

"Hem hem. Mr. Malfoy, I did not expect to find you here." Her voice is frightening sweet as always. 

"Professor," he bows to her. "I merely came to check in on Professor --------- and see how she has settled in."

"How... thoughtful of you." It's grating to hear her repeat your earlier sentiments. "And are you satisfied?"

"Yes, quite, though I do think an extended interview this evening might be necessary, unless you object?"

"I'm sure she will be glad to, Mr. Malfoy. After all, she has you to thank for her position." She is definitely insinuating _something_ but who knows what.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I am free after dinner should you wish to discuss further. If you will both excuse me, I have homework to grade." You give them both a polite bow and gather your papers, hiding the rose in bundle of rolls of parchment.

You go back to the apartment to find Severus at the table, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, love?" you ask, dropping your stack onto the table.

"Of course not," he snaps. "That damned woman keeps interfering and it's difficult to get anything done. I have to go see her after dinner."

You wrap your around his shoulders and plant a kiss on his cheek.

He sighs and turns, pulling you into his lap and seeking your lips and giving you a proper kiss. 

"I don't know how I would get through this without you," he murmurs.

"Glad to be of service," you wink.

"Little minx, I will show you how you can be of service," he growls. He pushes you off of his lap and takes your hand, swiftly leading you to the bedroom where he magically disrobes the both of you. The sex is quick and desperate and over too soon.

You're still struggling back into your robes when he leaves the room. At the table, he picks up your scrolls to move them aside and is astonished when a rose falls out.

"Would you like to tell me what this is about?" he calls out.

You come out of the bedroom and see that he is holding up the rose that Lucius gave you. Shit.

"I didn't have the chance to tell you earlier, but Lucius came by after my last class and -"

"This is from Lucius?" He sounds like he's beginning to get angry and you cringe.

"Yes, he gave it to me and thankfully was interrupted by Umbridge, no less. But, Merlin! You're going to her office after dinner, you said?" A look of horror creeps across your face as you walk toward him.

"Yes and?"

"Lucius is coming by here. After dinner. He said in front of Umbridge that it's to see how I am doing, but you and I both know that's not quite it and I was hoping you would be here so that.. you know.. oh bloody hell!"

His expression softens slightly.

"Perhaps you can insist on separate chairs?" he smirks.

"I don't like this. I really don't like this."

"So he brings you a rose and insists on meeting with you. Here. Did he ask if I would be here?"

"No, he didn't mention you at all."

"But he will be pleased to find you alone, won't he?"

"Can't you change your meeting with Umbridge?"

"No, you know how she is. And I have no idea how long I will be."

"What do I do, Severus?" you plead. His face softens.

"You do what you can. I suppose he still has to think you're interested."

"Probably," you sigh.

He pinches his lips together in a grimace.

'Do what you must. Just make sure it's worth it." He pulls you to him and kisses the top of your head. "I will still love you. You know that, right?"

Just hearing those words makes you feel slightly dizzy. Not long ago, you really couldn't be sure. But now...

"Yes, I know. I love you, too. No matter what."

He leans down and gently kisses your lips. When he pulls back, his dark eyes penetrate your own. When he speaks, his voice is low and quiet.

"How could I not? You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

You smile and feel a warmth in your chest. But you worry. You worry about breaking his heart and vow that you will do your best not to.

After dinner, Lucius follows you back to the apartments since he is unable to even detect them on his own, the only reassuring thing about the situation. You pour 2 glasses of whisky and sit in a chair by the fire, leaving him to take the sofa. You're still in your robes and are thankful for their modesty.

"You seem settled into your life here," observes Lucius.

"Yes, it suits me better than I imagined."

"And Severus? He's not perturbed at the thought of teaching AND living with you?"

"If he is, he hasn't said as much."

"I see," he says, unconvinced. "Would you rather not talk about this with me?"

"Honestly, I'd rather not."

"Yes, I suppose we did say we'd not meddle in one another's personal affairs."

"And I'll thank you for abiding by that."

"Fine. Did the potion finally wear off?"

"Yes, after about 3 weeks."

"Hmm, good to know, though unfortunate that I couldn't make it here sooner," he purrs, face adorned with his classic smirk and eyes that twinkle with mirth. "Personally, I enjoyed it a _great_ deal, having you squirm without me needing to say a thing. It's a memory that I decided to save, you know."

You feel your cheeks burning while he speaks.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, my Dove. You were simply superb." His smirk is gradually becoming a smile. "Would you like to see it sometime? I would let you."

"No thank you, Lucius."

"Pity. I would so enjoy you seeing things from my perspective. No doubt it would give you a boost of confidence."

"I'm quite sure of myself, or I don't think I would make it as a professor."

"I don't mean in your professional skills, my Dove. But clever of you to try and change the subject. I'm sure you're doing just fine at your _job_. But that's not what I am truly interested in, is it?"

"You said you were coming here this evening to check on how I am doing professionally. Remember?"

"Well, I must admit that I lied. Imagine me telling that deranged woman why I am really here! 'Oh I'm sorry, you just interrupted me trying to seduce my mistress.' Tongues would wag and you'd be out of a job." He watches you in attempt to scrutinize your reaction to his words. You guard your thoughts. Somewhat.

"I suppose that you're correct there. I'm rather partial to avoiding a scandal."

"That makes two of us. I'm not sure my... _comrades_... would quite approve since you are of dubious status."

You roll your eyes.

"Let's not talk about that. You know it irritates me."

"And I prefer to ignore your status so that I can enjoy you without impunity. Some days it is difficult but then I remember how delightful you feel in my arms. Perhaps you should remind me, though, all the same? Come here, my Dove, and sit in my lap."

You rise and sit gingerly on his thighs, the rest of your legs spread along the cushion. 

"Better?" you ask breathily. You know you've got to be convincing if you're going to really learn anything from him.

"Better would be you wearing something other than these awful robes. In fact, go change into something you know I will like. I'll wait right here."

With a sigh, you go to your room, thankful that you at least keep your clothes still in there. You know exactly what he likes, but you hesitate all the same. _'Where is Severus?!'_ you wonder. All this stalling has gotten you nowhere apparently. You change into a long tunic with thin straps, cardigan and fuzzy socks, deciding to go without a bra. And hope that Severus doesn't walk in on whatever follows because this is only going in one direction. And that's when you get an idea. You quickly make your room look slightly less unused and then pop open the door and stand in the doorway against the frame.

He turns when he hears the door.

"Wouldn't you like to keep this a little more private for tonight? Otherwise we might get.. you know.. interrupted."

His immediate grin is an answer in and of itself but he springs up from the sofa and is on you before you can say anything else.

With a flick of his wand, he closes your door, locks it and disrobes. If Lucius Malfoy fully clothed is intimidating, naked he is even more so because that means that all pretense at propriety is thrown out the window and there is absolutely nothing to protect you from being consumed. It's also far more distracting, but easier to play the game you've signed on for. You can't deny he's an adonis and the thought in the back of your head says that you should be grateful that he has picked you. Even though it's horridly wrong. And that he is an apparently evil man. All that potion really did was completely silence your conscience. Now you can fight, but you've already invited him in with full knowledge that he would not say no. The heat between your legs tells you to just feel guilty later because all that matters right now is letting this man make your body sing just like you know that he will. And to tell you some big secret afterward, you tack onto your thoughts. Yes, yes, this is to get information, not to enjoy yourself, but the lines are infinitely blurred the second that his lips are on your body, his hands sliding your cardigan from your shoulders, tugging one of your straps down for better access to a nipple begging to be licked. When he finally rips off your knickers and enters you, it's without resistance and met instead with sounds of immense pleasure coming from you both. When it's all over, you find yourself naked, laying on top of him and panting while his fingers play with your hair. You lick a nipple that is conveniently next to your mouth and he shivers.

"Now now, my Dove. Don't start anything you cannot finish."

You giggle and prop yourself up to look at his face. It's open, relaxed.

"Fine, another time, then.. but you are fun to tease."

"But you know how that always ends, hmm?"

"Oh yes..."

"Tell me something, Lucius?"

"Anything, my Dove."

"How are you REALLY doing right now? I know there have been meetings."

"I suppose you would, since Severus is one of us. He tells you nothing?"

"No."

"Good," he concludes and you worry that he is not going to tell you either. "Well, I suppose I can say that currently things are going quite well and if I manage to pull something off, I will be forever in His good graces."

"Do you think you'll be able to?"

"I'm quite confident, yes. It's a small matter of figuring out how to procure it, but..." and then he stops. "I think I've answered your question."

"Yes, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry." Your voice is laced with just the right amount of contrition and he relaxes again.

"Of course you didn't." He runs his hands along your back as he goes silent. 

"I do worry about you," you admit after a few minutes.

"You shouldn't. I will be fine. And I will protect you when all this is over."

You go up on your hands and knees, hovering over him. "Kiss me," you whisper.

He is happy to oblige while his hands wander over your body once more. You hear the outside door and your eyes widen, panic-stricken.

"Shh, it's fine. It's not like he doesn't know," he reassures you.

You outwardly relax and kiss him again as the inner door slams shut.

"Thank you for having the decency to keep it to your room for once," you hear Severus loudly announce.

Lucius snickers. "I suppose that means the party is over though," he says quietly. "Best get dressed. A coffee before I leave, perhaps?"

You crawl off the bed and put on some thick pajamas and pad out into the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"Care for a coffee, Severus?" you call over.

"Why not," he grumbles.

After a few minutes, you hear your door again as Lucius comes out.

"Good evening, Severus," he says with a smirk. "Glad you could join us though it's too bad you've returned so late."

"I don't even want to know," is the reply.

You bring out three mugs of coffee before returning to fetch the cream and sugar. Severus doesn't even look at you.

"Got any special plans for tomorrow?" Lucius asks him.

"Why should I?"

"Well you could take your assistant out on a date, you know."

He snorts in return. "Maybe YOU can."

"Alas, I'm otherwise indisposed tomorrow. I don't think Narcissa would approve if I didn't take her out."

"I'm not she'd approve of you little meeting tonight either."

"Don't be absurd. I'm sure she's out with someone tonight as well."

"I'm sorry I even said anything," Severus groans.

"Here's your coffee, gentlemen," you announce as you slide them each a steaming mug.

A silence reigns momentarily that is only slightly disturbed by the noise of coffee being stirred and imbibed. Lucius is the first to finish and stands up.

"I bid you both a good evening then. I need to be getting home. No need to see me out."


	42. Be Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus surprises you for Valentine's Day!

When he is gone, you turn to Severus.

"How was your meeting?"

"Less..pleasant.. than yours, I assume."

"Possibly."

"Most certainly. I'm thankful I didn't return earlier. Lucky for you, I caught a student picking a fight in the hallway."

"Ah." You can't think of anything else to say.

"And did you learn anything this evening?"

"Actually, I did."

"And you let him have you anyway?"

"Well..."

"Or is it that you wanted him to have you?" 

You chew your lip nervously.

"He didn't share anything until.. until afterward."

"You didn't answer my second question."

"I did because I knew he would be more willing to talk."

"Is that the only reason? Remember, you agreed to tell me everything."

"Please don't be cross."

"I'm not cross. I'm reminding you of our agreement."

"Of-of course. He's difficult to refuse after he.. after he touches me."

"Go on."

"The lines between work and pleasure are always blurred."

"Because of how he makes you feel?"

"Because I know how he _is_ going to make me feel. Though that sounds ridiculous."

"He has you conditioned. Trained. Of course that's how you're going to react." He's sounding so clinical. It's a relief but it's also a little frightening.

"Trained?"

"Yes, your body is trained to know what will come next. And because it likes what comes next, you're compelled to allow it."

"And...and you're not angry?"

"I don't like it, no. But it makes your little spy game easier, doesn't it?"

"I guess so?"

"He'll only stay convinced if you seem equally enthusiastic. But you said you learned something?"

"Yes, he said he is after something. Something that if he is able to give _Him_, that his position will be secure. But he has to figure out how to 'procure it' he said."

"Interesting. What could Malfoy be after? I will have to pay more attention to his movements. We will tell Dumbledore tomorrow."

"You're right. Can I get you anything else from the kitchen?"

"Perhaps a biscuit?"

"We have some shortbread, if that's alright?"

"That will be fine."

You bring him back a biscuit and instead of sitting back down stand behind him and gently massage his shoulders. 

"Mmm, thank you," he finds himself saying in surprise.

"After a meeting with Umbridge, I'm sure you'd need it."

You hear him laugh, a gentle rumbling sound.

"She's quite terrible, isn't she?"

"And getting worse. How far do you think she will go?"

"As far as she feels justified in going. And with her, I don't see an end in sight."

"Bloody bitch," you swear under your breath.

"Don't let her hear you say that," he chides.

"I know, or I'll be promptly fired."

"And you're not going back to live _there_, so you'll just have to watch that pretty little mouth of yours. Won't you?"

"So it's pretty, hmm?"

"Especially when you're letting me enjoy it."

"In which way?"

"In..whatever..way..I..see..fit."

"Keep that up and we won't be doing much sleeping tonight."

He stands up and points your chin up to look at him.

"Did I say that I _wanted_ to sleep?"

"Are you trying to condition me, too?"

"Should I?"

"I'd never say no?"

"No, I like your brain too much. But.. I happen to enjoy..other..things..just as much."

Your lips are parted and he can see how he’s effecting you.

"I do like knowing that I can do this to you. Why is that?"

"I don't know. Your voice.." you shiver. “When you say things like _that_.”

"How does it make you feel?"

"Extremely turned on."

"Wet?"

"Yess.."

"Your nipples aching?"

"Severus!!"

"Say it. Tell me how much you want me. I want to hear it."

"Very much, you know that I do!”

"What will happen if I say no?"

"I will go touch myself while I think of you."

"And what if I tell you you're not allowed?"

"I will find some other way."

"Why?"

"Because I feel like I'm going to explode if I don't!"

"Merlin, you’re sexy when you're all worked up," he hisses.

"Then please, please do something about it..."

"But you're also fun to tease..."

"I'm going to brush my teeth and go to bed. You can join me or not. But I am not going to go to sleep like this!"

"It's MY bed, girl, that you sleep in. What gives you the right to decide what happens in it?" 

Not fair, you want to whine, but think better of it.

"I will wait until you're asleep," you reply defiantly.

"I believe you forgot a word in that sentence, _girl_."

"It's because you have made me frustrated, _sir_."

"Go brush your teeth then, girl. I will join you in bed when I am ready." 

Practically fuming, you brush your teeth a bit harder than you meant to and storm into the bedroom and get under the covers.

"Remove your clothing," you hear him announce through the door. "All of it."

You get back up and take everything off, folding it and placing it near the bed. You get back under the blankets with a shiver.

You hear him come in a few minutes later and he gets under the blankets.

"Good night, girl."

"Don't you dare.." you seethe and turn over to face him.

"I told you to take your clothes off. I didn't say you'd get anything for it." 

And now you can feel yourself getting angry.

"You can't just manipulate me like that and think that.. that you can just ignore me afterward. I don't care what title you're going by at the moment, but that-" 

He puts his hand over your mouth.

"Shhhh...calm down. I just wanted to see how far I can push you. Obviously I went too far. And obviously..." he moves closer to you and now you can feel the tip of his painfully hard cock pushing into your belly and you make a small noise that he seems to enjoy. He had gotten under the blankets naked, but you hadn’t noticed until _now_. "Obviously, I am not interested in denying you anything. What I really want.. is my feisty girl to let me fuck.. her.. senseless. I didn't have enough time earlier to really enjoy her. What would you have me do?"

"Exactly what you want, sir."

It's as if he was waiting, hoping, to hear those words. Immediately he's on top of you, straddling one of your legs, kissing, caressing, pushing your thighs further apart with one knee while you writhe impatiently, your nails stroking his back.

"Haven't had enough today?" he smirks.

“No!”

"Good," he growls and ties your wrists together behind your head with a bit of cloth that he pulled from somewhere. You widen your eyes in surprise and delight and mischief play on his face. 

“Happy early Valentine’s Day, my love. I’ll make sure you..thoroughly..enjoy yourself.”

Your only reply is a needy whimper which makes him laugh, of all things. But it is a beautiful laugh.

He does exactly what he said - he takes his time, almost too long, finally helping you sit up in order to give him some attention as well. Nothing forced, but restricted all the same until neither of you can stand it any longer. He puts you on your back with a cushion under your hips and, gently holding your thighs, slowly sheaths himself in you, so slowly that you find yourself whimpering again.

“Please, Severus!”

“Please..what?”

“Stop torturing me like this..”

He pulls himself out even more slowly. “Like..this?”

“You’re a terrible man,” you pout.

He seems to enjoy your little insult.

“I could be..worse..” he replies, pushing back inside your aching cunt.

“Fuck me like you mean it!”

He fingers tighten their grip on your thighs and he begins pounding you harder than he has in weeks - you’re sure that you’ll pay for it tomorrow. He begins flicking a thumb over your swollen nub and makes you cum so suddenly that you’re taken by surprise. He quickly follows suit and collapses next to you, spent. 

After a few minutes, he thinks to untie your wrists and you find that your arms are a bit stiff, but it does not keep you from rolling over to kiss him.

“Are you satisfied now, witch?”

“Hmm, for now,” you tease.

He fingers your necklace thoughtfully.

"It looks more beautiful on you than it did in the box.” His ebony eyes slowly make their way back to your own. “Join me for dinner while we babysit tomorrow night?”

“With everyone around?”

“You can pretend to be bored if you’d like.”

That makes you laugh.

“I’ll leave that to you. Of course you know I’d be glad to go on a non-date with you.”

“Good. Wear something nicer than your robes, hmm? Nothing scandalous but I promise I _will_ be looking from time to time.”

“Does that mean you’ll be dressing up as well?”

“Only slightly. Wouldn’t want to confuse the others.”

“You’re terrible!”

“You wouldn’t have me change, though.”

“Never.”

  
In the morning, you sneak out to your old room to pull out of the back of the wardrobe a homemade card and box of his favorite candy and place them on the table before going to make him a cup of coffee. He’s touched by your thoughtfulness and reminds you of your “date” that evening. 

Later that afternoon you find a bouquet of flowers of all sorts and colors with a note attached.  
_‘Thank you for showing me that life can be beautiful. Yours always, Severus’_

Before going out with the students, you put on a sensible black dress, not too short and so on, but that _does_ hug you in some of the right places. His reaction is perfect and he is quickly embarrassed to think perhaps someone could have seen it.

That night you end up in a restaurant surrounded by students who seem rather amused to see their gruff professor even daring to eat at a table with, well, anyone.

You both keep the conversation light until the food arrives and he suddenly changes the subject, his voice going even quieter.

“Did you ever wonder why I agreed to play games that night last summer?”

“Do tell.”

“Because not only did they needle me about it beforehand, you lot ended up drinking more than is sensible and I knew I’d win. Anything to gloat over those two.”

“But then you stayed.”

“I was still thinking about that note and observing your behaviour and decided that it was worth staying just long enough to see where it would go. Before long you were practically naked. And how often do naked women ask me to do anything?”

“Well one does rather often these days.”

“You’re the only one, need I remind you. And I couldn’t just leave you to _them_. I thought to myself, 'how lovely would it be to best them?' I didn’t think it would amount to anything. I fully expected you to regret the whole thing.”

“I obviously didn’t.”

“No, you kept right on carrying on with them. And me. I never asked - how did that begin?”

“Dunno. Years abroad doing research often alone had been wearing at me and suddenly I found myself in a house with men who were bored and interesting, one of which is a horrid flirt and most definitely wanted in my knickers and the other who I thought wouldn’t probably tell me no if I pushed it.”

“And then I came along and ruined your little love triangle.”

“Hardly!”

“No, that’s right, you were all rather insistent. It was all a bit odd. We _never_ get along. It’s impossible.”

“I think they did it for me...” 

“Are you saying that they _knew_ you had filthy thoughts about me?”

“They said I needed to get over my fear of you.”

He tuts. “Well, I suppose that's one way of going about it.”

“You came around as well, you know.”

“I did,” he nods slowly. “And Dumbledore did me a huge favor by sending you to... wait. Did he do that knowing..?”

“Severus, shhh, don't take it the wrong way. I think it began as a little test and he is pleased with the results.”

“He’s _said_ that to you?”

“He didn’t need to. He’d insinuated as much at least twice.”

“Bastard!”

“He and I both knew that this was a good idea.”

“You were sure?”

“I wasn’t afraid to try. I knew I wanted more with you and the only way to that was to be somewhere that you couldn’t ignore me or forget me.”

“I would not have forgotten you.”

“But would you have pursued it this far?”

"Probably not." He squeezes his lips into a thin line.

"Well, Happy Valentine’s Day, Severus Snape, because you’re stuck with me for life.”

“We’re not married.”

“Yet.”

“Yet?”

“Anyway, we may as well be.”

“I suppose.”

“You can be really dense when you want to be. You know that?”

“You could leave.”

“Look at me, Severus. I have never been more sincere about something in all my life.”

“I’m just still surprised is all.”

“Well you had better get used to it!” you say a bit too loudly.

He laughs, which makes the students turn and stare in surprise. He clears his throat and immediately resumes his stoic expression but the corner of his mouth is still turned slightly up. You cover your mouth with a napkin to hide your own near-silent laugh. 

“It seems that we have caused a scene, Miss ———.” His eyes twinkle with merriment.

"Well, we'd best avoid a repeat or there will be rumours."

"Dessert?"

"A lovely suggestion."

  
If there _are_ rumours, they never make it to your ears, though the students seem to observe the two of you more carefully the following week. Neither of you give them anything to whisper about. Umbridge, however, continues to give them plenty...


	43. For All The Boys?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring term flies by and your relationship with Severus continues to grow.

  
It's mid-March and things have grown progressively worse at Hogwarts. You do your best to shield students from the insanity in whatever way you can but it's getting more and more impossible. Remus's birthday comes and goes and all you can manage is to send a box of chocolates. He thanks you later after the next meeting with a smile, glad to know that you had thought of him. Severus gives you a look and you hurry to join him to return back to school. It's late anyway and you have to teach in the morning.

When you're back inside his - your apartment, he turns and looks at you suddenly, his face contorted in a snarl.

"You continue to bother with those fools - why?"

The acidity in his voice could melt the stone floor.

"Why should you be angry about chocolates?"

"Are you sure he wasn't expecting _more_?"

"He _expected_ nothing. But it was his bloody birthday and as a _friend_ I wanted to let him know that I had thought of him."

"I'm sure he was disappointed after what you did for Black."

"Come off it, he knows I'm with you now anyway. Believe it or not, he respects me and my choices!" You shoot back. "And anyway, he's the one who-" You stop, thinking better of it.

"He's the one.. what? Go on, finish your thought. I want to hear it."

"No, it was uncalled for. Please, Severus, I don't want to bicker about it. It's all in the past."

He sighs deeply and puts his hands on your shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I get terribly jealous whenever I think of anyone meaning so much to you."

You swallow and nod, your expression pinched and a bit sad. 

"You need to accept that I really do love you. I don't want anyone else. I may care about others, but YOU, Severus, you're the one that I want to be with."

"Tell me then, tell me what you were going to say. I want to know."

"It's better off not said. It will just make things worse. Please don't make me."

"I insist. If I'm to know you, I want to know what you're holding in. Even if it's unkind."

"I was only going to say something you already knew."

"Which is?"

You huff. The man just does not know when to quit.

"Remus is the one who got a better gift at Sirius's party." You smirk in spite of yourself.

Severus stares at you for a moment. And suddenly.. he laughs. He laughs and you know that everything is right again. It makes you laugh, too. He pulls you to him and kisses your smiling lips.

The weeks drag on and the only silver lining in all of it is Severus - he’s the only one you can speak openly with. Umbridge's thinly veiled hostility toward you sometimes weighs you down, but you keep clear of her and avoid closer scrutiny whenever possible. You begin doing more of the grading for Severus. Between Order meetings, Death Eaters, and the increasing level of chaos at the school, he’s busier than ever before. Things are sometimes tense between Severus and Dumbledore, but you think better than to say anything of it. At the end of the night when you are not both passed out from sheer exhaustion, you find comfort in one another's arms. Last summer feels like a lifetime away. Hell, even last month feels like a different era.

It's hard to play spy when Lucius is also busy, though he sends a note, promising to make up for it over the Easter holidays, which is fast approaching. You send a cryptic reply agreeing to meet on the first Monday at the usual place and leave the note unsigned.

"You're leaving for Easter holiday," Severus barks out one night. Umbridge had just been named Headmistress that morning. "Go to Grimmauld, go somewhere, but you can't stay here. Not with Dolores on the prowl and no school activities to distract her."

You have to admit that he has a point. "Fine, but you're coming, too. Aren't you?"

He shakes his head. "I need to stay here and there's no telling when I will be summoned. I'm sure we'll have a meeting and you can moon over me from across the room, if that makes you feel any better." 

"You.. you ridiculous ass! Moon over you," you snort. 

He cracks a smile.

"Well it's gotten increasingly difficult to steal you away after meetings."

"Come off it, I _live_ with you now. You don't _need_ to steal me away. Unless, you know, you feel like meeting in the pantry again.." You snicker. "I think Molly would never forgive either of us if she'd caught us."

He finally laughs at that.

"Good, you still know how to laugh," you add with a wink. "But you're right about me not staying. It's best if I don't cross Dolores' path if she's bored."

"And we can't be too careful. Even with the Order. The less people that know things the better."

"You're probably right. And Lucius has threatened me with some time together over the hols."

"Just as well that you leave then," he grumps.

"Severus.." you sigh and sidle up to him. "Just kiss me, dammit, and stop grousing."

"Merlin, you're a bossy witch."

"Only when you're being ridiculous." You wink and kiss his cheek.

He turns finally and brings his lips to yours as you sigh against his mouth.  
  


The next night Severus is in the foulest mood you've ever seen. He won't tell you what happened, aside from that it had to do with Potter.

“Come take a bath with me,” you say gently. “Let me help you relax.”

He grumbles something unintelligible as he pushes past you and goes straight for the bathroom. You hear the water running.

“Are you coming?” he shouts.

You hurry in and close the door. He’s already stripped to his pants when you walk behind him and wrap your arms around his waist, gently planting kisses along his back.

He sighs and turns to face you.

“If your goal is to distract me, you’re going to have to do better than that. I’ve had the worst night I can remember in one of the worst weeks this school has ever seen. And it’s not going to get better, you know.”

You pull your blouse over your head and are about to reach behind to unzip your skirt when your lips curl into a smile.

“Would you mind helping me with the zip? I’m afraid it will be easier if you do it.”

He smirks and pulls you to him, reaching behind your back and gently unzipping your skirt, letting it pool on the floor. You're pressed against him in your best green lace bra and matching satin knickers.

"Is that color just for me? Or do you wear it for all the boys?"

"You're the only one getting special treatment," you whisper suggestively and hook your thumbs in his waistband in front, sliding his pants over his hardening member so that they can join your skirt on the floor.

"Well if there's going to be any bathing, I would say you're overdressed." He unhooks your bra with one hand and peels it from your front with the other, tossing it carelessly aside. Then, slipping his thumbs into the elastic along your hips, he gives a swift yank and sends your knickers cascading down your legs. "Better," he murmurs, pressing into you momentarily. He then moves to turn off the tap and check the water. Satisfied, he eases himself in and looks at you expectantly.

You climb into the tub and settle in his lap, your back against his chest as his long legs flank your own.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" you ask softly, running your fingers along his thighs.

The question is met with silence, but you've learned to be patient. A minute or two passes.

"Not today," he finally admits. "Just... bad memories. Prying boy..." You feel him start to grow angry again.

"Shhh, it's alright. I could speak with him if-"

"No. No, he can't know that you know anything."

"Not even if I ask how his Occlumency lessons are going?"

"If he's smart, he'll be evasive," he replies in a clipped tone.

"Very well, I'll drop it for now." 

He grunts, knowing that "for now" really does mean only exactly that with you. He rolls his eyes and lets his hands drift to just below your breasts, feeling the weight of them rest on his thumbs.

"I have other things on my.. mind at present."

"Oh really?" you ask coyly. "Do tell, Professor."

He reaches up and pinches both of your nipples and you gasp.

"That.. sound.. that you just made." 

His hands squeeze your breasts the way that you like best, eliciting a small moan.

"And that one," he purrs.

Ever the clever conductor, Severus knows how to play out his own personal symphony, making your body sing and sigh and elicit all the small sounds that he enjoys. You play upon him as well until you are both left panting and you find yourself with your toes digging into the soft rug as you grip the side of the tub, the sound of slapping flesh filling the space while Severus pounds you from behind.

You leave after classes on Friday, your trunk packed and already waiting by the door. Having decided to leave in an obvious way, Severus accompanies you to Hogsmeade with a few other professors who are likewise parting for the holiday. Not taking any chances, he merely gives you a nod as you grip the handle of your trunk and Apparate away.

You stroll around the corner of the Black house from a deserted alleyway, having thought this time to put wheels on one end of your trunk like a Muggle to make the transport easier. You murmur the spell and the house squeezes into view. You opt to knock since it isn't a usual meeting night and you don't know who you might find there. Sirius throws open the door, his scowl shifting to a surprised smile as he welcomes you in. 

"Well, well, --------, to what do I owe the _pleasure_ of this visit?" his waggling eyebrows making sure that you didn't miss his little joke.

"I've come to stay for Easter hols," you announce as you brush past him and enter the hallway.

"You miss me that much, doll? Or did Snivellous throw you out?"

"Neither, you prat. I need a place to stay out of Umbridge's way."

"And it happens to be my house, hmm?"

"I--"

"I'm only kidding, doll. Of course you can stay here. And not just because you're in the Order." He is still grinning.

You give him a quick kiss on the cheek hello. "Please behave, Sirius. Don't make this difficult for either of us, hmm?"

"Oh fine. But I still can't believe-"

"Hello, dear!" booms Remus's voice from out of the library and you leave you trunk to go say hello, leaving Sirius mid-sentence.

"Oh good, you're here!" you say a bit more enthusiastically than you meant to and hope that he takes it the right way.

"Yes, just doing a bit of light reading. I'm leaving again tomorrow for a mission."

"I'm here to hide from Umbridge during the holiday. She's just been made Headmistress, you know."

"We heard," he groans. "If anyone wanted evidence that the Ministry is a farce, here's the final proof!" His jaw twitches angrily.

"Let's talk about more pleasant things then, shall we?" 

"Come on, let's grab Sirius and have a drink before dinner."

You nod and follow him to the kitchen, allowing him to pause and bellow out for Sirius to join you both.

You sit opposite Remus, who has already floated glasses and an unopened firewhisky bottle between you. Sirius slides into the chair next to you and grabs an already poured glass for himself.

You clink glasses, toasting to friendship in dark times.

Through the evening, over dinner and well past, you take turns recounting the recent months, though you're careful not to mention many personal details that might include Severus, a fact which is noticed.

"And how is old Snivellus anyway?" asks Sirius.

"He's.. alright. Umbridge makes life difficult for all of us."

"Does she know about... you know..?"

"She knows nothing. We're careful."

"And Lucius?"

"Comes around sometimes. I'm supposed to see him soon."

"Ah, so that's why you're _really_ here?"

"No, Severus was right. I need to stay out of Umbridge's path in case she gets bored. I'd be an easy target and I've too many secrets to keep."

"Hmm, I suppose. So he knows you're seeing Lucius?"

"He knows everything."

"Everything everything?"

"Well, yes..."

"Well that explains the death glares we both got after my little birthday party."

You laugh.

"So who gave you the necklace? Severus or Lucius?" Remus asks.

"Did one of them have to give it to me? Can't I go shopping?"

"Yes, but you never wear anything like that."

"Fine, it's from Severus. But you didn't hear it from me," you wink.

They both snicker.

"Wouldn't want him to think we wheedled secrets out of you, doll."

"I'm not permitted to s-"

"Permitted?" Sirius's eyes gleam as he interrupts. "So this is quite serious, then, hmm?"

"Yes."

"Well that changes our evening plans, doesn't it Remus?"

The other man chuckles. You feel yourself turn scarlet.

"He only did that for your reaction, dear. You know we're happy for you in spite of, well, the other person," he says teasingly.

"Right, well, I should turn in. It's good to see you both again outside of a meeting." You rise from your chair and pause next to Sirius and then Remus, kissing them in turn on the cheek before leaving the kitchen. As you close the door behind you, you hear Sirius sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the prolonged absence. Like for many of you, life took a sharp change this year and with it went my current writing muse. I found other ways of managing, including art projects and catching up with old friends. I hope that you found some helpful ways as well - goodness knows there are plenty of unhealthy ways that can be difficult to dodge when life gets crazy. Anyway, I recently stumbled upon comments that you lovely readers left that I hadn't seen and it motivated me to get back to writing this silly beast of a story. I've already written the end weeks ago and just need to work out what needs mentioned on the way there. Editing isn't my a strong suit, so I'll just attempt to do my best and hopefully you'll find it entertaining. 
> 
> Thank you, kind readers, for the comments and kudos. That's what made this chapter possible!


	44. Come Away With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that Lucius doesn't just plan on an afternoon together - he wants to take you on vacation! But is that vacation really going to be what you think? And how are you going to explain this to Severus? 
> 
> Lots of set up for the next little bit of drama!

The following Monday afternoon you decide to go by Lucius’s bar to inquire after notes and check in on Richard the barman.

He positively beams when you walk through the door, which you take as a good sign.

“Hello there, Richard. How’ve you been?”

“Hi, love. The usual or you feel up to trying something new?”

“Well, go on then. What do you have?”

“We’ve started getting ale from a new micro brewery in the area.”

“Lovely! Got a brown ale in there?”

“Indeed, I do. It's on the house, of course." He hands over a cool bottle after taking off the cap. "Been a while since you've been in," he remarks.

"Sorry about that. Work sort of took over but I decided to take a holiday, see my family. Is there a note for me, by chance?"

"Yes, since Friday." Unfortunately you'd just taken a drink and nearly spit it on the counter. You smile apologetically and take it from him.

"Well," you begin before taking another swallow. "Better late than never, eh?"

You open the note to see Lucius's familiar script.

'Tuesday dinner here, but pack a bag for 2 days. We'll be going somewhere warm.'

"Gods," you swore quietly.

"Everything alright?" Richard looks at you with concern.

"Just fine. Sometimes he has a funny way of putting things is all."

"Ah, yeah, well I'm a bit used to his ways after all this time."

"I'm sure you would be. Any tips?" You raise an eyebrow and smile. The tips of his ears turn pink.

"I'm sure you know him just fine, Miss. But I do worry about him lately. He's been looking mighty tired when he comes in. Some weeks I don't see him at all."

"Ah, yes, he said he's been busy as well."

"Well, I don't know who he's doing business with, but it seems to me that they might be trouble."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, they don't come here, so I don't exactly know. But he seems unwell sometimes and other times he's in a right temper. Why just last week he came in and stormed straight into his office. I heard the most terrible noises, but I stayed here minding my business."

"Hmm," you offer. "Probably wise."

"So I said to him later that perhaps he should take a little vacation, you know, just to relax a bit. He looked at me a bit funny, but he thanked me for the idea the next day and seemed a bit more cheery."

You think of your note and put two and two together. Now you know who you have to thank for your latest predicament. You finish your drink while Richard goes back to wiping down the counter and putting away glasses.

"See you tomorrow then. I'll be here for dinner." You smile sweetly and make your way back out of the pub and into the cloudy afternoon. It looks like rain and you forgot to even check the weather, so you find yourself hurrying back, the last few blocks caught in a pouring rain.

"Damn," you grumble upon entering the house. You use a quick spell to dry off a bit when you get inside but you still somehow looked (and felt) like a drowned rat. Sirius smiles as he passes you in the hall.

"Forgot something, did you?"

"Fuck off, Black."

"Oooh, the last name treatment. I'll stay out of your way then." He snickers and disappears around the corner.

Once in your room, you pull on some old sweats and a jumper. You've no one to impress and a letter to write that you'd rather not. You make several attempts, but the balled up paper on the desk leaves you in a sulk.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Someone's manners have improved from being with dear Severus," Sirius announces upon entering.

"Shut it. I hate men right now." You turn and glare at him.

"You wound me," he replies dramatically. "Good thing I'm also a dog."

"You're still male."

"True. So care to tell me what has you in a snit?"

"Lucius."

"And?" He gestures for you to continue.

"He's taking me somewhere."

"Hence the balled up parchment?"

"I have to tell Severus."

"Ah. Well. Good luck with that!" He turns to go.

"Wait!"

"Hmmm?" he drawls as he twists toward you.

"You can help me explain!"

"Oh no." He backs slowly away. "You're not getting me caught in the middle of your-"

"Please, Sirius. Pretty please." You bat your eyelashes and make the saddest eyes you know how.

He rubs his face and sighs. "Remus is the diplomatic one. I'll go find him."

You nod thoughtfully and drift into a daydream where you imagine everything going horribly wrong. You find yourself yanked from it when your door opens again and the guys walk in. They look at each other nervously.

"So..." Sirius begins.

"He told me, sort of. Care to retell me?" Remus inquires.

"Yes, well..." You pause and bury your face in your hands. "Look, I don't know what to do. Lucius said he's taking me somewhere for a couple of days. To pack for warm weather. I know I've got to do it and I know I need to get some real information out of him. He was really close to sharing some specifics last time. I just need to be more careful in how I word things. But he suspects things aren't as cold between Severus and I as he might have once thought. He's done some things, you see... Merlin, I don't even WANT to talk about it, but it nearly caused some real problems. But Severus isn't going to like me leaving the bloody country with the man and, quite frankly, it makes me nervous."

"Taking you out of the country?!" Sirius exclaims. "You failed to mention that important detail earlier."

"Yes, well, now I'm desperate for help. So what do I say to Severus? He's going to be furious and it might spill out on some students with whom he's having some difficulties..."

"Like Harry you mean." Remus concludes.

"Yes. Among others. He's also angry with Dumbledore and.."

"Well, we all have our questions," Sirius cuts in.

"So what do I do? I have to go - it was a command, not a question of whether I'd like to. Severus expected something but this is a bigger something than we'd counted on."

"When do you go?" Remus asks gently.

"I'm having dinner with Lucius tomorrow and we're leaving directly after."

Sirius let out a low whistle. "He's certainly not one to waste time, is he?"

You reply with a half-hearted smile. "Not really. More of an opportunist." 

"Sounds about right," Sirius grumbles.

Remus looks from you to his friend and back to you, a small smile playing along his lips. "So why not say something like: Just discovered today that I'm going on holiday with our friend, back in a few days. Will owl upon return. The boys send their love and said well done on the bit of jewelry."

"I most certainly object," is Sirius's reaction while you let out a laugh.

"Oh yes, he'll certainly react less badly if add that last bit."

Remus's brown eyes twinkle. "Well, it's partially true, you know. It was surprisingly smooth of him."

"Do you really think it strange of me to like him?"

"He's hardly easy to like," shrugs Sirius.

"Anyway it's all your fault. He might even one day be grateful to you, but he'll never admit it."

They snicker.

"Well, Remus gave you something to write. Afterward perhaps you'd care to join us in the library for a little fireside chat seeing as how tomorrow you'll be whisked away by Lucy?"

"Yeah, alright. Give me a few minutes to rewrite this and I'll be down."

You turn back to a fresh bit of parchment and write exactly what Remus had said, including his little remark. It would at least be something of a familiar sort of irritation that he knows how to handle. He had to have realised that they would notice. So will Lucius, likely as not. Just 24 hours to come up with a clever story. You wander off to find an owl to send your letter with and then make your way down to the library. Both men are sitting on a sofa in front of the fire in quiet conversation that stops abruptly when you enter the room.

"Come, join us," Sirius quips and moves to the side to make room in the center. "We'll give you the place of honor."

"A rose between two thorns, as the saying goes?" you remark with a smile as you sit down.

"Well we are both rather sharp, yes. And we've both enjoyed giving you a good po--"

"That's enough, Sirius," Remus concludes.

"Is he always this awkward?"

"Of course."

"Good to know."

"I'm still here, you know."

"We're aware, Padfoot, but the truth is that you should quit before you actually offend our dear _friend_."

"Thank you, Remus. At least someone here respects me."

"I wasn't aware that recalling pleasant past experiences was rude."

"They are when you know I have a... ah... an understanding with someone else."

"Come on, you know I'm just having a bit of fun."

"It's not always amusing," you huff.

"Right, children. As your wiser friend, I suggest we have a drink and find something else to talk about."

"Like your date tomorrow with Lucy."

"Please, no."

"Where is he taking you? You have to at least tell us that much."

"I've no idea."

"Bloody hell."

"Sirius is right. No wonder you don't want to go."

"Well he may take me somewhere we've been before..."

"He's portkeyed you before?" Remus's eyes go wide.

"With Severus. It was awful."

"Awful how?" Sirius narrows his eyes.

"He's a manipulative bastard, that's how."

"Could have told you that," he nods. "I'll get the drinks. Be right back."

When he's left he room, Remus leans in. "Look, don't let him bully you about. He's still a bit put out about you and Severus and wouldn't mind coming between you. If he gets obnoxious, I'll gladly kick him out of the library."

"And what about you, Remus?"

"Me? I care about you, yes. But you've made your choice and I intend to honor it."

You reach over and pat his hand. "You're a good man, Remus Lupin. We just need to find you a girlfriend."

"I'm not really boyfriend material, you know. I leave that to others."

"Don't talk rubbish. Of course you are."

"I'm a bloody werewolf!"

"You're the nicest werewolf I know."

"The _only_ one you know."

"Whatever."

Sirius returns with glasses and the bottle from yesterday. "Shall we pick up where we left off yesterday then?" he suggests.

The rest of the evening is full of funny stories and eventually even Remus joins in the telling. You're only interrupted when an owl pecks at the window bearing a reply from Severus.

"'Bloody bastard,'" you read aloud. "'Do your job and get back in one piece. And tell them they can kindly Fuck. Off.' To the point, yeah?" you laugh. 

"You really wrote what I said?" Remus chuckles.

"Of course, why not?"

"Merlin, he's going to hex us when he sees us again!"

You throw the note into the fire and rejoin them on the sofa.

"Sure you can't pack us in your trunk tomorrow?" Sirius offers.

"I'm rather certain that you wouldn't fit, neither of you."

"If only I was something smaller than a dog," he sighs.

"I'm going to be sleeping this week anyway," Remus reminds you both.

"I need to go pack. I'd rather be sleeping all week. Damn this ridiculous spy gig. I'm sure I'm rubbish at it anyway."

"Do he trust you?"

"It seems so."

"Then you're not too rubbish. Yet."

"Sirius, you jerk. That's it, I'm off to pack. I'll be around until dinner tomorrow."

You rise and walk from the room, two pair of eyes carefully watching you go.

* * *

  
In the morning you look over your bag again, making sure that you've for every possible article of clothing you might possibly need, as well as a notebook, some bits of parchment, quill, ink, some books, and a few snacks. The bag barely zips shut, but he can hardly expect you to arrive with less. The day flies by and you find yourself back at the bar sooner than you'd have liked. Of course, sooner than never is always too soon, you conclude silently. You've worn a black peacoat with reasonable attire for the season: a dark cowl-necked green sweater dress, thin black tights with cutouts down the sides, and black dragonhide ankle boots with low heels. Your rather large black quilted bag is slung over your shoulder when you walk in.

"Welcome back, Miss," Richard calls out in greeting. "He's in the back, as usual."

You smile and walk past him, down the hall and up the stairs where you knock gently on the door.

"Come in," you hear Lucius call out from the other side.

He seems pleased to see you as he rises and walks to you, saying nothing about your bag that you sit near the door with a thunk.

"I do hope you'll enjoy yourself this week. I've been so looking forward to it." He kisses your hand while looking up at you with heavily-lidded eyes.

"I do need a bit of a vacation. It's been horridly busy at school and with exams coming..."

"Yes, I'm sure," he murmurs with a quirk of the brow as he helps you out of your coat. He throws it over the back of a chair and steps back to take a better look at you. "Hmm, yes, that will do.." he remarks quietly.

"I know that Malfoy standards are a bit lofty," you smile.

"Oh my Dove, you have_ no_ idea. But lucky for you, we're eating here, so you needn't worry about public scrutiny. And then we'll take our portkey that will take us directly to my house in the south of France, so.."

"France?" you blurt out.

"Yes, do you speak French? I forgot to ask."

"Actually, yes. But you can't just spring that sort of thing on a girl!"

"I believe I just did." He smiles broadly.

"You'd better be glad that I like you, Lucius."

"I knew that you wouldn't say no. You never deny me."

"Is that what I am? Your 'yes' girl?"

"You are many things, my Dove. But in principle it does help when you are agreeable."

"Smart answer."

"You'll find that I am an intelligent man. Come, sit with me. Richard will be bringing our food in a few moments." He motions to the bistro table that is next to the window. In fact, the whole room was changed around a bit, with the desk now off to the side surrounded by bookcases crammed with old tomes. Rolls of parchment and stacks of books litter the space and the area feels uncharacteristically untidy. The main bit of the room is empty aside from a large Persian rug. You follow him over and sit across from him, letting him take your hand in his.

You look at him more closely. Richard is right, he does look rather tired. Maybe this is your chance for a breakthrough. You offer him a soft smile and decide to throw all that you can into the next few days.

The evening goes quickly by and before you know it, you're whisked off to an opulent villa with a warm breeze floating in the open windows. 

"How well do you speak French?" he asks while showing you around the gardens.

"I can get by.." you shrug.

"I'm going to ask something difficult of you tomorrow night. I'd rather hoped we could get around it, but the fact is that some of my associates will be coming here tomorrow evening and hiding you away will be impossible. But if I can introduce you as a French cousin..."

"You want to what?!"

"I'm completely serious, my Dove. I didn't expect this, but I have no choice. And unless you want to be one of... us... we're going to have to get creative."

"Merlin and Morgana," you swear under your breath.

"You're clever enough. You'll be fine."

The wheels begin to turn in your head. This is what you've been waiting for. He's looking at you expectantly, so you give him a slow nod.

"Alright. Tell me what I need to do."

You end up talking long into the night curled up together in a hammock where he finally falls asleep. You cast a charm so that your backs won't complain in the morning and conjure up a blanket, pulling it over you both. He's really not so bad when he's asleep, you muse. Sometimes he's alright awake, too. _Ok, strike that last thought._ You're grateful for sleep because if you were honest with yourself, you are downright terrified about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Hope you've enjoyed it and are as equally anxious as I am to find out who will be dropping by chez Malfoy. Thanks for the comments and kudos!


	45. Holidaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a dinner with Death Eaters to make the holiday complete!
> 
> Implied smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the encouragement! This story is getting near the end and I can't wait to share the rest it with you! Keep in mind that it's canon compliant until we make it to the epilogue, so you already know a bit of what you're in for...

You awaken when Lucius yawns and stretches, jostling the hammock.  
  
"Mmmm," he says looking up at the clear blue sky. "I could do with this more often." He turns his attention to you as you watch him sleepily, his own gaze drawn to your lips. "Most definitely," he purrs with a hand straying along your thigh. "We've a big evening ahead of us, so it's best we get you ready, hmm?" He rolls on top of you and apparates you both onto a bed inside.  
  
"But for now, it is just me and you," he murmurs into your neck while peppering it with soft kisses. You twist your fingers into his long platinum hair, one hand meandering down his back, fingernails lightly grazing the silk fabric of his shirt. "And I seem to have worked up an appetite.." His lips brush your collarbone and slowly down as low as your neckline permits, the tip of his tongue finding the top of your breasts.  
  
"Lucius?" you ask softly.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why don't we have a shower?"

"Together?"  
  
"Mhmm."

"If it means that I get to undress you, by all means."  
  
"Nana!" he calls out and a small elf pops into view. "Get the shower ready for us." The elf disappears and you hear water running in the adjoining bathroom. He pulls you to your feet and eagerly helps you out of your clothing before allowing you to help with his own. He takes your hand and guides you to a tiled open shower and wastes no time in resuming his earlier activities. 

Once both satisfied, he shuts off the water and wraps you in an absurdly fluffy terry robe, dons his own, and calls for Nana to bring you both some lunch which you eat on the small balcony just outside the upstairs room. The view of the gardens is magnificent and Lucius seems pleased at the remark. He tells you all about the house and some of his favourite memories here. As he shares, you nearly forget who he really is and why you're with him though you do your best to commit his anecdotes to memory. You realise that Lucius has many charms and he is intimately aware of them each, which is precisely why he is also dangerous. After lunch, you get dressed and he takes you of a short tour of part of the house but becomes momentarily distracted when a letter arrives.  
  
"Ah, they'll be here at 7. That gives us.. 5 hours? Plenty of time for us, my Dove. Shall I show you the rest of the gardens?"  
  
"That would be lovely," you agree.  
  
You wander the grounds, discussing together the various plants and flowers and continually surprise one another in your mutual interests. It is as if you're finding a new understanding of one another. You take tea in a lovely alcove near the small vineyard and are forced to reckon once more with the fact that Lucius is most certainly many shades of grey, just like his eyes which dance when he's particularly pleased about something.   
  
"So how did you manage a few days away?"   
  
"Well, I didn't, exactly. Which is why we're having some dinner guests. We're to have a little meeting afterward, but I'm sure you can find a way to amuse yourself."  
  
"Of course. It's not a problem."

When you return to the bedroom, it's already after 6. "Nana," he calls again. "Miss ------- will need some help getting ready for tonight. We have some guests coming for dinner and it would best if she looked like a local. Use a glamour charm as well to disguise her."  
  
"Of course, Master Lucius."  
  
The little elf motions for you to sit on the poof in front of the mirror and quickly goes to work styling your hair, adding makeup, casting a few glamour charms to temporarily change your more prominent features, and then helps you into a simple black dress with tiny black leather accents that looks tailored just for you. You slip on the matching black heels Nana has offered and wonder how you're going to pull this off.  
  
At that moment, Lucius walks into the room.  
  
"They'll be here soon, my Dove.." he begins but pauses, scrutinizing you. "No, no, I don't think they'll recognise you, which is important. They might find you suitably distracting though, so don't wander off."   
  
"So I look alright?"  
  
"If you weren't wearing a glamour and we didn't have guests on their way, there would be an abrupt change of plans." He presses against you, his hands cupping your arse.  
  
You laugh into his chest. "Well there's always afterward, no?"  
  
"I am generally not a patient man, as you well know by now."  
  
"You can wait a few hours," you murmur, raising your lips to his.  
  
"Barely."

  
"May I introduce you fine gentlemen to my cousin Mimi who has come to visit on holiday. She's from the Haute Provence, but her English is impeccable."  
  
"Enchantée, gentlemen." You try to speak with a slight accent to make it believable.  
  
Four new pairs of eyes look you over, but you steel your nerves, keeping your chin up and looking at them each in turn as Lucius introduces them.  
  
"Mimi, cherie, this is Antonin Dolohov, Rabastan Lestrange, Augustus Rookwood, and Walden Macnair."  
  
"Bienvenue alors to my country. I hope that you do not find it to be too hot for your English blood?"  
  
Lucius smiles at the men. "Excuse me a moment while I attend to a few final things for this evening. I leave you in Mimi's excellent hands."  
  
_Bastard_, you think to yourself, a small smile appearing on your pursed lips. "So nice to meet some of Lucius's friends. I was beginning to think he didn't really have any."

A couple of them chuckle. One of them, Lestrange, speaks up. "So are you part of the French Malfoys?"

"Lucius is my second cousin on my mother's side."

"Have you ever been to England?" Rookwood asks.

"A few times when I was a young girl. It was quite nice, though there was a lot of rain."

"Sounds about right," murmurs Dolohov.

"Are you married?" asks Macnair.

"Lucky for you, I am not," you reply with a wink.

"Think I can convince you to come back with me to England tonight?" he presses his luck.

"Unfortunately tomorrow I go back home and help care for my dear grandmother. We have healers who come, but it is not the same as family. But I am pleased to meet each of you and hope that we can have a pleasant evening together?"

Lucius walks back into the room.

"Dinner is ready, everyone." He offers you his arm which you promptly take. "Follow me, please."

You are seated to Lucius's left, next to Lestrange, with Dolohov and Macnair facing you and Rookwood at the other end. The meal passes without a hitch as you do more listening than talking and intentionally pay equal attention to each man.

"Your cousin is a rather intelligent witch," you overhear Dolohov say to Lucius. 

"Well, her parents did rather well finding her the best tutors."

"You didn't go to Beauxbatons?" Lestrange asks, having overheard the same thing.

"No, I was educated at home. My aunts were very protective and thought it better that they take charge of my schooling."

"How old are you, if it's not rude to ask?" Rookwood inquires.

"It is always rude to ask. But if it were not, I would tell you that I'm 28." You give him a saucy grin.

"And still unmarried?" he asks incredulously.

"I have not been pressured to rush into anything. I will marry when the time is right or not at all."

"Well, my offer still stands." Macnair waggles an eyebrow and the others laugh.

  
They retire to an adjoining room afterward and you excuse yourself to take a walk in the garden. You're beginning to get cold and thinking of going inside when you feel an arm slip around your waist.

"Perhaps you ought to come in, little flower."

You turn to look into the pale eyes of Lestrange, who keeps a hand firmly on your waist.

"Afraid that I might wilt, Rabastan?"

"I wouldn't want a dear cousin of Lucius's to come to harm in his own garden."

"And which bad man might dare to do such a thing?"

"I might find it necessary...." He slides a finger under your chin, raising it slightly. "Unless you are willing to give a little sample of your sweet nectar, hmm?"

"I don't enjoy being intimidated into doing things."

"I don't enjoy being told 'no'. So it seems we are at an impasse."

"Lestrange!" someone calls out behind you.

"Macnair," he snarls.

"Lucius needs you to come inside. Now. Leave the girl."

Lestrange glares at the man but turns away to go in.

Dolohov walks up to Macnair. "Problems?"

"Sorted. Right?" Macnair looks at you expectantly.

"Yes, it's alright. Thank you, Walden," you nod.

He winks and walks away, leaving Dolohov who is still looking at you strangely.

"We're dangerous men, Mimi. You should keep that in mind."

"You, too, Antonin?"

"I was a curse-breaker once. But after you've been in Azkaban, even the goblins don't care much for you."

"But are you a gentleman?"

"I can be."

"Well then that is a fine starting point. Would you kindly escort me back inside and protect me from the other bad men?"

"And what do I get in return?"

"The satisfaction of a job well done."

"Is that all?"

"Are you a gentleman or not?"

"First and foremost, I'm a mercenary."

"Ah. Well then you'll have to be content with this." You lean over and kiss him softly on the cheek.

"Better than what the others got," he agrees and offers you his arm to lead you inside.

  
Lucius eyes you questioningly when you return on Dolohov's arm, but you gently shake your head and smile.

"If you can bear to part with this lot, Mimi, they have to get back to England. I'm sure you'll manage." He smirks.

"How tragic," you simper. "Gentlemen, an honor to have met you." In turn, they politely kiss the back of your hand before taking their leave, a portkey sucking them away.

"Merlin, Lucius," you let out as soon as they're gone.

"No harm done?" he asks, looking you over.

"Nearly. I don't know how you stand them, personally."

"Now, now, don't be too hard on them."

"Being threatened isn't really my thing."

"Who threatened you?"

"Lestrange."

"Well, he's one you need to watch. But they're all gone now. You're sure you're alright, my Dove?"

"Aside from having to abide Walden's come-ons and winks and Antonin wheedling a kiss on the cheek out of me, I suppose I am largely unscathed compared to how it could have went."

"You kissed Antonin?" His nose wrinkles up at the very idea.

"As I said, it's better than it could have been." You raise an eyebrow and look at him pointedly. "I believe you owe me."

"I know just the thing. Come with me and let's get those nasty men out of your mind, shall we?" You nod. "Nana!" His elf appears with a crack. "Leave us some fluffy robes near the pool and bring out a tray of snacks and a nice rosé." The elf nods and disappears.

"What pool?" you question.

"It's on the other side of the kitchen. There wasn't time to show you before, but now we might as well make use of it. It's a fine night, after all."

It _is_ a nice night, just as last night. You go to the bedroom to quickly change into your swimsuit, a pale blue strappy number with plenty of bits cut away to make it interesting. _Just playing a role_, you remind yourself. You undo the glamour and take off some of your makeup as well. When you walk back to the kitchen, you spy Lucius clad in swim shorts carefully watching you. His lustful gaze and suddenly parted lips let you know that you've made a good choice.

"Come with me." He offers his hand and weaves his fingers between yours, gently pulling you through the doorway and around a low wall to an in-ground pool, the tray with wine and treats perched near a set of wide steps that could easily double as seats. 

"Let's go for a swim first," he suggests. "You know how, of course?"

"Yes of course."

"Good!" With that he promptly picks you up, carries you to the edge, and tosses you into the deep end. You come up sputtering a bit, but thankfully you held your breath in time. _Since when does Lucius Malfoy behave like a 14 year old boy?_ you wonder. When you spot him sitting on the edge before you, silly grin plastered on his face, you wonder a bit more. But not too much. After all, while you might be inexperienced with violent men, you know how to handle randy teenagers just fine. You splash him with the biggest wave you can muster and swim to the other side of the pool.

Your little water battle gets sidetracked when he finally reaches you in the shallow end and proceeds to snog the daylights out of you.

When he breaks the kiss, he cups your face with a hand and looks intently into your eyes. 

"You've done something to me and you know it."

"I've done nothing, Lucius."

"You have. You rip away every bit of propriety that was instilled in me since I could walk. You take every one of my rules and piss on them. Is this why we usually don't mix with... one another?" You could tell he was choosing his words carefully. "You were magnificent tonight, my Dove. They don't usually meet nice girls who are their equals. And that's exactly what you gave them. I'm very proud of you. 

"I did it for you, Lucius."

"Don't be modest. You knew the consequences for failure were rather enormous, generally ending in torture and, if you're lucky, death. Not to mention what would happen to me."

You shiver.

"I tried not to think of that part. Well, until Lestrange cornered me."

"But it's over now and they're gone. It's just you.. and me.." He kisses you tenderly. "Let's have a little drink, shall we?" He leads you over to the stairs and sits next to you before handing you a glass. 

Lucius offers you a small towel to dry your face and hands before handing you a glass of rosé. The wine warms you, making up for the chill in the air around you. 

“I like you better when we're alone,” you blurt out when he puts a hand on your knee.

His fingers slide between your knees and slowly up your thighs.

"I sincerely hope I'm more than a just a great shag."

You giggle. "I wasn't referring to your shagging abilities."

“What else could possibly be good about being alone with me?”

“I feel less manipulated.”

He grins. “I shall try to be less overt in my machinations."

"I can't believe you've used the words shagging and machinations only moments apart."

"I'm a complex man, my Dove. You could say that I'm a... man of twists and turns."

"So who does that make me? Calypso? I'm hardly a stand-in for Penelope."

"I see you more as a Nausicaa."

"Which makes you the unattainable ideal..."

"I can be little else." His finger swipes along the edge of your swimsuit.

"You're arrogant enough for Odysseus."** [see end notes]

"My, you are full of words of praise tonight. I take you to France and you insult me."

"Ah, but not in front of your peers."

"True," he mumbles into your neck.

"What was so important that they came all the way from London?" you press.

"Well after our last failure, we have to be sure this time that we succeed. If we knew exactly what the prophe-" he pauses. "We should talk about something else."

You tickle him along his thigh. "I apologise. I shouldn't have asked."

"You shouldn't." He moves your hand away and turns your shoulders toward him, looking at you cautiously. "It's best if you stay out of it. I couldn't protect you if you were to get involved."

"I'm not interested in politics, Lucius, you know that," you reply in your most indifferent voice. "But you... I'm quite interested in you."

You tilt your head forward, pressing your lips to his.

  
_You're getting better at thinking on your feet_, you muse later from the comforts of a soft bed as you listen to him snore softly, his arms still wrapped around you. He surprised you tonight by his gentleness as he made love to you. It was a pleasant change, but unsettling all the same. You nestle against him, your tangled thoughts finding anchor in Severus's parting words as you drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Fun little shout out to The Odyssey which I recently reread with friends. Robert Fagles coined the translation "man of twists and turns" which was the first translation that really captured my imagination, but Emily Wilson's new translation was a delight to read! If you are interested in something more lighthearted, I strongly suggest "Stickman Odyssey" by Christopher Ford.
> 
> Odysseus = King of Ithaca and Greek hero who helped sack Troy during the Trojan War. The infamous Trojan Horse was his idea.  
Calypso = a goddess who entraps Odysseus on her island and holds him hostage as a semi-unwilling lover for 7 years  
Penelope = Odysseus's faithful wife who waits 10 years for him to return from war  
Nausicaa = princess of the Phaeacians, a people who finally help Odysseus get home. She admires Odysseus and he admires her, but his heart remains fixed on Penelope


	46. Bearer of (Bad?) News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your time with Lucius leaves you with new feelings to deal with. You inform the Order of what you've learned. Sirius reacts as expected, but Severus Snape is apparently full of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. All HP characters as well as their magical universe were created by the lovely J.K. Rowling.

Together you and Lucius spend the day like a couple on holiday - a lazy breakfast in the garden followed by a morning swim, lunch on the terrace, an afternoon in the hammock.. it felt oddly pleasant and you realise that you'd never spent so much time with the man outside of certain.. activities. Which of course were not completely absent from the day - you were hardly caught off guard that his insistance on helping you out of your swimsuit led to teasingly slow sex that would have went into a repeat session if you weren't interrupted by his elf announcing lunch. No, nothing odd about that. Except that once again you feel yourself slipping into emotions that you’re not supposed to be feeling.

You're lying next to one another in the hammock when Lucius suddenly says, "When things calm down, we'll have to do this more often. Do you think Severus will keep you on another year?"

"Well, it's hard to say. We work well together, but there have been so many changes at the school this year.."

"How _are_ things between you?"

"I believe that's none of your business, Mr. Malfoy."

"Cheeky. Are you going to tell me who gave you that necklace?"

"No."

"It must be important, since you never take it off."

“You don’t take me for a sentimental?"

He chuckles. "In a word, no. I'll figure it out." He taps his nose. "Oh, before I forget, there's another soirée you will be required to attend. It's on the 31st."

"But that's just before exams!"

"Good, you won't be up to you elbows in grading yet."

You make a sound of protest.

He tuts. "It's your future, not mine. Did you ever speak with the gentleman from Cornwall?"

"Not just yet. I thought I would owl him after term."

"I'll be glad to accompany you."

"That would be lovely. Thank you, Lucius."

He hums in acknowledgement. "Though perhaps Severus would be better," he replies as his fingers slither up your chest, rubbing a nipple before adding, "He knows how well you.. perform, hmm?"

"I'm sure he would write a letter of recommendation if I ask nicely."

"Nicely, is it?"

"Lucius..." you sigh. "He's my boss."

"It's not like he isn't well.. _acquainted_ with you." His hand continues its exploration of your person.

"That was entirely _your_ fault and I think he was embarrassed afterward."

"Oh he was most certainly not embarrassed over the Christmas holiday."

"No, he was livid! Honestly, Lucius. Please stop with the meddling."

"I heard you went for a drink together for Valentine's." He looks over at you. "But I've decided. Severus can only have you if I still can see you on the side."

"He can what?! Anyway, we were on child minding duties and.." You waffle on in frantic excuses. “It’s a perfectly normal thing with colleagues -“

"I won't give you up so easily now,” he cuts in. “He'll just have to understand."

"I don't think things normally work that way."

"I tend to make them work, my Dove." He winks. "I suppose I did bully you into this relationship. But now look at us enjoying this fine weather, having loads of glorious sex.." He gives you a devilish smile. "I'll be sure to let him know the next time I see him."

"You won't!"

"You're so enjoyable to ruffle up, little bird. But it's time for us to go. Promise me you've had a good time?"

"You know that it's been lovely, Lucius."

"This once I'll accept a mere kiss as a thank you. You can make up the rest later."

Your nostrils flare as you vacillate between frustration and annoyance.

"Come on now. Where's our kiss?"

You turn and roll partially onto him, the hammock lightly swinging from the movement as you bring your lips to his. He pulls your hips against his.

"Naughty girl, being so forward," he chides. "I may have to have you again before we leave."

* * *

  
When you finally get back to Grimmauld Place, you hurry to your room and then off to the shower. You didn't have the chance before taking the portkey and don't feel like getting glared at (or worse). You find Sirius and Remus afterward and offer to get take away for dinner as a peace offering, hoping to avoid any unpleasantness. You're nearly finished eating when Sirius makes an offhand comment about it likely not being good enough after spending a few days with Lucius. 

"I went because I had to, remember?"

"It's nice that you get to go on holiday for the Order."

"Oh fuck off, Sirius," you retort.

Remus gives you both his best professor glare, so you try to steer the conversation to friendlier waters. "Right, so any news from the others?"

"Not really.." they sigh.

"Ah. Well, I finally have a little something to share. When are we meeting next?"

Remus wrinkles his brow. "Tomorrow night. You're ok, right?" he asks. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I.. I ate dinner with some Death Eaters. They had a little private meeting afterward and I was sent away until it was over."

"You ate at the same table as Death Eaters?" Sirius's face darkens.

"You forget that I live with one, too," you reply defiantly. "And went on holiday with another one. So, yes."

Remus reaches to where your hand is resting on the table and covers it with his own. "You're alright, though? Do they know who you are?" His nose twitches. "Greyback wasn't there, was he?"

"No. It was Macnair, Rookwood, Dolohov and Rabastan Lestrange. Lucius gave me a cover story and his elf used a few glamour charms on me. I was introduced as his French cousin."

Sirius growls. "Lucius should have never put you in the same room as those men."

"He took every precaution. And they didn't lay a finger on me." Half-truths, but he doesn't need to know.

"Why would he risk it?" Remus murmurs aloud.

"Lucius likes to play games," you reply simply. "This one was fairly innocuous." Something flashed in Sirius's eyes, but you continue. "I think it was a test. How far am I willing to go into his little world? Will I continue in my indifference to his so-called "political leanings"? He's also trying to figure out what my relationship with Severus is." 

A tight smile crosses Remus's face. "Care to retire with us to the library for a drink? We promise not to talk about Death Eaters for the rest of the evening."

You nod and follow the men to the familiar warmth of the library.

* * *

Severus is at the meeting the next night, but true to form, he sits across the room from you. He does give you a sly wink as you come in when he is certain no one is looking.

Eventually it is your turn to share. "I have news that I'm sure someone here will know what to make of. Lucius Malfoy had a meeting with Rookwood, Dolohov, Macnair, and Rabastan Lestrange this week. He needs to acquire something to appease You Know Who. And he might have let slip that it has something to do with a prophecy?"

Severus, who is already pale enough, suddenly looks ill.

Whispers fly about the room, but no one speaks up until Remus clears his throat. "I'll explain it to Miss ------- later."

Shacklebolt nods and addresses the room. "What we need to know is when. There's already been one attempt, though it is not public knowledge. Clearly they're getting desperate if it's to be a group effort. Everyone keep their eyes and ears open."

After the meeting, Severus grabs you by the wrist and pulls you into the corner of the room. "Are you sure about this?" he whispers in a frantic voice.

"Completely."

"Come. You will tell me what happened." He drags you off to your room, to your surprise. You quickly lock the door and pull him into a tight embrace, his lips as needy as your own. "Mmmm, it's good to be back," you whisper. He pulls you into a chair and gives you another heady kiss. You shift your weight on his lap and he smirks.

"A kiss not enough for you, my little vixen?"

"When is it ever enough?" you reply in your most coy voice.

"Minx." He nips lightly at your neck. "Now tell me all about your little.. trip." One hand grips your waist while the other squeezes a thigh and you regret wearing trousers.

"I like when you interrogate me like this," you purr.

"Now _that_ is an idea, but it will have to wait. So tell me."

You tell him about the dinner, the incident in the garden, and your relief when they'd left.

"And Lucius? How was your time with him."

"Difficult but easy at the same time."

"Elaborate."

"He's always scheming... until he isn't. There were a few moments when he totally let go."

"You mean he took some calculated risks." He snickers. "He must have if he concocted that story for you and somehow let slip what he was up to."

"You don't think it was an accident?"

"Hmmm, perhaps. But I don't really know him to accidentally do _anything_. He was more likely just watching your reaction."

"He.. he said something before we left. About you."

"What about me?" His eyes narrow with suspicion.

"He keeps asking what our relationship is. I keep insisting that it's professional. But he said he will figure it out anyway. Which he followed with 'I've decided that Severus can only have you if I can still see you on the side.'"

"He wants to.. share. Interesting." His face is unreadable.

"Have- have you done that before?"

"No one that I cared deeply about." You tuck that comment away for later.

"You'd let him?" you ask, eyes widening.

"I already am, am I not?" His tone is strangely neutral.

"Yes, but only so I can convince him to spill his secrets."

"We've discussed this before."

"And before you got so angry with me that-" He puts a finger to your lips.

"When I got your letter, I was livid. And not just because of your snarky pups." His lip curls. "I realised that Lucius is still playing with us, pushing to see how I will react. I don't like sharing, it's true. But it's best if I tolerate his.. involvement.. if he's going to force himself on you."

"What are you saying, Severus?"

"I'm saying that maybe I am ready to trust him with our little secret."

"Do you think you should? What would happen if You Know Who..?"

"He's already keeping you a secret from the others. That was rather bold of him to flaunt you before his guests while lying about you. He must actually like you." He gives you an appraising glace. "_Does_ he have feelings for you?"

"I- yes, I think he does."

"And do you have feelings for him?"

"I feel compromised."

"So you actually do.." he concludes. "And when were you planning on telling me?"

"When.. when I got back. Merlin, I'm so sorry, Severus." Anguish creases your face.

He crooks a finger under your chin to make your gaze meet his own.

"It was bound to happen," he sighs. "You open your heart too readily to others."

"It was just an act at first..."

"What changed?"

"He changed."

He raises an eyebrow.

"It stopped being just about sex."

"And you didn't expect it, did you?"

"No..."

"Well I'm still going to enjoy punishing you thoroughly for it. But I'm not angry anymore. Concerned about your safety, but even Lucius has shown some forethought this time."

You gently stroke his cheek. "I'll be looking forward to my punishment," you whisper.

"Mmm, good. I have to get back now, but I'll see you again soon, yes?"

"I'll be home in a few days."

"Home," he repeats quietly. He kisses you tenderly and then scoots you from his lap to take his leave.

"I love you, Severus."

"I love you, too."  


* * *

The rest of your stay at Headquarters went (mostly) without a hitch. Sirius still got into his moods and Remus remained as apologetic as always. The night before you were back to Hogwarts, they eventually convince you to tell them more about your little dinner party in France.

"They were shameless flirts, though I politely turned them down."

"Limit of two Death Eaters in your knickers at a time?" Sirius quips.

"Perhaps I should have just laid on the table for them?"

"I doubt it would be anything new for them," he retorts.

Tired of his attitude, you decide that it's time to up the ante. "Lucius decided that I'm not for public consumption."

"Lucius decided..!"

"Sirius, if you start another row, so help me," Remus starts.

"ME?! She's the one fucking Lucius!"

"Which the Order basically asked her to do.."

"Still here, gentlemen," you interrupt. "Yes, it seems that Lucius prefers to keep me mostly to himself. Is that alright?"

Remus chews his bottom lip thoughtfully.

"What do you mean 'mostly'? And does he not know about your lover boy?" Sirius growls.

"Not exactly, but he's.. encouraged it."

"Really..." murmurs Remus, looking at you a bit differently.

"He's sort of.. tried to manipulate Severus into taking an interest in me."

"Twisted fucker," grunts Sirius.

"Lucius is married, Sirius. Perhaps he just wants to make sure he can still _play_ if I get attached to someone else."

"He said that?"

"In as many words."

"You're a curious girl," Remus concludes.

"How is that?"

You've managed to get them both in your pocket."

"Are we in her pocket, too, Moony?"

You smile. “You think I’m starting a collection?”

“That’s your decision, not mine,” Remus winks.

“Well Severus is limiting my collection, so you’re both free to find a different pocket.”

“Mmm,” he shrugs.

“If you want, you can put your hand in _my_ pocket,” smirks Sirius. "Better yet, how about if I do a little exploring of yours?"

You roll your eyes.

“Hey, can’t fault a guy for trying,” he laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much time with Severus, but that will be remedied in the next chapter! Thank you again for the kudos and comments. :D


	47. The Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for your punishment from the surly professor! 
> 
> Some vanilla BDSM and dirty talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing pertaining to Harry Potter and the wizarding world and earn nothing from writing this.

It's been a particularly long day at Hogwarts, especially since the Weasley twins decided to cause mass chaos and then promptly leave the school for good. Umbridge is more paranoid than ever (and angrier than ever), her fiery eyes seeing potential havoc everywhere. All you can think about is crawling into bed with Severus that night. But he seems to have other ideas.

He greets you at the door, pulling you into a surprised embrace. His eyes seem to dance.  
  
"What are you up to?" you smile.  
  
"It's time for my naughty girl's punish..ment." The way he slowly say it makes your body flood with heat. He wraps his fingers around your wrist and pulls you along, out the door and down the corridors, his cape billowing behind him.

You are hurried into the Potions classroom which he promptly locks and silences. You tilt your head and look at him, waiting.  
  
"You're going to make up for your little French holiday," he smirks, grabbing you around the waist and practically dragging you to the hidden doorway. Your breath hitches and he smiles. It's been weeks weeks since you'd last been here. The last time it was because you had given some poor sod at the bar a look down your blouse when you reached down for your bag. You couldn't really help how your top fit and it wasn't your fault that he looked, but Severus saw him looking and that was enough to whisper in your ear what would happen later. If you were honest with yourself, you may have possibly let it happen because you wanted a reaction. And you definitely fancied Severus carting you off to his little lair. He knew it was intentional, but couldn't pass up the chance to try out a new way of tying you up. It was totally worth it, you surmise. The sound of the door slamming shut breaks you out of your reverie.  
  
"Undress. Slowly."  
  
You comply and tease him as your slowly unbutton your shirt to reveal a thin green lace bra that hid absolutely nothing and wriggle out of your skirt before rolling down your tights to unveil matching knickers that are cut high in the back, accentuating your fine arse.   
  
"Stop," he commands. "No moving, no talking, no noises. You will stand here and watch."  
  
He slowly strips down to his boxers, antagonizing you with every button, every layer. _Just how much can one man wear at once_, you find yourself wondering and then remind yourself that this _is_ Severus after all. An amused grin crosses his face as he watches you try not to squirm.  
  
"So what should I do with my naughty girl tonight, hmm? Should I make her beg and plead for my touch?" he thinks aloud. "Should I redden her arse so much that she can't sit during classes tomorrow?" He walks over to a section of the wall that you'd thought empty and beckons you over.  
  
He moves behind you, his hands gentle on your upper arms. "Don't..move.." he purrs in your ear. His lips ghost along your neck as your skin erupts in goosebumps. His nimble fingers glide down and grasp your wrists firmly, pulling them up, above your head. Ropes shoot down from the ceiling that quickly encircle your wrists. The ropes are loose enough that your arms aren't painfully straight, but you discover that you can only slightly bend your elbows.   
  
"Are you comfortable? Yes or No?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good," he whispers along your ear and you shiver before you are suddenly plunged into darkness.  
  
Your eyes frantically search for a source of light, but there is nothing but inky blackness.  
  
"Shh..relax," you hear him whisper. He must still be close by. You hear the faintest whisper and the room grows warmer, almost too warm.   
  
A soft rustle. You're desperate for any sound, any sensation and turn your face in the direction it might have come from. This darkness is somehow different from when you've been blindfolded. Is it because you knew there was light just on the other side of it? The floor beneath you grows soft and fluffy and you dig your toes into the soft fibres of whatever rug has suddenly appeared. More silence. You fidget and the ropes creak. Severus's voice breaks through the uncomfortable night, though it seems to keep changing in direction and volume, making it impossible to know where he is.  
  
"Imagine that you are alone. It is a summer night and you are hot, unable to sleep. It is a new moon, so your room is completely dark. You toss and turn and your mind wanders. You begin to daydream about a little sexual fantasy you've had since you were a student here, imagining that it's finally happening while you spread your legs and play with your little pussy."  
  
You feel fingers between your thighs, slowly pushing them apart, nudging at your nether lips.  
  
"And what would this fantasy be about? Answer, girl." 

His breath was hot against your cheek.  
  
"My last year, I used to imagine being here during Christmas when the school was nearly empty. It's late and I've just finished up in the potions lab where I've snuck in to brew something on the side. I'm putting things away in the storage cupboard when a hand suddenly covers my mouth and I'm grabbed from behind.”  
  
“And who is it?”  
  
“You..” you groan as a finger slips inside and begins fucking you.  
  
“And what do I do?”  
  
“You're angry.  
  
"And?"  
  
"You threaten to get me expelled. But.. but I beg you not to."  
  
"Keep going." He adds a second finger.  
  
"You turn me to face you and I offer to make a deal."  
  
"I don't make.. deals."  
  
"I know, so I.. I drop my heavy cloak. I'm in a nightdress."  
  
"What does it look like?"  
  
"Short. Black silk with lace straps.  
  
"Trying to seduce your professor?"  
  
"I.. Maybe. If it's possible."  
  
"It's usually not. So how do you try to convince me?"  
  
"I kneel, head down, palms out and beg you to let me please you."  
  
"You offer to submit to me?" he purrs in your ear.  
  
"Yesss," you moan as you feel he gently nips along your neck.  
  
"And why would I accept? For that you could certainly be expelled. And I could lose my job."  
  
"I suppose you'd have to.. you'd have to actually want it."  
  
"You don't think I am capable to denying myself?"  
  
"I do, but I promise to be very discreet."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Do you have many women kneeling at your feet?"  
  
"Most people are afraid of me."  
  
"And what if I were not motivated by fear?"  
  
"You're not afraid I could report you that night?"  
  
"Of course. You'd have the right. But I.."  
  
"Hmm?" He suckles at one of your breasts, removing his fingers to drag them along your clit, spreading your slick juices.  
  
"I admit that I did it all just to get your attention."  
  
"I see.."  
  
"That I'm desperate for you."  
  
"Desperate enough to break many rules and have me break them as well?"  
  
"Oh yes.."  
  
"And how do I respond?"  
  
"You ask me to stand and be silent.. and you touch me."  
  
"How?"  
  
"You start at my shoulders." He pauses what he is doing to mimic what you say.   
  
"Your hands slide down my arms to my sides and then back up to gently squeeze my breasts. Then my hips, my arse, my thighs and you.. you feel my knickers to see if I'm wet."  
  
His fingers dance along your clit again, making you writhe in his hand.  
  
"Which you are.."  
  
"So you give me detention twice a week for the next 3 months. To try me out."  
  
"Mmm.."  
  
"I offer to.. to start that night. But you tell me that I will have to wait until my detention." You imagine that he smiles at that.  
  
"Anticipation makes things all the sweeter," he murmurs, turning you around to face the wall as candles come to life around the room, filling it with dim, dancing light. He presses a kiss to your shoulder. "Count for me."  
  
Suddenly his hand slaps your arse hard, the sting jolting you from the haze you were in.  
  
"One!" you cry out.  
  
He continues his assault, hitting one cheek and then the other until you reach 20. Using both hands he then massages your sore posterior, fingers slowly creeping between your thighs.   
  
"Do you think you've been punished enough now?" he asks and, without waiting for a reply, pushes your legs apart. His hands grip you mid thigh and, knees bent, folds you neatly against the wall. He holds you there for a moment, his chest pressed into your back.   
  
"What a wicked thing you are, wanting your professor's cock."   
  
You feel it now between your legs, hot and throbbing. "Oh yes, yes, sir," you whine.  
  
"So wanton, just for me.." In a single thrust, he sheaths himself inside of you and you both gasp.  
  
"Your hot little cunt is so tight around my cock, girl," he growls.  
  
"Oh fuck, yesss.."  
  
"What a filthy mouth. Maybe I should have made use of that first?" He still hasn't moved and it's making you crazy. And you're certainly not above begging.  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Please just fuck me, sir."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I loving the feeling of your cock filling my pussy again and again."  
  
"More than Lucius's? Sirius? Remus?"  
  
"More than anyone's, sir."  
  
"I think you're a little cock whore."  
  
"Only yours, sir."  
  
He snickers. "Right now you are." He begins moving like a piston, fucking you hard enough to make your breasts bounce.  
  
You're already starting to pant when fingers being swirling along your clit, making you clamp down on his cock even tighter. A pleasurable groan drifts from his lips.  
  
"That's it, milk your professor's cock, dirty girl. And you'd better cum for me to show me how grateful you are that I'm fucking you."  
  
"I fucking love you, professor!"  
  
"You love me, or just my cock?"  
  
"You, all of you.. oh fuck.." He pushes you to the brink and you shatter around him, the spasms making him moan into your ear.  
  
"That's right, witch. You are fucking mine!"   
  
He explodes inside of you, filling you with his load of hot cum, his hot panting ticking your skin. He holds you there for a few minutes while he catches his breath.  
  
"You drive me mad sometimes. But fucking you makes it worth it."  
  
You giggle and he slips out of you, easing your legs to the ground while cum runs down your inner thighs. He holds your wrists as the ropes go away, pulling you back against himself to steady you.  
  
"Alright, my love?" His voice is quiet now, caring and gentle.  
  
"Quite so," you reply, turning and pulling him toward you in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, dear readers, for your infinite patience! I'm halfway through writing the final chapters and am looking forward to finding out which "epilogue" you'll choose! This story will have 2 endings. :D


	48. Formal Robes Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius fails to mention that it's not just a one evening event. And that it's in Switzerland. XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and settings pertaining to the HP Wizarding World belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Lemons, as usual.

May 27 rolls around and you receive an owl during lunch. You don't even have to open it to know who it's from.

"It's from Lucius," you murmur to Severus.

"Ob-viously." He huffs and watches you open it from the corner of his eye.

You open the envelope to find a small note on top of two folded pieces of parchment.

_'Here's your official letter of invitation._   
_Meet me outside the Hogshead at 3:45pm on the 31st. Formal robes required._   
_The letter is also a portkey which will activate promptly at 4pm._   
_Yours, L.'_

You unfold the slightly larger piece of parchment and read the following:

_'The European Magical Medical Society (E.M.M.S.) welcomes you to its next symposium to be held May 31-June 1 in Geneva, Switzerland. Guests may begin arriving at 4pm. See the enclosing parchment for the schedule.'_

"That bastard," you whisper. Flitwick looks at you in alarm and you force a smile. "Sorry."

Severus leans over and plucks the bits of paper from your hand. He makes a frustrated noise.

"I have to go to a work conference the end of the month," you shrug to Flitwick. "Not great timing."

"Just before O.W.L.s, eh? The best time to get away," he gives you a conspiratorial wink.

You laugh and take the papers back from Severus, gently placing them back in the envelope.

"You failed to mention that it's in Switzerland."

"I just discovered that little detail myself."

"Typical," Severus snorts.

"Switzerland is such a beautiful place," Flitwick says dreamily.

"I do rather like it," you agree.

Severus makes another noise of derision and ignores the rest of your little chat about snowy mountain peaks and molten cheese.

* * *

That Friday, Severus walks with you to Hogsmeade, his classes finished for the afternoon.

"Lucius," he drawls in greeting.

"How nice of you to walk your assistant to meet me." He raises an eyebrow.

"Mind how you talk about my girlfriend, Lucius."

"So you finally stopped being stupid about her. Good, good." His sharky smile made a reappearance. "I'm not giving her up, though."

"She told me you said as much."

The blond wizard laughs. "Don't worry, I'll bring her back in the same condition she's leaving in."

"I'm not a library book, you know," you cut in. But both of them are looking at each other with such a deadly expression that you're considering just going back to the castle.

After another minute, they nod at one another. 

"So long as we understand one another," Severus says quietly.

"You needn't worry. I'll look after her."

"Right." Severus resumes his usual sullen face and turns to you. "I'll see you when you return, hmm?" He leans down and whispers in your ear, "When you get back, I'm going to tie you to our bed so you can't run off again."

You shiver and smile. "I love you," you whisper back before turning to Lucius and offering him your arm.

"Shall we?"

* * *

You arrive at an amazing spa hotel and are quickly ushered to the guest sign-in, presented a small name badge, and given directions for the evening. A single key is given for the pair of you. You huff, but honestly expected nothing less.

After leaving your bags in the room, you convince Lucius to talk a walk around the surrounding area since there is an hour before anything official will begin. You try to make small talk though he seems elsewhere. Wizarding Geneva is just as beautiful as its muggle counterpart with its monuments, winding cobblestone streets, and breathtaking views.

"The necklace is from Severus." he announces rather than asks as you approach the hotel once more.

"You already knew."

"He's a territorial man. I'm surprised he waited so long to tell me."

"No one else knows," you lie. "So that's why."

"A secret courtship, how romantic," he smirks.

"A secret mistress, how pedestrian," you return.

"Fine, have it your way." He takes your hand, lacing his fingers through yours.

"You can't!" you blurt out, pulling your hand away.

"No one here knows who we are. Yet."

"And I'd rather not have them make assumptions all the same. Save it for the bedroom, hmm?"

"I'll be doing far more than holding your hand, my Dove." His predatory grin makes you flush. "Severus may claim you, but he's as much as loaned you out. How I'd love to know who else has leafed through your fine pages."

"Not as many as you've checked out." It's your turn to smirk.

"You wound me. Come, let's go find you some men who will settle for fluttering eyelashes and research papers. Thank Merlin I opted not to settle for so little."

You smile and roll your eyes, following him into the ballroom that had been transformed into a veritable conference space - rows upon rows of chairs face a stage equipped with a podium, chandeliers casting glimmering light as dozens of witches and wizards chat in small clumps near tables piled with small cakes, pitchers of water, and carafes of tea and coffee. You meet a few interesting people while nibbling a cake or two and had just poured a cup of tea when someone announces that the first speaker will begin in 5 minutes. You follow him to a partially empty row of seats and read over the program once more.

* * *

  
Later, when everyone begins filtering out of the room, Lucius suggests room service for dinner followed by a soak in the bath, to which you heartily agree. Dinner is comprised of several small courses and time quickly passes as you chat over the evening and the program for tomorrow. By the time you eat the last morsel of chocolate cake it's nearing midnight. 

"To the bath then?" he suggests.

The bathtub itself is large and would comfortably fit you both. You pull your hair into a chignon and watch Lucius from the corner of your eye. 

He divests himself of his clothing while hungrily watching you do the same. You gracefully walk to the side of the tub, dipping your toes in first to make sure the water isn't too hot. Satisfied, you ease yourself into the soothing water. Lucius moves a small table closer and pours you both a small glass of wine, passing you one before stepping into end of the tub opposite you. His legs come to rest against your own, toes reaching to your knees.

"I rather enjoy getting you all wet," he smirked.

"I'll admit that you have some.. skills," you reply cheekily. "Though I still haven't forgiven you for that debauched trip to who-knows-where after I got hired at Hogwarts."

His hearty laugh echoes in the tiled room.

"That was rather fun, wasn't it?" he muses. "I thought about that for weeks afterward. That was when I knew I'd picked the right mistress."

You blush, the wine and warm bath already a heady combination.

"Severus is a lucky bastard." He drains half of his glass. "Has he gotten over the fact that you were once his student?” His lips quirk up in amusement.

"I suppose so?"

He chuckles. "Either way, I'm lucky he hasn't killed me already." 

"He understands."

"Were you together before you met me?"

"Together? We'd already met obviously since he'd asked me to work with him. I suppose you could say we had a sort of understanding."

You shift uncomfortably as he sits across from you with a glass of wine in one hand, watching you with tired eyes.

"Fuck friends, I believe the term is."

"Need you be so crass?"

"It’s not like we don’t do the same. But I could be more crass if you'd like." He reaches down and strokes one of your legs, knee to ankle.

"Do try, Lucius. I enjoy when a snob such as yourself says impolite things."

"How dare you call me a snob when you know I'm going to suck on those delectable tits while I fuck your tight little cunt tonight?"

Your eyes widen and he raises an eyebrow. 

“It's late, we have that conference in the morning, and I still haven't taken proper advantage having you to myself," he explains.

* * *

You’re brushing your teeth together the next morning and it strikes you of just how domestic the scene is.

Just like your time in France when it was just the two of you. Mostly.

“Lucius, did those men really think I was your cousin?”

“I may have had to make up a few stories about our childhood, but yes. Are you worried?”

“No, I don’t think anyone saw through the glamour.” You pause, wanting to be careful of what you say next. “You shouldn’t associate with men like them. They’ll ruin you.”

"It’s too late for that, my Dove."

"You could leave? Take your family and go somewhere?"

"Are you trying to be rid of me?"

"No, I’m just worried."

"To leave is to invite death. And I’m about to secure my place in their rankings."

"Please don’t do anything foolish."

"If all goes to plan, there’s nothing to worry about. Now let’s get you to your conference."

* * *

  
The morning goes by quickly and you meet at least two witches and another wizard who are interested in continuing business talks with you at a later date. The speaker was interesting as well, but when the last session was over, Lucius pulls you to the side. 

"We'll be returning after lunch, so I requested to keep our room until then." His hand searches your own as he pulls you ever closer to whisper in your ear, "I'll get you to lunch on time, not to worry."

He quickly leads you away from the crowds and back to the quiet paradise of your room. The door is barely closed when he pushes you back against it.

"I must have you again, my Dove." There is a hint of desperation in his voice which piques your interest.

His hands bunch up your skirt as high as possible while you begin slowly unbuttoning his trousers with a smirk.

"In a hurry, are you?"

"You're the one who didn't want to be late for lunch." He looked down. "But conveniently wore my favourite knickers."

"Perhaps we should skip lunch and find our own when we're ready."

"That is a fine idea," he purrs, pressing his lips hotly against yours as you release his trousers from his hips. "If you only knew what you do to me, witch."

Your fingers brush against the bulge in his boxers. 

"Oh, I think I have a small idea."

He nips at your ear and gives a husky laugh.

"I've never heard you complain about my size." 

"Maybe the size of your overinflated ego."

"Take that bloody top off or I'll vanish it and send you back to Severus without one."

You pull off your blouse to reveal a sheer bra, eliciting a moan from Lucius.

"Like something you see, Mr. Malfoy?" you smile.

"To the bed. And then you're going to put that cheeky mouth to work."

He removes his boxers on the way to the bed, his engorged cock bobbing before him. You kneel on the bed while he stands before you, pushing the head to your lips. You teasingly lick the precum with the tip of your tongue, slowly drawing him further into your mouth, your hand stroking his shaft. Your tongue explores as he fucks your mouth, his fingers lazily entwined with your hair. He lets out a slow groan when you suddenly tighten your cheeks.  
  
"Putting your talented mouth to good use at last. But I'm afraid that time is short and unless you want housekeeping to see us, it's time to move on to the main course."  
  
As he pulls himself from your swollen lips, your tongue darts out to lick him once more before he is free.  
  
He snickers and helps you out of the rest of your clothing.  
  
"Go lay down on your side."  
  
You crawl back further onto the mattress and he quickly joins you from behind, kissing your neck and shoulder while he explores your breasts, your stomach, and then further down, rubbing small circles against your clit. You can feel his cock pressing against your arse. He pauses and pulls your thigh up over his legs, opening you up, your leg hooking around his own.  
  
"Are you ready, my Dove?" His hand drifts from your knee to along your inner thigh.   
  
You reach down and lightly stroke his wet cock as he makes it glide along your wet seam, catching your clit.   
  
"Oh yes," you sigh.  
  
You helped guide him in, slowly disappearing inside of you, filling you. You clench down on him, a teasing smile on your lips.  
  
"Wicked girl," he purrs. "You'll pay for that."

His hand is back to your breasts, feeling their weight and giving each a nice firm squeeze as he slides his cock back out ever so slowly.  
Then, while pinching a nipple, he slams back in, beginning an all out assault. This angle feels amazing and you close your eyes, relishing the sensation. He nips your shoulder.

"Touch yourself, sweet Dove." 

You slip your fingers to your little bud and begin making lazy circles as he thrusts firmly into you.

"You look so beautiful like this," he breathed. "I love when you give yourself to me. Cum for me. Let me feel you.

"Faster, Lucius," you pant.  
  
He tightens his hold on to you as he picks up speed and you feel him nudging you closer to the edge. The scent of musk and sweat permeates the air while he whispers how much he loves this, needs it. At last he pulls you over the precipice with a him with a hard grunt, coating your walls with spurts of hot cum as you shatter around him. You both continue to lay there panting for several minutes.

"This summer I'd like to take you to see that wizard in Cornwall," he says softly.  
  
"That would be lovely."  
  
"Perhaps a short visit to Spain as well?"  
  
"What's in Spain?"  
  
"A place where we can be alone." He slips from beneath your legs and leans over you.  
  
"I can't just run off with you every time you feel like it."  
  
"Mmm, not even just once?" He nudges your mouth open, drawing you into another round of kisses before you can answer.

"No matter," he sighs. "I need to get you back to Severus or I'll never see you again."  
  
He winks and slips away to get dressed.

* * *

Severus greets you when he sees you back in the apartment later.  
  
"Did you actually work or was this just a way for him to have you to himself?"  
  
"Mostly work," you reply, pulling him into a kiss.  
  
"I see."  
  
"He did say something interesting."

"Which is?"

"That he's about to secure his place in the ranks."

"Is he now..."

"Do you think it has something to do with the others that I met in France?"

"That seems accurate."

"Who do we tell?"

"Someone is already working on it."

"I'm worried about him."

"It's best to just stay out of it. You'll only put yourself in danger."

"And what about you?"

"I can hardly avoid it. But for you, my love, I'll do what I can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there! Thank you to everyone who has made it this far in the story!


	49. Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's officially war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the OC.

The door slams and you come out of the bedroom to see Severus collapsed on a chair, head in his hands.  
  
"Imbeciles!" His raised voice cracks with emotion.  
  
"Sit down," he barks at you without so much as looking up. "There's been.. there's been an incident."  
  
"Wh-what kind of incident."  
  
"That idiot Potter just had to rush into things after I _warned_ him to block his mind, to not believe everything he sees.."  
  
  
You've no idea what he's talking about. "So what happened?" you ask gently.  
  
"I told you to sit. Down."  
  
You pull out a chair right next to him and sit.  
  
"It's going to be all over the news today so you might as well know. There was a fight at the Ministry last night. Death Eaters and Order members. Lucius has been arrested, among others. They were taken straight to Azkaban. And your stupid dog.. he got himself pushed through the Veil by Bellatrix."  
  
"What?" You leap to your feet. "You're lying, Severus. Tell me that you're lying! Sirius isn't even allowed to leave the house!"  
  
He finally looks up at you, eyes tired and unreadable. "Sit."   
  
You're shaking all over, but let him guide you back to your chair.  
  
"Tonks, Moody and some students are in the hospital wing. Granger got herself cursed by Dolohov and is lucky to be alive. Fudge walked in at the end and saw the Dark Lord who promptly disapparated with Bellatrix. The Minister has since made an official announcement to the press saying that _He_ is back. It's shaping up to be a shitty summer," he says wryly.  
  
A keening wail escapes your parted lips as your eyes well up. Sirius. Gone? It can't be possible. Tears stream down your face as he slowly pulls you toward him. And Lucius was there..  
  
You sob into Severus's robes as you feel some of the threads you'd tightly woven around yourself begin to unravel. Lucius who you should hate because he just did something so vile and unspeakable, but find that you can only see him as a desperate man who has chosen the wrong side. And now... Azkaban. Certainly he deserves it for his actions, but it gives you chills all the same. What will be more difficult is that you can mourn neither man's fate openly. By all rights you shouldn't know Black and your only concerns about Malfoy should be a loss of patronage.  
  
"It's just not... not possible."  
  
"It's war, ---------. If your dog would have stayed home like he was supposed to, he'd still be alive."  
  
"And.. and Lucius.." you add mournfully.  
  
"He should have been more careful."  
  
"Merlin, Severus, he's in Azkaban..."  
  
"He nearly killed a group of students last night! He is an old friend and his son is my godson, but perhaps this is for the best until this is over."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"As long as he isn't sentenced to received the Kiss, he'll be safer in Azkaban."  
  
You shudder.

* * *

True to Severus's prediction, the summer is impossibly "shitty", with the small caveat being that with Umbridge out of the way and the return of Dumbledore, the school might become a stable place again for at least one more year. You owl the man in Cornwall explaining your current situation and employment at Hogwarts. He returns your owl with a kind letter hoping to meet with you in the future, on the other side of the war. You regret not finding the courage to go on your own, but things have definitely taken a turn for the worse and the Order is under even more pressure. Personal pursuits will have to wait.

Dumbledore announces that Severus will teaching Defence for the new term and that leaves you waiting to see who will fill the position of teaching Potions. Together you decide it best to seal off the hidden room, at least for the present. When Dumbledore returns with Slughorn, you cringe at this information having heard stories from Severus and, as the new term begins, working with him is difficult at best. But things trudge along, even as pressure mounts while the months tick by. Something big is coming, but no one is sure what. Maybe Severus knows, but he isn't telling. Near the end of the school year, Draco lets other Death Eaters into the school and Dumbledore is killed. By Severus. You're overwrought and decide to go away for the first week of summer holiday, alone. When Severus comes back to the school, he tells you the truth about what happened with Dumbledore. While it doesn't take away the shock, you're supportive and subsequently defend him to the other Order members when necessary.

With Severus named Headmaster, he becomes even busier. "If only this bloody war would end!" you shout to no one. He'd had to change apartments, which meant that even seeing one another was difficult, though you made it work the best that you both could. With his permission, you quit working with Slughorn and instead work with Poppy and Pomona, making medicines and caring for the injured. With the Carrows coming on staff, it seems that there are even more students sent to the hospital wing and others still who you treat on the side. In the meantime, Lucius had been freed from Azkaban, but it isn't until Christmas that you find a note from him in your bedroom, unsure of how it even got there.

_'With the current events being what they are, I've decided it's for the best if I keep my distance. As I'm sure you know, my home is no longer my own and I cannot come and go like before. When the war is over, we'll go back to France and put all of this behind us. You can even bring Severus. I think he will be in need of a holiday. I hope to Merlin that the end is soon._  
_Affectionately,_  
_L._

"He should have quit, Severus," you say to him later once behind closed doors of his now empty classroom.  
  
"It was impossible from the moment the Dark Lord returned. And once Draco took the mark, Lucius wasn't going to abandon him."  
  
"How can you tolerate what the Carrows are doing?"  
  
"How can I pretend to do otherwise? I make one wrong move and it's over. You think he won't kill me as well?"  
  
"Please.. just be careful. I'm frightened for you."  
  
He takes you into his arms, kissing you, enjoying this hidden moment. You can feel the tension in his body even through his robes.  
  
"I know what will help us both relax," he murmurs. "But you'll have to be quiet."  
  
"I'll just pretend that Molly is in the next room."  
  
Severus smiles at your little joke, a reminder of somehow simpler times. He quickly casts a muffliato just in case and pushes you against his desk, taking you swiftly without either of you removing your robes. It had been weeks and neither of you take long to reach your peak as he pulls your hair and forces you to arch your back so that he might have your neck within tongue's reach. This is what you've been reduced to: silent, stolen moments in a castle full of spies.  
  
Before you leave the room, he kisses you once more and pats your arse.  
  
"I'm sorry that we can't do that more often, my love."  
  
"I'll take what I can." You offer him your best smile before gathering your papers and leaving him to get on with his duties.  
  
Aside from brief moments together, the rest of the year rolls by like a never-ending nightmare culminating in a battle that nearly destroys you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And now, dear readers, it's time for the real ending! The following "chapter" will explain what I mean - the rest is up to you!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read this crazy story which is incidentally my first attempt at fanfiction. I've appreciated your kudos and encouragements these past few months. I couldn't have finished this without you!


	50. Choose Your HEA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which I merely explain what the next chapters will be!

I've written up two different endings to this tale, mainly because I couldn't decide between them! 

In either case, you can choose to read both or you can read the ending that you'd like most! They're both a happily ever after of sorts, but the question is _who_ that ending is with.

#1 (chapter 51) - Canon events from DH (minus the epilogue). You're forced to go on with your life. Eventually your path crosses with someone else who is also healing from the war. Will you give him a real chance? 

#2 (chapter 52) - You help save a certain spy's life and you get to keep him. Or is it that he gets to keep you? Either way, it's finally publicly official!

  
To be honest, when I first read the books, I was crushed every time one of main characters died (except for Moldy Voldy, ofc), but the worst was Severus. I think that I'm still bitter about it. May he live on in fanfiction!


	51. Ending #1: It's Just Like You Feared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will end just like you expect. But bumping into a certain wizard on holiday might change that.

As you look all around you, you see death and violence and you have no idea who else will be the next to fall. And then something inexplicable happens - the clasp to your necklace comes undone and the chain falls to the ground. You hurriedly put it in your pocket before someone else arrives to pick a fight and promptly forget it as you hear shouting.

Over the following days, the few who suspected attempt to comfort you. Most just assume that you're in mourning over your lost friends like everyone else. McGonagall gently convinces you to take Severus's place as Potions professor. The war being over, Slughorn has officially retired and she has no one who can step in so quickly. You weep as you slowly clean out Severus's apartments and bring his few personal effects into your own rooms in a different part of the castle closer to Ravenclaw tower. You decide to change nothing in your classroom, however, aside from what Slughorn had added. It is still quite clearly Snape's masterpiece, carefully orchestrated after years of teaching and you attempt to find some comfort in that. Some nights you sit there in the Potions room in silence and try not to think about what could have been. You decide to utterly devote yourself to your students because it is the only lasting memorial that you can build for those you have lost.  
  


* * *

Fast forward and it's been a few years since that awful day and you are gradually healing from the loss of so many that you've cared deeply about - friends, lovers, colleagues. You still look forward to summers when you can go somewhere else, anywhere else, and forget, even if only for a moment.

This particular summer, you decide to go somewhere else further away, and so you find a small resort town, the sort of place where you can wander on long walks during the day and the various small shops and restaurants cater to holiday makers. You're in a pub drinking a local brew when the door opens. Your breath catches in your throat. It can't be. Piercing eyes the color of steel meet yours and you see mirrored in them your own surprise.

He quickly regains his composure and sits down at your table.

"Hello, -------."

"Lucius." His name feels strange on your lips after all this time.

"Before you ask, I'm alone. On holiday."

"And here of all places," you find yourself saying.

"Yet another accidental meeting," he quips. "As if the Fates would have it thus."

"The Fates are cruel. I want nothing to do with them."

"Still bitter, I see." He sets his jaw.

"Should I not be?" you shoot back.

"Perhaps I should be as well."

"And what reason do you have? You got everything back."

"Not everything. Not...now."

You snort and look away.

"Narcissa, she's.. she left months ago. And Draco is off building his own life which he is hesitant to let me get too involved in."

"I don't blame him."

"I don't need your judgement," he growls and gets up to order a drink at the bar. You watch him and see that he is not quite as cocky in his mannerisms as before. Drink in hand, he walks back to you.

"May I officially join you?"

"I suppose," you shrug.

"Still teaching at Hogwarts?"

"You ought to know."

"As I am no longer on the board and no longer trusted at the Ministry, you'll find that I know much less than before."  
You study him quietly while he takes a drink. Gone is the sneer that often used to grace his face. The man before you seems tired and decidedly less devious. But can he be trusted?

"What brought you here?" he asks.

"I wanted to get away."

He laughs knowingly. "And yet you find yourself face to face with me. Indeed, the Fates _are_ cruel."

You shrug again. "I stopped being surprised at your sudden appearances years ago."

"You certainly seemed it when I walked in. As was I, to be honest. I- I'm sorry about Severus."

Your eyes threaten to well up but you fight it back.

"After the war was over, we were supposed to... to..."

"He was lucky to have had you."

"I was just another one of his secrets."

"You know that it was more than that."

"I was so tired of all the lies."

"So was I. In the end, so was I," he sighs.

"And how much did you lie to me back then?"

"Almost never."

"I find that difficult to believe."

"I certainly never lied when I was speaking about you."

You find yourself looking away, no longer able to meet his steady gaze.

"And now you find my honesty offensive?" he asks.

"Yes. I think I just might."

"I can't say that I blame you," he replies, sounding almost defeated.

"How long are you here?"

"Just until tomorrow evening."

"Would you..." you close your eyes for a moment to think through what you're about to say. "Would you like to get together tomorrow at 10? Just to talk. Meet here and go for a walk?”

"I think that I would like that.”

You head back to your cabin and wonder if you've made a wise decision.

* * *

  
The next morning you sleep in and nearly miss breakfast. You find yourself needing to hurry to the café but slow your pace once you're just around the corner. Lucius is already there. You take a calming breath and walk toward him with a cautious smile.

"Good morning," you offer.

"Good morning. Would you like this coffee? I'm afraid I've accidentally ordered a second." He gives you a knowing half-smile.

"I'll take it," you smile back and take it from his hand. "Controlling bastard. Oh wait, did I say that out loud?"

"I - I should have asked first. I'm sorry."

"Wow, Lucius, that was almost sincere!" you jibe. "C'mon then, I found a great walking trail yesterday." You immediately head toward it, forcing him to scurry to catch up with you.

"In a hurry much?"

"Having trouble keeping up, old man?"

"I can keep up with you, girl," he smirks. Ah, there it is, you think. The Malfoy smirk.

You walk in silence until you get to a place where the path rejoins a small park. People are letting their dogs run and children are shrieking. You feel a twinge inside.

"Come sit with me?" he asks, gesturing to a bench nearby.

You follow him without answering and sip at your coffee.

"This reminds me of when I met you in the park with your dog."

"Don't be insensitive," you snap.

"I- you're right. Because it wasn't really your dog, was it?"

"You knew?"

"Yes. He came to see Potter off at Kings Cross one year."

"So. You knew and said nothing."

"We agreed to stay out of one another's personal lives, did we not?"

You half-shrug.

"It's just as well," he continues. "When I found out that you were in the Order, well, everything suddenly came together. And did they _all_ know that you were... meeting with me?"

You turn and look him in the eye. "Yes."

His jaw twitches.

"And what did they know about it?"

"Only what I thought they needed to know."

"So you were spying on me?"

"Only because the opportunity arose, but yes."

"I created a spy," he laughs strangely. "Amazing." He runs a hand back through his silver hair. "Any other surprises that I should be made aware of?"

"No. Not really."

"Good. I was afraid you were going to say next that you were going to say that now you're working for the Ministry on the side."

"Goodness no. I think I've done enough."

"You wouldn't tell me even if you were, though."

"I'm telling the truth, Lucius. I do my job at Hogwarts, I go away on holiday to breathe. That is it."

"Why are you there if it's that difficult?"

"It's what Severus would have wanted. And McGongall was desperate for some stability. I couldn't just walk away."

"No, I suppose you don't seem the type to."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you're a better person than I."

"This isn't a pissing contest, you know."

"I would win if it were, being a man." He has a certain gleam in his eye.

You roll your eyes. "You'd win in a contest of who is more infuriating."

"You'd be a close second then, my Do-" He stops himself, mouth open. "I'm sorry," he quickly finishes.

You give a small shrug. 

"And I'm sorry about the problems that I caused you and Severus."

"We got through them."

"Well, if I'd only known sooner.."

"No one did. Well, two other people did. But they're gone now, too."

"Merlin, I should just stop talking. Everything I say just brings up more bad memories. I'm sorry that I've bothered you on your holiday." He stands. "I should be getting back."

You stand and put a hand on his arm. 

"You may be partially to blame, yes. But it was war. People died. And yes, it still hurts, but.." you sigh. "You don't need to leave. Let's walk a little more." 

"If that is what you want." 

You both throw your now empty cups in the nearby bin as you head away from the people.

"I don't always like being alone," you share.

"Then why are you here?"

"To get away."

"Alone."

"I'm not now, am I?"

"I count as company?"

"Come off it, Lucius. You know that you do."

"I know this why?"

"Because I invited you to come with me."

"I thought it was a pity date."

"I never said it was date either."

"Well, it _is_ just us."

"Because I don't know anyone else here?"

"Good point."

"Do you wish it were? A date?" You couldn't resist needling him, but his reaction isn't what you expect.

He stops and puts a hand on your shoulder, turning you to face him. "I didn't expect to find you here. And I certainly didn't expect you to go beyond common courtesy. And I stopped wishing a long time ago. This mark took all of that away." He motions to where the scars remain of his Dark Mark and the sudden chill in your heart from those words makes you shiver. "But if I had to wish for something, even just that trip to France that I promised you," he continues. "or Spain or wherever else you'd want to go, would never be enough for me."  
You feel your breath catch in your throat. His eyes drift to your mouth and he licks his bottom lip nervously.  
"I've missed you, ----------. Would you... would you stoop as low as to kiss a man who made as many mistakes as I?" 

You slowly nod and relief washes over his face. He leans into you, his mouth hovering in front of yours as he waits for you to react. Slowly you press your lips to his and it feels like a fire erupting as he deepens the kiss, gently, testing to see what limitations he will find. But he finds none and soon your tongues are moving to an old familiar dance, a hand in your hair holding you close. He tastes just like you remember, perhaps better, like a fine wine you've allowed to age to perfection. When he breaks the kiss, his grey eyes search yours.

"Even that. Is not enough," he concludes in a low hush.

You cannot deny the rapid beating of your heart nor the familiar ache that he has always been so capable of creating but you push it away. He must have sensed your unease (or read your thoughts?) because he clears his throat and says in a normal voice, "But enough talk of me." He takes your hand and pulls you along with him, resuming the walk. "Do you still wish for anything?"

"Most of what I would wish for is impossible."

"And the rest?"

"I try to take it one day at a time."

"A wise decision."

The end of the path is now in sight. 

"Would you care to join me for lunch?" he asks.

"I suppose that is possible."

"Possible," he repeats with eyebrow raised. "And how do you feel about picnics?"

"I am rather fond of them."

"Wait here, then." He raises your hand that was still in his to his lips for a whisper of a kiss and then walks off to a nearby food counter. He returns several minutes later with a large white paper sac. 

"Permit me to fetch one more thing?" he asks as he hands you the bag.

"Of course."

He walks briskly to another building which you assume is where he is staying. He returns with a basket and a large blanket. He leads you to a lightly shaded area where small wildflowers create a motif among the soft grass. He spreads the blanket and gently places the basket on a corner before reaching for the bag you are carrying and sitting down with it.

"Join me?"

You smile and sit facing him on the blanket as he pulls out various sliced meats, cheeses, fruit, and bread from the white sack and from the basket a bottle of wine and two glasses. You chat while eating and find yourself relaxing, smiling more openly and see that he is doing the same. You notice that he no longer wears that mask that you hated so much.

"You've changed," you remark finally as you help him pack up and fold the blanket. 

"Is that a good or bad thing?" he asks tentatively.

"Most definitely good," you smile.

"I know I've already told you that I'm going back today. But.. feel free to owl when you're back. If you want to." He swallows nervously.

"I just might."

"Alright then.."

You lean over and kiss his cheek.

"I had a lovely day, Lucius. Thank you."

His piercing eyes sweep to meet yours.

"As did I. Enjoy the rest of your holiday, --------."

And then he walked away, leaving you with your thoughts.

* * *

  
Over the next 2 days, you find yourself wandering along the same path, thinking about how different he seems. More free? And occasionally, when you allow yourself, thinking about that kiss. 

"Damn his charms," you mutter to yourself. But you also admit that he _has_ changed, he _is_ different, more mellow and less haughty, smoother around the edges where he used to be so cutting.

When you return to England, you unpack but the next morning on a whim decide to send an owl asking about when to call. You get your reply an hour later that simply says, "Today. - L" You find yourself later that afternoon at his massive front gates not entirely sure why you're there. An elf lets you in and you suddenly feel shy. Was this a mistake? Should you just leave before he sees you? But then it's too late.

"Miss --------, how lovely to see you." He says as he steps into view. He approaches and kisses the back of your hand. Still so polite and formal. "Do come in. Draco has just left, so I'm afraid that you'll have only me for company."

"Then you will have to do," you reply with a smirk.

He laughs, truly laughs - a rare rich sound, which makes you smile.

His little elf who is still present tugs at your sleeve.

"Tinny thanks you for making Master laugh. He needs to do that more often."

He looks at the elf, eyebrow raised and she disappears with a *crack*.

"It appears that should I wish to know anything about you, I should just ask your elf."

"She's been looking after me my whole life. Perhaps _too_ closely. So I advise you to steer clear for your own sake. Come, let me show you the garden."

You walk through the enormous house and out a different door that leads to a manicured spot of paradise - flowers of all varieties, small neat hedges, the occasional tree. He steers you to a small table and chairs where a pitcher of cool water is waiting next to two small glasses. He pulls out a chair for you and gestures for you to sit. When he sits as well, he lets his eyes take you in as you fill the glasses.  
He breaks the silence as you take a small drink. "Do you remember our first date?" 

"Rather difficult to forget, though I did try."

"Pity that you tried. I rather found it enjoyable. But now that I know the truth, I suppose you weren't entirely there of your own accord, were you?"

"No, it was my 'job'."

"And thus I subjected you to things you were unable to refuse."

"Yes, you gave me no choice."

"You could have fought back?"

"And then would you have kept me so close?"

"It's hard to say. I was rather smitten and don't always easily give up. But perhaps I would have been less inclined. Anyway, it's all rather strange now that I know that you weren't really interested in me."

"I- I never said that I was truly uninterested." You feel pink creep into your cheeks.

"And is that why you're here now?"

"I'm not really sure, to be honest."

"Did you at least enjoy yourself?"

"Don't be obtuse, you could tell that I did."

He shrugs. "I've been told that women can pretend to enjoy anything."

"I'm not _that_ good at pretending."

"Ah well, I suppose that will have to be my consolation."

You laugh but your smile quickly turns to chagrin as you reflect.

"Severus did not approve of my lack of acting skills."

"Yes, I suppose he would have rather it all had been quite fake on your part."

"We were supposed to get married after the war. And instead.." You feel yourself begin to cry, the feeble bandages you put on your heart breaking open again. After a few minutes you're able to calm down. "I'm so sorry, Lucius. I know I'm not the only one who suffered because of the war."

"My wife left," he begins softly, "because she couldn't deal with the memories attached to this house and I... I refused to leave it and so she left instead."

"I'm sorry," you gently reply, placing your hand on his arm.

He startles for a moment at your touch and then places his own hand on top of yours.

"So.. how should I see this now? The fact that you are here entirely of your own accord, that you will touch me in spite of all that I represent and all the bad memories that I make you relive just by being in your presence?"

"They weren't all bad memories, Lucius. Others are, of course, still painful, but in time... in time it will be less. At least, that's what I tell myself every time I walk into that castle. Other places I can avoid, but some things I have needed to face. I may not be as brave as a Gryffindor, but Severus showed me another sort of bravery. And as for you... you've went through things I cannot even imagine. How can I so quickly judge the man you've become as a result of those trials? And how can I forget the way you looked at me those rare moments when it wasn't just a game? In those times, I convinced myself that you felt something."

"I did. You know that I did. You know, I've often found myself fondly thinking of our holiday in France."

"Why is that?"

"You were comfortable there when it was just us. And so was I."

"I suppose I was, aside from when your associates were with us."

He makes a face. "I should never have done that."

"I forgave you that very day. Let's not talk about it."

He nods. 

"Did Narcissa ever know? About us?"

"You need to understand that I love her, but our marriage was complicated. Over the years, she had her lovers and I had mine. We were friends and I would have done anything to protect her, but then after the war, as I said, she couldn't bear to stay here any longer. But this is my family home and I won't leave it. I won't let the memory of Riddle ruin what my family spent hundreds of years building. Draco thinks I'm a sentimental fool, but there's much he doesn't understand. He may some day."

"I think it's quite brave of you. To stay."

"Or am I just too proud to give it up?"

"I couldn't say. You're still a bit a mystery to me, Lucius."

"What about you? I feel I know everything and nothing about you."

"I have nothing to hide now."

"Neither do I."

"Then maybe it's time for me to start learning."

"So you're saying that -"

"I'm saying that, in spite of everything, you still make me curious."

His sudden smile overtakes his face, even his eyes. "I believe that was what first led you down my path,---------. May I indulge you once more?"

"There's nothing I want more, Lucius."

He immediately rose from his chair and pulled you to him, tasting your sweet lips in a longing embrace.

the end.


	52. Ending #2: Severus Lives!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your quick actions change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're going to assume here that St Mungo's is quickly operational and not just another battle ground!

You follow Severus to the Shrieking Shack, hiding, unnoticed.

Harry hurries in before you as you hear a raised voice that immediately makes your hair stand on end. "Nagini! Kill!" You hear thumping and then... silence. You run inside. But when you see Severus, Merlin's bloody knuckles, something inside of you nearly breaks. Harry gets to him first, but you push him aside. "Harry, get help! Now!"

Severus shakes his head.

"Severus! Don't you dare leave me!" you shout as Harry runs off. You don't know who or what he will find, but you hope he finds it fast.

You rip the sleeve of your robe and stuff it against his wound wrong side out, grabbing your wand with the other hand. You begin murmuring every healing spell you can think of, but nothing is quite strong enough. You remember the reports from St Mungo's after Arthur was attacked and grab a vial out of your cape on a whim, knowing that it won't hurt. It's the strongest thing you have on you from a healing potion you'd been brewing. You pour some directly onto his neck and force the rest into his mouth. He's beginning to lose consciousness and you know that time is running out. And that's when you remember an old spell that you've never needed to use, old wandless magic that the ancient witches out east used that you had observed over the years. You put both hands on his neck and your forehead flush to his and close your eyes as you begin the incantation. It's mostly repetitive and you hope to Merlin that you get it in the right order. You feel a warmth gathering in your hands and keep going. His pulse is barely detectable now. You keep whispering the spell, not giving up, not yet. Just as you reach the end, his heart seems to stop. Tears running down your cheeks, you begin the spell again. _It has to work. Something has to work._ The warmth in your hands is hotter now and nervously you keep going. And then, you feel it - a gentle pulse under your fingertips. At first you think you're imagining things, but it grows steadily stronger. He makes a strangled sound and you press on. You hear footsteps running in your direction. You finish just as a healer arrives and takes over. You collapse next to Severus and take his hand in yours. The adrenaline slowly leaving your system, you start shaking all over.

The healer suggests the two of you apparate him to St Mungo's together. You nod and struggle to your feet. You squeeze behind him, arms around his chest. She holds his legs.

"On the count of three," she announces. "One, two, " And, crack, the three of you disappear and arrive safely at the hospital. It's already chaos because everyone knows of the battle that's raging at Hogwarts, but you really have no idea how it's going. Severus is placed on a gurney and taken away while you're led to a tiny waiting room where you fall asleep. Some time later, a young worker wakes you and leads you to a room where you see him asleep in a bed, fresh bandages on his throat. 

"Let him rest," the young man whispers. "But you may stay with him if you choose."

You give him a thankful nod and settle into yet another chair, this one more comfortable. You have the presence of mind to transfigure it to a reclining chair and nod off.

When you awake, you have no idea how long you have slept, but it's already night. Another worker comes by to check him with her wand.

She notices you watching and comes next to you and pats your hand. 

"I heard that you kept him alive just long enough. He's in good hands now, you don't need to worry."

"Thank you," you mumble. Your stomach growls.

"If you're hungry, there is a small cafeteria on the third floor. You're welcome to go eat. I promise he'll be fine. If he wakes, we'll find you."

You nod and slowly wander off for the cafeteria. No one comes looking for you though and when finished with your meal you trudge back to his room, dozing off once more in the chair.

You pass two more days in the hospital, getting the occasional snatch of news from Hogwarts. The casualty list is reportedly long. You send an owl on the second day but get no reply.

The next morning an owl comes for you, but it's very vague. 

_'Countless losses. Thank you for your vigilance over Snape. - McGonagall.'_

That evening you are dozing again when you hear a slight rustle in the room. You open your eyes, but see no workers. You hear it again, coming from the bed. You leap from your chair and check Severus's pulse. It seems normal. His eyes are still closed. But his fingers in your hand curl around your own ever so slightly. You lay your head on his chest and sigh.

"Severus, if you can hear me, come back to me," you whisper.

"'M here.." he groans.

"Oh my love, wait, I need to get someone!"

You rush out of the room and find someone at a desk down the hallway.

"He's.. he's waking up!" you exclaim nervously.

The young man contacts someone who hurries to the room, leaving you to trail behind.

When you enter the room, his eyes are slightly open and he is being checked by the healer.

"He's coming around, but he is still healing. Please keep calm around him and try not to let him speak. Call us again if there are any sudden changes."

You give a nod and the woman leaves. You move the chair next to the bed and sit down.

"Oh Severus," you say softly, taking his hand in yours. "You've been here for nearly four days now. But you still need your rest and they've said you're not to talk. I'll be right next to you."

You become lost in thought, going over everything again in your mind. After a while, you catch yourself humming. You notice that a ghost of a smile is gracing his face that has otherwise been slack these past days so you keep humming, now and again singing softly as you would to a sleepy child. He seems to fall back asleep and you lay your head on the edge of his bed and do the same.

In the morning the sun feels extraordinarily bright and you squint as a healer comes in to do the usual check. It's the woman who helped you bring him in.

"He's doing just fine now, dear," she reassures you. "Why don't you go eat something and I will stay with him until you return?"

"I'm.. I'm much obliged." You stretch and wander to the cafeteria trying to remember if you even ate yesterday. When you come back twenty minutes later, she pats your shoulder. 

"It's obvious that you are still worrying, dear. But I think today will surprise you." She gives you a wink and leaves the room.

An hour or so later, he flexes a foot and makes a tired noise. He tries to roll his shoulders, but groans in pain when he moves the left. 

"Gently, my love," you call softly.

His eyes flutter open and you stand up to lean over him. 

"How I've missed those dark eyes looking back at me," you sigh. "You're handsome, even in swaths of bandages, you know."

The corner of his mouth quirks up.

* * *

After six more days of observation he is released to go back to Hogwarts, where Madame Pomfrey can also keep an eye on him. The only time you leave his side is when necessity commands it. 

Weeks later, you are outside together walking around the grounds. You gather wildflowers to leave at the memorials of those who were lost on that fateful day. 

"I'm glad it is over, but not like this. So many, Severus." You sigh sadly as you place the flowers.

"I could have been one of them. If it were not for you, I would have been."

"I only did the little that I could."

"And that 'little', as you say, kept me alive long enough to get to hospital."

"I'd like to go inside, I think."

"Just a little more? Let's walk to the lake."

"Alright."

You walk in silence as you cross the fields that for you once seemed so peaceful. It's strange how quickly they have grown quiet again. He sits down near the lake and you join him, watching the placid water reflect the setting sun.

"I hope this is not in poor taste.." he begins.

You give him a strange look.

"Close your eyes. Quickly now."

You squeeze them shut and hear his cloak rustle.

"You may now open them."

He is kneeling before you, a lovely purple flower in his hand. His other hand is balled into a fist.

"First, I want to thank you. I owe you my life. In more ways than one."

He hands you the flower and you inhale its calming scent.

"Second, I want to.." he pauses and swallows. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

In his other hand he now presents to you a silver band adorned with a beautiful round emerald.

You nod as tears begin to flow and let him slide it onto your finger. Then you grab his shirt collar and gently pull him toward you for a kiss. It's like an all consuming fire and your whole body melts into his.

* * *

The news spread quickly despite your attempts to keep it quiet. McGonagall has requested that you both remain at the school and at the start of the new school year you take over as Potions professor as Slughorn as resumed his retirement and Severus takes over Defence Against the Dark Arts. For once everyone agrees that he is the right wizard to be teaching it. You both move back to his old apartments in the dungeon as he is re-appointed as Head of Slytherin, but together you decide to have everything redone, brightening the dark space, enlarging the enchanted windows and making it feel like a real home.

You begin planning a small Christmas wedding though you've yet to agree on where to have it. Lucius, who is on house arrest, offers to host but you know that many of your guests, the Weasleys included, would be a bit too anxious to attend. After a month of debate, you agree to have it at Hogwarts, transforming a unused classroom into a simple yet elegant ballroom. 

On Christmas evening, before many friends and students, you and Severus bind yourselves to each other for the rest of your lives.

You both quietly slip out of the room in the middle of the night while the guests were still enjoying themselves and he draws your hand to his chest. Your rings gleam in the torchlight.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world."

"I'm just glad that I still have you."

"Well, wife, should we leave those fools to their party and have our own elsewhere?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We made it! I hope you had fun with this ridiculous tale. I couldn't decide between the endings and thought it be more enjoyable if you got to choose which one you wanted. :D


End file.
